


I'll Take Care of You

by simplepleasures101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Consent is Sexy, Growing Up Together, Heats, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane, Orphanage, Roommates, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, baby steps, heats only get to their true form after 18, heats start mild, no underage sex don't worry, omega izzy, ruts appear even later, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 93,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplepleasures101/pseuds/simplepleasures101
Summary: Thrown into an orphanage together, run by Maryse Lightwood, Magnus and Alec become roommates who grow up together. With a year between them, this is a story of how they navigate family, friends, school, growing up and all the problems that come with it. Add their second genders into the mix and things get a lot more complicated. As they begin their teenage year, the best friends are faced with a new dilemma as they learn more about their second genders through sexuality education in schools. When Magnus starts to go through heats (that are very mild when young), things become more complicated.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 929
Kudos: 552





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back! I hope you enjoy this new work. For anyone apprehensive about the ABO universe, due to consent issues, I promise you'd find consent here with Malec! Heats here start with mild symptoms like feeling warm, wanting a hug/comfort so don't worry about Magnus' heats when he's a young teen! I've always liked this universe because of the vulnerability that the characters can go through so I hope you enjoy that!

Alec and Isabelle had been dumped on the front porch of Idris’ Home of the Angels when they were just three and two years old. Alec had barely begun to speak and when he woke up in unfamiliar surroundings with his baby sister next to him, he peered about with wide, fearful eyes and scooted closer to her, trying to pull her into his small arms protectively. 

_Where were they?_

_Where was mama?_

_Why were they alone?_

He was scared. His thumb found his mouth and he began his nervous tick of sucking on it, a movement that didn’t really happen that often anymore. His big eyes began to glisten and slowly fill and soft sniffles were heard from him. 

And that was how Maryse Lightwood, the founder of Idris’ Home of the Angels, found him. 

“Oh, sweetheart. Who are you?” she cooed softly as she sank onto her knees slowly. Alec had reflexively shrunk back, trying to pull his sister with him, away from this unknown woman. 

_She wasn’t his mama. Who was she?_

Fear began to morph into wariness and protectiveness, and he eyed the woman carefully. 

“It’s okay little one. I’m Ms Maryse. Some of the kids like to call me Mama Lightwood. You’re safe here,” she spoke gently, trying to assure him. 

_There were other kids here?_ He looked around apprehensively. _He liked kids. He could make friends._

“This is a place for kids. We take care of them,” she continued softly, not making a move to go near the skittish boy. She knew this situation like the back of her hand. He and his sister were most likely abandoned. She knew the drill. People left kids at their doorstep, they had to investigate, and eventually, their official place of residence became Idris. 

Maryse began to tell Alec about the fun things they could do inside, watching carefully as wariness slowly began to change into mild yearning. But it was food that won the boy over. 

“Are you hungry sweetheart? I can get you a warm glass of milk and some cookies,” she suggested, a bright smile on her face as she raised her eyebrows exaggeratedly at him. 

It was the cookies that did him in. That and the thought that his sister would need milk. He didn’t know, he wasn’t sure. But he’d seen her drinking milk. He had to take care of her now. Until Mama came back. He was the big brother. That’s what he was supposed to do.

Alec gave her a small nod and Maryse returned it with an encouraging smile. 

“Is it okay if I helped you carry your baby sister?” she asked, noting the pink blanket she was wrapped in. 

He didn’t know if he could stand up without dropping her. He didn’t want to drop her so he watched carefully as Ms Maryse gently lifted Izzy into her arms. He stood up immediately after, not wanting to be separated from his sister. Once Maryse got her comfortable carrying her with one arm, she reached an open palm out to Alec and waited. 

Alec put his small hands in hers and followed her into Idris. 

Maryse brought them to the kitchen, immediately giving instructions about the food needed for them. 

A glass of warm milk and a small plate of chocolate chip cookies were placed in front of Alec and she’d expected him to go for them straight away. It was hard for kids to resist cookies after all. But Alec turned to look at her before looking at his baby sister. She needed something too.

“Milk,” he whispered, looking at Izzy. 

“Of course. I’m getting milk made for her already. It will be here in a few minutes,” Maryse smiled warmly. The boy looked young. Three or four years old perhaps? And yet, he seemed so concerned over his baby sister. She had a feeling he was going to grow up to be very protective. 

Alec nodded at her and turned back to his own plate, carefully taking a cookie and biting into it, taking care not to drop crumbs. He’d been taught not to make a mess. He tasted the cookie first, determining that he liked it, before he stood up to dip the next half into the milk, not being able to reach the milk on the table. 

“Can you tell me your name sweetheart?” Maryse asked after he’d eaten a few cookies. 

“Alec,” came the soft reply. 

“And your sister?” 

“Izzy.”

“Alec and Izzy. Such pretty names,” she commented, and Alec smiled at her. He was all done with cookies now and needed to grab the cup to drink the rest of the milk. As he was reaching for it, Maryse realised he might need some help and moved to carefully pass him the cup which he took with two small but steady hands. 

She smiled at how careful he was being as the milk for Izzy was brought and she began to feed her, thinking about her next move. 

Usually, they didn’t put people of different genders together, but this was different. They were the first pair of siblings to appear on their doorstep and Alec had already indicated that he didn’t want to be separated from his sister. They’d definitely need to place them together tonight, and that meant moving a cot to a room. Or maybe, Alec could sleep in a cot next to his sister. That would be better, with less hassle. 

So that was where she guided them next, to the nursery where some of the other sleeping babies were. Cooing softly to Izzy who was awake after drinking milk and smiling widely at her, she began to rock her to put her to sleep. Only once she’d drifted off did she put her in a cot. All the while, Alec had followed her and held on to her dress when he wasn’t holding on to her hand. 

“You can sleep here Alec,” Maryse whispered to him, mindful of the other sleeping babies. Helping him in and removing his shoes, she drew the blanket over him and brushed her fingers through his hair. “Good night Alec,” she quietly said before she left. 

It didn’t surprise her in the least that in the morning, she found Alec in Izzy’s cot, cradling her protectively. 

She’d asked if Alec knew their genders the next day, and found out that Alec was an Alpha (which she’d suspected because of his protectiveness) and Izzy was an Omega. Of course, she’d confirm it when they could go to the doctors for a routine check that all the kids went through. 

She’d also guessed their real names when Alec had nodded at her, still too young to be able to say their whole names. Alexander and Isabelle. They didn’t know their last names and an investigation had amounted to nothing. After all due processes had been done and they were officially part of Idris, like all the other abandoned children with no last names, they took hers and her husband’s. They became Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood. 

________________________________

Papa wasn’t moving. Magnus didn’t know why. He was scared that if he moved from under his bed, Papa would wake up and scold him again. Papa used to be really nice… but he wasn’t anymore. Ever since Mama disappeared, Papa began to scream at him and hit him. 

_You’re a bad omega._

_Stop crying!_

_Why are you here?_

_You’re good for nothing._

_You cause me so many problems._

_Life would be easier without you._

He knew that whenPapa drank from the bottles that tasted awful… he would get scoldings or would even get hit. The first time he asked if he could have some, his Papa had laughed and passed him some. A tiny sip later, he’d begun to cough and that spurred the throaty laughter on. 

Once he’d spilled his water while Papa had been having the bad drink and that was when he’d gotten slapped the first time. 

Then he’d been shouted at. 

He didn’t know why being an omega was bad. But Papa said it was so it must be true. He didn’t want to be an omega if they were so bad. He tried not to cry because Papa had called him a weak Omega who cries all the time. So he stopped. And he began to hide whenever he saw Papa drink. He couldn’t reach him under the bed so that was where he went. That was where he was safe. 

He brought Ellie with him inside, his favourite blue elephant. He learnt only to talk to Ellie and no one else. That’s how he could be safe. Papa didn’t like noise. And he didn’t want to do anything to make him upset. So he stayed hidden and only went down to eat when Papa called him. Sometimes it was once a day. Sometimes it was once in two days when Papa forgot. If he was lucky, he’d get two in one day. He’d always eat quickly so that he could go and hide, afraid of his Papa. It seemed so long ago that Papa had smiled. He didn’t smile or laugh anymore, not since Mama had disappeared. 

And then, people had appeared in his house, bringing him away. They said Papa was coming back anymore. He had died of an… overdose. They were going to bring him to a better place and give him a better life. The woman who came had kind eyes, like his Mama. He believed her. And so he went with her. 

_________

“This is Alec, Magnus. He’s really nice and you’re going to be sleeping here in this room,” Maryse smiled gently. 

He tried to hide behind Maryse a little as he looked at the taller boy. Alec. Was he nice? Was he kind? Would he disturb him? Be mean to him?

Sometimes they waited until the adults left to be mean. Magnus knew that. It had happened when one of his father’s friends had come over with a kid. Tom. They’d said they’d be friends. But he’d been mean. He’d tried to take Ellie and that was when Magnus learnt to keep Ellie hidden whenever people came over. 

He had a small bag with him with Ellie inside and he’d make sure to hide Ellie from Alec. Hmmm. Their names sounded almost the same. Ellie. Alec. 

“Now Alec here will show you around okay? We have dinner in the dining room soon, in about an hour, and how about you unpack and Alec will show you some of the important places here?” Maryse bent down to look at Magnus. 

Magnus stared back at her unblinkingly, not saying anything. He’d gotten used to not talking to anyone but Ellie. 

“Do you need my help to unpack sweetheart?” she asked softly, brushing her fingers through his hair in a comforting gesture. 

He couldn’t. Ellie was inside and he didn’t want anyone to see. 

He shook his head, a tiny movement. 

“Okay. I’ll see you at dinner,” she smiled before turning and leaving the two boys alone in the room. 

Magnus stared warily at Alec, waiting for him to get mean. He saw Alec smile at him warmly. 

“Hi. I’m Alec. You’re Magnus, right? We’re going to have fun together. Don’t worry this place is quite good. I like it here,” he continued. 

Magnus continued to gaze at him, unsure and hesitant. The boy was taller and bigger than him. He might not win in a fight. 

“I’m 5. You?” he asked. 

His fingers itched to show him how old he was but he stayed still. He couldn’t talk and somehow Alec’s questions were giving him an uncomfortable feeling in his tummy. 

“Are you 5?” Alec asked, realising that Magnus wasn’t talking. 

Magnus was afraid of not answering Alec. Would he get mean? He shook his head, a small movement. 

Alec gasped and Magnus shrank back at that sound. Had he done something wrong? 

“6?!” he asked. 

Magnus shook his head slowly again. 

“4?” he asked gently, realising how nervous or scared Magnus was. 

Finally, a small nod. 

“Oh okay,” Alec accepted. “Do you want help to unpack? I can arrange things for you. I am good at that.” 

Magnus clutched his bag closer to him and took a step back, away from Alec. 

“Okay. I’m sorry,” Alec said, a little sadly, wondering if he did something wrong. “Do you think after I can show you the toilets, the garden and the playground?” he asked hopefully. 

Magnus was still afraid to disagree with Alec so he nodded. 

Eyeing Alec carefully, he slowly walked to his cupboard and opened it, casting furtive glances every now and then at Alec. His hands began to hesitantly pull out his few belongings and he tried to put them in the cupboard. He’d had to learn how to do it already, since his Papa hadn’t bothered anymore. Mama used to do it so nicely but…

Maybe she’d be proud of Magnus if she knew how much he had learnt when she left. He was a good boy. 

When all that was left was Ellie, he glanced back at Alec again and saw that he was preoccupied with a book. Quickly, he pulled it out and hid it behind his clothes, ensuring that they blocked it totally from anyone who looked inside. It wasn’t the best spot, but it would do for now. He’d definitely have to search for a better hiding place for Ellie once Alec wasn’t around. 

When Magnus was done, he went to sit on his bed and stare at Alec, not saying anything. 

“Are you done? Shall I show you around now?” came the eager question as Alec sat up. 

A serious nod followed that question and Magnus got up to head after an excited Alec Lightwood, who considered all options and began to lead him towards the playground. Magnus looked like he needed that. 

Magnus eyed the playground, seeing the kids laughing and playing on the swings and the slides. There was also a see-saw, and a merry-go-round, something he hadn’t seen in a while. He hadn’t gotten the opportunity to go to a playground in such a long time, before his Mama disappeared. Even then, the one near his house had a basic slide and swing. But that was fine. He didn’t need much. He also enjoyed playing with sand and trying to build a sandcastle. He wasn’t very good though. But he liked it. 

Looking at the other kids now, he was rather nervous. He swallowed visibly as he looked carefully at them. Were they nice? Would they be mean to him? There were so many of them. He was scared really. What if they pushed him? Or said mean things? Who would help him? 

He didn’t know. And he knew that the playground currently wasn’t the place for him to explore. He just couldn’t. 

Alec had been watching him eagerly but his expression fell slightly when he realised Magnus wasn’t smiling while looking at the playground. He didn’t understand why. It was the place that made him the happiest. Why wasn’t it making Magnus happy?

Maybe the garden would be better. 

“Shall I show you the garden next?” he asked, a small, careful smile on his face that widened as Magnus nodded. “This way.”

The garden was lovely. There was no one else there. He wasn’t really hearing Alec’s excited babble about the various plants and flowers that had grown or been planted. His eyes flew to the huge sunflowers, the deep red roses and what looked like strawberries hanging from a small tree. His Mama’s favourite flowers were sunflowers. He remembered her bringing him by the park just to see them growing in one specific spot. She’d always looked so happy there. An unknowing smile began to form on his face as he continued looking at the flowers, much to Alec’s delight. 

He also noticed a little treehouse there, with a rope ladder heading up. That looked nice. It was something he wanted to explore. 

Alec saw what had caught his gaze and immediately asked. 

“Do you wanna see what’s up there?”

Magnus gave him a small nod. Alec walked there and began to climb, urging Magnus to climb after him. He kept pausing to see if Magnus was okay and he was. His mama used to call him a monkey. He’d love to swing on any bar he could find and had even once put his legs up as well, turning to look at her while upside down, eyes widening at her sudden scream. 

The treehouse had cushions inside, the only thing that seemed to occupy the space. It was simple, and looked comfortable and Magnus confirmed the idea that the garden was going to be his favourite place here. It was quiet and nice. 

Finally, Alec brought Magnus towards the toilets, showing him exactly how to walk back to their room from the toilet. The place was gifted with many rooms and so it was easy to get lost. Some had toilets inside their rooms too, but only the older kids got those types of rooms. Alec didn’t understand why. 

Once he was done, it was time for dinner and Alec made Magnus lead to show him that he knew that way. He did. 

Alec was glad he managed to bring a smile to Magnus’ face in the garden. The next thing he needed was to get Magnus to actually talk to him. 

Dinner was a quick affair, at least for Magnus. Alec didn’t understand why he ate so quickly. When Mama Lightwood had placed more food on his place, his eyes had darted around, lingering often on Alec who was the closest, before he swallowed down the food. How could someone eat so fast? And so much? 

Magnus didn’t know when his next meal would be. And they served chicken and pork- his favourites. He knew not to look the gift horse in its mouth. Better to be safe and eat what was available than have to deal with his hunger. So he ate, a little too much judging by the tummy ache he had after dinner. 

But it was fine. He could handle it. So he didn’t tell anyone. 

____________________________

A flash of light reached Alec’s eyelids, even though they were closed and he opened them to the sound of booming thunder that shook the walls. He slowly became aware of the pattering raindrops, sharp against the windows and hard against the ground. 

A thunderstorm, he realised. That had begun some time ago. 

His eyes then scanned Magnus’ bed, looking for the quiet boy who still hadn’t said a word to him. Or anyone for that matter, during the past two months since his arrival. He liked looking at him at night. He seemed less… scared. More relaxed. 

His drowsiness faded and his eyes sharpened when there was no bump on the bed that signalled his body. Where was Magnus? Had he gone to the toilet? 

It was colder that night so maybe he had. Alec decided to wait up to see if he got back okay, especially with the dangerous sound of the thunder and the flashing lights that seemed to outline dark shadows. It was a little unnerving to him too but he waited still. 

Ten minutes later, Alec felt a little uncomfortable. Magnus still wasn’t back yet and he was gone when he’d woken up. How long had he gone? Was he okay?

Slowly, he got out of his bed, gearing himself up to walk along the dark corridor leading to the toilets. Normally, he’d just hide in bed until the storm was over. Better yet, under his blanket. 

His soft footsteps began padding towards the bathroom, and he flinched slightly at the sudden explosion of thunder, panting as he tried to calm his racing heart. 

_It’s okay. It’s just thunder. It’s not scary._

When he finally reached the toilets, he tried not to glance at the mirrors. The flashing lights and shadows being illuminated… it was just better not to glance there. “Magnus? Are you h-here?” There was no answer. He looked into each cubicle, trying to ascertain if Magnus was there. Maybe he’d fallen asleep?

Some of the doors were open, so that was easy. But for the others, he had to push them open to check inside.

Magnus wasn’t in the toilet. Where was he?

With brisk footstep, he walked back to his room, this time not even jumping at the noise, his mind focused on one objective- finding Magnus. 

He sat on his bed, thinking of what to do. Should he go and wake Mama Lightwood? He should. She’d know what to do. 

Just as he got up to go and look for her at the other side of the building, he heard the smallest whimper. He waited for a bit, listening intently. Nothing. Thinking his ears were deceiving him, he took another footstep. 

Again, a whimper. 

“Magnus?” he asked hesitantly into the seemingly empty room. 

There was no response. What did he expect really? Magnus to suddenly start speaking to him? 

And that was when it struck him. What if Magnus were still here? 

His eyes darted all over the room, thinking of where he could be. If he was scared…

He moved towards the curtains and that was when he heard a gasp again and realised where it was coming from. Under Magnus’ bed. 

He crouched down immediately and his gaze found two wide, shining orbs shining back at him. Magnus’ small, shuddering frame had curled into himself and he had pressed himself against the wall. 

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, a relieved smile appearing on his face. “There you are.”

It took him a moment to realise he had to do something. This wasn’t hide-and-seek. Magnus wasn’t just going to come out now because he’d been found. He was scared!

“Hey. You can come out. It’s just thunder. It’s okay,” he said softly and tried to reach in for Magnus. 

He heard a quiet sob as Magnus shrank back from him further. 

Instinctively, he held up his hands and Magnus stopped trying to merge with the wall. His eyes watched him carefully, alert to his every movement, his one hand holding something against him and almost under him. 

“Okay. I won’t ask you to come out. Can I come in?” he asked instead and waited for a reply. 

It was almost ten seconds later that Magnus shook his head, watching fearfully for Alec’s reaction. 

Alec hit a roadblock, unsure of what to do next. He wanted to take care of Magnus and make him less scared but he didn’t know how. His eyes were drawn once more to his shivering body and he realised that there was at least one problem he could solve. 

Standing up, he grabbed Magnus’ blanket and crouched down again to pass it to him. 

“Here. Use your blanket. You’re cold,” he murmured, shoving the blanket in as far as he could with his hands. Once he drew back, Magnus began to reach for it and pulled it around him, staring unblinkingly at Alec, his big eyes shining whenever there was a flash of lightning. 

Alec wondered what else he could do and decided that the rain didn’t look like it was going to stop so Magnus should actually sleep on his pillow to be comfortable. So he got up to take it and pushed it towards Magnus once again. Magnus tentatively took it and lay down on it, still as far as he could be from Alec. 

Not being able to think of anything else to help, Alec decided that that was the best he could possibly do for Magnus. “I’ll… go back to bed okay? I’ll be right there,” Alec said quietly and Magnus gave him a small nod.

Going back to bed, something didn’t sit right with Alec. He couldn’t see if Magnus was alright or scared. Making a decision, he grabbed his pillow and blanket and crawled under his own bed, seeing Magnus’ shocked and wide eyes reflected back at him from the other side. “I’m going to accompany you like this. Maybe now it won’t be so scary?” 

There was no reply, of course. But this was better, he decided. He could at least see that Magnus was still staring at him, still shaking slightly and closing his eyes tightly as his body jerked whenever the rumble of thunder was heard. 

“Rain, rain, go away, come again another day. Little children want to sleep. Rain, rain go away,” he began to sing. 

Bright eyes blinked back at him, but Alec saw the way he slowly relaxed the fist that was clenching the blanket and his shuddered seemed to have lessened. He continued singing until Magnus’ eye began to drift shut. 

________

Faint sunlight reached the room, in between both beds when Magnus woke up. Relief immediately flooded him when he realised it wasn’t raining anymore. He hated the rain. It had irritated his Papa and the loud sounds always reminded him of someone shouting at him. 

He’d been so afraid the previous night when it had begun to rain that he’d immediately gone and gotten Ellie. Alec was sleeping so it had been okay. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep after that and the rain seemed to get worse, the thunder almost constant. 

So he crawled under his bed. The lightning wasn’t so bad there, and all he saw was Alec’s bed. But the sound… still scared him. 

When Alec had woken up and he saw his legs, he’d frozen, trying to hide Ellie and hoping Alec wouldn’t check under his bed. 

But then… Alec had left. 

He’d left him all alone in the room with the roaring, angry thunder. 

Magnus had cried then, softly and silently. He couldn’t do anything. He was scared to ask Alec to stay and he was scared to be alone. 

Soon enough, Alec had returned and he’d felt relief. He’d never been so happy to see those legs. 

But then, they’d begun to move, as if to leave again. And he hadn’t been able to stop the sound from leaving his mouth. 

That was when Alec had found him. 

But he hadn’t made fun, or tried to force him out. He’d been scared for Ellie but nothing had happened. In fact, Alec had taken care of him. Given him his blankie. And pillow. 

And then he’d disappeared. That was when he’d realised that he had felt better when he could see him. 

It shocked him when he’d reappeared with his pillow and blanket. For a moment, he was afraid that he was going to join him. But no, he crawled under his own bed and he began to sing to him. 

He learnt something that night. Alec couldn’t sing. He didn’t hit the right notes but… it helped. 

He’d never fallen asleep while it was raining before. His voice and mere presence had soothed him. Maybe Alec was nice. Maybe. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kinds words and kudos on the first chapter! They've encouraged me so much and made me so motivated to write!! I appreciate them all!! Love yall! Stay safe and healthy everyone!!

Two days later, Ms Maryse had brought him to a funeral. He didn’t know what that was but she’d explained it to him. It had been for his father. It was to remember the good times with that person she’d said. 

It had been so long since he had good times with his dad. But he’d had them. He remembered when they’d gone out a lot to the playground and to the zoo. He’d love going there and Mama and Papa had always been so excited. That had always been so fun. 

Magnus had been dressed in a black suit that was a little too big on him as they went to a place he hadn’t gone to before. 

Ms Maryse brought him to a coffin? That’s what she called it. Then she carried him and inside, he saw his dad. 

He didn’t look like his dad though. He looked different. 

After a few moments, she brought him to sit down. He saw some of his old neighbours who smiled at him and he saw Tom, the boy who had wanted Ellie. Turning back quickly, he faced the front seated next to Ms Maryse.

She’d already explained to him that someone would speak and then they’d head to the place where the coffin was placed in the ground. He’d forgotten what it was called. 

They said he couldn’t see his dad anymore because he had died. He’d had too much bad stuff and he wasn’t coming back anymore. 

But he was right there. He didn’t get it. 

He didn’t understand why they put him in the ground. If they put him in and put soil on top. Of course, he couldn’t come out. He didn’t understand grownups sometimes. 

Or maybe once inside… he had a secret pathway to go somewhere else and that’s why he wasn’t coming back. 

That made more sense. 

Afterwards, Ms Maryse had brought him for ice cream. She’d asked him what he wanted and his eyes widened before he closed them.  _ How was he supposed to tell her? _

Very quickly though, she was carrying him and telling him what flavours there were and she asked if he could point to the flavour he wanted. He liked vanilla so he pointed to that. Next, she’d asked if he wanted a cone or a cup and he pointed at the cone. Then she slowly explained all the toppings he could have and he chose the sprinkles. 

He couldn’t help the smile on his face when he had the ice cream, not remembering how long since he’d had it on a cone and with sprinkles. He loved sprinkles and decided that all ice creams should always have sprinkles. 

* * *

“Hey, Magnus. Do you know if you’re an Alpha, Omega or Beta?” Maryse asked gently, a week later. 

She’d watched Magnus settle in somewhat, keeping mostly to himself. Unless Alec asked him to go somewhere with him. Then he did. 

She asked Alec if Magnus had spoken to him and he’d told her no. Which meant that he hadn’t spoken to anyone. Could he talk? Or was that part of his neglect? No one knew if he could speak, if he’d even been taught how to. But they could only deal with one problem at a time. First, to make his stay with them more official, they needed to determine his second gender so that all the necessary paperwork could be filled up. Hence, her earlier question. 

She waited patiently, but Magnus gave no visible response. If she had to hazard a guess, she’d say he understood her. He just wasn’t communicating and she knew why. The boy had been through something traumatic. Based on his weight, the condition of his home and room and the number of empty bottles of liquor littered around his home… she knew it was a lot that the boy had gone through. 

Magnus heard the question but didn’t reply. He wasn’t going to. Why was she asking? Once she found out… was she going to be mean like Papa? Being an Omega was bad. Now, she was treating him nice. He didn’t want that to stop. Omegas were useless. What if he said he was an Alpha? Would she know? Maybe. Maybe adults could tell. What would she do if she found out he lied? 

Nothing good. Nothing good came from speaking. So he remained silent, waiting to see what she would do. 

She sighed. “Okay then. We might need to do a test then. Let’s go to the doctor okay?” she said softly, a small, soothing smile on her face. 

She reached out a hand but Magnus didn’t take it. 

“Okay. You don’t have to hold my hand if you don’t want to,” she assured. “Come with me.”

She began to walk and turned to see if Magnus was following. He was. So they made their way to her car that was parked on the front porch. 

Buckling Magnus into the car seat at the back, Maryse suddenly heard a shout. 

“Mama Lightwood! Where are you going? Where are you bringing Magnus?” Alec ran up to her from where he was playing in the playground. He seemed curious, albeit a little worried perhaps. 

“Hi, Alec. I’m bringing Magnus to the doctor’s” she explained, noting the way worry began to fill Alec’s eyes at the mention of a doctor. 

“Is he okay? Is he sick? Did I not take care of him?” he rambled, trying to peer back and look at Magnus who was watching him. 

“Oh no, Alec. We need to find out if he is an Alpha, Beta or Omega so he can stay with us.”

“Oh. So he’s not sick?”

“No, darling.”

“Okay. When will you be back?” 

“Maybe in an hour?”

“Okay. See you. Bye Magnus!” he said cheerfully, looking at Magnus who met his gaze. Perhaps he would have smiled if he wasn’t so worried about what might happen once they found out his gender. 

He could have told her. But… delaying it was better. He learnt to hide and delay so that when it took as long as possible for any bad thing to happen. 

* * *

At the clinic, Maryse went in to update the doctor about Magnus first, leaving him with a toy to play with outside. It was a tiny lion but looking at it only made him wish he’d brought Ellie. Ellie always brought him comfort and he was scared now. _ What were they going to do to him? What would they do once they found out? Would they shout at him? Send him away?  _ He didn’t want to go away. It wasn’t so bad here. He could eat anything he wanted and do anything he wanted so far. 

His hand flew to his mouth and he began to gnaw on his nails when Maryse called his name. Pushing himself off the chair and landing on the floor, he walked towards her slowly, his hands falling to his sides. 

“Hello, Magnus!” the doctor greeted with a wide smile. 

Magnus’ wide eyes blinked back at the doctor. Doctors always seemed nice until they tried to look at the back of your throat or gave you an injection. Urgh. He knew better than to trust them. 

“Come take a seat here,” the doctor guided, indicating the seat next to his table 

Magnus turned around to look at Maryse beseechingly. He didn’t want to be alone. What was going to happen? He began to feel tears prickling the back of his eyes and he looked at her with shiny eyes. He was afraid of the doctor and of her finding out his gender… but she was the only adult who had been nice to him so far. He didn’t have a choice. He only hoped that she’d help. Instead of using it against him.

“Hey. It’s okay Magnus. I’m going to be with you right here,” Maryse comforted, placing a gentle hand on his back and guiding him to the chair. Even after he’d taken his seat, her hand remained there. It felt warm and nice. 

“Okay, Magnus. We’re going to need to find out your second gender today. Do you know?” the doctor beamed. 

He didn’t know why the doctor was smiling so much. And of course, he didn’t answer him. Delay. Wait. And hope he didn’t get into trouble. That was all he could do. 

His smile lessened then. This was it, Magnus thought. He was going to get shouted at now. He’d done something wrong. 

“Well. If you don’t know Magnus, we’re still going to need to find out. But it won’t be as nice. I’m going to need to give your finger a small prick and we need to test the blood to see what’s your gender,” the doctor finished, waiting for a reaction from Magnus. 

Magnus had shut his eyes tightly, and pressed his lips close together, turning them almost white. He didn’t want this. He didn’t like needles and now… But he just couldn't open his mouth and say that he was an Omega. He couldn’t. Just the thought of it caused a wave of nausea to build up in him. 

Clenching his fists, he hid his fingers from the doctor, feeling the way desperation consumed his very being. He wanted to stop this. He just didn’t know how. The helplessness that came along with it sparked more tears behind his close eyelids. A chill took over his body, spreading over him like an icy fog and at the same time, he began to perspire, not understanding how his body could react in that way at the same time. 

“Magnus?” came Maryse’s gentle voice. “We’re going to need you to allow him to quickly do the test on your finger now.”

A whimper he couldn’t control escaped from his mouth as he shook his head jerkily. He didn’t want this. 

Maryse, from standing behind Magnus, moved to the front, still keeping one hand on him. They knew he was scared. Terrified even. When they were that young, it was sometimes difficult to get a whiff of their scent because their bodies hadn’t developed yet. But whenever an Alpha, Beta or Omega felt intense emotions, they could smell it. 

And they both could right now. 

“Hey... “ Maryse began softly. “Look at me? It’s okay,” she assured.

Magnus was still afraid not to listen to her. Maryse had taken care of him well so far and he didn’t want it to stop. He had to do this, he realised. And tiny shivers began to wrack his small body as he opened his eyes, and his tears finally broke free of their confines, spilling down his cheeks. He didn’t want her to hate him. To be mean to him. 

“Oh baby,” she whispered, causing his lips to tremble more as he sniffled, more tears rolling down his small face. 

“I know you’re scared. I promise that it’ll be quick. Have you ever gotten an ant bite before?” she asked but Magnus stared back at her with wide, pained and tear-filled eyes. She continued, knowing that she wasn’t going to get a reply. “It’ll feel just like that. And it’ll be for less than a second. Think you can be brave for me?”

Magnus blinked back at her and his doctor added on. 

“I don’t do this for everyone, only my bravest patients and I think you’re going to be just that. I’m going to let you choose two lollipops and a plaster you like okay?” he added as he brought a box towards Magnus, drawing his attention to it. 

Maryse took the box from the doctor and brought it closer to the shivering boy. His tears had slowed down though remnants of it still remained on his face. 

“Oh look! They have superman and spiderman plasters! And princesses! And animals! Tigers and dogs and cats and elephants! Oh and Minnie and Mickey mouse!” she said excitedly and Magnus began to look at them more intently. 

“What would you like?” she asked, pulling out a variety and showing them to Magnus. 

His eyes flitted over the designs but kept going back to one. The elephants. It reminded him of Ellie and it made him feel safe. Protected almost. Like Ellie was taking care of him even when she wasn’t there. 

A small tentative hand finally uncurled and reached out to touch the elephant plaster and both Maryse and the doctor’s smiles widened. 

“The elephants? An  _ excellent  _ choice, my boy,” the doctor praised before adding on. “And would you like to choose your lollipops?”

Again, Maryse did the same thing, pulling out all the flavours to allow the boy to choose. 

His hand reached forward again to touch the grape, strawberry and orange flavoured ones, and he wasn’t sure which to take. He liked them all. And his mind suddenly jumped to Alec. Maybe Alec would like one too? It wasn’t nice if he had two and Alec didn’t get anything right? Magnus was nice. He was good. He could share. 

“Oh you like them all huh?” the doctor beamed. “I’ll tell you what. You can have three of them okay? Just don’t tell anyone you’re my favourite patient,” he said with a wink, and Magnus’ eyes shot to him with surprise. 

_ He could have three? _

Maryse took the three and placed them on Magnus’ lap. 

_ He could have three.  _

He didn’t know the last time he had sweets. He liked them. Now he just had to choose which he kept and which he gave to Alec. If he dared to that is.  _ What if Alec took them all? No, he wouldn’t. He was nice. I think.  _

The doctor then brought a small object closer to him and looked at him carefully. 

“May I do it now? It’ll take less than a second,” he asked seriously. 

Magnus swallowed and opened his palm, the only sign of agreement he was giving. He felt Maryse’s arm around him, squeezing him a little against her. It felt nice. Like a hug almost. When was the last time he’d been held? He didn’t know. 

He saw the way the doctor brought the thing closer to his finger and he almost drew his hand back. But he didn’t. 

A sharp prick later, it was over. The doctor was quickly pressing a cotton ball to that area and informing him to hold it there for a bit before they would put the plaster on. 

Magnus felt his tense muscles relax slightly until he remembered that they would be finding out his gender. 

His muscles tensed up again as he sat there, waiting. The doctor was doing something with that thing and Maryse was telling him he’d been brave and that it was all over now. 

_ Was it? _

_ Or was this when everything would change?  _

_ The niceness. Well. At least he had it for almost two days.  _

Maryse was still rubbing his shoulder in an effort to soothe him as the doctor turned back to them. 

“He’s an omega.”

Magnus froze at those words and closed his eyes again, waiting. Waiting for a reaction. 

“Oh. Okay. We’ll manage. We don’t have a lot of male ones really. But it won’t be a problem.” 

_ It won’t? _

“Alright. Come let’s put on your plaster and you can choose the lollipop you want to have right now okay?” the doctor then said.

Magnus held out his finger as it was wrapped carefully and forced himself not to look at Maryse. He was afraid of what he’d see there. 

Once the doctor was done, Maryse bent down and look at him with a smile. 

_ She was still smiling. That was good.  _

“So which one would you like to have now?” she asked, and saw his eyes stray towards the grape flavoured one. 

“This one?” she held up. 

Magnus stared at it, not saying anything.  _ Would she throw it away? Not give that to him? _

He was surprised again as she opened it and handed it to him. He took it and quickly put it into his mouth. 

“Alright. We’re all done here. Thank you for being so brave today Magnus. Here let’s give you a sticker!” the doctor said before placing an elephant sticker on his shoulder. 

When they got back, Magnus still had his lolly in his mouth as Maryse ushered him to the playground, thinking that playing would help make the poor boy feel better. Magnus sat down beside the sandpit, still enjoying his lollipop when Maryse bent down next to him. 

“Why don’t you go play for a while after you finish your lollipop, Magnus? You deserve it for being so brave.” 

Magnus looked at her, before looking back at the playground and Maryse didn’t know what to make of that. Was he okay with that? 

Magnus couldn’t really explain to her that he found all the other kids running and playing scary. Plus he had a boo-boo on his finger. He didn’t know them and he didn’t want to mix with them and get hurt. He was fine sitting by the sandbox. 

He noticed Alec running around, playing catching and laughing as he dodged and sprinted. That was nice. Alec was really fast. His running was better than his singing for sure. 

Maryse sat beside him for a while longer and the two of them suddenly caught Alec’s attention. It was clear that Alec suddenly left the game, running towards them instead of playing. 

“Play without me!” he shouted back and the game easily continued without him as Alec came to settle beside Magnus. 

Magnus looked at him warily, wondering what Alec wanted. Why would he stop playing to come and sit beside him?

“Hi, Magnus! You’re back! How was it?” he asked, his eyes moving from Magnus to Maryse. He knew that though he directed the question at Magnus, Magnus probably would not answer. 

Magnus stared back at him, feeling the weight of the lollipop in his pocket. 

“Magnus was really brave. He had to get his blood tested,” Maryse said softly, and proudly almost. 

“Oh no. Did it hurt?” Alec asked, staring at Magnus, and searching him with his eyes, trying to find the plaster. He knew that they would usually have that. 

Magnus tentatively stretched out his hand, showing Alec his finger while Maryse smiled at them. 

“Oh no!” Alec exclaimed, reaching for it and Magnus immediately pulled it back, afraid of what Alec was going to do. Was he going to hurt him? His finger still felt sore and he didn’t want anyone to hurt him. 

“I’m sorry,” Alec immediately said. “I just wanted to kiss it and make it better. That helps right Mama Lightwood?” Alec asked beseechingly. 

“It does,” she confirmed.

They both watched as Magnus slowly relaxed again and opened his hand, not really giving it to Alec but it was still open and facing his direction. 

Alec watched Magnus carefully as he bent and gave it a quick kiss, before leaning back and smiling proudly at Magnus. 

_ That was nice. Maybe he did feel better? _

“Did it help?” Alec asked, waiting for a reaction from Magnus but there was none aside from his two wide brown eyes blinking back at him. 

“I’m sure it did Alec,” Maryse confirmed, smiling at both of them. 

“So how did the test go?” Alec then asked and Magnus panicked.  _ Alec was going to know too? He stayed with Alec. What if Alec didn’t like it? How will he sleep there? What if Alec was mean to him at night? What would he do? There was nowhere to hide.  _

“He’s an Omega.” Magnus held his breath, waiting for Alec’s reaction. 

“Oh. Okay,” he accepted easily. 

“I’m an Alpha, Magnus. Don’t worry I’ll make sure you’re okay,” he said. 

What did that mean? Was Alec really okay with it? Would he suddenly be mean to him like his dad? He’d only done that when they were alone at home. But Alec had been nice. He’d kissed his boo-boo. Would he still be nice?

“Alright, I’m going to leave you both okay? Alec look out for him okay?” she asked. 

Magnus looked down at his hands and wondered why she was leaving. Had he been bad? Was she leaving him with Alec? He couldn’t help the nerves that began to bloom within him. 

“Don’t worry Mama Lightwood. I will. You can go to work,” Alec replied. 

Oh. Work. Okay. She wasn’t upset with him. 

So now he was just alone with Alec. 

An Alpha. Like his father. 

“Want to play?” Alec asked, turning to Magnus. 

Oh, that was good right? If Alec wanted to play with him? But Magnus didn’t want to yet. 

“We don’t have to. We can just sit here and talk. Or I can talk. I hope the doctor wasn’t too scary. I know I don’t like getting an injection,” he said, shuddering. 

“But hey. Now you know you’re an omega. I don’t know what that means really. My sister, Izzy is an omega. Maryse told me that an Alpha needs to look after the others. And take care of them. I’ve always taken care of Izzy,” Alec rambled on. 

Though Magnus wasn’t replying, Alec was giving him a lot to think about. He’d seen Alec with Izzy. He was… nice. They played together and he wasn’t mean or anything. An Alpha needed to look after others? Really?

His mind went to his Papa. Papa was an Alpha. He’s said Omegas were bad and useless. He’d never taken care of him. He’d shouted because he’d been bad. And hit him. 

So who was lying? Papa? Or Ms Maryse?

He didn’t know. 

But he knew that Alec was nice. He wasn’t mean. He looked after his sister and he’d said he’d look after him too. 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a lollipop and extended his hand towards Alec, not even seeing what flavour he was giving him. 

Alec was shocked, staring back at Magnus with wide eyes. “For me? No, I can’t. It’s for you. For going to the doctor!” he protested and Magnus just left his hand extended, not taking it back. 

“But it’s yours,” Alec continued. 

Did he not see that he already had one in his mouth? But to assure him, Magnus pulled out another and put it in his lap. 

“Oh. You got three?! No one gets three!” Alec exclaimed, and reached out for the one Magnus was still offering him. “Thank you. I like the orange flavour,” he admitted shyly. 

Oops. He was supposed to keep it a secret- that he got three. But now Alec knew. Would the doctor be mad? 

His train of thought got distracted as he watched Alec struggle to open it. He was concentrating hard and he finally ripped it off. “Yes!” he cheered before putting it in his mouth. 

They sat there, the two of them, watching the others play while enjoying their lollipops. When Magnus pulled out his finished one, Alec was quick to offer his help. 

“Wanmetoopentheotherforyou?” he asked and Magnus just looked back at him. 

He pulled out his lolly and spoke clearer this time and Magnus slowly gave it to him, hoping that he’d get it back. 

Alec focused hard again and used all of his strength to open it, and gave it back to Magnus. 

Magnus smiled softly at him before putting it into his mouth. 

It was only later that Alec realised that they had talked. Well not talked but they had communicated. And Magnus had smiled at him. Maybe they were off to a good start. 

* * *

Their free time was often spent in the garden or playground. Alec loved playing catching and he was often doing that with the others. Magnus would have loved to join in… but he was still wary of them. 

He didn’t mind watching though. If he watched them, he’d know who to be careful of and who was nice. Alec usually played with Izzy and Maia. They seemed okay. Usually, they were running and laughing and having fun together. He didn’t know their genders but they all got along. Maybe they were all Alphas. 

He still didn’t know how to feel about that. He’d missed Ellie and had been afraid to take her out in front of Alec. He knew Alec seemed nice… but who knew what could happen when they were alone? It was better to be safe. 

Izzy and Maia were probably Alphas too. No wonder they got along. Oh but Alec and said his sister was an Omega. Hmmm. 

Sometimes Jonathan joined them too. He… Magnus didn’t know how to feel about him really. He wasn’t very mean or bullied or pushed anyone. But sometimes… he said things he didn’t like. 

Like when Alec slowed down to give his younger sister a chance to run away from him when he was the catcher… Jonathan had called him a slowpoke. A snail. Alec hadn’t gotten upset… but Magnus didn’t like it. 

So he watched, learning and assessing, wanting to join in… but not quite able to. He still hadn’t spoken to anyone yet and he didn’t know when he could. Whenever he thought of saying something when others were around… he got a funny feeling in his stomach and he couldn’t make the words come out. 

Keeping to himself was the best thing he decided, though Alec had asked him to join them a few times. He wasn’t ready though. And Alec had not pushed. 

That was nice. He had been afraid, when he didn’t do what Alec had wanted him to do. But he’d just smiled and left him in the sandbox. 

He really enjoyed the sandbox. They had a few things he could use to make pretty sandcastles and he never got to use them before. And there weren’t many people there so he was alone most of the time. Which he liked. 

He used the shovel to dig deep into the sand, knowing that the sand on the inside was better. It would fill out the pail and the shape would look perfect. Then, he planned to use the seashell, crab and starfish moulds to design it. 

Until a new boy came to Idris. 

“Hello, Magnus!” Ms Maryse greeted him, squatting down next to him. There was a small boy next to her with hair falling over his eyes who squinted at him, the sun glaring in his eyes. 

“This is Raphael. He’s new here and he wanted to play in the sandbox with you. Is that okay?”

_ No. Who is he? Is he nice? Would he be mean?  _ He hadn’t had time to figure him out yet and now he was going to be along with him in the sandbox. 

He stared back at Ms Marsye, wishing he could get his voice to work. But what would he say? No? That would be mean. He was just really nervous about interacting with someone new. And the anxious lump appeared in his stomach again as he swallowed dryly. 

He didn’t have a choice. But… Alec was nearby, his eyes began to search automatically for his roommate. 

“Raphael, you be nice to him and Magnus? Please share your things okay?”

His eyes found hers again, blinking at her slowly though his throat didn’t work. 

“Magnus is nice but he’s a little shy,” she explained to Raphael. 

_ Shy? Was he shy? Perhaps. Talking scared him though. Because talking and making noise got him in trouble. He definitely didn’t get into much trouble if he didn’t speak.  _

Raphael moved to the other side of Magnus, far enough to start his own sandcastle but near enough to reach the toys if he needed it. 

“Can I take a shovel?” he asked politely, looking at Magnus with a careful expression. 

Magnus pushed the shovel towards him tentatively and watched as the other boy reached for it and began digging. 

He was quiet as he went about it and that made Magnus relax slowly, understanding that he wasn’t going to be bothered. That was good. Somewhere in between, Ms Marsye had left but Raphael continued to work on his own sandcastle. 

“Are you done with the pail?” came another question a couple of minutes later. 

Magnus again, pushed it towards him. The other boy began to slowly pile sand into it and level it out. 

“You don’t talk?” he asked, noticing Magnus was watching him. 

Magnus’ eyes shot to Raphael’s face nervously but the boy wasn’t even looking at him.  _ Why was he asking that? Did he want him to talk? Was he going to be mean just because he didn’t talk?  _ A flutter of butterflies began to appear in his stomach and he felt perspiration drip down his back. 

“That’s okay. I hate people who talk too much and scream too loud. It’s annoying,” Raphael muttered, turning to look at the screaming kids playing catching behind them. 

Magnus didn’t know what to make of that really. That was good. Raphael won’t pressure him to talk. He liked the quiet. That’s good. Maybe they could get along. He’d been nice so far. He knew from past experiences that some kids would just snatch and take things without asking. Sure the toys didn’t belong to him but Raphael still asked because he had been playing with it first. 

After a while, Raphael had a base formed and began to ask for the other moulds as well. 

And then came Magnus’ first problem. Raphael asking for the items hadn’t really been an issue. But now… he wanted to use the seashell mould that was near Raphael. He stopped working on his second castle and stared at Raphael. 

It was too difficult to make the words out. He knew how to say them… but his throat had closed up. His eyes flitted from the mould to his own work and he clasped his hands nervously. Communicating was hard. 

After a while though, Raphael realised. 

“What is it?” he asked and watched Magnus’ gaze fly to the toys near him. 

“Oh. You want one of this? This one?” he asked, holding up the starfish mould. 

Magnus stared at him for a moment, gearing up his courage and hoping Raphael wouldn’t refuse to give him what he wanted once he admitted it. He gave him a small shake of his head. 

“This?”

The tiniest nod. 

“Here,” he said easily, and passed it to Magnus. 

Magnus took it hesitantly and looked at Raphael again. This time, he gave him a small smile, which was returned. 

“I like you.” 

Perhaps they would be friends after all. 

* * *

  
  


Magnus really liked the garden as well and usually there weren’t many people there and he could be alone. He liked going to the sunflowers and talking to them. It almost felt like he was talking to his mother. But he could only do it when he was alone though. The words came easily then. 

“I made a new friend today. His name was Raph- Raph-a-el,” he enunciated slowly, trying to figure out how to sound out his name. “He was nice. He wasn’t mean and he likes that I don’t talk. So that’s good. Alec has been nice too. I didn’t tell you that he sang to me when it was raining right? It was bad. But I liked it. I still hate the thunder and lightning,” he explained to his Mama. 

“I miss you, Mama,” he finished finally when he had nothing more to say. 

Once he was done with his rounds at the garden, he decided to head up to the treehouse. His feet slowly climbed up carefully, making sure he was steady and his eyes lighted up once he realised that no one was there. If there had been people there… he would probably have just climbed back down. Unless it was Alec or Raphael maybe. 

He had a little bag that he brought with him that had a book so he made himself comfortable on the cushions and began to read. 

Harold and the purple crayon. 

As he opened the book, his eyes widened as he realised some of the pages looked like they had some scribbling on it.  _ Won’t Harold be in trouble? _

He read the story aloud in the treehouse, practising the words and the sounds. Ms Maryse had read it to him and Alec recently so he knew how they sounded. 

He read about red apples, dragons and boats and essentially learnt about how Harold solved his problems by drawing them.  _ Hmmm. Maybe he could do that too.  _ He had liked to draw but he hadn’t in a long time. Ms Maryse did say they can crayons and paper but he didn’t know where they were. 

He could ask Alec but… Or maybe he could write it down. He did have pencils and an exercise book. He could write it down and then erase it from the book. He was using that book to practise his penmanship so he’d definitely need to do that. 

He enjoyed himself in the treehouse, reading aloud the whole story to himself twice. It was almost time for dinner he thought, but maybe he could read one more time. 

He was about to… when he heard his name. 

“Magnus? Magnus are you here?”

It was Alec, looking for him in the nearby garden, getting close to the treehouse. And it was only because it was Alec that he popped his little head out of the treehouse so Alec could see him. 

“There you are! I was worried. I didn’t see you for so long!” Alec exclaimed and began to climb up the rope ladder. Magnus scooted back and sat back down on the cushions, clutching the book. 

“What are you doing?” Alec asked once he settled himself. “Oh you’re reading?” he noticed the book. 

“That’s nice. I like that story too,” he commented. 

_ Hmmm. Maybe he wants to read it. He should share. He already managed to read it twice.  _

Magnus offered the book to Alec and Alec took it, moving closer to sit down next to him. 

“If you don’t know any words, you can point to them, Magnus. I can explain them to you,” Alec suggested in all his 5-year-old wisdom. 

Magnus nodded solemnly and Alec began to read out loud. 

Alec had a nice voice. And he did the voices too! That was fun. He’d always heard Ms Maryse’s voices but this was the first time he heard Alec’s. He could definitely read better than he sang. 

When it got to his favourite part with the dragon, he even added an extra roar and then pretended to be scared like Harold in the book. When he was done, Magnus smiled brightly and toothily, his first genuine smile. He’d enjoyed that so much. 

“That was nice. If you’re coming here to read you can call me! I’d love to come here with you!” Alec encouraged. 

Magnus gave him a nod, which made the other boy beam. 

Slowly, Magnus’ hand reached out and pointed at a crayon. 

“What? You want to read again?” Alec asked slowly, trying to guess what Magnus wanted. This was the first time he was actually asking him something. 

He shook his head and tapped on the crayon again. 

“You want me to tear this page?” Alec asked, staring at Magnus incredulously. 

Magnus’ eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently and tapped harder on the crayon.  _ Why was Alec not getting it?  _

“You want to draw on the walls?!” he exclaimed, shocked at his own guess. 

Shaking his head again, Magnus was going to give up. 

He tried one last time, flipping to another page where Harold was holding the crayon and about to draw. 

“OH. You want to draw?” Alec asked. 

And finally… Magnus nodded in excitement, glad that the silly boy finally got it.  _ Who would tear the page of a book? And draw on the walls? Was he crazy? _

“Come on. I’ll show you where everything is.” 

Not only did Alec manage to show him where everything was, Magnus’ eyes widened in excitement when Alec told him that he could also use paint to do finger painting. Apparently, there were some weekends when they had little finger painting sessions. But if he wanted to use them on other days, all he had to do was borrow them. 

He really wished he came to Idris’ Home of the Angels earlier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So many interesting things happening! Thoughts? Let me know! And if there's anything you wish to see lil Alec and Magnus go through, do let me know! 
> 
> I'm on twitter as [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)! Drop by for some sneak peeks or if you're talking about the fic, use #ITCOY
> 
> Love yall! Do drop me a kudo (if you haven't and wish to) or a comment! I live for those!! ❤❤❤❤❤😘😘😘😘😘


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Magnus' first day of school~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who drop me a kudo/comment, thank you. It means the world to me and a reply to every one of them! This chapter will bring you through Magnus' first day of school. Lots of fun moments, sad, and cute moments!!

It was time for Magnus’ first day of school. It was a new school he was going to. He did have another school but he hadn’t been there in a while too. 

He felt a knot in his stomach that he couldn’t get rid of no matter what he did. Plus the way his heart pounded in his chest- he wished he didn’t have to go to school. 

The thing was, he enjoyed learning. He did. But school involved talking and sometimes the teachers and classmates were nice and sometimes they weren’t. 

He used to be a talkative student- a chatterbox, one of his teachers had called him. But since he stopped… At first, his classmates were concerned. Then they realised that he wouldn’t say anything no matter what they did. And so… they became mean. When the teachers weren’t there of course. 

“Hey, Magnus are you excited about school?” Alec asked in his direction in their room. 

Magnus’ looked solemn as he blinked back at Alec, a slight furrow in his brows the telling sign. 

“Hey. Don’t worry okay? You’re going to be fine. It’s going to be fine. You’ll be in Izzy’s class and she’ll take care of you. I made her promise, remember?” Alec added with a gentle smile. 

Izzy was nice. Izzy was Alec’s younger sister, who was the same age as Magnus. She smiled at Magnus whenever she was there and she’d given him some stickers too. 

That was the only comfort he had, that he’d have someone he knew in that class. But still… he wished he and Alec were the same age. 

He was really worried about his teachers too. Would they understand? Would they shout at him? For not talking? Or would they be like Ms Maryse?

“And we may not see each other during our break. But I’ll see you again on the bus ride home. You can sit next to me!” Alec added cheerfully. 

That was nice. He liked that a lot. 

* * *

“Here Magnus you can go inside,” Alec suggested. Magnus had been really nervous earlier so giving him the window seat was nice right? He thought so. The window seat had pretty views outside and Magnus wouldn’t be tumbling out of the seat when the bus turned. He was smaller than Alec so that could definitely happen. 

Magnus offered him a small smile and climbed onto his seat and Alec sat on the outside. Alec put his bag on the floor while Magnus had his on his lap, holding it tightly. 

They had a 45-minute ride to school and Magnus fell asleep probably 10 minutes into the ride as the scenery became just trees as they drove past the forest. Earlier, he’d been staring outside and Alec and told him what some of the places were. He’d been listening intently so Alec continued to do it. 

His head slowly began to bob towards the side and the front and after his head actually hit the window, Alec gently reached over to guide his head onto his shoulder. Magnus settled on his shoulder, and a small sigh left his mouth. 

_ Good. This was good. Now he won’t hurt his head.  _

Alec leaned back against the chair and soon drifted off as well. 

He didn’t know how long it was but he was rudely woken up when he flew off the chair. The sensation of falling jerked him awake and thankfully, his foot found the ground and not his butt. 

When he quickly scrambled back onto his seat, Magnus was awake and staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Oops. Sorry did I wake you? I didn’t mean to but I don’t know what happened. One minute I was here and the next minute I was on the floor!” Alec told him sheepishly, looking around to see if anyone else noticed.

Magnus continued to stare at him in shock. “I’m fine though. You can go back to sleep on my shoulder.” 

Magnus looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stared at Alec and then his shoulder and Alec could see the moment when it clicked for him. He had been sleeping on Alec’s shoulder and he had not realised. 

Magnus slowly moved his head nearer to Alec but the weight of his head wasn’t as heavy as when he was really asleep. He was unsure and a little nervous, Alec realised. 

“It’s fine Magnus. Izzy does this all the time too!” Alec assured, and he felt Magnus rest a little more on him. He was taller than everyone else so… it was more common for them to rest on him. Only Jonathan was as tall as him… but he couldn’t imagine doing that against Jonathan. He’d probably be shoved off rudely. 

Once they reached the school, Alec waited for Izzy to come down from the bus and looked at both Izzy and Magnus. 

“Okay. You both are in the same class and you take care of each other okay? Izzy, show Magnus everything. And take care of him. He may not talk much but he has feelings okay? Magnus? You stick with Izzy,” he instructed the both of them. 

“Don’t worry big brother. I’ll take care of him. It’s going to be fun Magnus! School is fun!” 

Alec gave them one final looked before he walked off ahead of them, heading to his classes. Magnus followed Izzy, who was talking to him but he kept an eye on Alec as well and watched as he entered a nearby classroom. 

“Okay, Magnus. I know you may be scared because it’s a new school but I’ll help you okay?” she said with a bright smile. 

Magnus gave her a small nod and together, they entered the classroom. “This is Ms Penhallow,” Izzy whispered to him. 

“Ms Lightwood. Good morning. Ah. And is this the young Mr Bane?” she addressed the both of them. 

Magnus hid behind Izzy a little. 

“Don’t worry Mr Bane. I’m nice. And I won’t force you to talk, not if you don’t want to. Let’s find you a seat next to Izzy alright?” she said kindly, her smile warm. 

Magnus was trying not to look at her but the knot in his stomach loosened considerably once he heard those words. Not forcing him to talk? Great. Next to Izzy? Even better. 

Soon the other kids started strolling in too and their Math lesson began. 

Magnus hadn’t done Math in a while so he wasn’t really as fast as Izzy was. He was using his fingers to count the apples and Izzy checked on him often to see if he was able to do it. 

“Oh number five is wrong,” Izzy whispered to him. “You need to cross out 5 apples. You crossed out 4.” 

She was right, he realised and shot a quick, grateful smile. 

He proceeded to cross out another apple. 

Why on earth were people taking apples out of their baskets, he didn’t understand. Math questions didn’t make sense. Apples were good. 

* * *

Math class had ended slightly late and as they made their way towards English class with Ms Belcourt, Simon came up to them. 

“Hello, Izzy! This is Magnus, right? Hi Magnus! I’m Simon. I’m friends with Izzy and Alec!” he said excitedly. 

_ Why is this boy so excited? He looked like an energised bunny. But he was friends with Alec and Izzy. So Magnus should be friends with him too right?  _

Magnus gave him a small smile and Simon beamed. “Do you not talk?” 

“Simon!!” Izzy exclaimed. “Magnus doesn’t like to talk. But he has feelings, okay?” she said, copying a little of Alec’s words. 

“Oh. I didn’t mean that he doesn’t have feelings. Everyone has feelings. I feel happy now. Don’t worry Magnus you don’t have to talk to me. That’s fine,” Simon conceded. 

_ That was excellent. No talking. Good. That was how it should be. Didn’t they have a class? How did he ask? _

He pulled Izzy’s hand a little and looked at all the classrooms and thankfully she got it. Unlike Alec who thought he’d wanted to rip a page from a book and scribble on the walls before he did. 

Izzy was definitely wiser than her brother. 

“Oh no. We better hurry, we're late for Ms Belcourt! I hope she’s nice today.”

The three of them ran towards a classroom and jerked to a stop at the door. They hadn’t realised that everyone else had already entered and were at their seats. It was only the three of them. 

“I’m sorry Ms Belcourt!” Izzy and Simon echoed, but her beady eyes immediately zoned in on Magnus. 

“And you? Are you sorry?”

_ He was. He really was.  _ But she looked mean and his body froze. He stood rigidly with terror, his skin feeling clammy. His throat had closed up, and there was no way any sound was escaping.  _ Why couldn’t she be nice like Ms Penhallow? _

“How rude. This must be the new boy,” she commented. 

_ Nononononono. He wasn’t being rude.  _ He tried to shrink back behind Izzy and Simon and wished he could disappear. Why was school like that? He didn’t like this. He wanted to leave. 

His stomach contracted into a tight ball and he felt a prickle in his eyes.  _ Oh no. He couldn’t cry. Everyone would call him a cry baby.  _

“Magnus doesn’t like to talk,” Izzy explained carefully. 

“Doesn’t? Or can’t? It still doesn’t excuse his rudeness. Maybe he should be punished for that,” she taunted. 

Magnus couldn’t stay there. He had to leave. He was going to get punished and he just… couldn’t. His eyes began to fill as he turned around and fled. 

“Magnus!” Izzy called out after him but he didn’t hear her. 

“Stop. Go to your seat the two of you!” the teacher commanded, freezing Izzy and Simon in their steps as they saw Magnus disappear into the boy’s toilet. 

Magnus hurried into a cubicle and shut the door, allowing the tears to spill from his eyes. He hated crying. He really did. His father’s voice echoed in his head. 

_ Weak Omega. Useless. Good for nothing.  _

_ But he couldn’t stop. He was going to get punished, he couldn’t speak and his teacher didn’t understand. Why didn’t she understand? Why was this so hard? _

An unwilling sob broke from him and his nose began to be runny. His sniffles seemed loud to him in the quiet bathroom. He was really glad no one was here. 

After a few minutes though, the door opened and he went silent. 

“Magnus?” came a tentative question.  _ Oh.  _

“It’s me, Simon.”

Snot began to roll from his nose so he sniffled, and that gave him away. 

“Oh you’re in here,” Simon said softly, and Magnus saw his shoes outside the cubicle. 

“I would have gotten here sooner but the first time I asked if I could go to the toilet, she refused! I had to jump around and hold my… you know… to show her I really needed to go and that’s when she let me,” Simon explained. 

“Are you okay? You can open the door… if you’re not peeing or pooping that is. If you are, just keep the door closed.” 

Magnus wanted to smile. Maybe he would have if he wasn’t so upset. Simon was nice. But he really talked too much. It was Simon’s concern that made him want to open the door. It wasn’t nice being alone. And he didn’t like this unfamiliar environment and here was this boy he just met wanting to be nice to him. 

“There you are! She made you cry! I hate Ms Belcourt. She’s a bad teacher. She’s not nice like the others,” Simon complained, moving to pat Magnus’ back. 

_ When was the last time a friend patted his back when he was upset?  _ His mind suddenly remembered Alec kissing the boo-boo on his finger. That had been nicer than the pat on his back. 

“Izzy and I both asked to go to the toilet. She didn’t let Izzy but she let me go because I pretended I really needed to go. Izzy can’t come in here to the boy’s toilet of course. She’ll ask again in a few minutes and go get Alec. I think he’ll come soon,” Simon explained. 

_ Alec was coming? That was good. He felt better with Alec.  _ He didn’t know what Alec could do with Ms Belcourt the scary teacher, but he always seemed to make Magnus feel better. But… it was also embarrassing. It was only his second class and he was crying. He’d never cried in front of anyone in such a long time. I mean he wasn’t crying now… but it was obvious he had been. Would Alec make fun of him? Maybe when they were alone in their room? He hoped not. Alec had been nice so far. But then again… Magnus hadn’t been weak. 

The door opened and Alec rushed in. “Magnus? Are you okay?” He walked quickly to him and looked at him carefully. 

Magnus was sure his eyes were swollen and his nose red. His face was probably blotchy. He was a little afraid to see his reaction so he lowered his eyes. 

“What happened?” he directed the question at Simon. Simon, of course, went into great elaborate detail about everything that had happened from the first lesson to the second. Alec didn’t get mad though. He listened patiently. 

“I think I need to call Mama Lightwood,” Alec finally said seriously, his eyes still roaming over Magnus’ slightly trembling body. He was still sniffling slightly, with his whole body turning inward as if wanting to disappear. 

_ What? He was calling Ms Maryse? No. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to be a bother. He didn’t want to get into trouble. He didn’t want to be punished. He was bad. Just like what Ms Belcourt said. He was bad and now Ms Maryse would know. Would she punish him? Would she make him go away? _

A tiny whimper escaped him and he shook his head at Alec, his eyes filling once more. 

“Hey. Hey. Magnus, it’s okay. She will help us. I promise. You don’t have to be afraid,” Alec assured, putting an arm around his shoulder and patting his arm. 

“I’ve called her when I was upset and she talked to me or she came to get me to bring me home. I never got in trouble,” he explained, and that helped Magnus calm somewhat. But it was hard to get rid of the fear totally.

Alec helped get Magnus tissues to wipe his tears and then held the tissue at Magnus’ nose and made him blow it. Once he made sure that Magnus was better, they left the toilet. Izzy was waiting outside, giving Magnus a careful smile before Alec sent both of them back to class so that they wouldn’t get into trouble. 

Alec led Magnus towards the canteen and Alec led them to a payphone. He quickly rang the home and got into contact with someone. 

“Hello? This is Alec. Can I speak to Mama Lightwood please?” he said politely. 

Magnus listened as Alec explained everything that had happened. 

_ The first teacher was nice. She didn’t make him talk. The second one was mean. No, he’s not. Yes, I think you do. Me? Yes if it’s possible. Okay. Bye. _

Once he hung up, Alec turned to look at Magnus seriously. 

“Okay. She’s upset with the school, not us. She said it was good we called and she’s going to come down and talk to the principal and bring us home.”

Magnus’ eyes widened and he felt some tension leave his body as it got a little easier to breathe. He hadn’t even realised how hard it had been. 

“For now, she wants us to go to the office and say that we’re not feeling well and that she’s coming down. I’ll take my bag on the way,” Alec added, before walking with Magnus towards his classroom. 

“Wait for me here okay?” Alec whispered, stopping Magnus outside his classroom where he couldn’t see the teacher. 

Magnus heard the faint murmur of Alec’s voice as he waited alone in the corridor but Alec came out quickly and both of them proceeded to the office where Alec explained what was going on. 

“Okay. Please take a seat on the bench over there while we wait for her.”

Both of them climbed up, their legs both not reaching the floor as they waited. 

“Do you want me to read a book?” Alec volunteered, turning to Magnus. 

Magnus met his gaze and shrugged, not knowing what Alec meant.  _ Did Alec want to read alone? Read together? Read aloud? _

Alec jumped off the bench and proceeded to a shelf and selected a book before coming back to Magnus. 

Opening the book, Magnus leaned slightly toward him when he realised it was a book about animals and all the different sounds they made and the food they liked to eat. Some of the animals even popped up which was fun and entertaining. Alec changed his voice many times and Magnus loved it. He felt a lot better than he had a few minutes earlier. 

Soon though, they heard the click of heels and Ms Marsye entered the room, her eyes going straight for them. Magnus straightened up nervously, his eyes widening as he nervously began to bite his lips. 

“Hey, you two. Are you okay?” she asked, pausing in front of Magnus to kneel and rub his leg. 

Magnus’ big, brown eyes blinked back at her. He wasn’t okay yet. But he wasn’t  _ not  _ okay either. He didn’t want to stay in school. He didn’t like it here. 

“Alright,” she said, coming to her own conclusions. “I’m going to speak to the principal and then come get you two okay?”

“Okay, Mama Lightwood.” 

They both watched as someone told her she could go in. She left them and closed the door behind her. They couldn’t make out the word but after a while, they heard raised voices. Ms Maryse was mad. 

Magnus’ nails began to dig into his palm in worry as he knew it was about him. He hadn’t even met the principal yet and there was yelling and it was because of him. He struggled to control his quavering but his body grew tense, to the point of shaking. 

“Baa baa black sheep, have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir three bags full,” Alec started to sing quietly, off-key and assuring. 

His attention was diverted slowly, and instead of the loud voices inside, he began to focus on why no one had taught this boy how to sing. 

His thoughts were rudely interrupted though, when another set of clicks were heard on the floor and Ms Belcourt appeared. 

Magnus immediately shrank back against Alec, who had moved closer to him. His jaw clenched tight and his face began to lose its colour, his breathing becoming harder. 

Her eyes narrowed at them, causing Magnus to press against Alec even more and he heard a snort come out of her before she entered the room where the principal and Ms Maryse were. 

The voices from inside were quieter now but they could make out the different people talking. 

Alec began to sing again, this time moving on to Old Macdonald. There was something soothing about his enthusiastically out of tune singing and it helped Magnus breathe easier, the pinkness slowly coming back to his cheeks. 

Finally, the door opened and Ms Belcourt stormed out, glaring at them before Ms Maryse came out to ask the two of them to go into the office. 

Alec held Magnus’ hand and brought him in, helping him to be brave but in truth, Magnus was terrified. 

Inside, an older woman smiled at him. “Good morning Magnus. My name is Principal Herondale. You can call me Mrs H.”

Magnus moved to stand near Ms Maryse, reaching out to hold her dress. Alec pressed close to his side and that warmth felt nice. He had Ms Maryse on one side and Alec on the other. 

_ Was she expecting me to say something? I can’t. No. I don’t want her to be mean or upset too. I just want to go home.  _

She exchanged a look with Ms Maryse before she continued speaking. 

“I know you’re new here, and that can be a very scary thing. And I know you don’t like to talk and I’m not going to make you,” she continued and Magnus’ posture became less rigid. 

“I did actually speak to your teachers and tell them to look out for you but Ms Belcourt didn’t understand so I explained it to her again and she promised to be nicer to you. I really hope you enjoy school and like it here. We have really nice students and teachers and once you get to know them, you’ll like it here. Just ask Alec over here,” she said kindly. 

Magnus saw Alec turn to him and nod.

_ Oh. That sounded nice. Did she ask the other teachers to look after him? Ms Penhallow had been nice earlier. Maybe Ms Belcourt will change. But she looked angry earlier. Would I enjoy school? Maybe if I didn’t need to talk. But making friends sounded nice. I have… four friends now. Alec, Izzy, Raphael and… Simon. Friends were nice. More friends were good.  _

“Alright, kiddos. We’re going to head home now, okay?” Ms Maryse told the both of them and nodded at the principal. 

Leaving the office, they grabbed their bags and walked to Ms Maryse’s car where she quickly strapped them into the car seats. 

“Ms Maryse, can we listen to songs to make Magnus happy?” Alec asked and Magnus looked at him warily. 

_ Was he trying to sing again? What songs? Would she like that? Would she allow it? _

“Of course,” came her reply and after a few moments, a familiar tune began to play. 

“BABY SHARK DO DO DO DO DO DO,” Alec began, his smile so wide Magnus could see all his teeth. 

_ Oh god. Was this singing? Did he think he was singing? He was yelling! Why was he yelling! _

Even Ms Maryse began to sing and Magnus watched her in the mirror. She seemed happy and her voice was nice. 

_ Maybe she needed to teach Alec.  _

After they got back, the yelling/singing died down and Magnus felt lighter than he had the whole day. Somewhere in the middle, he’d began to hum along but no one heard his voice through Alec’s yelling. Maybe the yelling was a good thing. 

“Okay. I know you’re not sick… and you will need to do some homework later. But do the two of you want to go to the playground for half an hour? There’s no one there,” Maryse wiggled her eyebrows enticingly. 

“Can we??” Alec said excitedly. 

“You can,” she agreed, smiling at how excited Alec was. 

Alec had never seen Magnus play in the playground. He was always in the sandpit and never really went on the slides or anything. 

Maryse left them alone there and Alec turned to Magnus, trying to control his excitement. “Do you want to build a sandcastle? Or do you want to play in the playground?” 

He watched as Magnus’ eyes travelled from the slides and swing to the sandbox and back to the slides again. 

“The playground?” he asked again, giving him one option so that it was easier for Magnus to nod or shake his head. 

Magnus met his eyes shyly and nodded.

“Come on!” Alec urged and marched towards the playground. “Follow me!”

Alec led him up towards the slide. “Okay. You hold this bar and you sit down and when you’re ready you just…” he explained as he pushed off, sliding down and turning around in a sort of ‘tada’ moment. 

_ What was he doing? Was he showing me how to go down a slide? Of course, Magnus knew how to do that. But he was smiling. I should smile back.  _

Magnus decided to copy his movements and went down the slide gracefully, landing on his feet like a cat. 

“Again?” Alec asked and Magnus answered with a tiny smile and nod. 

After having a few rounds of that, Magnus’ eyes wandered to the see-saw. He was more confident with only Alec there so he went over to it and stared at it. 

Alec got the hint and came over. “Want to play here? You can sit here first!” He made sure Magnus sat correctly. “Hold the bar tight okay?” He went over to the other side which was higher but since he was taller, he didn’t need to struggle too hard to climb over it. 

“Okay. Push off Magnus!” he shouted and Magnus tentatively did it, and found himself shooting upwards with a gasp as Alec’s feet touched the ground. 

“Ready?” Alec warned and waited until Magnus nodded quickly.

Alec pushed off with force and Magnus felt his smile widening as he crashed towards the ground, but his feet caught him. 

Immediately, he sprang back up with a laugh, allowing Alec back down. 

Alec was smiling and looking at him in shock for some reason, not moving back up. He bounced a little on his seat to tell the other boy to hurry and after shaking his head like he was trying to stop thinking about it, Alec pushed off again. 

The see-saw was fun. He couldn’t remember playing on it but he loved the way his hair flew in the wind whenever he went up and down. 

And no one but the two of them were there. That made it easier to enjoy himself too. 

“Want to play on the swing?” Alec asked after a while. Magnus nodded eagerly at him. 

“Okay, we need to get off carefully okay. Let’s both stand and see if we can get off together,” Alec suggested and Magnus copied his movements and they both got off and ran to the swing. 

“You can get on first. I can push you,” the kind boy suggested. 

_ That was nice. Alec was nice. I like Alec.  _

Sitting firmly on the seat, Magnus held on to the chains tightly and Alec began to push him on his back. 

_ He loved it. It was incredible. Like flying.  _

Closing his eyes, he smiled, and pretending he was flying. 

Soon, Alec was pushing him so high that he squealed in delight. 

“Are you okay? Is it too high?” he shouted and Magnus shook his head in excited. 

_ He wanted to go higher.  _

After a long while, Magnus realised that he should stop now. It was too much. Alec had pushed him for so long. He should have his turn now. 

Magnus turned to look at Alec. “You want to come down?” He nodded. 

Alec stopped pushing him and Magnus slowly came to a stop. 

He saw Alec rubbing his arms when he got off and Alec wasn’t making a move towards the seat. 

_ Why wasn’t he? It was his turn. Magnus could push him.  _

Magnus walked towards him and gave him a small nudge towards the swing. 

“Oh, you don’t have to!”

Another nudge, a little harder.  _ Sit Alec.  _

“Okay. Thank you,” Alec said, smiling brightly and doing as asked. 

Magnus began to push him with both hands and realised how tiring this was.  _ Alec had done this for so long. He must be strong.  _

Soon, Alec shouted at him to stop. He hadn’t been swinging as long as Magnus but Magnus did as asked. 

“That was fun. I can’t swing for too long or I get a tummy ache.”

Magnus’ eyes went to his tummy and back to his face. 

“It’s okay now. No tummy ache. Hey do you like to hang upside down?” he then asked. 

Magnus didn’t know what he meant so he continued to blink at him. 

“Here let me show you!”

Alec proceeded to some bars and gripped it before he turned and put his legs over it and let go. 

Magnus’ eyes widened in excitement. He wanted to do that too. But he wasn’t sure he knew how. But he needn’t have worried. If Alec had tried to teach him how to go down the slide… he most definitely would teach him how to do that. 

And true enough, Alec came down and looked cheerily at him. 

“Want to try?”

Magnus nodded. 

“Okay let me help you.” 

Alec gently guided Magnus, telling him to hold it with his hands and hang and bring his legs up. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll hold you until you let go,” he assured and before Magnus knew it, his arms were dangling free and he was viewing the world from upside down. 

It was amazing. He loved it. 

Alec hung next to him as they stared at the playground. “I’m sorry you had a bad day at school Magnus. I hope you feel better now,” he consoled. 

Magnus didn’t know what it was. Maybe the world didn’t seem so scary when they were upside down. Maybe it was because they were alone. Maybe it was because they’d been having so much fun laughing and smiling with each other. 

But the upside-down Magnus did something the right side up Magnus may not have. 

“T-thank you.”

He heard a loud tumble and quickly got off, reversing the steps he took to get on and saw Alec sprawled on the floor staring at him in shock. 

“You talked!”

Magnus stared at him.  _ Yes. Yes, he had. Why was he saying what was obvious? _

“You  _ can  _ talk! I didn’t know!” 

_ Of course, he could. Why was it such a big deal? He understood Alec. So… that must mean he could talk right? _

“You talked to me!”  _ Again, obvious. _

“I’m so happy!” Alec screamed and Magnus winced slightly as the huge smile appeared on his face. 

“You can always talk to me if you want Magnus. If you don’t want to when others are around, it can be in our room. If you don’t want to, that’s okay too,” he finished quietly. 

Magnus thought about it and eventually nodded. He wasn’t agreeing to anything. But if he talked… Alec might be the person he wanted to talk to. 

“Want to play catching?” Alec then asked and Magnus’ face lit up. It always seemed so fun but the rest of them screaming and running everywhere scared him when he didn’t even know if they were nice or not. But it was just the two of them. 

“I can be the catcher first!” Alec volunteered and Magnus nodded, before standing up and slowly backing away. 

“10… 9… 8…” Magnus turned around and ran, climbing up the playground. “Ready or not! Here I come!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww what do we think?
> 
> Magnus' nerves, his two lessons, Simon, Maryse coming down and Alec and him at the playground!!
> 
> Let me know if there's something you'd like to see these cuties handle!
> 
> I'm on twitter as [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)! Drop by for some sneak peeks or if you're talking about the fic, use #ITCOY
> 
> Do drop me a kudo (if you haven't and wish to) or a comment! I live for those!! ❤❤❤❤❤😘😘😘😘😘


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus faces a problem, goes to a new place and reflects about family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back! Thank you for your positive feedback on the last chapter!!! I appreciate it soooooo much!!! Enjoy this one!

Magnus met almost all his teachers by that week. Most of them were nice. Mr G had a nice smile and had been kind to him during PE. He’d asked him if he wanted to do things and when Magnus shook his head, he told him where he could sit and watch. 

Ms Penhallow was still good to him so he began to enjoy Math a lot. Ms Belcourt… was better than the first day but she still looked mean. She didn’t force Magnus to talk anymore but there was something in her eyes that Magnus didn’t like and when she looked at him for too long, she gave him a funny feeling in his stomach. 

It was almost a week later when Magnus was just thinking that school wasn’t that bad when he faced a big problem. 

He needed to pee. Usually, he went with Simon in between classes but now… he’d drunk too much water and he really needed to pee. 

How was he supposed to ask for it? All the students asked.  _ Ms Penhallow? May I go to the washroom please? _

But the words in his head, remained there… stuck and unheard by anyone. He tried to control it, by thinking of something else, by doing more Maths but after a while… he really  _ really  _ needed to go. 

The thought of asking… of standing up and going to the teacher when everyone watched… of the teacher asking him what he wanted… kept him frozen in his seat with his skin turning cold and clammy. He tried bouncing in his seat and it helped a little but soon he was wringing his hands. 

Nervous perspiration began to dot his forehead and he felt tears start to sting his eyes. His nose began to run and he couldn’t help but sniffle. But that was enough to get Simon’s attention. 

“Magnus? Are you okay?”

Desperation made him shake his head immediately and a tear spilled over. 

“Are you sick?” 

He shook his head and didn’t know how to tell Simon. In the end, he stared at his crotch and looked back up at Simon, pleading with him to understand. 

Simon gasped in understanding. “Do you need to go to the toilet?”

Magnus nodded frantically. 

“Come with me,” he instructed and stood up to walk to the front of the class.

_ Why was he so slow? He needed to run. Why didn’t he understand? _

“Ms Penhallow? Can I follow Magnus to the toilet?” he asked and she immediately agreed, her eyes travelling over Magnus. 

Magnus all but ran from her after she agreed, trying to move as fast as possible towards the toilet. Simon ran after him but Magnus jerked to a stop just as he entered the toilet. He was too late. 

A sob escaped him as a puddle began to form under him. His body began to shake as tears of embarrassment burned his eyes. 

“Oh. Oh no. It’s okay Magnus. It has happened to me also. Don’t worry. I’ll go tell Ms Penhallow.”

_ What? Why? I didn’t want this to happen. Why did this happen to me? Everyone is going to know. I’ve been bad. Ms Penhallow is going to yell at me. Will she tell Ms Maryse? What do I do now? I hate school. _

He stood frozen to the spot, not knowing what to do, sniffling loudly in the room. 

Simon came back, not with Ms Penhallow though, but with Mr G. 

“Hey, buddy. Oh dear. An accident huh? Don’t worry, we’ll get you cleaned up and in a new set of shorts okay? It has happened to so many people before so don’t worry okay? Even me when I was your age.”    
  


Sniffling and barely meeting Mr G’s eyes, Magnus processed what he said. 

_ It did? He wasn’t the only one? He’s not in trouble? _

“Come on, Magnus. Let’s get you to the showers okay?”

Mr G guided him to a cubicle and told him to go inside and shower. Simon would wait outside while he went to get extra clothes for Magnus. 

Once he came back with a towel and shorts, he knocked on Magnus’ door. 

“Magnus? It’s me. I have a towel and some shorts for you. May I pass them to you?” 

_ But he wasn’t wearing clothes. He was naked. He needed to open the door? _

It wasn’t like when his Mama showered him when he was little. This was someone new. Someone he really didn’t know.

“Buddy? You just need to open the door a little and I can pass them to you,” Mr G said slowly. “I’ll close my eyes, don’t worry.”

He didn’t have a choice. He was pantsless. So he opened it and grabbed for it before closing the door quickly, a huff of relief escaping him. Dressing himself quickly, he found the shorts a little bigger than his previous one. 

When he was done, he stepped outside to Mr G and Simon sitting on one of the benches. Simon was talking excitedly about something, as usual. 

He froze when two pairs of eyes turned towards him and Mr G immediately stood up. He tried to control his reaction of wanting to shrink back as Mr G approached him. 

“Alright. What we’re going to do is put this in a bag and it’ll be washed at home okay? I’ve already informed Ms Maryse and she said not to worry. She also asked if you wanted to be picked up,” Mr G explained and waited. 

Putting the soiled shorts in the bag, he thought about what Mr G had said. 

_ He wasn’t in trouble. Good. He’d been afraid that this would be the first time Ms Maryse would scold him. She wanted to pick him up. Did he want that? But Alec won’t get to go home with him today and he was looking forward to going back with him. He only had about another hour. Less than two hours. Go home with Ms Maryse now or wait and go back with Alec.  _

He shook his head at Mr G. 

“Stay?”

Magnus nodded. 

“That’s brave of you Magnus. I’m proud of you,” he commented. “Can I dry your hair for you?” 

Magnus passed the towel to him and they proceeded back to where Simon was sitting. Mr G sat down too and gestured for Magnus to stand between his legs. 

The towel covered his face and headband a vigorous rubbing motion began. Simon and Mr G were talking and Magnus began to hum. A low, vibrating, ‘Mmmmmm’ sound that somehow matched the movement. He didn’t know why he did it. But he was under the towel, not being able to see them and they were talking. So he hummed, stopping every time Mr G stopped. 

After a good few minutes, that was when Mr G asked, “Magnus are you humming?” 

Magnus froze, his eyes widening into two huge circles as the towel was removed and he was turned to face them. The look of shock on his face was clear.  _ They weren’t supposed to hear that. But Mr G was smiling. That was good.  _

“I like to hum!” Simon volunteered. “I want to hum a song!” 

Simon began to hum a song that he recognised. It sounded like… the wheels on the bus?

To Magnus’ surprise, when the towel fell over him again, the low, deep hum from Mr G was also heard as he joined it. 

Not feeling like a deer caught in headlights any longer, and feeling comforted and taken care of, Magnus continued to hum with them softly. 

What had been a horrible day earlier had turned into something better.

When Mr G stopped and took the towel off, both of them laughed. Magnus didn’t understand until he looked in the mirror. 

He looked like a wet dog. 

* * *

When they were heading to the bus, Magnus was with Izzy until she stopped to whisper something in Alec’s ear. He saw Alec’s eyes find him and move to the bag of embarrassment in his hands and back to him. 

_ Oh. How would Alec react? I hope he’s not mean. I feel like crying.  _

He hadn’t even realised that he stopped walking until Alec came up to him. “Hey… Izzy told me what happened. You okay?” 

Magnus bit his lips, staring up into Alec’s eyes. He nodded slowly, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“Okay. Someone helped you?” Alec asked again, his eyes wandering over Magnus. 

Magnus nodded and Izzy said the words that he couldn’t. “Simon and Mr G.” 

“Oh Mr G. I like him,” Alec commented and smiled at Magnus. “He helped me once when it happened to me too.” 

Magnus’ eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows, wanting to know more. Alec read his expression easily. 

“Come on. Let’s go up and I’ll tell you what happened.” 

And so Alec told him the story of how it was during an exam and he wanted to work on his answers and he hadn’t been focusing on needing to go to the toilet. He thought he could wait but he wet his pants. In class. But no one had realised except Ms Penhallow when she came to take his papers, noticing the suddenly worried boy who was sitting in a puddle. 

“She made everyone leave except me and then she helped me.” 

Magnus blinked back at him and smiled in relief.  _ I’m not the only one. No one made fun of me. Everything was going to be okay.  _

When they reached home, Ms Maryse was waiting at the entrance, offering hugs to everyone. Some gave her quick hugs and ran off towards the playground and some told her exciting things about school. Magnus and Alec were the last and Alec gave her a hug as well before she turned to him. 

“Hello, sweetheart. I heard you had a tough day and that you’ve been really brave,” she said quietly. 

Magnus nodded adorably agreeing with her with his big, brown eyes peering at her. 

“Want a hug?” 

He nodded again and she pulled him into her arms and lifted him up, carrying him on her hip easily. 

_ Oh. No one else got that. It was nice.  _

“This is it huh?” she asked, indicating the bag with him.

Magnus nodded easily. “Okay. I’ll get it washed for you okay? Are you feeling okay?” 

A quick, sure nod. 

“Do you want to play?”

Magnus shook his head. 

“Do you want to help me in the garden?” 

Magnus stared at her for a bit before nodding slowly. He didn’t know how to help but he liked the garden. And the sunflowers. 

“Can I help too?” Alec asked. 

“You sure? You don’t want to play?” she asked, knowing that Alec loved to play catching, which was going on in full force at the moment. 

His eyes went to the playground before coming back to Maryse and Magnus. 

“Nah. I can do it later or tomorrow.” 

“Alright then! Let’s go,” she said, placing Magnus back down again. 

* * *

The next day, Mr G told him that Simon was going to be his buddy and if Magnus wanted something, he needed to tap him. Simon would then start guessing what he wanted. And at the rate the boy talked… he’d probably figure it out. 

That made him… feel better. 

It was a better day than before but before his last class ended, he was pulled out of class and was asked to go to the office. 

_ Why am I going here? Am I in trouble? Did Ms H want to see me? What did I do? _

He found Ms Maryse waiting there and cocked his head, wondering what was happening. 

“Hey, Magnus. I’ve come to bring you somewhere. We’re going out together okay?” 

_ Oh. Okay. Why? _

_ “ _ Come on. I’ll tell you more in the car.” 

She held his hand as they went out to the car and she buckled him in. 

“We’re going to see a doctor,” she began and his eyes shot up to her and widened in fear.  _ No.  _

“Hey don’t worry. This is a different type of doctor. She’s not going to be mean. She’s going to help you and be nice to you. You’ll have fun, I promise. She usually has lots of games to try too.” 

_ Hmm. That didn’t sound like a doctor. You went to a doctor if you were sick right? The last time… he got an injection. Why was this doctor playing games? Was she a game doctor? He never heard of a game doctor.  _

When they went to the office, they were quickly shown to a room where… Ms Maryse was right. There were a lot of games and toys. 

“Hello. You must be Magnus. I am Dr Branwell,” she introduced, sticking out her hand. 

A small hand reached for her and she shook it. 

“Now let me tell you why you are here today okay? But first… do you see a toy you like? Would you like a stuffed animal with you?”

“Come on let’s get one,” Maryse suggested, proceeding to point out the animals to him and watch his reaction. 

_ They didn’t have an elephant. But. A lion? Okay.  _

He reached for it slowly and touched it and Ms Maryse immediately got it out for him. 

“Ahhh. A wonderful choice,” Dr Branwell commented with a cheerful smile. 

“Okay. So… I’m here to help you Magnus and for today… we’re not going to do much except drawing or playing a game. Would you like that?” she asked and Magnus gave her a small nod, his body pressed close to Ms Maryse. 

“Okay. So the first thing we’re going to do is to see if you can point to these words for me,” she requested and Magnus saw her bring to blocks that said yes and no. 

“Can you point to yes to me?” He did. Easily. “And no? That’s great. Okay why I’m asking you to do that is because I want you to be comfortable. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do. If there’s something you don’t want, just point to or touch the word no and we’ll stop. Does that sound okay?” 

Magnus touched the word yes. 

“Excellent. Now for the next question. Do you think you would be okay with Ms Maryse stepping outside? She can come back in at any time if you need her. You just need to point at the door. Or go out. You won’t be in trouble. We’re just going to sit here and draw or play games.”

Magnus looked at her, the games, Ms Maryse and the door, repeating the motion a few times as he tried to decide. 

_ It didn’t sound too scary. But he didn’t know Dr Branwell. What if…  _

“Dr Branwell is nice Magnus, I promise,” Maryse whispered, “And I’ll be outside, just behind the door. I won’t leave you.” 

After a few seconds, he nodded. 

“Wow. You’re being really brave Magnus. I think you deserve a sticker!” Dr Branwell commented and brought him a spiderman sticker. “Let’s pick a game shall we?”

She brought him there and his eyes travelled over the many games. Some he didn’t understand but he couldn’t ask. His eyes finally landed on some blocks and he could build some castles. It reminded him of his sandcastles so he slowly moved and touched that. 

“Oh these? Wonderful choice!” 

She took them out and spread them over the table. “Okay. You build something and I’ll build something okay?” 

There were houses and trees and slides and roads and Magnus didn’t know where to begin. Finally, he took a slide and a house and put them together. “That’s a good choice,” she praised. Magnus saw that she had taken a tree and a house. 

Slowly, he built something and Dr Branwell said he was good and loved what he was doing. He felt happy. This  _ was  _ nice. 

Before he knew it, Dr Branwell said they needed to stop and continued to praise his work. 

“Let me get Ms Maryse okay?” 

Ms Maryse came in, her eyes immediately finding the boy seated at the table with a neighbourhood built in front of him. 

“Oh Magnus. It’s beautiful” she commented reaching out to touch some of the things he’d put together. 

“This looks like a wonderful place. I love the playground and the treehouse you built,” she added, understanding that Idris probably had something to do with his ideas. 

“Did you have fun?” she asked then and Magnus pointed to the yes block. “That’s great sweetheart.” 

“Okay. Now that Ms Maryse is here, I thought I’d go through with you some ideas I have about helping Magnus,” Dr Branwell began. Maryse sat beside Magnus and he automatically cuddled closer, leading to her putting an arm around him. 

“Magnus, you feel better if you could point to things, yes? When you need to talk?”

Further away from the block, Magnus decided to nod instead. 

“Okay. I have this book for you. It has basic words like yes and no which you don’t have to use if you want to nod or shake your head,” she began, flipping to those words and allowing both Magnus and Maryse to take a look. 

“I also have things in here to show your feelings. Like if you’re happy, sad, scared or angry. And if you need to go to the toilet, you can flip to this one, and get a buddy to help you ask the teacher. Or if you’re hungry or need thirsty or even if you’re feeling unwell,” she guided slowly. 

_ Oh. That book is good. That book would help me a lot. I can ask Simon so easily if I need to go to the toilet. I will not wet my pants again.  _

“That seems wonderful. Magnus? Would you like to use the book?” Maryse asked gently as Dr Branwell passed it to Magnus. 

Magnus nodded and slowly began to flip the book, stopping at the word happy. 

“Yeah? I’m happy you like it,” Maryse praised, squeezing him a little tighter. 

“I’m happy too, Magnus. You get to keep that okay? At the back… there are some empty pages so if you want to draw something in… please do. This book is yours,” Dr Branwell informed him. 

His mind immediately went to the drawing and colouring he had done previously and that thought brought him excitement. He wondered what he could draw there. The book was so nice, he wanted to be really sure he knew what he wanted before he actually drew it. Maybe he could practise. 

They left soon after, with Magnus holding on to his new book tightly and Maryse decided to bring him for ice cream again. 

* * *

When Izzy walked towards the bus without Magnus, Alec’s eyes were immediately alert, swiftly travelling around to see if he could spot his roommate. 

_ Where was Magnus? Had something happened to him? Was he okay? _

“Hey big brother,” Izzy greeted. 

“Hi, Izzy. Where’s Magnus,” he asked, worriedly.

“Oh. Earlier, someone came to get him and said Mama Lightwood was bringing him somewhere,” she explained. 

“Was he okay? Was he sick? Did something happen?” he blurted. 

“I think he was okay. Nothing happened today. Nothing bad,” she continued. 

“Oh.”

_ Then why would Mama Lightwood take him out of school? That only happened when something went wrong or when one of them was sick. This was weird.  _

Alec spent the rest of the journey back home deep in thought with a furrowed brow, hoping that Magnus would be at home. 

He wasn’t. 

His worry increased tenfold as he sat in their empty room, his eyes on Magnus bed and table. Even his bag wasn’t there so where were they? Was he sick? Did he have to go to the doctor? What if he were so sick he was in the hospital. 

“Alec come play!” Izzy called from the corridor. 

With great reluctance, he left their room and proceeded downstairs to the playground but he found that he didn’t have the heart to join in the game of catching this time, and sat near Magnus’ sandbox and waited. 

* * *

After a while, it was time for homework and Magnus still wasn’t back yet. Alec went up to their empty room and felt a knot in his stomach. He couldn’t focus on his work and his mind kept wandering to where Magnus was. 

Finally, Mama Lightwood came in with Magnus and his face swung towards them when they entered the room. 

“Magnus! What happened? I was so worried when you weren’t in the bus and I heard Mama brought you somewhere. Are you sick? Did you go to the doctor?” he fretted. 

“Oh. I should have told you,” Mama began and Alec looked at her, his eyes pleading. 

“I did bring Magnus to a doctor. But he’s not sick. It’s a doctor to help him communicate because he may not feel comfortable talking,” she explained slowly. 

“Oh. Is the doctor nice?”

Magnus nodded at him, his eyes wide. Alec looked… scared? Worried?

“Good.” 

“Magnus, why don’t you show Alec the book she gave you to help you?” Maryse suggested and stood up. “I’m going to head down to see how things are. See you at dinner okay?” 

“Bye Mama,” Alec said politely. 

Magnus smiled at her when she ruffled his hair, not expecting him to say anything. 

Alec came to sit beside Magnus on his bed and Magnus began to flip the book, showing Alec the various words inside. 

“Oh. How do you use it?”

Magnus turned to the word ‘happy’ and pointed at it. 

“Oh that’s good. You can just point to everything!” Alec exclaimed. 

_ Yes. Wasn’t that what Magnus just did? _

“May I take a look?” Alec asked and Magnus slowly let Alec have it. 

“Oh you can tell me when you’re hungry and when you don’t feel good and have a tummy ache. I sometimes have a tummy ache when I eat too many sweets. You can tell me if you’re sad too. Or angry.”

Magnus nodded his agreement.  _ That made him feel good. Alec really liked to take care of others. And him. It was different.  _

“I was so worried today. I thought something had happened to you! You were just missing!” Alec blurted out. 

_ Oh. Magnus had just disappeared from school and no one knew why. Even he had not known.  _

Looking at the other boy who seemed panicked… Magnus realised he didn’t have a word he could point to for this. 

“S-sorry.” 

“You spoke!!” Alec yelled, beaming at the other boy. He seemed so excited whenever Magnus spoke.  _ Maybe Magnus needed to draw an ‘I am going to talk now’ sign to warn Alec. He could practise it later. _

“Did you have a good time?” Alec then asked, softening his tone. 

“Yes. Played.” 

“Oh. That’s great. If you want we can play too! There are games downstairs but we’re only allowed if we do our homework. I have done anything yet.” 

Magnus nodded and proceeded to take out his own work. Taking that as a sign, Alec returned to his own table opposite Magnus and finally began his own homework. 

After a while, Alec began to softly sing to himself as he completed his drawing of a shark. 

Magnus, feeling relief and happiness from the day, decided to hum along with him, stopping Alec when he first heard it. 

_ Yup he definitely needed a sign to tell Alec he was going to talk.  _

_______________

Magnus had spent some of his weekends practising some drawings he wanted to add to his book. He sat with his tongue sticking out as he tried to draw perfectly. He’d decided on a few he’d like to add. The first was to say he wanted to talk. He wrote the words out simply, ‘I am going to talk’ on a page. The next two were a boy with a speech bubble, one saying hello and another saying sorry. 

He thought about adding one of Alec but he didn’t know if he would use it. In the end, he decided to practise drawing Alec anyway, with long limbs and short black hair. He coloured his shirt dark blue and dressed him in black pants.  _ Oh and his eyes! He needed to colour his brown eyes.  _

Once he was done, he labelled it. ALAC. There. That was good. 

Alec came in halfway and decided to take a peek at what Magnus was doing. He’d been in the playground while Magnus was drawing. 

“Oh. That’s nice. Oh wait. Is that me?” 

Magnus nodded and waited for a reaction. Maybe he wouldn’t like it. Maybe he’d think it was ugly. The nerves began to spread through him as he waited. 

“Oh. I like it. But my name… you spelled it wrongly,” Alec said kindly. “It’s A-L-E-C,” Alec explained and Magnus began to erase it and write it down immediately. “It’s short for Alexander actually. But nobody calls me that.” 

_ Oh. Alec wasn’t his real name. It was a nickname. Alexander. That was nice. It was long though. I think I need to practise saying it when I’m alone. How do I write that? I can’t even spell Alec correctly. How can I get Alexander right? _

Magnus shoved both the pencil and the drawing at Alec who stared at him, flabbergasted. 

“You want me to draw?” Alec asked. 

Magnus shook his head. He pointed at his name. 

“Write my name?” he clarified and smiled when Magnus nodded. 

Slowly and carefully Alec wrote down his whole first name for Magnus on that piece of paper and Magnus beamed at him once he was done. 

_ Good. Now he had something to look at if he wanted to write that name again.  _

________________

It was late afternoon and Magnus headed up to his favourite place to practise talking. He’d already talked to his mother near the sunflowers. But now he wanted to practise his reading. Before that though, he wanted to practise saying something. 

“A-lex- A-lex-xan-der,” he repeated slowly. He said it a few times until he felt he had gotten the hang of it. 

Then he took out a book to read. He’d selected one on family that looked interesting. He saw people of all races on the cover page and thought that he saw some that looked like him too. And that made him choose it. 

“Families come in many colours, shapes and sizes,” he began. “Sometimes, there is a mother, a father and a little boy or girl. Sometimes, they have siblings,” he continued. 

He began to read and understand that sometimes, there was only one parent in the family. Or a grandparent. Sometimes kids were adopted. Sometimes they had two moms or two dads. All of that was okay. Families could be different. 

It was the last question though, that got him thinking. “What is your family like?” 

It used to be just his Mama, Papa and him. Now… he was alone. Mama had disappeared and Papa… had died- he wasn’t coming back. 

_ I don’t have a family. I’m alone. There is no one to take care of me. No one to help me. No one to live with in a house.  _

That realisation caused his eyes to sting as he tried to blink back the rapidly forming tears.  _ He had no one.  _

He didn’t want to be there anymore, in the treehouse. He wanted… his room. He wanted Ellie. All he had was Ellie. 

Bending his head down low, Magnus made his way back to his room, glad that he didn’t bump into anyone who would talk to him or notice him. 

Grabbing Ellie from his cupboard, he crawled into his bed and drew the covers over him. Allowing his tears to flow freely, he sniffled and gasped alone and forlorn.  _ Would he ever get a family again? Would Mama ever come back? Or was he supposed to be alone forever?  _

He didn’t know how long had passed but suddenly, he didn’t feel like being on his bed anymore. There was just too much light. He felt… too open. 

Pulling his blanket and pillow, he crawled under his bed, his usual comfort place whenever he got upset due to the stupid weather. 

When he saw Alec’s shoes walk in… he froze, by instinct, not knowing what to do. He didn’t like to cry and he always felt it was wrong to do so. 

“Magnus? You here?” 

Maybe he didn’t want Alec to know. Or maybe he did. Because the moment Alec asked that question, he let out an involuntarily loud sniffle. Alec moved like lightning, slamming his knees to the floor and bending down to peer under the bed. He was the only one who would think to look for him there. He still accompanied him every night when it rained, under his own bed. 

“Magnus? What happened? Come here,” Alec asked quickly, one hand extending to reach for him. 

Reluctantly, a red-faced, blubbering Magnus crawled out of his bed, Ellie clutched in his hands. Alec took one look at him and went to get a tissue, helping him to blow his nose and wipe his tears. Making him sit down, Alec put one hand on his back and patted him, a gesture he’d seen Mama Lightwood do many times. 

“What happened?” he asked softly, noticing the little elephant. 

Magnus put Ellie beside him, further away from Alec, and reached for his book and flipped, still softly sniffling. The random rampant tear escaped from his eyes every now and then, that Alec was quick to wipe away. 

He landed on the page that said sad and showed it to Alec. 

In hindsight… that had been obvious. 

“You’re sad? Yes. I know. Why?”

Magnus took the book from his bed and pushed it towards Alec. 

_ Did he want me to read the book? Was he sad because of the book? _

After asking Magnus these questions and getting a shake followed by a nod, Alec began to read the book as fast as he could to figure out why Magnus was sad. 

He couldn’t. He didn’t understand why Magnus was sad. It was a nice book. About families. It taught them that families could be so different and all types of families were okay. 

Alec couldn’t figure it out and then made him frustrated. He wanted to make Magnus happy. He wanted to see him smile, hear him talk. 

“I don’t know why this book made you sad Magnus. Do you want me to read you another book? To make you happy? Do you want to go see Mama Lightwood? She always makes things better. I can sing too!” he suggested and saw Magnus’ eyes widen comically. 

Magnus looked down at his word book, the word ‘sad’ still on display. He sniffled again and took the other book and placed them side by side, on his and Alec’s lap. 

Remembering suddenly, he flipped to the later page and showed it to Alec and flipped back. 

“S-sad. No family,” Magnus whispered heavily. 

“Oh. Hey. No,” Alec refuted, patting his back.  _ Mama Lightwood always said they were family. It was a different type of family, but all of them here… were a family. Maybe… she forgot to tell him? _

“You know what? I think Mama can explain this to you. I think she forgot. Let’s go see if she’s free,” Alec suggested. 

Magnus slowly stood up next to Alec, his word book still in his hands while Alec took the storybook with him. Grabbing Ellie, Magnus quickly stashed him away inside his cupboard, while Alec waited patiently for him. 

They walked together to her office, where she’d usually be during the day with Alec occasionally running a hand down Magnus’ back whenever he heard a sniffle. 

They appeared at her doorway, the two little ones waiting for her attention. Her eyes immediately found them and a warm smile lit her face as she gazed at them, eyes searching and assessing before they zeroed in on Magnus. 

“Hello, you two. How are you? You need something from me?” she asked as she walked towards the two of them and bent down, he hands moving to adjust Magnus’ shirt. 

_ He didn’t know why but he wanted to walk into her embrace and get a hug. It had been nice. But… he didn’t know how to ask for one.  _

Alec cleared his throat before explaining. “Magnus is sad because he said he has no family.” 

Maryse’s eyes widened and her gaze switched between the two of them quickly. It had been a simple statement but… 

“Magnus… said?” she asked carefully. 

“Yes. He told me.”

“Magnus talks to you honey?” she then asked, her eyes going shiny for a moment as she blinked rapidly. 

“Yes. Sometimes. Not a lot but a few words,” Alec informed her, smiling. 

_ Oh. She knows. Was she going to try to make him talk to her now? He didn’t want that. He didn’t like that.  _

Magnus tried to hide behind Alec but his t-shirt was still in her hands so the movement was noticed immediately. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart. You can talk to whoever you feel comfortable talking to. I’m not going to force you to do otherwise. If you want to talk to me… you can. I’m not forcing you though,” she gently told him. 

He stopped trying to go behind Alec at that point and his brown eyes blinked at her. 

“He was reading this book and then I found him crying and he said he was sad and he had no family. He has a family right?” Alec said quickly. 

Maryse looked at both of them seriously. “Of course he does. Come on, let’s go sit okay?” she gestured to a small sofa and coffee table. She took some sweets and placed it in front of them. Alec immediately took one and unwrapped it, before passing it to Magnus. 

“That’s sweet of you Alec,” she commented. 

Alec beamed at her proudly, as he took another for himself. 

“Magnus…” she began slowly. “Your dad… though he is not here anymore… is part of your family. I know we haven’t managed to get in touch or find your mother. But she is also part of your family,” she continued, assessing the boy who was taking in every word she was saying. 

“But sometimes… family is about who you choose as well. People can choose people to be their family. They look out for each other and take care of each other. I always tell everyone that we are a family at Idris too. We help each other, we don’t make each other sad. So you can choose us to be your family too Magnus,” she smiled kindly, waiting for the boy to absorb those words. 

“Mama? Is Magnus’ name Magnus Lightwood like me?” Alec asked innocently, not realising how tough a question that was to answer. 

“Sweetie. When you came to us… your mother gave you to us. So the rules were slightly different and we could give you our name. But for Magnus… we don’t know if his mother will come back for him. And we know his real full name. Magnus Bane. So we didn’t do that,” she tried to explain simply to them. 

_ Oh. Okay. It wasn’t because she didn’t like him. It was because he already had a name.  _

“But… Magnus? If you want to call me Mama Lightwood? You can. I know you have your own Mama too. But it’s up to you. If in the future… you like the name Lightwood, when you grow up, you can always change it okay?” she added, ruffling his hair a little. 

Magnus gave her a small nod, not realising that he had stopped sniffling along the way. 

“You feeling better? You want to go play?” she asked. 

“I can go build sandcastles with you!” Alec suggested and Magnus turned to stare at him in surprise. 

_ He had never made sandcastles before.  _

But the thought brought a smile to Magnus’ face and they both returned to their room first to place their books before heading down. Usually… Magnus brought his word book wherever he went but he didn’t like getting it sandy so he kept it safely in his room. 

They found Raphael in the sandbox who waved at Magnus and continued working on his sandcastle. 

He had a tower in the middle with some sticks in it and a circle of creatures around it. 

Raphael glanced up and raised an eyebrow when Alec came and sat down in there too. 

“Alec!!! Are you not going to play catch?” Izzy shouted from the other side of the playground. 

“No. I’m going to build sandcastles with Magnus today!” he shouted back and smiled at Magnus. 

Mystery solved, Raphael continued to work on his own project. He just wasn’t sure if they had enough moulds to go around the three of them, he thought as both Magnus and him reached for the pail. 

Raphael ended up pushing it to Magnus and waiting and was given a grateful smile instead. 

After some time, both Alec and Raphael began to hear giggling and they saw the way Magnus was trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. 

  
  


“Why is he laughing?” Raphael asked Alec. 

“I don’t know.”

“Is he okay?” 

“Yes.” 

Finally, Magnus pointed to Alec’s sandcastle and more giggles burst from him. 

And that’s when they realised what was funny. 

Raphael and Magnus, with all their sandcastle building experience, had some towers that they used the pail to build and they usually used the other mould to decorate the area. 

Alec… had dug and piled up the sand into an abnormally shaped cone and then began to stick leaves and sticks all over it and they jutted out at weird angles. 

“Did no one teach you how to make a sandcastle?” Raphael said seriously, eyeing the monstrosity. 

Alec stared at his structure proudly though, a lop-sided smile on his face. 

“What? Why?” Alec asked. 

“Alec… look at ours,” Raphael said in exasperation. 

Alec took a look at their neatly made structures and his eyes went back to his own one.  _ Oh.  _

“Okay. You made nice ones. I made… an alien spaceship!” he announced and Magnus fell back on the sand, roaring in laughter and clutching his stomach.

He didn’t realise Alec and Raphael smiling at him. One wide and beaming and the other softly. 

  
  


____________________

That night after dinner, they returned to their room and Alec was reminded of something. 

“Hey Magnus. Do you have a toy elephant?” he asked with an excited smile on his face. 

Magnus’ eyes widening and he felt his heart begin to beat faster. He… knew Alec was nice. He hadn’t felt the fear he usually would when people saw Ellie. But a small part of him still felt afraid that Alec might take Ellie away from him. 

Alec must have seen his fear because his expression softened and gentled. 

“I don’t want him. Or her. Don’t worry. I thought the elephant was cute that’s all,” he said carefully, leaving a warm smile on his face. 

Magnus thought deeply for a while, staring at Alec as he went to sit on his bed. Moving slowly, he walked to his cupboard and pulled Ellie out, holding on tightly. 

Alec’s smile widened, as Magnus came to sit opposite him, on his own bed. 

Letting Alec see Ellie like this, taking Ellie out on purpose… that was new to Magnus. He’d kept Ellie hidden from everyone for so long. And now he waited. 

“I love it! Do you like elephants?” Alec asked.

Magnus nodded, a small smile beginning to appear as the corners of his lips inched upwards. 

“I love animals too! My favourite is a lion.”

“Grrrrr,” Magnus growled softly and Alec giggled. 

Alec then attempted to make the sound of an elephant but ended up spitting everywhere, but Magnus was laughing so all was good. 

Somehow the two boys ended up walking around the room, making various animal sounds until Maryse came to check on them. Magnus of course, went absolutely silent while Alec continued roaring. 

“Alec. It’s time to sleep. You want me to read you guys a story?” she suggested. 

  
  


No one was really surprised when the book selected had a lot of animals. 

That night, for the first time in what felt like forever, Magnus slept with Ellie cuddled against his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do we feel about Magnus + Luke + therapy + families + interaction with Alec??
> 
> Let me know if there's something you'd like to see these cuties handle!
> 
> I'm on twitter as [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)! Drop by for some sneak peeks or if you're talking about the fic, use #ITCOY
> 
> Do drop me a kudo (if you haven't and wish to) or a comment! I live for those!! ❤❤❤❤❤😘😘😘😘😘


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them get sneaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Hope you've been enjoying this so far and you've had a good Thanksgiving if you celebrate. Enjoy this and have a wonderful weekend yall! Always grateful for your support!

Magnus attended more therapy sessions over the course of the next few months, gaining more confidence with Dr Branwell. It started with drawings and her asking him to write a few things. That’s what he did whenever she asked questions. 

One time, he’d drawn a dad, a mom and him all happy. Slowly it became an angry dad and crying mom. One day, he drew a cross over his mom. Bottles. Lots of bottles which he had darkened with his pencil until they were almost black. 

And slowly, a picture began to form. 

Sometimes, he said a word. Rarely though. Like the word fun. He didn’t have a way to draw it. So he decided to say it. Dr Branwell was so happy Magnus thought he could see all her teeth. 

Mostly, Ms Maryse brought him there. But sometimes, Mr Robert did too. Mr Robert… wasn’t mean Magnus had realised. He wasn’t as nice as Ms Maryse… but he wasn’t mean.

He always helped to put food on Magnus’ plate and asked if he wanted more. That was the first thing that told him he was good. He’d once helped Magnus with homework, sitting patiently and correcting his English. And he’d brought him shopping for clothes as some of his began to get tight and not fit. 

While Ms Maryse brought him for ice cream after his appointments, Mr Robert only gave him sweets from his car. But he liked them either way. They were special sweets. He’d never had them before. The purple one was his favourite. 

Magnus had learnt to remind Alec whenever he had this appointment which was around once a month. 

Magnus had also gained more confidence with Alec, learning to speak longer phrases but not quite full sentences with him. Alec was still the only one he spoke to though. 

But that was okay. Everyone said so. Ms Maryse, Dr Branwell… even his teachers. Everyone told him to take his time and talk when he was comfortable. 

* * *

One day in school, during their break, Magnus had decided to explore their play area by himself. Usually, he stayed with Izzy and Simon. Sometimes, Alec came to them if they had the same break, which wasn’t often. But today, Izzy and Simon had decided that they wanted to play in the playground. 

This playground didn’t have a sandpit for him to play and it looked way too crowded for Magnus to be comfortable so he decided to explore by himself. His eyes were drawn to the little garden that reminded him of the one they had at home. 

As he had guessed, there was no one there. There were some plants that had been planted in six pits, and they had just begun to grow. ‘Would they have sunflowers here too?’ he thought wistfully. 

Eventually, he settled himself on a bench and began to read a book. 

After a few minutes though, he thought he heard a soft squeak. 

_ Was someone here? _ _  
  
_

He glanced around, ascertaining that no one was there and with no more sound, he continued to read again. 

And then he heard it again. A soft mewl. Twice. 

Placing the book on the bench, he walked around trying to see where it was coming from. The mewls came randomly, but he was able to track them to a bush where he found the tiniest, orange kitten, with huge eyes shivering. 

Slowly, Magnus reached in but the kitten scrambled away. He didn’t even think about it, it was more instinctive. “Hey. It’s okay. Come here,” he cajoled, trying to speak in a soothing, soft voice. 

He kept his hand out and eventually, the kitten came to him. He began to use his finger to stroke its head and the kitten immediately pressed into his hand, asking for more. 

It was so cute. And all alone. 

“Where’s your mama and papa?” he asked, trying to look around. Eventually, the kitten got comfortable enough with Magnus that it allowed him to pick itup. Magnus cradled it carefully against him, smiling when the kitten snuggled as close as possible to him. 

He began to meow as the kitten stared at him and walked around the garden, looking for the kitten’s family.  _ Maybe it got lost.  _

After a few minutes of searching in vain, Magnus came to one conclusion. The kitten was alone. There was no family nearby. The kitten was just like him. No parents. Alone. 

And Magnus just couldn’t leave it there. The kitten deserved a family. And it wasn’t going to be alone anymore. Magnus could be its family. 

As the bell rang, Magnus came up with a plan. He was going to bring the kitty home. He only had one more hour of lessons and then he could take the bus home and get the kitten some food. Taking out his jacket, Magnus wore it and put the kitten inside and zipped it up, holding it to him from the outside as he peeked in. The kitten was getting comfortable and looked sleepy almost. 

They had some milk at home and kitty food. He’d seen Ms Maryse leave some out at night. She’d said some of the cats loved to break into the kitchen so instead of that, she left food out for them. But they were adults and they looked scary. 

_ Should he leave kitty with them? But it was so small. What if they bullied it?  _ His mind filled with thoughts as he walked back to class. 

_ No. Kitty was going to stay with him. And Alec.  _

He entered the classroom and walked to his seat quickly, smiling at Izzy and Simon who were already back. 

Everything was fine until towards the end of the lesson when the little kitten woke up and began to squirm. Magnus jerked upright at that sudden sensation, near his abdomen as he quickly looked inside. 

Yes. Kitty was definitely awake.

The teacher had asked them to discuss something and the loud chatter that filled the room made him grateful. He saw the kitten’s mouth moving and had a feeling it was meowing, but nothing could be heard from the outside. 

Magnus took his word book and began to flip, showing Simon a word. Immediately, Simon asked if he could go to the toilet and Magnus left, both hands wrapped around his middle. 

At the toilet, he closed a cubicle and sat inside, taking the kitten out. 

“Hey. You need to be quiet okay? I’m bringing you home with me and you can stay with me and Alec. I’ll give you milk and cookies once we are home okay?” he whispered. The little guy peered back at him trustingly and let out a soft meow.

“You’re so cute. It’s going to be so fun, you’ll see,” Magnus assured and slowly began to zip the kitten back into his jacket, cooing to it softly to settle it. 

It didn’t take long for the class to end after and he used his hand to pat the kitten from the outside. To anyone who stared too long, it would just look like he was rubbing his stomach. But no one did. 

The hardest part came in the bus when he was sitting next to Alec. He wanted to tell him so desperately but he was afraid that Alec would gasp in shock and alert everyone else. It was good that with no teachers nearby, no one controlled their talking and loud chatter had filled the bus, masking any form of mewling from the kitten. 

Magnus couldn’t stop smiling really, and Alec could tell that he was thrilled. 

“You had a good day?” he asked, his own smile matching Magnus’ contagious one. 

Magnus nodded, practically bouncing in his seat. He couldn’t wait to get home. 

* * *

Once home, Magnus and Alec had gone up to their room to leave their bags as was their usual practice. That was when Magnus had unzipped his jacket and pulled the kitten out. 

The kitten let out a series of loud mewls as if complaining about being stuck for so long. 

“I know. I know. I’m sorry. It was the only way,” Magnus explained and began to stroke his fur apologetically. 

“Um, Magnus?” Alec called in surprise. 

_ Oh right.  _

“Why do you have a kitten?” 

“Ours.”

“What? How? Where?” he asked rapidly, coming to stand close to Magnus. Alec began to smile at the way the kitten had closed its eyes in bliss at Magnus’ calming touches. Slowly, wanting to pet it as well, Alec reached for it and Magnus stopped petting it to allow Alec a chance to. 

The kitten somehow knew the touch was different and opened its eyes, assessing Alec before deciding that Alec was okay, relaxing into the touch. 

“Oh he likes me too,” Alec exclaimed in delight and Magnus’ smile was wide and a little bemused. 

_ Of course, it liked Alec. Who wouldn’t? _

“Should I go get Mama?” Alec asked and Magnus was immediately shaking his head. 

They couldn’t. She might take it away and leave it outside. Then it might be alone. Or get bullied. 

“Ours. Stay here,” Magnus said softly. 

“You want it to stay here? How? Where?” 

“Box. Milk. Cat cookies,” he explained. 

“What from where?” 

_ Box from the kitchen. Milk too. The cat cookies were from a cupboard inside a small room in the kitchen. Didn’t this boy know anything? _

He sighed heavily. 

“Come,” he ordered softly, peering about for a place to leave the kitten. In the end, he emptied his bag and placed the kitten inside pulling Alec towards the kitchen. 

At the kitchen, Alec was surprised as Magnus went straight for the room and grabbed some cat food. 

“How do you know where everything is?” 

“I watch,” Magnus replied easily, to Alec’s wide eyes. 

Alec got a hold of himself, helping to get the milk before he turned to look at Magnus, who seemed to be thinking about something. 

_ How were they going to head up without getting caught? _

Magnus had some food in a bowl and saw the milk in a glass that Alec had. That would probably get past anyone who stared too closely. Grabbing another bowl, he began to hide the food under his clothes a little as they quickly made their way up. 

They heard the mewling as they entered the room and rushed to the kitty. 

“Shhh. We are back. We have some food for you,” Magnus whispered, grabbing the kitty as Alec looked at him in shock. Magnus spoke a lot to the kitty. Like whole sentences and everything. 

Placing the kitty gently on the floor, Magnus pushed the bowl towards it and realised the problem. It was too small to stand and reach the food inside the bowl. Alec was on it though and he scooped out some and put it on the floor near the kitty before letting it smell his finger. 

The kitten sniffed, assessing Alec’s finger before following it slowly to the food. After deeming it worthy, it used its tiny teeth to begin nibbling at it and eating heartily. 

Magnus was smiling widely at that, happy to have brought it food and that it was food that it liked. 

“Oh it’s so hungry,” Alec commented. “I wonder how long it was without food.”

Magnus had a sudden flash of memory at that comment, remembering the days he himself had gone without eating.  _ Yes. Kitty definitely couldn’t be alone. Kitty was just like him. Kitty had a family now.  _

They faced the same problem with the milk and realised that a dish would have been better. 

“Stay here,” Alec said quietly and disappeared. He returned three minutes later with a plate. Magnus slowly poured a little milk, some of which slipped down the side of the glass and hit the floor. 

“Here kitty,” Alec said, picking it up and showing it the milk on the floor first. 

It’s cute small tongue came out and began to clean up the little mess before Magnus pushed the plate of milk nearer to it. 

What they both didn’t expect though, was for the cat to jump straight onto the plate and start licking, its four paws now covered with splashes of milk. 

Magnus snorted, a quick laugh, at their mischievous kitten, that had milk to its heart’s content before stopping and staring at Magnus, its mouth covered with milk too. 

“It’s so cute!” Magnus exclaimed cheerfully, turning to grin at Alec. Alec was smiling so widely, his little dimples could be seen too. 

“I think we have to clean it up though,” Alec said slowly, looking around to see what they could use. Eventually, they settled on pouring some water on a towel and wiping the kitty dry. 

After Alec had wiped it, he took another towel and dried it, before settling on the floor with the kitten in his lap in a towel. 

Both of them used a finger to stroke the little one, who looked so satisfied. Soft purrs reverberated through its body and soon, it curled up and fell asleep. 

They stared at the sleeping kitten for a little too long before Alec murmured to Magnus. 

“We need to find a place for it to sleep.”

Magnus looked around their room and his gaze settled under his bed. He headed to his cupboard and got out a t-shirt and decided to start arranging it into a pillow. 

“You can take one of mine too!” Alec called out softly. 

Magnus went to Alec’s cupboard and tried to take out a shirt Alec didn’t really use that much. He knew the ones on top were his favourites. 

Pulling one out, he shook it so it unravelled and stared at Alec until he nodded, saying that it was okay to use that shirt. 

He made a nice bed for kitty and then Alec gently placed the sleeping kitten there. The two of them looked at it, feeling a little like proud parents. 

“We need to name it,” Alec whispered after a while. 

Magnus turned to stare at him.  _ That’s true. He couldn’t keep calling it kitty indefinitely.  _

“I don’t know cat names,” Alec said. “Oh. Garfield.” 

_ Magnus understood. Garfield was orange. Just like kitty. But… he didn’t like it.  _

He walked over to their little bookshelf where they had some storybooks but his eyes were drawn to a sticker on the shelf. An orange tiger. 

“Tigger,” he whispered, but Alec heard him. 

“Tigger?” Alec came to stand beside him. “I like it! It suits it! Like how it jumped into the milk just now!” he said excitedly. 

And with that, they named their first baby. 

* * *

Alec had gotten a box from the kitchen while Tigger was sleeping, and they decided that they’d put it in the box when they went to school so it won’t get lost. Or injured. 

When Tigger woke up and began walking around and meowing, Magnus heard it first. Alec had gone down to play but Magnus hadn’t wanted to leave it alone. So he’d been drawing. 

It looked like it was sniffing the floor a little and it was then that something struck Magnus. Did it want to pee? Or poop?

_ Oh no. What if it did? Where will it go?  _ His eyes began to roam the room and landed on a box of tissue. He could lay it out and ask Tigger to go there. 

_ Or… he had seen some of the other cats going in the garden. Maybe he could bring kitty there.  _

He pulled on his jacket quickly and hid Tigger inside and prayed that it wouldn’t pee on him. All but running to the garden, he was so relieved to see that no one was there. Opening the jacket near the plants, he brought Tigger to where he’d seen the other cats do it. 

He watched as Tigger investigated the area, playing with the soil and sniffing it. Finally, it began to dig. 

_ “ _ Hey. Don’t make a sandcastle. You need to pee,” Magnus said softly, ruffling its fur. 

Eventually, Magnus sat on the ground and cheered softly when Tigger finally decided to do its business. And bury it. 

“I’m so glad you weren’t building a sandcastle. You’re so smart Tigger. You didn’t leave a mess!”

Tigger looked happy in the garden so Magnus brought it near the sunflowers and began to talk to his Mom. 

“This is Tigger Mama. I found him in school. He’s such a smart boy. Oh, wait. I don’t know if it's a he or a she. He is ours, Mama. Me and Alec’s. We’re going to take care of him and be a family.”

He then proceeded to update her about the week’s happenings, feeling at peace in the garden with his orange fluffball. 

* * *

It was a week before they got caught. They’d come home from school and Tigger was just missing. The two of them were frantic, searching the room high and low. 

Magnus was close to tears and to be honest, Alec was too. 

“Maybe he was hungry and went to look for food,” Alec suggested. He didn’t know how Tigger would find it so easily… but Tigger was smart. They both ran to the kitchen, hoping to find it there. 

He was in the kitchen alright. In Maryse’s arms. 

Both boys, who’d been running, jerked to a stop, their eyes moving quickly to their kitten. 

“Ah. Just the culprits,” she began and Magnus immediately shifted behind Alec. 

_ Were they in trouble? They’d done something wrong right? He had brought kitty home without permission.  _

Suddenly, he felt a wave of nausea in him, a knot inside his belly forming quickly.  _ He was so stupid. He wasn’t supposed to do something wrong. Would she send him away? Where would he go? There was nowhere he could go. This was home. Would he be punished? It’s okay. He could take it. He had. So many times. He hoped it wasn’t bad though. Maybe… no food for a day?  _

He pressed his lips together and felt the familiar bite of his nails in his palm, his fear all-consuming. 

“Look. You’re not in trouble,” Maryse said quietly. “But can someone please explain why I found a kitten in your room? Where is it from?” she asked.

“Um,” Alec began and he could feel Magnus’ fist in his shirt. He was scared. 

“He was in school. Alone. We… didn’t want him to be alone. Without a family. We brought him home,” he admitted, looking down at his shoes. 

Magnus’ tiny fist that was holding Alec’s shirt began to shake. 

“Alright. Maybe he could make friends with the other cats here. And they can share their home with him. We don’t really let the cats stay inside you know...”

Magnus was immediately shaking his head and his little feet ran towards Maryse and grabbed for the kitten and tucked it against him. 

“Ours,” he whispered. “Mean,” he said, and looked out the door. 

“Magnus has been talking to Tigger. Tigger helps Magnus talk,” Alec added eagerly. 

Maryse was quiet for what seemed like a long time. Magnus began to tremble in front of her, realising how vulnerable he was. And how stupid he was. 

_ What had he done? He’d grabbed Tigger from her. He’d talked to her. Refused what she was saying. Saying Tigger was theirs. He was bad. Ms Maryse was going to punish him now. He was sure of it.  _

He suddenly felt another small hand on his back, and one reaching forward to rest against one of his, the one that was holding Tigger protectively. 

“You two are making this very difficult for me. You know pets are not allowed inside right?”

_ No. No. No. No. She was going to take Tigger away.  _

Magnus’ lips began to tremble, and out of nowhere, he began to sniffle. 

“But…” Maryse continued quickly, “if you promise… if the both of you  _ promise  _ to be responsible for it and take care of it… I think I might allow it.”

“Really??” Alec asked, incredulously, beaming at her with wide eyes. 

Magnus’ sniffles ceased and he stared up at her, trying so hard not to get his hopes up.  _ Tigger was going to stay? Really? Truly? She wasn’t lying? _

“Yes. If you promise,” she reiterated. 

“I promise,” Alec said solemnly and seriously. 

“I promise,” Magnus whispered, and didn’t see the two gazes swing towards him. 

Maryse followed them up their room and asked them questions. Alec had sheepishly admitted that they’d taken food from the kitchen and set up an area under Magnus’ bed for it to sleep. And they’d been taking it to the garden to pee and poop. But sometimes when they were in school… it did it in a box. And they’d clean it up with a tissue. 

“Okay. Tomorrow… we’re going to get some stuff for it okay? Maybe some toys, a litter box and a comfy cushion for it to sleep on,” she explained. 

Her body went rigid before relaxing when she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her legs. 

“We also need to bring it to the doctor… to check if it's okay and not sick,”

_ Oh no. The doctor? The doctor was scary. The last time he’d gone… he had gotten an injection. Would that happen to Tigger? Would Tigger be scared? She must bring me. And Alec.  _

It was only after she’d left that Magnus realised that he’d spoken to her. And she hadn’t gotten mad. 

* * *

The next day, Maryse picked the two of them after school and brought them to a huge pet shop. Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw some dogs there too. He loved all animals really and he’d stopped in front of where some dogs were out and behind a fence. 

A huge dog immediately put its paws on the fence and began to lick Magnus’ face happily resulting in giggles from the boy as he allowed it. 

He finally turned to see Ms Maryse and Alec smiling at him and he grinned back at them. 

“Want to see the dogs some more or go get cat toys?” she asked. 

Magnus went to grab her hand and looked at her with a ‘let’s go’ expression on his face. 

She guided the two of them to the right aisle and stopped in front of it. 

Magnus didn’t know what to look at. There were just so many. There were feathers and balls and what looked like a fishing rope even. 

“Hold on. Let me get someone,” she said, allowing the two boys to stay there. Alec immediately moved closer to Magnus as they both took in the colourful toys. 

Magnus reached for a ball and squished it and they both jumped at the loud sound that came out of it. He put it back quickly, suddenly wondering if he would get into trouble. 

Maryse came back with the owner, who looked at the two boys with a welcoming smile. 

“Hello. Here to pick out some toys for a kitty eh? Let me tell you what’s popular. Usually, cats like these,” he began, picking out what looked like a feather on a fishing pole. 

He demonstrated swinging it. “They like to chase it and jump for the feather.” 

The next toy he showed them was something that had some balls inside and they would spin in a circle on a track if you pushed it a little. 

“They like to chase this too.”

The last toy he showed them was a fish stuffed toy. It did let out a squeal when squeezed but it wasn’t as loud as the previous toy. 

“Alright, you two. Want to pick a toy each?” Maryse asked. 

_ They got to pick two toys for Tigger? Tigger would be so happy! _

Alec picked the one with the feather and Magnus picked the fish, thinking about Ellie at home. Maybe the fish would bring Tigger comfort too. 

With those in their hands, Maryse brought them to another section where they were taught about cat litter and how to clean it. 

Both of them listened attentively and Alec even asked questions. Maryse looked happy with them so that was good. 

When they finally left, it was with excitement, to head back and show Tigger all their goodies. 

Tigger was meowing loudly when they got home and Alec immediately fished out the toy and began to dip it near Tigger. 

Tigger was confused for a moment before one paw came out to swipe it. Not long after, they saw the kitten living up to its name, jumping wildly and chasing the feather to Magnus’ delight. 

Magnus was laughing and cheering at Alec to swing it faster and didn’t notice Maryse fondly at them. 

* * *

The weekend came with Tigger’s first appointment to the vet. Maryse was apprehensive about bringing the two kids, especially when she knew that injections were in order. She tried asking them if they’d be alright with her taking Tigger alone, but they’d refused to be separated.

Their wide eyes and protectiveness… she couldn’t say no to that.

And that’s how they’d ended up in the car with the two of them in car seats and Tigger safely cuddled on Magnus’ lap. They had a cat carrier. They did. But Magnus had stared at it and refused to put Tigger inside. Which was how Tigger ended up curled up in his lap with the boy gently running his fingers through its fur. Alec, buckled up, was also trying to reach for the cat.

She hadn’t been sure about the cat at first… but Magnus… seemed to be a lot happier with it. He was communicating more, laughing and speaking and singing to Tigger. The cat… was an emotional support cat, she guessed.

And that wasn’t a bad thing. She’d spoken to his doctor about it and the doctor encouraged it too. Kids felt safe with animals, so they were more open to talking to it. And about it. Taking care of an animal also brought out their protective instincts, especially in an Alpha and Omega. And she could see it.

They were both so protective of Tigger, and they took care of it well. The litter was always cleaned and they wiped its face every day diligently.

Magnus cooed and sang to it, his words flowing more freely around Alec and the kitten. So she’d decided the kitten would stay with them come hell or high water.

The vet wasn’t very far away, and she had taken the time to brief the kids well. The doctor would take a look at Tigger and would even give it injections.

Both their eyes had widened at that. Magnus had flipped his book immediately, pausing at a page with a question mark.  _ Why? _

That small action had jerked Alec out of his slight daze and he listened intently, beginning to ask more questions.

They’d learnt about deworming and all types of vaccinations, which was a new big word for both of them.

But they’d both listened intently. They knew what they were getting into.

When they arrived at the vet, Maryse brought the carrier around before helping them get out of the car.

“Shall we put Tigger inside?” she asked Magnus gently.

Magnus shook his head, holding Tigger a little closer to him and eyeing the place.

“Okay then,” she said, bringing the empty carrier into the vet’s office just in case. Alec stuck close to Magnus and Tigger and they immediately went to sit down on the seats in the waiting area while she went to fill up forms.

They were really independent, the two of them. She didn’t want to think about the reasons why.

They waited a while for their turn, and Tigger had gotten excited with the new environment. Sniffing eagerly, it wanted to play but the sight of a huge dog froze it in place and it decided to remain with Magnus.

_ Good.  _ The little thing could be fast. And that was the nerve-wracking thing about it being in Magnus’ arms. If it wanted to flee…

But so far… it loved it. It was always calm with Magnus or Alec, never straying too far from the both of them. She’d seen them walking to the garden with the little one prancing along beside them.

It loved to run into the plants and leap out at the two of them to scare them. They both played along, squealing in delight at its antics.

“Tigger?” a nurse called out and both boys jerked, their smiles leaving their faces.

“It’s going to be alright you two. Come on,” she guided, trying to carry the carrier while placing an arm around both of them at the same time. It was a tight squeeze.

The grey-haired doctor inside gave them a huge smile and welcomed them.

“Why hello! Who do we have here?” he said enthusiastically, his eyes flitting from the two boys, the kitten and to her.

“This is Alec and Magnus. They brought home an abandoned kitten and they’ve decided that they are going to be responsible for it. This… is Tigger,” she explained, the two nervous boys standing close to her as she did.

“I see. That was a wonderful thing to do, boys. I’m glad you two are being so awesome about taking care of it. Not many people would. So that’s wonderful boys. Let’s take a look at Tigger, shall we?” he asked.

“It’s okay Magnus,” Maryse reassured and with utmost reluctance, he moved nearer and placed Tigger on the vet’s table. Alec immediately moved closer to Magnus and Tigger as well, watching the confused but curious cat.

“Okay. Let’s do the basic stuff first okay. Let’s check its weight and find out the gender. Do you know the gender?” he asked them all.

All three of them shook their heads.

Carrying the kitten gently, he placed it on the weighing scale, before measuring its height as well.

“I’d say it’s about two months old,” he informed them, before he flipped the kitten to check its gender.

“And… it’s a girl!” he announced happily

“Awww. Tigger’s a girl!” Maryse said excitedly, rubbing their shoulders. She’d checked herself… but honestly, with the little kitten, she hadn’t really been too sure of the gender. It wasn’t as if she’d regularly looked at the privates of cats.

After testing the kitten’s responsiveness, the vet turned to look at them seriously.

“Okay. It’s now time for me to give it some injections. Tigger needs it to grow strong and healthy and so that she won’t fall sick. Who’s going to be a brave boy and help me hold her?”

She watched the two of them and saw the way Magnus was blinking rapidly. The poor sweetheart was scared for the kitten he’d been taking care of. She understood. He didn’t want it to go through any pain. She rubbed his shoulder in comfort and he turned to grip her legs, hiding his face in them.

“Oh sweetheart,” she whispered, bending down to lift the trembling boy into her arms.

“Don’t worry Magnus. It’ll hurt a little but she’ll feel better in the long term. And she won’t fall sick,” the vet tried to comfort and Magnus met his eyes with his own wide and shiny ones.

Alec moved forward to reach for Tigger. “I can hold him… but I don’t know how.”

He was gently guided on where to place his hands while the nurse handed two injections to the doc.

Alec saw the needle and his own hands jerked for a moment. Maryse had one hand on his back, feeling the small shiver coming from the boy.

“You’re being really brave,” she spoke to the two of them.

The first loud mewl from the kitten caused Alec to jerk again but he didn’t let go. Soon, a second loud mewl filled the air and it was done. The mewling didn’t stop once it was over though. It continued, softer and pained.

Magnus was wriggling to be put down and he was instantly reaching forward to take Tigger into his arms. Alec was also having difficulty letting go of her, so his hands stayed with her and both of them held her against Magnus’ body.

“Shhh,” Magnus whispered to the mewling cat. It sounded like it was crying. Magnus was sniffling as he did so, and even Alec’s eyes had filled slightly but no tears spilled.

They moved away from the vet and closer to the door, ready to leave while cooing to Tigger all the way.

“Alright. You’re all set. Tigger will be slightly sore on her sides but if you want to pet her, you can stick to her head okay?”

Alec turned towards the doctor and nodded, acknowledging that he’d heard. Magnus turned even more away from the doc, moving closer to the door.

“Thank you doc,” Maryse said and Alec immediately turned to repeat the same words before following Maryse out.

* * *

At home, they both stayed with Tigger, who was very sleepy. Magnus didn’t want to put Tigger on her cushion so he had her on his lap and was sitting on the floor.

Alec was beside him, trying to think of something to do, but there wasn’t anything really.

They both didn’t feel comfortable leaving Tigger.

“Shall we read a book?” Alec suggested after a while. Magnus nodded and left it to Alec to select one.

It was a simple one, one that they’d both read before. Bedtime stories. It seemed appropriate, since Tigger was sleeping.

Alec began to read, his voice soft and melodious. After a while though, an idea came to him.

“Hey. Magnus. Would you like to read with me too? Tigger likes your voice too.”

Magnus froze for a second, unsure and afraid all of a sudden. Reading like Alec… whole sentences… it was a lot.

“Let’s try okay? Just a little. You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

“Once there was a little…” Alec paused and looked at Magnus eagerly.

_ Oh. That wasn’t so bad. _

__

“Boy,” Magnus whispered.

“He lived in a little town, far, far…”

“Away,” he continued.

And so the two of them read like that, with Alec leaving out words for Magnus to fill, which wasn’t as intimidating as what he thought it would be like.

Alec reading to him… had always been nice. But reading  _ with  _ Alec… was better.

When night came, Magnus crawled under his bed, where he usually slept when it rained. It was something he was used to. He just didn’t want to be away from Tigger.

Alec had helped him get his blanket and pillow too, and Magnus crawled in, and dragged Tigger’s pillow in too. He spent some time arranging his pillow, blanket and pulling Tigger’s pillow close to him.

Then, an idea came to him. Whenever he was sick or scared… he wanted Ellie.

“Ellie,” he whispered to Alec. Alec knew where Ellie was. And he understood what Magnus was asking.

He’d spent so much time getting comfortable that he didn’t want to mess it all up by going to get Ellie. Everything was just perfect.

Alec came back with Ellie and bent down to pass it to Magnus, who placed it with Tigger, hoping to give her some comfort. Tigger’s fish was already in there, on her pillow.

Good. Ellie and fishy can take care of Tigger now too.

Like all the times Magnus had crawled under his bed, Alec had dragged his own pillow and blanket under his own bed before he went to turn the lights out, leaving just their nightlight on.

He stared at Magnus, looking a little lost and forlorn.

“Magnus?” he whispered, watching as Magnus’ eyes met his.

“May I… come there too? To take care of Tigger?” he asked softly.

“Kay.”

Alec shuffled over, pulling his pillow and blanket with him. They slept like that, with Tigger on the pillow with Ellie and Fishy in between them. Yes. Everything was okay.

* * *

Alec woke up to giggles. And something wet on his face. He tried to rub it away but the giggles only got louder.

That’s when he realised, there were two paws on his face too.

Opening his eyes blearily, he saw Tigger’s excited I’m-ready-to-play face in front of him.

“Oh.”

“She woke me too,” Magnus whispered.

“Oh. Okay. She seems better,” Alec said softly, sleepy, and messy-haired.

“Maybe. Play?”

“In a minute,” Alec whispered and closed his eyes again.

Tigger was having none of that though.

Alec groaned as a wet nose rubbed against his cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEOW. 
> 
> How was that! A whole lot of fluff over here. HEHE. Well. It ran away from me. Oh well. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and comments! We're going to have a bit of a time jump in the next chapter! Just a bit. If you have any requests, let me know!
> 
> A kudo or a comment is soooooo appreciated! 
> 
> Love yall! Drop by my twitter for some sneak peeks if you like! I'm on twitter as [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)! Drop by for some sneak peeks or if you're talking about the fic, use #ITCOY


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presents, games and art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Here's another chapter for you this Friday evening (at least evening for me). Thank you all for your support! They really mean so much to me!

Birthdays. Birthdays were always a sensitive topic when you stayed at the orphanage. Maryse and Robert had created a system though. At first, they thought of making one day in the year everyone’s birthday. But… that would make it less special. And some of the kids who came there knew their birthdays. So it was a little odd. 

Eventually, after much discussion, they settled on something. For those of whom knew their birthdays, of course, it was celebrated then. But for some of them who didn’t remember… it was the day they came to the home. 

Birthdays always involved presents, cake and their family members celebrating it with them. They tried to make it special. There was always cake… and Maryse and Robert always bought them a gift. But… they’d also decided that they’d get three of the birthday boy or girl’s closest friends and bring them out to get three small presents for them as well. 

After trying it once, they realised that they loved it. The kids… learnt more about gratitude and thinking about others. Sure, some of them needed some prompts when they chose gifts they’d like instead of gifts the person whose birthday it was would like. But they were kids! That was Robert and Maryse’s job anyway, teaching them to think of others. 

Which was how, one afternoon, Robert found himself in a mall, with Alec, Izzy and Raphael in tow. They were choosing gifts for Magnus and each of them were given a small budget. 

It was great that the shop also organised their toys in terms of ages so they headed to the five to seven-year-olds section. 

Alec was the most decisive of the lot. He walked down the aisle once, carefully looking at all the items and was the first to drag back an animal puzzle.

“Ah. Alec. Let’s see what you got,” Robert said as he bent down on one knee and Alec passed him the puzzle. “Why this one?”

“Magnus loves animals, especially the elephant! And this one has all the animals he likes and the elephant is so big and in the middle! He’ll love it!” Alec said proudly. 

“Oh wow. That’s great. I think so too,” Robert agreed, standing back up to look at what Izzy and Raphael might select.

“Papa?” Alec asked nervously. 

“What is it Alec?” he asked, bending down again. 

“I still have more money right? Can I get him a book too? Magnus loves reading!”

Robert thought about it for a bit, but the answer was easy. Alec was right and he had a soft spot for Magnus. If reading helped and he gained more confidence… who was he to say no?

“Sure. But we gotta wait a bit okay. The books are in another section and I don’t want you to get lost.” 

“I know where they are! They are near the front!” Alec said excitedly. 

“Okay. Hold on,” Robert said, bringing Alec to the edge of the aisle while keeping an eye on the other two. “We’re going to be right here in this aisle. I’ll wait here and when you reach the aisle, turn back and wave at me okay?”

“Yes, Papa.”

“And what do we do if we get lost?” 

“I’ll go to the counter and tell them to make an announcement for Robert Lightwood.” 

“Great. Go on then.” 

He watched as Alec tried to run, and then remembered he wasn’t supposed to so he slowed down to walk very quickly towards the books before turning to wave back at Robert. 

Giving him a quick smile and a nod, Robert watched as he disappeared into that aisle. 

Turning his attention back to these two, he waited for them to decide. 

Izzy came back with some crayons, a painting set and a colouring book, eagerly explaining that Magnus loved art. 

She was right. The boy who had trouble with words, loved expressing himself in other ways. 

Finally, Raphael came back with two unexpected gifts. A Captain America helmet and a dinosaur. 

“Interesting choice Raphael. You think Magnus would like them?” 

“Yes. This is to help him feel brave. If he’s scared he can wear the helmet and he will become a superhero! Or… he can get the T-rex to roar and protect him!” 

The boy stunned him really. He was quiet too, but he spoke when spoken too and he’d seen Magnus and him interacting in the sandpit. He was really insightful though… having understood that it was fear that had made Magnus stop talking and he wanted to give him things to make him feel brave. 

“Alright. You’ve all made some excellent choices. Magnus is going to be very happy.” 

“What are you getting him?” Izzy asked with barely concealed glee Of and he offered her a gentle smile. 

“I… am getting him this hungry hippo game.” 

“Oooooh,” she said excitedly, crowding closer to Robert. “It looks fun!” 

“I hope so.” 

It was something that Maryse and he had decided on. Magnus wouldn’t need to talk… but it gave him more opportunities for social interaction. They were hoping that Magnus would try playing that game with these three. 

Carrying a basket of their gifts, they headed off to search for Alec. 

They found Alec with a book he’d placed under his arm, holding it to his body, as he used his fingers to count. He did it once, and then shook his head and did it again. 

“You okay bud?” 

Alec turned to look at him sadly. “He’ll like this book. But it’s too much.”

“How much is it?” 

Alec showed him the price and Robert realised he’d exceeded the budget by $3. 

“Oh it is three dollars too much,” he started, hoping the other two kids would take initiative. 

“I didn’t spend all my money!” Izzy exclaimed. 

“I only have a bit left,” Raphael agreed. 

“Please can Alec take it from us?” Izzy pleaded and three sad puppy eyes turned to look at him. 

“Sure, since all of you are being so considerate, I’ll allow it,” Robert agreed. 

“Yayyy!!!!” Izzy cheered while the other two smiled widely. 

“Magnus is going to be so happy,” Alec said softly. 

Yes. Yes, he was. 

* * *

Dressed in navy blue shorts, a vest and a white shirt, the birthday boy had a struggling Tigger in his arms as everyone gathered in their garden to sing the birthday song to him. 

There were a lot of people. And he was in the middle with Ms Maryse and Mr Robert near him. Everyone was looking at him and smiling. He was still a little nervous though and the funny feeling in his stomach appeared. He saw that Alec was nearby, just beside Maryse and that helped. Is it weird if he came nearer? It wasn’t his birthday though. Maybe it was a little weird.

“Haaaaapy Birthday, to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu,” the song ended, louder and drawn out as many of them screamed and hollered. 

Tigger, who had been squirming away in Magnus’ arms, squirmed enough to dig his nails into Magnus and scramble off, leaving four red welts on his arm, which began to bleed. 

The sight of the cat running away, Magnus’ wide eyes as he stared at his arms and the blood beginning to form resulted in a sudden silence as no one knew how to react. 

“Magnus are you okay?” Alec asked, and immediately, Magnus’ lips began to tremble. 

“Oh dear,” Maryse whispered, lifting the boy into her arms before whispering to Robert. 

“Sure. I’ll get the cake and everyone else sorted. You take care of him.” 

Alec, Izzy and Raphael followed them to the kitchen, where Maryse put down a crying Magnus on a stool. He hadn’t even opened his presents yet. And he was crying. On his birthday. The three of them looked forlorn and didn’t know what to do yet. 

“Hey. It’s okay baby,” she whispered, rubbing his back a little. 

He sniffled, almost gasping as more tears rolled down his face. 

“Shhh. I’m going to clean it and cover it up okay. You’ll be okay, Magnus,” she assured, pulling Alec closer as she went to get their first aid kit.

Alec immediately took over patting his back and looked at his cuts. 

He knew what would make it better. Kissing the boo-boo. 

“No Alec don’t,” Maryse called out and the boy froze, his mouth already puckered up to place a kiss on the cut. “Not yet. Let me clean it first okay? We can’t kiss an open wound baby. We might infect it.” 

_ Oh. Okay.  _

He waited patiently, with Izzy and Raphael close by and serious. Izzy’s eyes were shining as she looked at Magnus. Hoping that he was okay, and that his birthday wasn’t ruined, both of them tried to comfort Magnus. 

“It’s going to be okay Magnus,” Raphael had whispered, giving him a small smile. 

Magnus tried to smile back, but he couldn’t. It was stinging and it hurt and Tigger had run away.  _ Why had Tigger run away _ ?

“Okay. Magnus? First I’m going to clean it okay? It might sting a little. Can you be brave for me?”

Magnus nodded, even as more tears left his eyes. 

Gently, she began to dab a cotton ball on it, watching Magnus carefully. 

Magnus winced and a whimper escaped him but Alec was already holding him, an arm around his back comforting him. 

“Shh. It’s okay Magnus, just a little more okay? Shall I sing a song?” Alec asked. 

Well… if there was anything that could distract him from the stinging… it was Alec’s singing. So he nodded. 

“Twinkle twinkle, little star,” he began and Raphael and Izzy chose to join in as well. 

Together, the three of their voices were better, he couldn’t really hear Alec’s off key notes. Focused on the fact that Alec wasn’t shouting for once, Magnus listened to the song attentively, allowing Maryse to quickly finish cleaning everything. 

“There. All done. Now, you wanna pick some plasters?” she asked, showing him their collection. She had a few boxes of the things she knew they liked. Superheroes, Disney characters and animals. 

As Magnus was looking over the collection, Alec was quick to point out, “Magnus likes elephants.” 

It was unfortunate though that there wasn’t an elephant in sight. 

“Oh no. I don’t think we have those. I’ll be sure to get them next time.”

Magnus’ tiny hand wandered to the lion ones and he picked one up. 

“This one?” 

He nodded. 

Maryse gently covered up one scratch with that. “You can select another two Magnus.” 

Magnus honestly didn’t know what else to select and watched as Raphael and Izzy cuddled closer. The plaster collection was envied and everyone always wanted to know what there were. 

“A superhero? For being brave?” Raphael suggested. 

_ Brave? Was he? He didn’t feel very brave.  _

“That’s an excellent idea Magnus. What do you think?” Ms Maryse asked. 

_ Hmmmm. They all thought it was okay. Oh. Maybe the one with ‘A’. It reminded him of…  _

He tentatively reached out and pulled on that one and it was quickly covered up by Maryse again. For the last one, he continued to stare and it was Izzy who pulled out Elsa. 

“Elsa’s brave right?” she asked everyone and got nods immediately. And that was how Magnus ended up with a lion, a Captain America and a princess on his arm. 

“There you’re all set,” Maryse said softly, ruffling his hair a little. “Shall we go open your presents now?” 

_ Presents. His birthday. Tigger! Tigger had scratched him and ran away. Why? Didn’t she like him anymore?  _

Alec immediately noticed his trembling lips and was rubbing his shoulders. “Magnus? Does it hurt?” he asked. 

Maryse turned to look at him and was immediately crouching down too. “What’s wrong Magnus?” 

He began to sniffle again, and they looked at each other helplessly. They didn’t know what was wrong and Magnus wasn’t talking. 

“Magnus? Do you think you could tell Alec what’s wrong? We’ll all cover our ears,” Maryse suggested. 

The sniffling boy met her eyes and watched, and she slowly raised her hands and plugged her ears, nodding at Izzy and Raphael to do the same. 

Alec bent his head forward so that Magnus could whisper if he wanted to. 

“T-Tigger. Mad,” he blubbered. 

“You want Tigger? Are you mad at her?” Alec asked. 

Magnus nodded and then shook his head. 

“M-Mad,” he whispered again, looking at his arms pointedly. 

“You think Tigger is mad at you?” he asked again and received a small nod from Magnus as a tear broke free. Alec used his hand to wipe it and turned to look at the rest of them.

Maryse took it as an indication that they could lower their hands. 

“I think he wants Tigger but he thinks she’s mad at him so she scratched him,” Alec explained to her. He wasn’t sure what had happened too. One minute everything was fine and the next moment, Magnus had gasped loudly and Tigger had run away. 

“Oh, no baby. I don’t think Tigger’s mad at you. I think maybe the singing scared her and she wanted to get away from the loud noise and that was the only way she could. She’ll probably be okay once there’s no noise,” she reassured. 

Magnus eyes’ widened in hope at that and he turned to look out the door. 

“Shall we go look for her? You know where her favourite places are?” Maryse asked. 

Magnus wriggled on the chair and Maryse immediately carried him down and the boy began to march out the door, cradling his hand close to his body. 

His three friends were quick to follow and she quickly placed her first aid kit away and hurried after them. 

They headed to the garden and while Izzy, Raphael and Alec called for Tigger, Magnus just searched slowly, still a little too overwhelmed to speak. Maryse also joined in the search, looking for that orange fluffball. 

It was Alec who found her. He yelled, before crawling into a bush as everyone else came to stand around the bush. He crawled out, holding Tigger in his hand and with dead leaves and a small twig in his hair. 

Magnus immediately sat on the grass, birthday outfit be damned, and Alec settled next to him, handing him Tigger. 

Tigger glanced at Magnus, sniffing him before sniffing the forearm with the plasters. She licked at his hand and Magnus began to smile, realising without a doubt that Tigger was not mad at him. 

“See! She’s not mad! She was just scared baby,” Maryse cheerfully exclaimed. 

Allowing them a few moments with the kitten, Maryse then reminded them of something that she knew would cheer the birthday boy up. 

“Magnus? You still have presents to open. You wanna place Tigger in your room and come back down or shall we open the presents there?” 

Magnus’ eyes wandered from the direction of the party, to Tigger, to the room upstairs. Eventually, he pointed up. 

“Alright. Izzy? You head up with him and Alec and Raph? Come and help carry the presents up with me?” she asked, and everyone agreed easily. 

Magnus began to hum to the kitty as he walked up with Izzy, filling the air with the soft but familiar hum of Baa Baa Black Sheep. The others arrived soon after, lugging gifts with them. 

They closed the door behind them and placed the gifts in front of Magnus, who was eyeing them with barely concealed joy. 

_ It had been so long. He couldn’t remember. Presents. What’s in there? _

Tigger, back in his home environment, was only too eager to investigate the strange boxes that had appeared. 

“Go ahead, open it!” Maryse encouraged as Robert opened the door and stepped in. 

Magnus reached for the first one, and Izzy squealed and began to clap her hands, realising that it was her gift. Slowly, he opened the package carefully, not wanting to destroy the wrapping and savouring the whole process. His eyes lit up as he removed each item one by one and stared at them with a growing smile. 

“That’s from me!” Izzy exclaimed. “Do you like it?” 

Magnus nodded, a giggle of pure happiness escaping him. He could do so much with it. He couldn’t wait to draw and colour and paint. 

The next gift he reached for was the most oddly shaped one and Raphael sat up straighter. 

His tongue stuck out a little as he began to unwrap it but the tape was too tight and he couldn’t do it like how he had done the previous one. 

“Just rip it, Magnus, it’s okay,” Maryse encouraged. 

_ Rip it? Really?  _ He looked towards her and saw that she was serious.  _ Okay.  _

Ripping it open, he laughed as Tigger was immediately jumping in and pulling at the wrapper too. He let Tigger take a piece, which she tugged and jumped on, before he began pulling out the Captain America’s helmet and a dinosaur, staring at them in awe. 

“When you wear the helmet, it can help you feel brave like a superhero. Or the dinosaur can help protect you if you’re scared,” Raphael explained. 

Magnus tried to open the helmet but it was sealed very tightly so he lifted in Maryse’s and Robert’s direction. Robert came to take it, using his strength to open it. “There you go.”

Magnus put it on his head quickly and allowed Robert to tighten the straps so that it wouldn’t fall out. Reaching for the dinosaur next, he took it out from its packaging, thinking over the words Raphael had said. 

_ Protect me. The dinosaur was fierce and would protect me.  _

Turning it to face the others, he held it carefully and pushed it towards them. “Roarrrr.” 

Silence. Total and complete silence. Everyone froze in the room and Magnus didn’t know what to do. 

_ Had he done something wrong? Oh no. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything.  _

It was Alec who started giggling first, followed closely by Izzy. Before he knew it the entire room was laughing. He couldn’t help the excited giggles he let out at the contagious joy. 

“Roarrrrr!” he growled again, louder and with more confidence, causing more smiles and laughter around the room. 

He loved it. He loved his presents. 

Placing the dinosaur close to him, he pulled his next gift towards him. It was a box though there was something on top. The action called Tigger to him and she came bouncing, grabbing at all the other wrappers that had been taken off, before eyeing the one Magnus had. 

Magnus heartily began to rip open that package, finding two presents inside. A book and a puzzle. 

The Cat in the Hat by Dr Seuss.  _ Oh, a book. A cat… just like Tigger! And in a hat! Tigger could wear a hat…  _

He couldn’t wait to read that book. Maybe they could… that night. He pulled the puzzle next and his eyes travelled all over the picture. His whole face brightened when he took in the elephant, the lion, the zebras and all the other animals. 

He looked up, a beaming, carefree smile on his face and found Alec’s nervous gaze. His smile brightened even more as he realised it was Alec who had chosen these. 

“You like them?” he asked softly. 

Magnus nodded eagerly, placing those presents close to him as well. Reaching for the final one, he ripped off the wrapper enthusiastically, his eyes widening as he saw the game. Hungry hippos? It looked like fun. His eyes roamed all over it and he noticed one important detail.  _ For 2-4 players.  _

_ Oh. OH.  _ Looking around nervously at everyone, he saw eager and excited smiles thrown in his direction. 

“That’s from Robert and me,” Maryse began. “We were hoping you’d like to play it with your friends. It’s easy. You don’t have to talk, you just have to press the lever here, and your hippo will eat the balls. Whoever gets the most wins!”

_ Oh. That sounded… fun? He didn’t need to talk so that was good. And… it wasn’t with so many people like in the playground. This was with just Izzy and Raphael. And Alec. There were okay. _

“Would you like to play with the rest of them?” Robert asked. 

Magnus looked at him and gave him a small, shy nod. 

“Yay!” Izzy exclaimed, clapping her hands. 

Robert helped to open the box and place the game in front of them. Magnus watched everything he did carefully, taking note of the parts. He saw that he would need to keep away the balls carefully, so that he wouldn’t lose them. 

The rest of them quickly crowded around the game, each grabbing themselves a hippo. Magnus took the red one, and Alec and Izzy took the orange and pink ones beside him while Raphael took the green one opposite him. 

Tigger, in the meantime, was having the time of her life rolling around and jumping and tearing bits of wrapping paper and chasing it around the room. 

“Okay, you ready?” Alec asked and everyone nodded. “Okay, one, two, three go!” 

They began to slam the levers down in excitement, watching as their hippos ate the white balls. As it lessened, they realised, timing was everything. They needed their hippo to open its mouth at the right time. 

They played it until they ensured that everyone had won a couple of times. Magnus’ squeals and bursts of laughter were savoured by all of them, happy to see the birthday boy enjoying himself that much especially after getting scratched. 

Maryse and Robert came in to check on them frequently, not having the heart to stop them from playing. It was only when Magnus began to doze off that Alec ended the game. 

“I think that’s enough for today. He’s sleepy,” he whispered to the other two. 

“Okay,” Izzy agreed softly before Raphael and she bid them goodnight. 

“Magnus here,” Alec guided him. “Change into your pyjamas.” 

In a haze, the boy began to change out of his birthday outfit. Alec began to quickly clean up when a sleepy Magnus stood there, rubbing his eyes at him, already in his pyjamas. 

“You can go to bed Magnus. I’ll help keep things away.” 

Magnus offered him a grateful smile and got into his bed, sitting up and waiting for Alec. 

“What is it?” Alec asked and Magnus’ arm shot out and he looked at Alec and then at his arm pointedly.  _ Oh.  _

Alec placed small kisses on each of the plasters, earning a pleased smile from Magnus before he sank back on his pillow and cuddled up under the blankets. 

“There. Now it won’t hurt you anymore,” Alec whispered. 

* * *

Birthdays were always special occasions and Maryse and Robert were thankful that they got to take some time out to make every kid’s one special. They deserved it. Alec and Izzy always celebrated theirs together and it was Magnus, Maia and Alec and Izzy themselves who got presents for the other. The logistics of that were crazy but essentially, they had two separate days to get their presents so as to keep everything a secret. 

Nothing eventful happened on their next couple of birthdays, but nothing eventful was good. Cake, presents and family. That was all that was needed wasn’t it?

The biggest change was Magnus. Magnus had gained more confidence and began to talk to more people. But only when they were alone. Alec, of course, it went without saying. But a couple of full sentences were the most he’d ever spoken to anyone. Izzy and Simon, he’d also begun to speak to, but only when they were alone. He couldn’t do it in class when there were so many others around. So, during their break, they tried to find secluded spots like in the garden where Tigger was found so Magnus could speak to them. Alec joined them too. 

Raphael and Magnus got their points across to each other easily, but in short and succinct manners. Magnus didn’t always need to use words with him… but sometimes he chose to. Raphael was in Alec’s class so it was only when he joined them during breaks. Or if they played in Magnus’ and Alec’s room. Those were safe. 

But the biggest achievement of all, was that he’d begun to speak to Maryse and Robert. Adults. Who always gave him huge smiles whenever he did. And it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

And Dr Branwell of course. She’d helped him see that not all adults were bad. 

In school though… he couldn’t speak to any of his teachers. Mr G was cool. He was. He was his favourite teacher. He had a loud and wonderful laugh. But… he’d seen Mr G scolding some students and that had been scary. So he made sure he was always good. He didn’t want to risk being bad so he remained quiet. 

* * *

Alec, Raphael and Maia usually sat together in class, ever since Raphael had joined them a couple of years ago. They’d developed a good system among the three of them, talking and sharing, but not too much. And since all three of them lived at Idris, they knew each other and had played with each other numerous times. 

It fit them really. There were students in their class who spoke wayyyyyy too much and all three of them were glad that they hadn’t been partnered with them. Alec and Maia used to sit next to each other, but when Raphael had come in, their teacher had thought it would be better having the two Alphas help the Beta. As a result, he sat in the middle, between the two of them. 

Jonathan sat nearby, in the next column, but he preferred to sit alone. He was distracted easily and had admitted as such, so everyone agreed that he’d be alone. Except when they needed to work in groups. Then, he partnered with Ragnor in front. Ragnor, another Alpha, usually held his own with Jonathan, or ignored his shenanigans and efforts to distract so they made a good pair really. 

They were having their art lesson, and they’d spent a few weeks preparing for their final piece which they were getting started on that day. A painting of their favourite place. 

Eleven-year-old Alec was trying to correct the drawing he’d made the previous week. He’d drawn their playground of course, but somehow… his slide looked weird to him. He erased it vigorously and began to draw again. The rest of what he’d drawn was ready, the swings, the sandpit and the see-saw and the bars. He’d even drawn two boys building sandcastles which he was really proud of. He couldn’t wait to show Magnus. 

Maia was drawing their school track, because she loved running on it. She’d drawn it as a competition, with some people sitting and watching and cheering the runners on. Hers was already done so she was beginning to paint it. 

Raphael, was drawing his sandpit, with Magnus and him inside. He’d drawn the rest of the playground in the background and honestly, Alec envied the slide he’d drawn. 

“Raph. Help meeeee,” he complained and Raphael glanced over to look at Alec’s work. 

“I can’t get the slide right.” 

“Oh.” He took Alec’s pencil and quickly drew it for him, ensuring his slides were parallel. He even began to shade a little at the sides, to make it more real. 

“Wow. You’re really good,” Alec whispered. 

“There.” 

Alec stared at his work proudly then, beaming. It was done. “I did it.” 

“You did it?!” 

“We did it,” he agreed. 

He took out his paints and went to get some water. 

Jonathan was drawing a field with fruits and flowers, or so he said, as he began to splatter paint all around to create the flowers. Honestly, Alec thought he was drawing that place only so he could splatter paint everywhere. 

As their teacher walked around and praised them, helping those who needed some help with drawing or mixing some colours or even teaching them some painting techniques. 

When she got to Ragnor’s table though, she stopped for a bit in shock. 

“Wow. Everyone, I want you to look up,” she directed as they paused what they were doing and turned to her. 

“Let’s take a look at Ragnor’s beautiful work. Ragnor, can you tell us about this place?”

Ragnor turned a little red at that, Alec saw. He took in the details he’d drawn and realised it was really beautiful. A cliff at a beach. Some boats in the sea and kites flying in the air. 

“This is the White Cliffs of Dover. In the UK. My grandparents live nearby,” he explained. 

“Oh that’s wonderful. Keep up the good work Ragnor!” their teacher praised and the boy ducked his head shyly, glowing with pride. 

“Jonathan hey. Let me show you,” the teacher paused, taking over his brush and demonstrating some strokes to get the flowers right. “And when you’re done, you can add some colours in like this,” she demonstrated, adding bits of white here and there. 

“Thank you,” he said politely, but went back to splattering though he did try to mix more colours in. 

“Excellent work, the three of you,” she praised, coming around to Alec’s table. 

“Thank you,” they chimed.

They all looked up when they saw Principal Herondale at the doorway, clearing her throat to make her presence known. There was a boy next to her, staring wide-eyed at the class. “Oh. That’s right,” their teacher said, walking briskly to the front.

The class stood up and waited. “Good morning class,” their principal greeted. 

“Gooooood Moorning Principal Herondale.” 

The principal leaned down to whisper into their teacher’s ear before leaving, the boy staying behind with their teacher. 

“Okay everyone, we have a new student joining us today. His name is Jonathan Wayland,” she began, and saw the way the other Jonathan sat up in the back. 

“Yes Jonathan, the same name as yours, we’ll have to think of a way to differentiate you two. Jonathan raise your hand and say hi!” the teacher called out. 

Jonathan did so, reluctantly and only because the teacher had asked. The other boy didn’t say hi back, staring at him in silence.  _ Rude _ . 

“I’m Jace,” he said loudly. 

“Oh. That’s great. We’ll call you Jace and him Jonathan. Come on, let’s show you to your seat,” she guided. 

Low and behold, the seat was in front of Jonathan, next to Ragnor. 

“Ragnor here is a monitor. If you have any questions, feel free to ask him,” she instructed and Ragnor offered him an encouraging smile. Jace’s lip quirked up in an answering smile.  _ The boy looked smart. And man did he paint well.  _

“Alright, everyone here is painting their favourite place, but they’ve had a bit of time to prepare. You want to come up to the front and I’ll give you another piece to work on in the meantime?” she asked. 

“Okay.” 

The teacher pulled out a colouring book with perforated edges that she used for occasions such as these. 

Jace flipped through the book, finally settled on one that had animals in a forest. 

“May I have this one?” he asked politely. 

“Of course you can,” she agreed, beaming at him.”And I know everyone else is painting but if you want, you can borrow some colour pencils or crayons from me okay? Just help yourself to this shelf.” 

Jace slowly walked and looked at what she had, finally taking out a 24 piece colour pencil set. 

Alec watched the whole thing, looking at the boy with the long, blond fringe. He must be lonely in a new school with no one he knew. Maybe… he could join them for lunch later. 

It was only after class ended that Alec asked him. “Hey Jace.” 

Jace paused and turned to look at Alec apprehensively. 

“I’m Alec. This is Raphael. And Maia. You want to join us and Ragnor for lunch?” he asked. 

“Okay,” Jace agreed, a small smile appearing on his face before disappearing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. What did we think? Choosing gifts, birthday celebrations and mishaps and a new student! 
> 
> HEHE. Let me know!! And as always, if there's something you'd like to see... feel free to let me know! 
> 
> Love yall! Drop by my twitter for some sneak peeks if you like! I'm on twitter as [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)! Drop by for some sneak peeks or if you're talking about the fic, use #ITCOY


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fieldtrip, a disagreement & protectiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! What a wonderful day to drop a chapter eh? Hahahaha it's my birthday and I'm spreading joyyyyyy. Enjoy this one my loves.

Magnus, Izzy and Simon were en route to a forest, as part of their science learning journey. Dressed in a long-sleeved top and khaki pants, Magnus had his cap on as well. His blue and green striped top was one of his favourites and he was so happy that he got to wear his cap too. It had a dinosaur on it, something that Ms Maryse had gotten for him just for this school trip since he didn’t have one. 

Izzy and he had brought smaller backpacks today that Ms Maryse had helped them to pack. Under her watchful eye, they made sure they had all the items they needed. A cap, a water bottle, sunscreen, and some insect repellent were compulsory. That morning, she had also given them special sandwiches for them to bring, as they needed to have a snack with them. 

He’d never gone out with his school before so he bubbled with excitement. It was a forest they were going to, so that they could learn more about the plants and animals that lived there. Before he left today, Ms Maryse had made sure he had his book with him so that he could ask for anything he needed. She’d also given him a lanyard to keep in his bag and that had the home and school’s address in case he got lost. Both him and Izzy were asked to stick together and not leave each other alone at all costs. Izzy assured her that she wouldn’t and told her that their friend Simon would also stick with them and would go with Magnus to the toilet too since she couldn’t exactly do that. 

Magnus wasn’t too nervous though. Their class was big so they’d gotten more teachers to go along with them. Mr G was coming along too and their group was under him! 

As they reached their destination and alighted from the bus, the three of them followed Mr G to a nearby shelter and waited for everyone to get to him. 

“Alright everyone,” he began, guiding Magnus to stand next to him. “First things first. Multiple times today, I’m going to be asking for a roll call. Then, every one of you will need to say a number, all the way until we reach 15. We’ll start with Magnus over here.” 

Magnus froze, his whole body stiffening up at that.  _ Mr G was asking him to say a number? In front of everyone? No. He couldn’t.  _

“Magnus, all I’d like you to do is to raise your hand with the number one on it. Think you can do that?” he asked gently, nipping the boy’s panic in a bud. 

_ Oh. That wasn’t too bad. I can do that.  _

Slowly, his hand reached up and he folded his fingers until his index finger was pointing up. 

“Who’s next?” 

“Two!” 

“Three!” 

Izzy and Simon quickly called out, followed by the rest of the class. 

“Excellent. Now, before we go into the forest, I suggest all of you head to the toilet. We won’t have any inside… so going now is the best.” 

They dispersed in an orderly manner, Simon already finding himself beside Magnus, ensuring that he knew he was there. 

“Okay. When you’re done… I’ll meet you here okay?” he said, choosing a pillar. Magnus nodded immediately and they headed in. 

Magnus was the first to come out, waiting diligently by the pillar. Some people used the urinals but he always hated it. There were too many people around when he had to undress. So, he always chose a cubicle and locked himself inside. Simon did that too. Sometimes. But not always like him. 

As he waited, he began to get a little nervous, his eyes darting about as he saw most of his classmates come out.  _ Where was Simon? Did he leave? No he wouldn’t have. He promised. Maybe he was… stuck? _

Making a quick decision, he headed back into the toilet, finding one cubicle closed and the rest of the space empty. 

“S-Simon?” he asked tentatively. 

“Magnus? Thank god. I’m sorry. It’s my zipper. It’s… spoiled! It’s split open and my blue underwear is just there and I can’t fix it. I don’t know what to do. This is so embarrassing! Everybody’s going to see my underwear and make fun of me!” he complained loudly. 

_ Oh. That was horrible. He would get made fun of. They weren’t even at school where he could get a change of clothes. What could he do? _

“Magnus... Do you think… Would you be able to… get Mr G?” Simon asked slowly. 

“O-okay,” Magnus agreed, as his heart began pounding heavily. 

Magnus raced outside, and Mr G saw him coming immediately. 

“Magnus? Is everything okay?” he called out, pausing as the boy stopped next to him and grabbed his hand. 

“Where’s Simon?” Izzy asked looking around for their other friend. Magnus looked at the both of them and tugged at Mr G’s hand, pointing towards the toilet. 

“Alright. Everyone, I’d like you to sit here and turn to page eleven to do the word search until I come back alright?” 

Magnus continued pulling him until Mr G began to follow. They went back to the toilet, and Magnus knocked outside of Simon’s door. 

“Simon you in there?” Mr G called out. 

“Mr G!!! My zipper broke!” Simon whined. 

“Oh. Oh dear. Simon can you take off your pants and pass it to me? Let me see if I can fix it.” 

“Okay.” 

They heard the soft rustling from inside the cubicle and suddenly, the door opened and the pants were thrust out. 

“I don’t want everyone to see my underwear!” Simon complained balefully. 

“Don’t worry Simon. No one’s going to see your underwear,” Mr G assured, as he tried to get the zipper fixed. He tried for a few minutes before he gave a resigned sigh. 

“Simon. I can’t fix it. I-”

“What? No no no no no no. What am I going to do?” Simon cried. 

“Look. I have an idea. It’ll be fine okay? Wear your pants and carry your bag in front. No one will know,” Mr G suggested, waiting for Simon to say something. 

The door opened and his hand came out to get his pants. After a minute, it opened again and a red-faced Simon came out, with his bag in front of him. 

“There we go. It’ll be fine. Magnus won’t say anything right?” he continued, forgetting himself.  _ Of course Magnus won’t say anything. He didn’t need to rub in it. That was a such a bad choice of words.  _

“I’m sorry I meant…” 

Magnus smiled though, and pretended to zip his mouth and throw away the key. 

A shocked laugh escaped Mr G. “You, boy, have a secret sense of humour.” 

Magnus grinned at him before grabbing both their hands and tugging them out.  _ Weren’t they late? Everyone was waiting.  _

Once they joined everyone, Mr G was quick to get them to stand and walk towards the trail. Izzy paused and stared at the two of them, wondering what had happened. 

“Everything okay?”

“Yes. I’ll tell you later okay?” Simon answered, turning red again at that question. 

“Hmmm. Okay.” 

“Alright Turn to page two all of you,” Mr G began as he stopped by some plants. “Huddle close.” 

All of them moved closer, with Magnus right by his side. 

Magnus saw boxes in his book and he began to fill it up. Two types of plants?  _ Easy. Flowering and non-flowering.  _

Name the parts of a plant?  _ Sure. Flowers, fruit, leaves, stem, roots. _

Mr G began to show them the real plants and how the fruits and the spores looked like and Magnus looked around it wonder. As they began to walk, Mr G took a hold of his hand, and together they led the rest of the class. They automatically fell into twos behind them. 

At the next stop, Mr G pointed to some green leaves near them. “What is the green substance in leaves called?” 

_ Chlorophyll,  _ Magnus thought. He began to write it down on the next page and got stuck. How did he spell it? He looked around nervously but Simon was also wondering the same thing. 

“Mr G? How do we spell that?” 

“C-h-l-o-r-o-p-h-y-l-l,” he said slowly and repeated it once more as everyone wrote it down. 

“Now. What does it help with?” 

_ To make food.  _ Magnus had already written it down. 

Mr G saw his answer and used it. “Ah. Magnus here says it’s to make food. Anyone agrees?” he asked and some hands shot up immediately while others followed in suit, unsure but unwilling to be wrong. 

“Excellent. You are right!” he exclaimed, patting Magnus on his back. Magnus smiled a little, as he felt that, feeling rather proud of himself. 

“Now I want all of you to look into the forest. What do you notice about where the leaves are located?” 

“Near the top!” Izzy answered excitedly. 

“That’s right Isabelle. Now the more difficult question is why?” 

He paused there, letting them think about it but no one could give him an answer. 

“I’ll give you a hint. What do they need to make food? Besides chlorophyll?” 

_ Oh. Sunlight. And water. And carbon dioxide. But there was more sunlight near the top. That was it wasn’t it? _

“Is it because there’s more sun?” a student asked slowly. 

“Right you are! Trees are adaptable. Where there is sun, their leaves may grow. That’s also why, there’s not a lot of bushes on the ground. Because the sun doesn’t reach parts of it.”

_ Oh. That was interesting,  _ Magnus thought, peering into the forest. He hadn’t known that. 

They continued their trail then, as Mr G pointed out to them some cool plants and flowers and even some fruits. They saw a little stream, which they all had to jump on some stones that had been created just for that. Magnus felt like a frog. He wanted to do it again really, and hoped that there were more streams. 

He tugged on Mr G’s hand and pointed back towards the stones, looking at him with a silent plea. 

“You wanna go back? We can’t Magnus. But don’t worry there’s one more coming up,” he advised, smiling when the boy’s face lit up. 

True to his word, the next stream crossing came and Magnus shook off Mr G’s hand and excitedly jumped from one stone to the next with both his feet, grinning at Mr G once he was done. 

“Great job bud,” he praised softly, rubbing his back as he watched the rest of the students follow suit. 

When they came to their final stop, Mr G told them to put away their booklets and gathered them all by a huge tree. 

“Now this is a very special tree. It’s a Saga Tree and the reason why it’s so special… is that it has seeds that are red and heart-shaped,” he said conspiringly, picking one off the ground to show them. 

“Now this is where I bring my students every year and I let them pick up some seeds to bring home for their families. You can pick as many as you want, as long as it’s on the ground. I’m going to give all of you 10 minutes okay? I’ll be right here, don’t stray too far.”

_ Oh. The heart-shaped seeds looked nice. They were so different from all the other things they’d seen so far. Alec would like them, I think. Let me bring home some for him.  _

The students began to spread out, and Izzy, Simon and he stuck together, venturing out to other Saga trees that were also there. To Magnus’ delight, he found a huge amount on the forest floor slightly behind the tree and he grinned at Izzy and Simon, gesturing at them to come closer. 

They began to collect the seeds, putting them in their bags and pockets. Magnus decided that he was going to fill his pockets with them, trying to find as much as he could. 

_ He could give them to Alec! Would he like them? He would, right? I mean… they’re red and heart-shaped! _

Soon enough, they heard Mr G call out, and they all rushed back to him. 

“Roll call everyone.” 

_ Oh. OH.  _ Magnus’ finger shot up. 

“Two!”

“Three!” 

Once everyone was determined to be back, they had one last toilet break before making their way back to the bus. 

* * *

Much to everyone’s dismay, Jonathan had found himself a new distraction that day. Matchsticks. 

No one had a clue where in the world he’d gotten them from but they’d begun to see him strike the box in an effort to light it up. The first time he tried it, Ragnor turned around and glared at him. 

The second, he’d smacked him and grabbed the box. 

But after that class though, he’d returned it. It wasn’t his to keep and keeping it was almost like stealing wasn’t it?

During their break, they’d heard a loud shout of triumph and looked over to see that Jonathan had finally managed to light one up, holding it in his hand until it had burnt all the way, almost to his fingers before he blew it out. 

“Hey you shouldn’t play with fire,” Jace warned, looking at him sternly. 

“Mind your own business Jonathan.” 

“It’s Jace.” 

“What Jonathan not good enough for you? You got a problem with Jonathan?” he said snidely, glaring daggers at his name twin. 

“I prefer Jace.” 

“Relax Jonathan. It’s like how I like Alec,” Alec tried to defuse the situation. He didn’t know why but the two of them seemed to rub each other the wrong way. 

“Hmph. If he hates his name, he should change it to something else. Leave Jonathan for those who really deserve it,” he continued, snapping at the other boy while the veins in his neck stood out. 

Jace stood up angrily, his nostrils flaring as he tried to stomp towards Jonathan. Jonathan had also stood up, facing him readily, his eyes cold and proud. 

“Hey. Stop it!” Alec ordered, stepping in between the both of them as Maia and Raphael stood up to separate the two of them. 

“You need to cool off,” Alec continued, staring at the both of them. “Raphael, you go with Jace. I’ll go with Jonathan.” 

Alec all but dragged Jonathan to the toilet and made him wash his face with cold water. 

“I just don’t understand why he hates our name so much! He’s so proud!” he complained. 

“Look. Sometimes it’s just a preference. Just like me. It doesn’t mean he hates it. And he’s new. We don’t know if he’s proud or anything. We need to be nice to him okay?” he said firmly, meeting Jonathan’s eyes. 

“Okay,” Jonathan agreed sullenly, backing down. 

“Now are you feeling less angry?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright then. Let’s head back to class.” 

As they neared their classroom, they saw Jace and Raphael also walking back. Jace glanced at Jonathan and looked away, almost rolling his eyes in a dismissive gesture.  _ You’re not important to me, _ the look said. 

Jonathan himself let out a huff of derision, heading to his seat and dropping his bag on the chair next to him. 

They had an English double period with Ms Belcourt and honestly, Jonathan hated it. Double periods meant doing a lot of work and in English, that meant writing a lot or doing a comprehension exercise which was both thinking a lot  _ and  _ writing. 

That day though, they were writing a composition. ‘A trip to the zoo.’

He hated writing. 

Alec loved the topic their teacher had chosen that day. The zoo? Yes please. He’d always loved animals and Magnus and him had a whole collection of animal stories so it was easy to write about. 

He’d planned it out just like how he’d been taught, having an introduction, a body and conclusion. He was supposed to use descriptive phrases to describe the sounds they made and some metaphors and similes as well. 

He wanted to write about a lion scaring a kid through the glass, just like a video he’d seen and also an elephant being cheeky and spraying water on the people who had come to see him. 

He was also going to include a little about taking photos with some chimps and feeding them. And holding a stick insect. That would be fun. He’d liked looking at snakes the previous time he’d been to the zoo. But only through the glass enclosure. He’d adamantly refused to take a pic with one around his shoulders even though the other kids had. But he just couldn’t. There was just something about it that he didn’t feel comfortable with. 

Before he knew it, he heard a loud yelp from beside him and the smell of something burning filled the air. 

“Did you just… burn my hair?” Jace yelled, turning back and standing up to glare daggers at Jonathan, his eyes glowing with savage fire. 

Alec saw Jonathan’s hand immediately retreat with the matchbox and a burnt match stick, dropping it inside his bag. 

“No!” Jonathan had exclaimed. 

“You did! I felt it!”

Their shouts drew their teachers attention but not quick enough for her to make it over to this side of the class in her heels when she was at the opposite end. 

“Hey what’s the matter,” she called out but it was of no use. Jace’s fist swung towards Jonathan as he leapt towards him, his face flushing with rage. 

Jonathan’s eyes narrowed and he twisted, his own fists coming up to defend himself . 

Ragnor and Alec were on their feet in an instant, with Ragnor grabbing Jace round his waist and Alec standing in between them, trying to push Jonathan back. 

Riled up and fueled with fury, fists turned to claws as they both kept trying to get at each other with Alec in the middle. Jonathan’s nails dug into his shirt, harmless scratching the protective material, not breaking any skin. 

Jace though… was nearer to Alec’s face and his nails somehow clawed a scratched near his eye, and the immediate stinging sensation resulted in Alec closing that eye, but still trying to peer through the other to stop the fighting. 

That distraction though, resulted in Jonathan shoving him aside, and he crashed into a table before falling roughly on one hand, faintly hearing a pop. 

He heard the faint voice of his teacher, but with his ears ringing, he had no idea what she was saying. All he knew was that he needed to get up and stop them from hurting each other. 

_ Why did his arm hurt? Never mind. Not important.  _

He pushed Jonathan with all his might, and he fell to the floor, thankfully. Out of options, Alec did the only thing he could. He sat on him. 

The boy struggled but Alec held strong and stared at him. “Stop it right now Jonathan.” 

Ragnor had a vice grip on Jace who still struggled. “Let me get him!” They maintained their hold, the both of them, and eventually, both their struggling ceased, their chests heaving with exertion. 

“The Principal’s office. Now. And you Alec. Need to see a nurse. If they let you go, will you promise to stop fighting? I don’t want the both of you expelled.” 

“But he started it!” Jace snapped. 

Ms Belcourt held a hand up. “Whatever it is, consequences are going to be dealt out by the Principal. Come with me. Both of you. Now,” she said firmly, using her Alpha voice. It worked now though. It hadn’t earlier when anger had consumed them. But now, when they could hear her, and be reasoned with, it did. 

The two younger Alphas followed the older one out the door but not before she reminded Alec to head to the nurse. 

“Alec. You’re bleeding,” Maia informed him, looking at him worriedly. 

“Oh. I am?” he asked, wiping at his face with his arm that didn’t hurt. “Oh. I am.”

He hadn’t known that. 

“Can you see?” 

“Yes?” 

“Okay let’s go.” 

She followed him to the nurse’s office and she immediately stopped what she was doing and rushed over to Alec. “Oh dear. What do we have here?” 

“Fight in class. Hero got involved,” Maia explained. 

“Always gotta be heroes huh?” she smiled and began to dap at the cut. “Okay it’s not deep but you have a cut on your eyebrow.” 

“Oh.” 

“Oh as in you didn’t know?” 

“No.” 

“Silly boy,” she said gently as she cleaned it and covered it with a plaster. 

“Um. My arm hurts,” Alec admitted, bashfully and uncertain. 

“It does huh? Let’s take a look.” 

Alec winced as she tried to stretch it out, and she stopped, feeling along the arm and stopping as she felt his elbow after he jerked and tried to pull it back. 

“Oh dear. This is definitely more serious. I think there’s something off with your elbow,” she explained as she continued feeling his arm until she reached his shoulder. 

“Okay. So… I’m going to bandage it so that you won’t move it so much and we give it a little support and then we’ll head to the principal’s office and call your parents k?”

“O-ok,” Alec said nervously, staring at his arm. 

She tied a raised sling on him and brought him to the office where he saw that Jonathan, Jace, Ms Belcourt and the principal were inside her office, talking. The nurse went in to speak to her and both the principal and Ms Belcourt came out to take a look at him. Alec was then asked to come into the office too while Maia was sent back to class. 

He explained his version of the story, adding on to what Jonathan and Jace had both said. 

Once she had gotten all the facts, Jace was going to be given detention for a week for fighting, and Jonathan was going to be suspended for three days for playing with fire. With all that information on hand, the principal began to call their parents, or in Jonathan’s and Alec’s case, Maryse. 

* * *

When Magnus arrived back in school, they had time for a quick debrief before they were dismissed and Izzy and himself made their way to the bus. They were the first ones up that day and soon, after the final bell for that day rang, the bus began to fill with the other students. 

_ Where was Alec? Raphael was already here. It wasn’t like him to be so late. Was a teacher talking to him? Was he in the toilet? He needed to make sure the bus didn’t leave without him.  _

The longer he waited, the more he felt the knot in his stomach get bigger. Fidgeting in his seat, he was torn between wanting to press his face against the window to look for Alec and sit at the edge of Alec’s seat so that he could run to the driver quickly if he began to drive off. 

To his utter horror, he saw a person who looked like Ms Maryse step out of the school, together with Jonathan and Alec. Alec’s… arm was wrapped up.  _ Was he injured? Oh no. It looked like it hurt.  _

Jonathan made his way to the bus, and Magnus was already inching out to see him enter. Alec wasn’t coming behind him and he was staying behind with Ms Maryse. He gasped as Jonathan said he was probably the last one and that Alec wasn’t coming. 

“Magnus!” he heard shouting behind him from Izzy as he grabbed his bag and ran off the bus. 

The door remained open and they stared after him as the driver didn’t know whether to leave or stay. 

Magnus didn’t care. He sprinted, his strides widening until he scrambled to a stop in front of Maryse and Alec. They’d both turned at Izzy’s shout and had seen him coming. 

Maryse waved the bus driver along, telling him that it was okay. She’d bring Magnus back. It didn’t look like she’d be able to separate the two of them anyway. Especially since Alec was injured. 

Magnus gaped at Alec his frantic eyes now noticing the plaster on his eyebrow and the arm crossed upwards against his shoulder. Stricken and desperate, his fingers reached out to touch the plaster gently, before he ran it down his arm, soft and careful. 

His mouth had clamped shut and his eyes pleaded for answers, and he realised that Alec was actually talking. 

“I’m okay Magnus. I’m okay. Hey. Look at me,” he said firmly, smiling reassuringly when Magnus’ eyes flew to his and he noticed that he was hearing him now. 

“I’m okay. Jonathan and Jace got into a fight. I helped stop it but I landed wrongly on my arm. Hurts a bit so I need to get it checked,” he explained gently. 

Maryse had placed a calming hand on his back, trying to soothe the obvious worry on his face. 

Magnus’ eyes wandered to his eyebrow pointedly and waited. Alec clearly hadn’t told him everything. 

_ I’m waiting.  _

“Oh. This? Got scratched by Jace. It’s a small one.” 

“Oh,” he whispered.  _ Okay. It was okay. Alec was okay.  _

His lungs began to work again as he took in a slow, deep breath. 

“I’m bringing him to the hospital,” Maryse began and Magnus gasped, clamping his mouth shut again as the air left him. 

“Shh. Relax. We need to know what’s wrong with his arm. And doctor’s won’t know anything unless they take an X-ray. And only a hospital can do that,” she explained slowly, stroking his back in comfort. “And I presume you’d like to come with us.” 

Magnus nodded quickly. 

“Alright let’s go then.” 

Magnus saw Alec’s bag on his other, injured shoulder and before Maryse could even offer, he grabbed for it, pulling it away from Alec. 

_ Silly boy. Carrying a heavy bag while injured. Well… I’m going to help him now. He did say his arm hurt.  _

“I can take the bag Magnus, you already have your own,” Maryse offered and Magnus only pulled the bag closer to him, refusing to hand Alec’s bag over to her. 

“Okay then,” she said agreeably, smiling gently at him. “Let’s go.” 

Walking briskly to the car, he placed both their bags in the boot as Maryse asked Alec to sit at the left side of the car, telling him that it’d be easier to wear his seat belt since his right arm was injured. 

When Magnus got in, he saw Alec struggling to try and pull the belt with one hand. 

“Oh you’re having trouble,” Maryse said from the driver’s seat but Magnus was already reaching over. 

_ Silly boy. Why didn’t he ask for help? _

Magnus smacked his hand and took over, pulling it across his body slowly so as not to accidentally jostle his injured arm before he snapped the buckle in place. 

Satisfied, he smiled at Alec before doing up his own one. 

Alec returned his smile, before leaning back and closing his eyes. 

Throughout the ride, Magnus constantly checked on Alec. Yes, his eyes were closed but he didn’t seem like he was sleeping. His chest was moving right for that. 

_ Was he okay? Was he in pain? Why wasn’t he talking? _

He itched to do something to help Alec but he didn’t know what. What could he possibly do that would comfort Alec?

As a result, he sat there, silently, far away from Alec as they headed to the hospital. 

Just as Maryse parked the car, he snapped open his belt and moved closer to Alec, carefully releasing the catch and holding it so that he could gently release it, ensuring that it didn’t jar his arm. 

They got off from the car and headed in, with Maryse asking them to take a seat while she registered Alec. 

Once she was done, they waited for their number to be called. 

Alec had once again sat back and closed his eyes and Magnus thought that his face looked a little pinched. 

“Are you hurting?” Magnus whispered beside him. 

Alec’s eyes opened and softened as he looked at Magnus. “Yeah.” 

“Is there anything I can do? Can I help?”

“I… don’t think so Magnus. Just stay beside me k?”

“Okay. I can do that. I won’t leave you Alec,” he whispered, earning himself a gentle smile from Alec. 

It was a half-hour before Alec’s number was called and Magnus saw that Alec was about to stand. He braced his arm around Alec and helped him up, wanting to do something, anything to help. 

“Thank you,” he said gratefully. 

Entering the doctor’s office, Alec sat in the patient’s chair and allowed Maryse to explain what had happened. 

“Okay. I’m going to remove the sling and feel it okay?” the doctor explained and waited for Alec to nod. 

Magnus stared at the doctor and at Alec, his eyes flickering over the both of them, not knowing where to stop. The doctor told him to support his arm as the sling came off as he put the sling to once side and turned back to Alec. 

“Oh dear, I see the bruise already forming,” the doctor noticed and both Maryse’s eyes swung to it. 

It was huge. And purple. Magnus liked purple but he didn’t like seeing it on Alec’s body. 

“I’m okay to need to feel and test it okay? Tell me if it hurts,” he advised before gently trying to stretch Alec’s arm out. 

“Ow,” Alec hissed, and the doctor stopped immediately. Magnus found himself beside Alec, staring at the doctor and putting one hand on Alec’s shoulder protectively. 

“Okay, okay. It’s alright,” he assured, speaking to both of them. 

“I’m going to order an X-ray and we’ll see how to take it from there okay?” he said gently and Alec nodded. 

_ Hadn’t Ms Maryse already said that at the start? An X-ray? She knew what needed to be done and here this doctor was putting Alec in more pain. Maybe she should be the doctor instead. She knew what to do.  _

The doctor put the sling back on Alec before giving them instructions on their next step. Magnus opened the door for Alec to go through before going out with Alec as the doctor looked down at Alec’s chart. 

“The other one’s an… omega? He’s very protective.” 

“Oh. Yes. Alec and him are tight. They’ve both been through a lot.” 

He smiled in understanding and Maryse walked out quickly behind the boys. 

The X-ray had to be done in a whole different part of the hospital and Alec sighed when he saw that they needed to wait again. 

“Magnus? Maybe we should get Alec a drink to help him feel better. Hot chocolate perhaps. Would you like one as well?”

Magnus shook his head. He didn’t want anything. His stomach felt funny. So, held his hand out for Maryse to put some coins into it before he went to the nearby vending machine. Dropping the coins in, he selected the hot chocolate and bent to look at it being made. When the green light flickered to indicate it was done, he carefully took it out with both hands and slowly walked back, blowing on it softly to cool it down. It was way too hot for Alec to drink. 

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec breathed and reached to take it with one hand.

“No. Wait. Too hot,” Magnus warned and continued to blow on it. 

When he finally deemed it cool enough, he tasted it first before looking at Alec. 

“Didn’t want any huh?” Alec teased. 

“Shhhh. It’s okay now,” Magnus smiled and brought it towards Alec. Magnus wasn’t sure if Alec could hold the warm drink with just one hand. If he held it in the middle, it might be too hot. The best way was to use both hands and hold the top part of the cup and gently tilt it. It was less hot that way. 

Though he handed it to Alec, he only released one hand and used his to help Alec drink it. 

“Too hot?”

“No, it’s perfect.”

Magnus beamed, smiling softly at Alec as he helped him. 

When Alec’s number was called again, they couldn’t follow Alec inside so he went in alone. 

Magnus was fretting in the chair, wringing his hands and chewing his lips, lost in thought when Maryse moved closer to him and put an arm around him, pulling him towards her. 

“He’ll be okay Magnus. Plus he has you to take care of him.” 

“I can help?” he asked earnestly. 

“Of course you can. You already have been. He only smiles at you,” she brought up, ruffling his hair a little. 

_ Oh. OH.  _ Okay. 

That made him happy. Really happy. 

When Alec came back out, they had to wait yet again, but thankfully, it was shorter. This time, they went to see a different doctor. 

“Hi everyone. I have good news. You dislocated your elbow but I can fix it today. With the X-ray done, I know how to pop it back into place,” the doctor explained. 

“Will it hurt?” Alec asked softly and Magnus was again, standing beside him and looking at the doctor. 

“It will. But just for a second. After that, it would be sore and you’d need to be in the sling for a while.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

“You ready young man?” 

“O-okay,” Alec murmured, looking at the doctor apprehensively. 

The doctor made him stand, and Magnus was there, next to him too, refusing to leave his side. His eyes wandered over to Magnus’ proximity, to Alec and then to Maryse. Maryse gave him a soft, wry smile as she looked at them and then at the doctor. 

“What's your name young man?” the doctor asked Magnus. 

Magnus peered up at him and both Maryse and Alec answered for him. “It’s Magnus,” they said in unison.

“Ah. Magnus. You can stand on this side,” he began, indicating Alec’s left, “And you can put your arm around him like this,” the doctor guided. It was better to give him something to do than to have him in the way. Alphas and Omegas… got really protective around each other especially when one of them was injured. These two were young… and yet… 

Magnus put his arm around Alec’s waist, standing close to support him too. The doctor carefully removed the sling and gently took Alec’s arm in hand, feeling his elbow joint. “Okay. Alec? Look at Magnus, alright? It’ll be over quickly.” 

Alec met Magnus’ eyes and Magnus could see the way he nervously moistened his lips. His eyebrows had a slight furrow between them and apprehension filled his eyes as he tensed, waiting for the doctor to do it. 

Magnus’ gaze softened, but still, he worried, tightening his arm around Alec’s waist. 

“Alright here we go,” the doctor warned and twisted and jerked his arm. 

A hoarse, pained gasp escaped Alec and he pressed his eyes shut tightly. 

“There all done. I’m going to put a better sling on you now,” the doctor said kindly, helping Alec into it. 

_ Shit. That sounded like it hurt. Was Alec okay? His eyes were closed. Was he okay? _

“How are you feeling Alec?” the doctor asked, once he was done. 

“Hurts,” Alec muttered, opening his eyes slightly to look at the doctor. Magnus stared at the doctor in outrage, appalled that Alec still hurt. 

“Is it a sharp pain or more sore?” the doctor continued. 

“Um. Sore,” Alec stated, after consideration. 

“Okay. That’s good. Different from earlier yes?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good. the soreness is to be expected, since it was out of place for some time. It could also be easily dislocated again if you put weight on it. So keep it in the sling. You can remove it to shower and dress yourself and at night but otherwise try to keep it in. I also suggest putting something on the right side of your bed so you don’t turn over.” 

“Okay.” 

“Alright then. You may go then. Take care, Alec.” 

* * *

Once they were home, Magnus never left Alec. Magnus headed back to the room with Alec first and Alec sighed when he sat on the bed. It had been an exhausting day. 

“I… got you something today,” Magnus said softly, reaching into his pockets. 

“You did?” 

“Yes,” Magnus continued, and pulled his hands out of his pockets, clutching handfuls of Saga seeds that he’d almost forgotten about. 

“Oh. I love them! Saga seeds right? They’re so hard to find,” Alec exclaimed in delight. 

“They’re for you.” 

“Thank you, Magnus,” he said softly. 

“I’m going to find a bottle and put them inside for you tomorrow,” Magnus suggested, but for now, he placed all the seeds he’d brought back on his desk. 

Magnus refused to leave Alec’s side at all that day, hovering around him and finding things to help with. While Alec showered, he’d waited outside and when it was his turn, he’d gotten Ms Maryse to stay with Alec under strict instructions of helping him with anything. 

Maryse had given him a wry smile and done exactly as he asked. 

He’d taken the quickest shower possible before rushing back to Alec, hair still wet and dripping. 

Maryse had sighed at that, allowing the boy to sit next to Alec and taking his towel to dry his hair for him. Magnus had allowed it, as long as he was next to Alec. 

All the way till they slept, Magnus had eyes only for Alec, even hissing at Izzy when she’d gotten too close to his injured right arm before he stopped, looking down in shame. 

“It’s okay Izzy, Magnus. Magnus is just worried because he knows my arm hurts. Izzy will be careful and not touch it right?” 

“Yes. Of course,” Izzy agreed, and Magnus felt slightly better though his face still flamed red in embarrassment. 

Magnus only allowed his eyes to close that night after he’d made sure to put something on Alec’s bed so he won’t turn onto his right and after the other boy had closed his eyes and begun to breathe deeper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... what did we think? Hehehehe. Let me know! 
> 
> Love yall! Drop by my twitter for some sneak peeks if you like! I'm on twitter as [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)! Drop by for some sneak peeks or if you're talking about the fic, use #ITCOY


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all for your wonderful support regarding this story. All your kudos, comments have meant so much to me!
> 
> I was so busy this week and I struggled a little but phew. It is done. Not edited as well as I would have liked so... let me know if you find any errors! HEHE. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one.

Alec woke up groaning and before he even opened his eyes, Magnus was beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“You okay Alec?” he asked, his voice hoarse from having just woken up himself. 

“Hurts.”

“Here let me help you,” Magnus guided and slowly helped him to sit up. Alec braced his right arm against himself, holding it carefully so as not to jar it. 

“You want to take your medicine?” Magnus asked, knowing that there were painkillers Alec had to take. 

“Okay,” Alec rasped and watched as Magnus got his water bottle and the pill for him. Magnus watched as Alec managed to swallow the pill with ease, a skill that he himself had only just learnt. 

“Can I put the cream for you?” Magnus then asked. Those had been the instructions. Alec was to take the pill three times a day if it hurt and the cream was to be applied twice a day so that the swelling goes down. 

“You don’t have to Magnus. I think I can manage,” he protested, raising his other hand to show Magnus that he could use it to do it himself. 

“Please?”

“You’ve been helping me so much-”

“I want to. Let me?” Magnus pleaded and Alec really… couldn’t say no to him. 

“O-okay. If you’re sure. Be… gentle okay?” he said, a little embarrassed. 

“I’ll be careful. Don’t want to hurt you,” Magnus commented, before opening the tube and squeezing some out onto his palm. He used his other hand to gently dab it around Alec’s elbow before rubbing it softly into his skin. 

“Feels good,” Alec commented before he blushed, embarrassed.

“Good. I hope it hurts less.” 

Alec wasn’t really used to accepting help… but seeing Magnus’ satisfied and proud smile at having taken care of him did something to his heart. It was a new kind of warmth and he didn’t know what to do with it. 

“Thank you,” he finally whispered once Magnus was done. 

“You’re welcome.”

Alec didn’t even bother to change from his pyjamas, deciding that he could stay in them for the rest of the day. He was kinda sick, right? Sick meant staying in his jammies. 

“Here let’s wear the sling,” Magnus encouraged, bringing it forward for Alec. Together, they slowly manoeuvred his arm into it and Magnus tightened it to the same level as the previous day. He’d carefully watched and saw the bend in the strap from the day before so he knew how to do it. 

That was the sight that Maryse walked in to after knocking the door. 

“Hey! You both are up already!” she commented and stopped so as not to distract them. “Looks good. How are you feeling Alec?” she asked, as she checked on the sling before putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“It hurt-”

“Oh. Your meds are here…”

“Yeah. Magnus helped me get one and I took one tablet already,” he explained. 

“Great, It should work in a bit. How about the cream?” 

“Magnus helped me to put it on,” he continued. 

“Ah. That’s great. Magnus, you’re doing a wonderful job taking care of Alec,” she praised, watching as the boy lit up and beamed at her. 

“Come on then, let’s head down for breakfast,” she guided, walking with the both of them. Once they reached the stairs, instead of stomping down as they usually did, Alec was careful to hold the railing and Magnus… stayed next to him, watching as Alec took every step. He was poised slightly in front as if to catch Alec if he fell. Maryse stayed near as well… because honestly, if Alec fell, both of them would go tumbling down the stairs together. So she was the best person to catch him. 

But there was no way she was going to tell Magnus to let her take over. She doubted he’d allow it anyway. 

That weekend, Magnus stayed by Alec’s side, watching him carefully for any signs of pain. Even Tigger knew something was wrong as she came to investigate the sling. While Alec was sitting on his bed, she placed two paws on his thigh and sniffed the sling much to Magnus’ horror. Magnus, for the first time, wanted Tigger far from Alec. But Alec smiled as Tigger had licked the sling. 

“She knows.” 

“I know but she could injure you,” Magnus fretted, his heart racing. 

“Nah. She won’t,” Alec assured.

_ How did he know? Could he see inside her head? Could he? No. That silly boy.  _

Magnus was only all too happy to bring out Tigger’s toys to distract her from Alec, saving his arm from harm. 

Once Tigger was distracted, Magnus took Tigger’s place and decided to read together with Alec. Maryse had suggested they do a few different things like read, and play board games and even watch tv as Alec was advised not to go out in case he tripped. Or another kid ran into him. 

So that was how they spent their weekend. Each of them picked a book and they ran through some of their favourite games, snakes and ladders, which they both won a fair amount, connect four, which Magnus was surprisingly good at and Chinese checkers- that was Alec’s best. He struggled with arranging his pieces whenever they had to start again but Magnus was only too eager to help. 

Alec had really enjoyed that weekend, the first where he hadn’t been running in the playground at all. 

But it was great. Because of the company. 

* * *

That Monday when they needed to head back to school, Magnus had paused at their usual seats on the bus and pointed silently to Alec. 

_ Sit on the inside. It’s safer.  _

Alec was about to protest but Magnus’ eyes widened and his lips opened in a silent growl, and he stared at him threateningly and smiled almost immediately as Alec acquiesced to the silent order. 

Magnus had already spoken to Raphael and he’d promised to keep an eye on Alec and help him in all aspects. Raphael had also said Maia would be there and they’d all help him. Alec’s bag had passed from Magnus to Raphael and his classmates, including a very sorrowful Jace, had taken turns to carry it, with Jace wanting to make up for scratching his eyebrow. 

Alec had a rare privilege. With his right arm injured… he didn’t need to write a thing! He’d tried during math and Maia and Rapahel and him really, had laughed consistently throughout the lesson staring at Alec’s handwriting done with his less dominant left-hand. It looked like a kindergartener was doing his work really. 

When Jonathan had arrived back after his suspension, he’d apologised to Alec again. And helped to carry his bag as well. 

Somehow, within the two days of doing detention together, Jonathan and Jace had come to some sort of grudgingly made understanding. They didn’t bother each other, called each other by their preferred names without malice and helped Alec. So… all was good. 

* * *

The following week, they weren’t scheduled to have their usual Physical Education class. Instead, it was to be taken over by health education, something that had never happened at all for Alec. But he wasn’t complaining. Sitting out and watching his friends play sports was the worst thing ever, if he was being honest. 

“Alright, everyone. Today we’re going to be learning a little bit more about our second genders,” Mr G began. “But before we begin, let’s have a few ground rules and reminders. Bullying is never tolerated. Remember that. And we will practice mutual respect here and not make fun of anyone. Any objections?” he asked, his voice firm and his tone was one of no-nonsense. 

No one objected. 

“Now. We know the three genders are Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Can anyone tell me more about them?” he asked. 

“Alphas are the strongest!” Jonathan shouted and a few students cheered at that commented while the others looked towards Mr G for comment and assurance. 

“Well. That depends on what you define as strength Jonathan. If we are talking about physical strength, perhaps. It does come easier to Alphas but… Betas and Omegas could be strong too. They have to work harder though. Alphas’ bodies develop muscles easily.” 

He paused for a few moments, giving them time to absorb the information. 

“What about Betas?” he continued wanting to hear what the class already knew. 

“Betas are like the middle of Alphas and Omegas,” Raphael commented softly but Mr G caught those words. 

“You are right as well, Raphael. They are the middle ground and are calmer in many situations. And what about Omegas?” 

“Omegas are… not strong,” someone murmured and a few heads lowered. 

“Now. That is the biggest misunderstanding of all. An Omega’s greatest strength is their capacity to feel. They can work hard to be just as strong as an Alpha. But Omegas have a superpower. They have the ability to calm others and take care of them. They love fiercely as well.” 

Mr G smiled as he saw smiles return to some of the students’ faces, those who were omegas. 

“Now with that in mind, let me teach you more about these genders, as you begin to face some changes in your body.” 

Luke began with scents. That was the biggest change. He taught them that slowly, scents of people would become stronger to them. Alphas, in particular, were attracted to an Omega’s scent. An Omega could be comforted by an Alpha’s scent or could fear it. Beta’s felt scents to a milder degree and also gave off a milder scent.

He took a break then and allowed the kids to ask questions. He got the usual ones. 

“Who smells good?”

“What does attracted mean?”

“Why do omegas fear an Alphas scent?” Alec himself had asked. 

“Great questions everyone. Let me answer them,” he continued as silence fell around the class, all of them interested in learning more. Usually, they didn’t know much about their genders until age 11, when some of them started to go through puberty. 

“Now firstly, every gender smells good. No one smells worse than the other. But we each will have our own unique scent, a scent that smells better to some. Generally speaking, Alphas and Omegas do like each other’s scent. But of course, this is not a rule. Anyone of any gender can find any scent good.”

Luke glanced around as he saw some people start sniffing the air and their friends before they shrugged their shoulders. Well, they didn’t know now… but they will. Soon. 

“Attracted to each other’s scent would mean… liking it. And it could also mean getting aroused. Which brings me to the whole next part of today’s lessons. Learning about heats. Omegas go through heats. Heats are periods where their body temperature rises and it would remain like that for a while. After some time, as their body matures, it gets ready to have children. So their heat changes and they become more aroused. They may hope for an Alpha. An Alpha around an omega in heat will also get very aroused and if they have sex… an omega can get pregnant.” 

He paused, waiting for them to process this information, seeing a couple of them sniggering at the back. 

“So… only an omega can get pregnant?” a student asked tentatively. 

“Male and female omegas can, but females are more fertile. Among the other genders, females of all genders can get pregnant, but again, they are less fertile than say a female omega.” 

“Now one thing I would like to caution you about is this. When the heat takes over an omega, their mind is impaired. They may ask for things that they don’t really want. They may ask for sex. But that is  _ not  _ consent. Consent has to happen before the heat. It’s like being drunk or like dreaming but worse. Their body reacts against their will and they may ask for things against their will.” 

“So… an omega will ask for sex?” a boy asked. Luke nodded slowly, waiting with bated breath. “And we are supposed to say no?” Luke nodded again. 

Murmurs erupted around the classroom for a while and Luke let them process this brand new information with their friends. When they finally quietened down. He began to speak again. 

“Omegas… during that period of time, are at their most vulnerable. Alphas get incredibly aroused by their scent. And when they ask for it… it’s horrible if an Alpha does it. Everyone should protect them and help them. It’s like being sick. Or being injured like Alec here. Everyone helps right?”

A murmur of agreement filled the air. 

“It’s the same thing.” 

Luke stared at them, wanting to feel what they thought. He saw a few nods in his direction and no students were laughing or trying to say something funny like in other batches. So that was good. 

“Now the final question was why Omegas fear an Alphas scent. Okay. Before we delve into this part, I would like to ask all of you something and make something very clear. Now is it nice to force someone to do something against their will?” 

A chorus of nos filled the air.

“Now keep this in mind. Alphas, as they develop, begin to have what is known as an Alpha voice. An Alpha voice when used, results in an order that must be followed. It affects all genders but it affects Omegas more. It’s particularly strong on them. Between Alphas themselves, it depends on who the stronger Alpha is. Betas and Alphas have an easier time fighting off the command. But it's a struggle for Omegas and it can really hurt them. And awful Alphas are those who force them against their will.” 

Wide, surprised eyes greeted him as he finished his explanation and he saw a smaller sized girl raise her hand. He gave her an encouraging nod. 

“Doesn’t that mean… it sucks to be an Omega?” 

“I know it seems that way based on what I’ve shared. But remember. Omegas are the most understanding and empathetic of all the genders. They take care of others, look out for others and are fiercely protective of those they consider theirs. They can stop flights and calm people and bring peace to them when they are happy. Does that sound like it sucks?”

“Nooooooo,” they sang. 

“And if I were to tell you a secret, I feel that Omegas are the bravest and strongest of them all. They have to go through so much. Anyone who copes well… is strong in my book.” 

Nods of agreement met his gaze around the class. 

Luke decided to end their first lesson there, wanting them to process all the information. 

* * *

After that lesson, Alec was quiet the rest of the day, trying to process what he’d learnt. Well, he knew he was strong. But he’d become stronger easily. Plus he’d develop an Alpha voice. That wasn’t that scary. He just needed to be careful. He wondered if it would be something that was easy to control. 

Betas like Raphael… were okay too. Mild scents. No heats. But could be affected by an Alpha’s voice. 

But Omegas… that was what he was most worried about. Magnus. Izzy. Both omegas. He swallowed heavily as he thought about them. Being ordered by an Alpha? They could make them do anything. What if they weren’t nice? What if they made them… do something silly. Like pull down their pants or step into a fountain? That was horrible. 

He’d definitely need to warn them. Don’t be alone with any Alpha unless they trusted them. Always be careful. Scream for help if they're uncomfortable. 

And heats… he didn’t even know where to begin processing that. 

Firstly, their temperatures would increase. Like a fever? Would they feel sick? Would it hurt?

Also, their scents would change? Grow? How would he smell? How would everyone else smell? He tried to sniff his armpits but he couldn’t smell anything really. What if he smelled bad? And those around him? What if Magnus hated his scent? How would they share a room? What would Magnus’ scent be like? Would it be nice? Omegas scent calm right? So if he was angry… he could just ask Magnus and Izzy to hug him and it would all be okay, right? Yes. Magnus already took care of him and made him feel calm… especially when he got injured. Maybe… maybe Magnus already had a scent? He’d have to sniff him later.

And then… that last part… he’d learnt that omegas… they’d get aroused? Like now? They were only 10. He was 11. They’d want sex now? That was… weren’t they too young to have sex? He knew what it was… but the thought of actually doing it… made him gag. Oh, wait. That wasn’t right. Mr G said that only happens when their body matures. So older. Okay. Maybe they’d want to have sex then. Maybe. The thought of being naked with a girl made him feel horrible though. Maybe he’d never have sex. 

Yes. Good plan. Never have sex. 

But… Magnus. And Izzy. He needed to make sure they were always safe during their heats. No one should go near them. Anyone. Especially an Alpha. 

But that meant… he needed to stay away from them too. But Izzy was his sister. He wouldn’t want to… No. NO. No. 

And Magnus… he’d want to have sex with him? Really? He didn’t know how he felt about that. Magnus was nice and everything. But… sex? Really? 

They’d be sexually aroused? His mind refused to even think about his sister like that… but the thought of Magnus being aroused… he swallowed heavily, shaking his head to clear his mind. 

Either way. He needed to make sure they were safe if they had their heats. Maybe he could ask Mama Lightwood what he could do. 

* * *

“Mama, can I ask you a question?” Alec asked seriously, at her office. 

“Of course you can. What’s the matter? Are you hurting? Where’s Magnus?” she asked. 

“I’m okay. Magnus is showering. I told him I was coming here.” 

“Okay. What’s up then?” she asked carefully, an encouraging smile on her face. 

“I… it’s just. We learnt about Alphas and Omegas and heats and everything today,” Alec began nervously. 

“I see. You have questions?” she asked kindly. 

“Yeah. The… omegas here… do they go through heats here?” 

_ Ah. Of course, omegas would be his first concern.  _

“They do.” 

“How can I protect them? I don’t want an Alpha to go near them. I need to keep Magnus and Izzy safe,” Alec asked, his voice full of worry. 

“Alec. You’re an Alpha too. You need to stay away also.” 

“But I won’t. To Izzy? To Magnus? No. I won’t,” he said firmly, aghast and adamant. 

“Izzy not so much. She’s your family by birth so you being an Alpha, you’d want to protect and take care of her. But Magnus… you can’t be near him.” 

Alec felt like he’d swallowed a bitter pill. He began to wring his hands and pick at this nails.

“So… if Magnus goes into heats… I can’t stay with him? I’ll need to move out?” 

“Yes, baby. To protect him.” 

They heard a gasp before their heads swung to find Magnus at the doorway, his eyes filling fast before he turned around and ran. 

“Magnus! Magnus wait!” Alec shouted and tried to run after him in his sling. 

“Alec be careful! You’re injured. Let him go. We’ll find him.” 

They walked quickly to their room first and Magnus wasn’t there. Alec even went down on his knees to look under his bed, needing Maryse’s help to stand again once he realised that Magnus wasn’t there. 

“Meow.” 

“Hey, Tigger. I’m just looking for your other daddy,” Alec explained. 

Maryse suggested they try the toilets next but Alec didn’t understand why. Magnus wouldn’t go there. But she’d insisted so he accompanied her. 

He wasn’t there. 

The kitchen was next. Nope. Not there either. 

Alec felt his heart pounding, and he chewed on his bottom lip wondering where Magnus could be. He could feel his pulse, quick and hard in his throat.  _ Where was Magnus? Why had he run? He… must have heard him say he’d need to move out. And that he couldn’t stay with him. He had misunderstood. And Alec couldn’t find him and it was killing him.  _

The playground and sandpit were devoid of Magnus and they decided to split up in the garden. Alec was calling for Magnus and even bending down to check in the shrubs if he was there. He wasn’t. 

Every minute that he couldn’t find Magnus… he felt the knot in his stomach get bigger. He knew Magnus was hurting and that hurt. Magnus had never been hurt because of him before. 

“Alec, I’m heading in to check inside,” Maryse called out and Alec nodded at her. Alec didn’t think he’d be inside though. The only possible place had been their room and that had been vacant. 

His eyes suddenly narrowed as he caught sight of the treehouse. A place that Magnus sometimes went to when he was alone so that he could read. Or sometimes they read together there. 

“Magnus?” he called up but received no response. 

It was the only possible place left. He had to be there. 

“Magnus? You there? Please come down. I promise it’s not bad,” he pleaded, realising that he’d be an idiot if Magnus wasn’t even there to begin with.  _ Could he have left? Idris? Would he have been upset enough for that? Shit, what if he had? _

He decided then to play on Magnus’ instincts. And hope he reacted. It was the only way. 

“Magnus? I know you’re not okay and I’m worried. If you won’t come down… I’m removing my sling and coming up. I hope I won’t injure my elbow again.” 

He heard it. A rustle. And then his head popped out of the treehouse, his face red and swollen, eyes still burgeoning with tears. 

“Please come down. Or I’ll come up,” he pleaded and Magnus sighed and moved to climb down slowly. 

Once his feet touched the ground, he moved to the other side of the tree, the more secluded area and plonked himself down on the ground, burying his head in his knees. 

Alec slowly sat next to him, careful of his elbow. He saw the way he trembled slightly and he wanted to soothe him terribly. 

“Magnus. You… misunderstood. I am not leaving you,” Alec began, and paused as a whimper escaped him. 

How did he explain everything to Magnus? 

“I… know what you heard. But you don’t understand. I would never leave you unless it protected you okay? And I learnt about some things in school today that you don’t know about. Please just listen to everything okay?” 

Magnus lifted his head, his eyes accusing and pained.  _ Yes, he’d listen. But Alec hurt him.  _

“I learnt about Alphas and Omegas…” he began and proceeded to explain to Magnus about heats as best as he could. 

He saw the way Magnus tensed up, his eyes widening as he slowly processed the information. 

“I’d have to go through all that?” he whispered, finally speaking to Alec. 

Alec nodded sorrowfully. 

“And you can’t stay with me during that time?” Magnus asked, his voice small. 

Alec shook his head. 

“ _ Why?”  _

Alec sighed, leaning his head back against the tree. “Apparently… any Alphas who aren’t related to you… would have trouble controlling themselves around you. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yes. That’s why I said…” 

“Oh.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“I don’t know. Heats sound scary. And to be alone…” 

“Maybe someone else? Raph? Or Izzy could be there?” Alec suggested. 

“Maybe.” 

They sat there in silence for a bit, letting all that sink in before Alec suggested heading up to their room. 

“There’s something else I want to talk to you about. But I want Izzy there too.”

Magnus nodded, standing up to head up. 

* * *

When Izzy came, she found Magnus on his bed with Tigger on his lap and Alec sat next to him.

“Is everything okay?” she asked tentatively. 

“Yes. It is. It’s just that I need to talk to you about something,” Alec began, deciding that he wasn’t going to explain what he had just done about heats to Magnus. It was somehow more awkward with his little sister. Talking about arousal and all with Magnus… he didn’t mind really. They could talk about anything. But Izzy… Nope. Not going there. She could learn about it in school. 

“Today in school, we learnt more about Alphas. And I wanted to talk to both of you about it. One of the things that scared me… was that I learnt that Alphas could develop an Alpha voice as they grew older. It’s a voice that can force others to do what they ask. When they use it, Alphas weaker than them and Betas could follow what they ask. But they can fight it off. But Omegas… can’t really do that.” 

Magnus having heard that someone could force him to their will, fell silent immediately, fear beginning to bloom within him and consume him. 

“What? Any Alpha can?” Izzy gasped.

“When their voice is strong enough. Mr G taught us in school today. He said it was bad to use it but… what if it were someone we didn’t know?” Alec continued. “Or a bad Alpha?” 

Both Magnus and Izzy looked at him with wide eyes, beginning to realise that it could be bad. 

“So… I wanted to talk to you and warn the both of you. I think maybe try not to be alone with an Alpha you don’t trust? Or don’t know? Just to be safe? I… don’t want anything bad to happen to both of you. Or if they use their voice to make you do silly stuff and make others laugh at you.” 

Magnus and Izzy nodded, assuring Alec that they would. 

When Izzy left, Magnus turned to Alec. 

“I thought you were going to tell her about heats too.” 

“Magnus… I can’t talk to my baby sister about that! Maybe Mama can. Or the school. It’s not- I don’t know- I can’t.” 

“Oh. But you did with me.” 

“Yeah. It’s… different with you.” 

“Why?” Magnus asked softly, looking at the boy beside him. 

_ Alec didn’t know why. It just was. It had always been that way. _

_ “ _ I don’t know. It’s always been like that… like I can talk to you about anything. I know I won’t be made fun of. And we treat each other seriously.” 

Magnus smiled slowly at that. It was true. But he was glad that Alec felt the same way. 

Both of them spent some time together after that, reading in their room silently. As better as Magnus felt, all the new information that he received made him feel unsettled. Which was why… that night, he nervously told Alec that he was going to sleep under his bed. It was his comfort. His cocoon almost. He felt safe there. But… he usually went there only when it rained and Alec… had never made fun of him, and ever since the first night he’d slept there beside Magnus… he had always silently joined Magnus there whenever it rained. Magnus always expected Alec to make fun of him, especially as they got older. But he never did. 

“Why? It’s not raining,” Alec clarified, looking out the window and looking back at Magnus. 

“Um. It… makes me feel better. But… you don’t have to join me. It’s not raining. I’ll be okay,” he said anxiously. 

“But can I?” Alec asked softly. 

“Your elbow…”

“We can bring more pillows down.”

“O-okay,” Magnus agreed, not wanting to impose on Alec. 

“Magnus… you don’t have to do it just because I ask okay? You never have to. Would you like me beside you?” Alec asked, remembering about Alpha voices and Alphas forcing Omegas. He didn’t want to do that to Magnus. Ever. 

“I… Yes?” Magnus said hesitantly.

“Okay then. You go get in first.” 

He slowly took his own pillow, and blanket and put his bolster against the wall so that he wouldn’t hit the wall. 

Alec, once he saw that Magnus was comfortable, took off his sling and shut the lights, dragging his own pillows down and arranging it such that he wouldn’t turn to his right, which ended in him facing Magnus. 

He didn’t know why… but his heart clenched as he looked at Magnus, close to him like that. 

Tigger jumped on them, resulting in them jerking as the cat landed softly between them and curled up in between them. It could probably reach either of their blankets if it wanted. It loved having both of them beside it and often found itself in this familiar position when it rained. 

“You okay?” Alec asked after a while. 

“Y-yeah,” Magnus replied. 

“Scared?” Alec asked into the dark, only seeing Magnus’ dark orbs through the reflection from the window. 

“Yeah. Heats sound scary. I hope mine doesn’t come any time soon. And… the Alpha voice… I don’t want to be forced to do something,” he finished quietly. 

“I am an Alpha,” Alec brought up quietly, wanting to ask about what he was nervous about in the comfort of darkness. 

“I know.” 

“Are you afraid of me? That I could do that to you?” 

“You won’t. You won't, right?” Magnus then asked carefully. 

“Magnus. I swear to you. I’ll do anything in my power to keep you safe. I’ll never try and order you against your will okay? And when you go through your heats… even if I need to leave you… I can just sleep outside on the floor. You’ll be safe. I’ll always protect you okay?” Alec firmly assured. 

“Okay,” Magnus agreed, feeling lighter and smiling from his own blanket that he had cuddled up in. “Although… if say I was walking on the road and I didn’t see a car… I give you permission to order me,” he advised and Alec could hear the teasing tilt to his voice. 

“Yeah? So to protect against danger is okay huh?” Alec asked. 

“Yeah. And like if I’m about to have an insect on me and you stop me and save me? That’s fine too.” 

Alec hummed his agreement and the two of them began an in-depth discussion about all the scenarios they could think of when it would be okay for Alec to order Magnus. As the night went on, their ideas got wilder, and somehow one of them involved Alec saving Magnus from a crocodile attack with an order. 

They both fell asleep with soft smiles as they faced the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do we feel about the first introduction of the bigger alpha and omegaverse elements? HEHE. 
> 
> Love yall! Drop by my twitter for some sneak peeks if you like! I'm on twitter as [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)! Drop by for some sneak peeks or if you're talking about the fic, use #ITCOY


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! This chapter has been a long time coming! Took a very lovely break during Christmas and new year and I'm back now!! Enjoy this one and thank you so much for all your interest, comments and kudos. Your encouragement means so much to me!

Magnus woke up feeling horrible that night. He didn’t know what was wrong. He couldn’t even swallow, his throat hurt so bad and it felt itchy, like something was stuck inside. Coughing was an instinctive reaction and he tried to do it softly so as not to wake Alec but soon, his chest was heaving and his coughs turned harsh. 

“Magnus?” Alec rasped. 

_ Oh no. He’d woken Alec up. Would he be mad? It was the middle of the night. _

“You okay?” he said hoarsely before sitting up to look at Magnus. 

Magnus was nodding at Alec, trying to reassure him to get him back to sleep but his coughing just didn’t want to stop. 

_ What was wrong? _

“Hold on let me get you some water,” Alec began and got off his bed and walked to Magnus’ desk, grabbing his water bottle. 

_ Oh. Of course Alec wouldn’t be mad. Why did he even think that? He must be dreaming. Or half asleep. Or he would be… if the stupid cough would go away. _

Alec sat next to Magnus, who was trying not to cough, but that only made his cough come out in startled gasps as he tried to take his bottle from Alec. 

“Let me help,” Alec insisted, helping Magnus to hold the bottle and bring it gently to his lips, holding it steady for him, noticing that Magnus’ body shook as he tried to control his coughing just so that he could take a sip of water. 

A sudden forceful cough escaped from Magnus, and the water he was trying to drink spluttered everywhere. 

_ Oh god. That was embarrassing. What would Alec think? He was a buffoon. A fool. A baby who couldn’t even drink water right.  _

He felt a soothing hand pat his back and soon, he felt the coughing episode subsiding. 

_ Finally.  _

“You okay?” Alec asked again, looking at him intently, searching his face for an answer. 

Magnus shrugged, not knowing what to say. 

“Hurts,” he whispered, the sound so faint it was a wonder that Alec heard him. 

“Oh. Where?” 

His hand came up to cup his throat. 

“Oh. A sore throat?” Alec asked, realising that Magnus also had a cough. That wasn’t good. That usually came with a…

His hand reached out and gently felt Magnus’ forehead. Yup. A fever. He was definitely burning up too. 

“I think you’re sick Magnus,” Alec said softly and Magnus gave him a small, sorrowful nod. 

Magnus felt horrible and he didn’t know what to do about it. He felt Alec’s hand rubbing his back again and he slumped down, giving in to the comfort. 

“I think we need to go wake Mama,” Alec finally said and Magnus’ face swung towards him. 

_ Wake Mama? It was the middle of the night. Ms Maryse and Mr Robert would get upset. Yes. They couldn’t wake them. Not for Magnus. Nope. Not happening. _

He began to shake his head vehemently at Alec, pulling at him when he moved to get up. 

“Magnus?” Alec questioned when he saw the disagreement. “It’s okay. We have to. You’re not well. It’s alright to wake them if you’re not well. You won’t be in trouble. If you want, you don’t even need to come with me. I can go and get her.” 

Magnus blinked back at him, processing what he’d said.  _ They were supposed to wake them if they’re not well? He didn’t know that. No one ever told him the rules. It was okay? Really?  _

“I’ll tell you what. You stay there and rest. Let me just… wipe the floor before going to get her,” he continued and Magnus remembered that he’d spat water all over the floor when he choked on the water. 

He flushed in embarrassment again at that and pulled Alec again. 

“It’s okay. It’s just water, Magnus. And you’re sick. I can do this,” Alec cajoled and eventually, Magnus let him go and sank back on his bed, laying down so that he wouldn’t watch Alec clean up his mess. 

Once Alec was done, he reached out for Magnus’ arm again, just to get him to open his eyes. 

“I’ll go get her now okay?”

Magnus nodded, and closed his eyes again. He felt his soft blanket being placed around him and a warm body being pressed next to him as the bed sank. 

“Tigger. I want you to take care of him okay? Magnus is sick,” Alec instructed. Magnus didn’t even open his eyes, but he heard the soft meow. He hugged the cat and drifted a little, trying not to think about the pain in his throat.

Magnus didn’t know how long they took, but he knew that Alec came back first because he felt his familiar weight on his bed before his fingers ran through his hair. He hummed, letting Alec know he appreciated the gesture, but it took too much energy to respond. 

Which was why he didn’t see the Alpha exchange a worried glance with Maryse as she came in with a thermometer and a case containing some medicine. 

Tigger, got curious as well, seeing all his humans awake in the middle of the night, and let out a meow, moving aside for Maryse. He leapt onto Magnus’ other side, somehow understanding that something was wrong with his human and Maryse was here to help.

“Hey baby,” Maryse murmured, sitting by Magnus as well. “I heard you’re unwell,” she continued and reached out to gently press her hand against his forehead. 

Magnus didn’t know what it was. The burning fever, his painful throat or the kindness in her voice coupled with Alec’s soothing touch- but tears began to form behind his eyelids and escape down his face. 

A frow appeared between Alec’s eyebrows when he saw that and his gaze swung to Maryse in an unspoken plea. 

_ Help him. Please. Tell me what to do. Make it better.  _

“Oh, sweetheart. It’s going to be okay. Alec and I are going to take care of you alright. Let’s find out how high your temperature is first. Alec, help him sit up okay?” she instructed. 

Alec guided his arm under Magnus and helped him slowly get up, before he moved closer and made him lean against him, his arm continuing to support him. He was worried about Magnus. Sure, he’d been sick before… but he hadn’t been this sick. Softly, he wiped Magnus’ tears away, even as more escaped and he began to sniffle. 

_ Should they go to a hospital now? A doctor? Was it bad? How bad? Magnus didn’t have much strength. What time was it? It was still dark. Were doctors even open? Would Magnus need an injection? He hated those. He wished he could do something to help him. Anything. _

Tigger meowed next Alec, and Alec pulled him onto his lap, patting him as well. Even the cat looked worried. She began to walk over to Magnus’ lap and put one paw over his hand and began to lick it, offering some feline comfort as well. 

They heard a beep as Maryse guided Magnus to open his mouth and place the thermometer under his tongue as they waited. 

Alec gasped when he saw the temperature. 102? 102? He’d had a 100 before and he’d already felt horrible but Magnus had a 102?

“Oh, dear. That’s really high,” Maryse noticed, rubbing his hack a little.  _ Wait. Could this be his first heat? He was 10. It was… possible. Early, still but possible. There was only one way to know.  _

“Magnus do you have other symptoms?” she then asked.  _ If he didn’t… _

“He was coughing earlier and he told me his throat hurts. Badly,” Alec answered for him instead. 

_ Oh. That’s great. Well not great. But if he were really going through his heat… she couldn’t imagine even trying to separate these two.  _

“Ah. I see. It’s going to be okay Magnus. First, let’s get some medicine in you and monitor your temperature and hope it goes down. And then we’ll head to the doctor in the morning okay?” Maryse said softly. 

Magnus let out a small whimper at that, hating the doctor. He didn’t know what would happen and it had always scared him. He really didn’t want an injection. 

“Can I skip school? Can I stay with him?” Alec asked pleadingly, turning his wide eyes to Maryse. Maryse could feel even Magnus looking at her and she couldn’t look at him. She’d probably give in. But that wasn’t how things worked. 

“Alec… it’s okay. Magnus will be okay. I’ll stay with him and take care of him. It’s just a few hours and we’ll probably spend some of it at the doctor and Magnus will probably want to sleep and rest after the visit and wake up once you come back. We want him to rest right?”

“Yes but-” 

“Alec. I promise. I will take care of him. You should go to school. The school doesn’t allow too many absences too and not without a medical certificate. He will be okay,” she assured him firmly. 

Alec looked conflicted and turned to look at Magnus, who was still pressed against his side but looking up at him now. 

Magnus gave him a small nod.  _ It’s okay.  _ Did he want Alec with him? Yes. But Alec shouldn’t miss school just for him. It was okay. Ms Maryse would be here. 

He trembled a little and Alec hugged him tighter, rubbing his arms to give him comfort. 

“Are you sure?” 

Magnus closed his eyes, hiding their glimmer and silently nodded. 

“Okay. I’ll be here before you know it okay? And take Ellie with you,” Alec requested, watching as his eyes opened again, shiny but with softness. He nodded. 

Maryse soon helped give Magnus two spoonfuls of the fever medicine, before they put Magnus back in bed. Alec stayed beside him, after grabbing Ellie and even Tigger cuddled up with Magnus. 

For a fleeting moment, Maryse thought of asking Alec to sleep on his own bed because Magnus was probably contagious… but she decided against it. She needed to choose her battles with these two and she’d already won one. She didn’t think Alec, especially, would let her win another. 

Magnus might… if she brought up Alec’s well-being. But Alec? Nope. Definitely not. 

She drew the blanket up over all of them, deciding to check on them in an hour. 

An hour later, she slowly opened the door, finding all of them asleep, chests gently rising and falling. Tigger was purring softly, sleeping near the heads of his owners. Reaching out, she felt Magnus’ forehead, and smiled when she felt that it was definitely cooler than earlier. 

“Mama?” a soft murmur came from Alec. 

“Shh. Go back to sleep. He’s alright,” she whispered, getting herself a barely conscious nod. 

* * *

When Alec woke up in the morning for school, Magnus stirred as well, peering about uncomfortable, searching for something. 

“You want something?” Alec asked. 

His hand flew to his throat and Alec realised he wanted water. Helping him to drink again, Alec even pressured him to have just a little more when he was done, smiling when Magnus did as asked. When he was done, Magnus flopped back onto the bed, and cuddled into the spot where Alec had been. Tigger had taken it over as well, and the both of them drifted back to sleep. 

He got ready silently and quickly, and eventually just sat on his own bed and watched Magnus, until Maryse came back in. 

“It’s time Alec,” she softly said, watching him carefully. 

Alec swallowed, giving Magnus one last look and followed behind her. 

“Mama? You’ll take care of him?” he asked, his voice a heartfelt plea. 

Maryse bent to meet his eyes. “Of course I will. He’ll be okay alright? You’ll come back later and take care of him and take over from me.” 

He nodded solemnly before proceeding to join his sister, who was quick to ask about Magnus since they always came down together. 

* * *

When Magnus stirred again, he really felt like scratching his throat. He sat up slowly, and saw Ms Maryse by his desk, working quietly.  _ Oh. She was checking on him.  _

“Morning Magnus. How are you feeling?” 

_ Bad. Hurt. Everything. Just bad.  _

Not knowing how to answer her, he finally shook his head sorrowfully. 

“Oh, still bad huh?” she asked as she came over with his bottle and helped him to drink some water. “Shall we get dressed and go to the doctor’s now?” she asked. 

Magnus’ eyes widened slightly and met hers as he swallowed heavily. 

“It’s okay baby. The doctor will help you and make you feel better in no time. Just be brave okay? I’ll be with you all the way,” she assured. 

Magnus eventually nodded and Maryse helped him get changed and while he used the toilet, she went to quickly dress herself as well. She found him waiting on the stairs, sitting there with his eyes closed. 

“Hey. Ready?” she asked, bending down to brush her hand over his back. 

He nodded, standing up with Ellie in his hands. 

“What have you got there?” she asked gently, having not seen that elephant before. “Oh is that Ellie?” she asked, remembering Alec’s earlier words.  _ Bring Ellie with you.  _ “How did you even get it? I don’t remember you having it?”

Magnus immediately hid Ellie behind him and stared at her anxiously. 

“Oh, no baby. I’m not going to take Ellie away from you. I was just curious that’s all. It’s okay,” she murmured, until Magnus slowly relaxed and brought Ellie out front again. 

Once he was okay, she offered her hand and Magnus took it and together they headed downstairs. 

* * *

The drive to the doctor and quick, though the poor, sick boy managed to fall asleep once more, the illness taking more out of him. 

Magnus allowed Ms Maryse to bring him in and leaned his head against her as they waited to be called. They were second in line so they didn’t have to wait very long. 

Magnus felt the coolness of the doctor’s office seep into his bones as he sat on the patient’s chair. The doctor was nice, asking him what was wrong and smiling, but he couldn’t speak because it hurt and because he felt fear knot his stomach so Ms Maryse answered for him. 

She stood close to him and he pressed to her side, clutching Ellie in his hands as well. The doctor took his temperature first, and Magnus was so happy it was a forehead thermometer. He really didn’t want to open his mouth at all. In fact… it was decided. His mouth shall remain closed. Forever. 

_ It’s okay. I can just stop eating and drinking. It’s fine. It’ll hurt lesser then, right? Maybe then it’ll just… disappear. But… food is nice. And he could eat like an elephant! But he shouldn’t. Maybe the elephants could have more food then. Yup. Okay.  _

His happiness was short-lived though when the doctor took an ice cream stick and asked him to open his mouth. 

_ Noooooo. I don’t want to. Why? Just give me the medicine. You know it hurts.  _

“It’s okay Magnus. He’ll be quick,” Maryse cajoled and he realised he was stuck and reluctantly did as asked. 

The doctor asked him to open wide and say ahhhhhh. He opened his mouth wide. 

_ Was he stupid? How am I going to say ahhhhhh. It hurts! You try saying ahhhh when it hurts. Silly doctor.  _

“Ah. He seems to definitely have a bad sore throat, I see some ulcers behind. It must be hurting so bad huh?” he asked. 

_ Yes?!!!! _

Magnus nodded vigorously, wanting this torture to end. He wanted to go home and sleep. 

“Magnus? Besides the cough, sore throat and fever, do you have anything else?” the doctor checked carefully and he shook his head. 

“Okay. His fever is still pretty high, so I suggest a jab to bring it down-”

Magnus was clutching Maryse top in a fierce gripping and shaking his head at her hard, pleading silently. 

_ No. Please no. Don’t let him. I don’t want this. Please. Just ask him to give him the medicine like you. Please. I can’t.  _

His eyes began to fill alarmingly fast and his tears spilled over and he sniffled, burying his face against her. 

“Do you need to?” she asked the doctor quietly. 

“It’ll help bring his temperature down quickly… and he will feel better. But we don’t  _ have _ to,” the doctor decided. 

“I see. I think we’ll skip it then,” she confirmed, bending down to Magnus who was so distraught, he wasn’t even hearing her. 

“Hey. Magnus? It’s okay. No jab baby. No jab. We’re just going to get the medicine and head back okay?” she said gently. 

Magnus’ shiny eyes looked at her with hope at that statement. 

“Let’s go home,” she assured, allowing the poor boy to tighten his grip on her hand as they headed out. 

His vice grip on her only loosened once he got into the car and they headed home. 

He’d never struggled as much as he did this time when he had to take his medicine. He could actually swallow tablets. He’d done it easily at least a year ago. But because of how bad his throat hurt, the doctor had given him all liquids. And it was horrible. 

He’d had to take three. An antibiotic which was the vilest and the most disgusting thing he’d ever put in his mouth, a pink fever medicine and tasted too much like cherries, and not the real kind that he loved, and finally, lozenges to suck on- blackcurrant flavoured. That was amazing. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, he was allowed to sleep again.

* * *

Alec came back home eager to get back to Magnus. It had been a horrible day for him. He couldn’t really focus in class at all and all that he could think about was Magnus, and whether he was okay. 

He even gave in and went to the school office to call Mama Lightwood during his break, just to ask about Magnus. She wasn’t angry at all and was happy to give him the update, telling him that Magnus was sleeping after taking all his medicine and that Tigger and Ellie were with him. 

That made his heart calm. A little. 

But he needed to see him with his eyes. Until then… he felt a knot in him that just wouldn’t fully ease. 

He barely talked and didn’t even have much of an appetite during his break but he forced himself to eat something small. 

When he made it up to the room, he found Magnus sleeping and froze.  _ Okay. He’s here. He’s okay. He needs to rest. I shouldn’t wake him.  _

But after having been away from him the whole day, now that they were finally together, he couldn’t help sitting on his bed and gently running his fingers through his hair, assuring himself that he was okay. 

The soothing motions brought Magnus out of his healing sleep, and a soft smile appeared on his face as his eyes fluttered before opening to gaze at Alec. 

“Hey,” Alec greeted. “How are you feeling?” 

Magnus nodded, still not wanting to talk yet. His throat was a little numb but… he didn’t want to worsen it. And Alec could understand him. Sort of. 

“Better? Is it gone?” Alec asked hopefully. 

_ Gone? What did he think happened? Magic? _

Magnus shook his head, looking at him incredulously. 

“Oh. Okay. Can I do anything for you?” Alec asked then. 

Magnus didn’t say anything but he snuggled into Alec’s hand. “Oh. You like this huh? Okay. Let me grab a book.” 

And that was how Maryse found them once she came to check on Magnus again. 

“Is he sleeping?” she asked Alec, whispering so as not to disturb Magnus. 

But the cheeky boy opened one eye to look at her before closing it again and Maryse couldn’t help the startled laugh that came out of her.  _ He was feeling better alright.  _

“Magnus? You up for eating? I have some soup prepared for you now that you’re awake.” 

“You haven’t eaten?!” Alec gasped. It was late. 

_ Of course I haven’t. It hurt even to drink water. How was I supposed to eat? _

Magnus glared at him and grabbed his own throat to remind him that it hurt. 

“Sorry. You- Would you try to eat a little now?” he asked hopefully instead.

Magnus nodded and they both rewarded him with beaming smiles. Wanting to eat and even having an appetite was a good thing. 

Alec accompanied Magnus downstairs and kept him company while he ate his soup. His hands itched to help Magnus but it was too much. He knew. He didn’t know why he was feeling this way. All he could think of was making sure he was okay. 

All too soon, Magnus sat back and pushed his bowl away, not even finishing up half of it. That was when Alec happily took over. 

“Just a little more?” he asked, practically shoving another mouthful at Magnus’ face. 

_ Oh. What? _

Magnus had no choice but to open his mouth or risk the soup spilling on himself so he instinctively did that. 

Before he could protest, another mouthful came his way. 

_ Alecccccccccccc. I’m so full.  _

He accepted it once again. And again. 

But before long, he knew he couldn’t eat anymore and he slammed his hand against his mouth and glared at the Alpha. 

  1. _Can’t. Eat. Anymore._



“You done?” Alec asked happily and Magnus continued to glare at him.  _ I was done five mouthfuls ago.  _

“Let’s go up then!” Alec said chirpily. 

Once they were up, Magnus had to take his medicine again. Ms Maryse came by right on time to ensure Magnus was taking the right amounts and both Alec and her watched him with eagle eyes, one to learn and one to ensure he knew what he was doing. 

Once he was done, Maryse nodded and told him to get some rest to let the meds do their job. 

Sleep was easy partly due to the meds, and partly due to Alec’s calming presence next to him. 

* * *

When Magnus woke up, Alec was still reading a book next to him.  _ What time was it? _

He reached over and grabbed Alec’s hand and tilted the watch towards him. Oh. It was 5. Alec was still here. Didn’t he want to play?

Slowly, he sat up and looked at Alec curiously. When he got his attention, he pointed at Alec and then pointed outside the window, in the direction of the playground. 

“You want me to look out the window?” Alec asked quizzically. 

Magnus shook his head.  _ Come on Alec.  _

“Look for birds?” 

He shook his head adamantly and fought not to roll his eyes. There were times when Alec really got him and there were times when he didn’t. This was clearly the latter. 

Magnus got out of bed and dragged Alec to the window and moved his head in the direction of the playground and then pointed again. 

“Oh! You want me to go to the playground?” 

_ Well. No. He didn’t. He liked spending time with Alec. But maybe Alec wanted to play downstairs? It must be boring for him up here.  _

“I don’t mind staying here with you Magnus. I want to,” he confirmed quietly and just like that, they were back on the same frequency. The one where they could read each other easily. 

_ Hopefully, it lasts.  _

Magnus offered him a small, genuine smile, realising that he felt a lot better. And he was sticky from perspiring so much. He really needed a shower. 

He grabbed his towel and showed Alec to tell him where he was going, before hunting for the rest of his clothes. 

“Go ahead Magnus. I’ll wait here.”

He stared at him silently for a few moments before turning and heading to the toilet. 

While waiting for Magnus to come back, Alec got out Tigger’s toys and began swinging a stick with a ball of string at the end of it, grinning as the cat lived up to its name and hurled itself all over the place in an attempt to catch it. 

Eventually, he let the toy drop and began to pet the cat, even as it tried to destroy the ball of string. 

“I couldn’t focus at all today Tigger. It was so weird heading to school with Magnus not next to me on the bus. He doesn’t really fall sick you know? So I rarely sit alone.” 

Tigger began to purr as Alec continued gently stroking his fur.

“And in class… all I could think about was him. Whether he was okay. Or scared. About him going to the doctor. It was so bad I couldn’t do any work! I had to copy Raphael’s work today,” he admitted sheepishly.

Tigger turned to look at him and lift his head into his hand, demanding more pets. 

“But you were a good girl weren’t you? You helped take care of him huh?” 

_ Meow.  _

“That’s right. You helped daddy take care of Magnus when daddy couldn’t.”

_ Meow.  _

_ “ _ You are the best kitty in the whole world. Both your daddies love you so much,” he murmured. 

Tigger relaxed slowly and let his calming touches lull her into slumber. 

Magnus came back into the sight of Alec petting Tigger and smiling at her while lounging on Magnus’ bed. 

He barely looked up until Magnus came towards him. And then he gasped loudly. 

Alec noticed Magnus in fresh clothes of course. Hopefully, the shower made him feel better. But he got the shock of his life when he looked up and saw that Magnus’ hair was still dripping wet!

_ Why hadn’t he dried it? He was sick for god’s sake. Did he want to get worse? Or get a cold?  _

“Magnus! Your hair’s all wet! You didn’t dry it! Come here.  _ Sit!”  _

Magnus’ legs gave way and his body slammed to the floor in shock. He would have done it, yes. But it seems like his body just responded on instinct? He’d barely had time to process that statement when his body had obeyed, ending up with him sitting right where he’d been standing just a moment ago.

_ Oh. OH! Did Alec… just order him?  _

Magnus glanced at him and saw him looking back in surprise before his eyes widened in bewilderment.  _ What just happened? _

“Order,” Magnus said hoarsely. And that helped Alec realise what had happened. Alec’s mouth opened and closed a few times in shock as he tried to think about what to say. His face looked stricken, freezing in fear.

“Magnus- I- I… I don’t know how that h-happened. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I know we agreed on this but-” 

Alec felt Magnus’ hand on his knee, his thumb stroking it soothingly to calm Alec down. 

“I don’t know how it happened,” he whispered. 

Magnus squeezed his knee until Alec met his gaze, looking at him in horror. “Is okay.” 

“Magnus… You don’t understand. If I don’t know how it happened… I might do it again. And I won’t mean to and then you’d hate me!” 

“No.” 

“Magnus-” 

“No. Try again.” 

“Try what?” Alec asked, confused. 

“Order.” 

“You want me to order you?!” Alec asked. 

“Practise.” 

_ Alec didn’t know how he did it. So he needed to practise until he knew. Then he could control it right? _

“What? I- No.” 

“It’s okay,” he rasped. 

“Okay. Okay. Um. Magnus stand,” he tried and they both waited with wide eyes and bated breath but Magnus didn’t move from his position on the floor. 

“Again.” 

Alec wanted to try but a drop of water fell from Magnus’ hair onto his foot and he slammed back to reality. 

“Wait. Let me dry your hair first so you don’t get worse,” he explained, grabbing Magnus’ towel. 

Magnus turned and allowed Alec to do it for him. Alec was gentle though. Too gentle. 

_ You can’t dry hair like that Alec. You need to be harder.  _

Magnus, while under the towel, reached up and grabbed Alec’s hand, and pressed it harder against his head, grinning when Alec began to use more strength. 

_ There we go. That’s the way.  _

He enjoyed it. Maybe a little too much. He began to hum a random tune, not even realising what he was humming. 

But Alec of course began to draw attention to it by singing along. It was faint at first. So faint that Magnus had stopped humming before realising that Alec had stopped too. 

_ Oh.  _

Tentatively, he began to hum it again. Soon, he was sure he heard Alec’s voice. Which slowly became louder. And more confident. 

When Maryse walked in to check on them again and to cajole them into dinner, she laughed at the sounds of Alec’s boisterous off-key singing which abruptly cut off when he realised she was there. 

Magnus also threw the towel off his head, looking like a well-ruffled chicken with hair sticking out everywhere as he tried to find out why Alec had stopped. 

Both of their eyes widened when they saw her and Alec flushed in embarrassment. 

“What do we have here?” she asked lightly. 

“I’m just… helping him dry his hair. I didn’t want him to get worse. He didn’t even dry it when he came back!” Alec complained to her. 

“Tired!” Magnus protested. 

“It’s okay. I can help,” Alec assured and threw the towel back over his head and began drying again, not hearing Magnus gasp in shock before he was drowned by the towel. 

Maryse laughed quietly, watching them. When Alec finally decided that Magnus was dry enough, that was when she broached the topic of food. 

Magnus shook his head, feeling like he had just eaten. 

“I’ll eat later when he does,” Alec added on as well. “I’m not hungry now.” 

“Okay. Just let me know okay? We’ll need to get Magnus soup hot and ready before that.” 

Once she left, Magnus closed the door behind her and came back to Alec. He hadn’t forgotten what had happened.

“Order.” 

Alec sobered, looking at him carefully. Magnus nodded, silently telling him it was okay. 

“Sit.” 

Nothing happened.

“Sit.Sit. Sit,” he tried, varying his tone but Magnus remained standing. Getting a little frustrated, he tried again. “ _ Sit,”  _ he said forcefully. 

Magnus’ legs folded beneath him and he sank to the floor. 

_ Oh.  _

“Oh. I think I know. I need to say it with force,” Alec explained to Magnus who nodded in understanding. 

“Again.” 

“ _ Stand,”  _ he ordered and Magnus began to stand up. 

Alec felt rather proud of himself and smiled at Magnus. But as soon as he met his eyes, he sobered.  _ Any Alpha could do this? To Magnus?  _

“Magnus? Would you try fighting it?” Alec asked. 

Magnus nodded slowly and waited. 

“ _ Sit!”  _

It was hard. So hard. His legs began to tremble as he tried to fight it, his eyes meeting Alec’s with vulnerability as he gave up and sank down onto the floor. 

_ Oh.  _

He couldn't fight it. 

Magnus’ eyes widened in fear as he looked back at Alec, realising now, what others could do. This wasn’t good. This was bad. Really bad. 

“Magnus,” Alec began, kneeling on the floor next to him. “I’m so sorry. I promise to never order you okay? Unless like… it can help save you from an accident or something. Like we talked about,” Alec said vehemently. 

Magnus nodded at him. He believed Alec of course. But it wasn’t him he was worried about and Alec realised the same thing. 

_ But what if… he ordered Magnus not to follow his orders. Would that work? _

“Hey. I have an idea,” he said in excitement, helping Magnus to stand again. 

“Magnus?  _ Don’t listen to any order if you don’t want to _ ,” he ordered with great difficulty. It was hard to remain that forceful while saying a whole phrase but Alec managed it. 

Magnus’ eyes widened when he realised what Alec was trying to do. 

“ _ Sit!” _

Magnus’ legs began to shake immediately. He fought it. He tried. He pushed back the urge with everything he had. His whole body trembled. But he remained standing. 

Alec hugged him tightly and made him sit on the bed, and his body relaxed immediately as he followed Alec’s order. He’d sat down. Just not on the floor as Alec had intended. It worked on the bed too. 

They learnt two things that day:

  1. It made fighting easier if Alec ordered him not to follow anything he didn’t want to. 
  2. There were loopholes. If Alec said sit… he didn’t need to sit on the floor. He could sit on the bed as well. It was up to interpretation apparently. 



When Alec met his gaze again, he was happy to see that his smile had finally returned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby's sick huh? What do we think?
> 
> HEHE. Love yall! Hope yall had a wonderful end of year holiday! And happy new year!
> 
> Drop by my twitter for some sneak peeks if you like! I'm on twitter as [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)! Drop by for some sneak peeks or if you're talking about the fic, use #ITCOY


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More education and discoveries!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely managed to finish this on time but the main point is... I did! Happy weekend everyone! Hope this brightens up your week! Thank you for all your comments and kudos. They mean a lot to me! I always read them immediately! Replying might take a while but I will! Work usually gets in the way. Or writing. HAHA. 
> 
> Enjoy our babies (not babies so much any more)!

After Alec’s warning, Magnus was prepared when he began to slowly learn about his sexuality over the next few years. After the initial introductory lesson which shocked everyone but him and Izzy, they slowly began to learn about anatomy and birth. 

Somehow, he was always in a haze when they did that, unable to focus intensely. He just… couldn’t imagine giving birth. It all seemed very scientific and technical to him. That he understood. But in terms of relating that to himself… he couldn’t. At least not yet. 

Nesting was a surprise though. He hadn’t known about that. Alec hadn’t told him. He had noticed that about a year ago, Alec always asked if  _ Magnus  _ wanted him to accompany him whenever he crawled under the bed. 

He wasn’t as scared of the rain or thunder anymore. Some nights, he remained outside on his bed. It was only when lightning ripped through the sky, illuminating the whole room that he crawled under. More to get a good night’s sleep. 

Recently, he’d began to head there whenever he felt… unsettled. Or unhappy. Or just weird. It helped. It had always been a safe place, a source of comfort. And when Alec came there, crawling in after him, he was boxed in, and that feeling only intensified tenfold. 

And it was only when he learnt about what nests were that everything clicked into place. He’d been trying to make a nest?

______________

_ 1 month earlier _

“Nest are safe places that Omegas build. They put some of their favourite things in there and some things that are comfortable so that when they are upset, they head there and feel better. Omegas, are especially sensitive to scents and they love surrounding themselves with scents that bring them comfort,” Mr G had explained before he proceeded to show the class some pictures of what nests could look like. They looked so homely and comfortable but there were a few that stood out to Magnus. Some looked better. He didn’t know why… they just did. 

“Omegas would also feel the need to collect items from people they’re closest to. Now… while there’s nothing wrong with that… Omegas… you might want to ask if you could have it first. We’ve had some bad cases of things going wrong and people go looking for their items and find themselves in an omega’s nest. Which brings me to my next point,” he paused, making eye contact with every student.

“It is a great sin, to invade an Omega’s nest without their permission, even if you were another Omega. Their safe place, is theirs and theirs alone and no one should enter,” he’d told them in a grave and serious voice. 

At that statement, Magnus suddenly remembered that about a year ago, Alec had begun to ask before getting under the bed with Magnus. He’d begun to be so careful and apprehensive that Magnus hadn’t understood why. He’d always just come in after Magnus. He didn’t need to ask. Ever since Magnus had allowed him in when they were kids… he knew it was alright. Wait… Did he? And was it alright? Was that even a nest? He wasn’t sure. He guessed so?  _ Oh.  _ Alec had most definitely learnt about it and was trying to be respectful. Magnus somehow… he thought so many other things. Maybe Alec hadn’t liked coming there anymore and just wanted Magnus to tell him no. No. It wasn’t that. He was… trying to be respectful. 

Thereafter, they’d been tasked with different things, depending on their genders. The Omegas had to draw and design their ideal nest- whatever felt right. 

The Alphas and Betas had to come up with answers to scenarios about an Omega’s nest. What did you do if you entered an Omega’s house? Or accidentally came across their nest? Or wanted your belongings and it was in a nest? 

Magnus huddled with Izzy and desperately wanted to ask her what she thought of everything but others were around. At 13, he still didn’t feel comfortable speaking in front of others. So he nudged her and drew her to a corner so that they were somewhat alone. 

“Do you have a nest?” he whispered. 

“I think so? I never thought of it as one though. Under my desk, I had like a reading nook? With some pillows and lights and all. I think… Mama knew. She kept allowing me to take more pillows,” she explained, before raising her brow at Magnus in question. 

“I think I have one under my bed? I have pillows there too. And Tigger. And Alec’s old blanket,” he admitted sheepishly, flushing as he realised that perhaps… he shouldn’t have admitted as much. What if Izzy got the wrong idea?

“Ah. That’s good. He did say that we’d like some things of people closest to us.”

“Yeah.” 

As Izzy and Magnus settled into drawing, Magnus realised that he was really enjoying this. Thinking about what he wanted. It wasn’t something he could have now… but in the future, in his own house… this was what he’d want. 

Allowing his mind to take over, he began to sketch a window, drawing some trees and nature outside. It couldn’t just be any window though. A place where he could create a little nook. Maybe put in a little bed. In his mind, he saw walls at the head and end of the bed, creating a little cosy corner. On it, he’d place lots of comfy things- pillows, shirts, jackets, blankets… anything that would be comfortable to lie in. 

_ Yes. That looked right.  _

His sketch began to form, with more details being added. In fact, to be clearer, he even started writing short notes. Books nearby. Curtains from ceiling to hide windows and to hide his nest if he wanted to be alone. Or closed in, surrounded by the things he loved. Lights. Lights going all around so it would be pretty at night. During the day, he could look out the window… but the scenery needed to be suitable. A forest? A river? A clear plain where he could watch the sunset? Something nice. And calming.

His hand began to slow after a while and he felt like he had it. 

As Mr G came around, he noticed that some of the other Omegas were starting to be done too. 

“Now. An Omega’s nest is something very private and many of you may not feel comfortable sharing and talking about it. But if you are… feel free to talk to your friends about it. But if someone doesn’t… please, do not  _ ever  _ force them,” he finished firmly, his voice carrying over to all the students in the class, including the Alphas and Betas.

With great patience, he waited until he saw Izzy stop. Shyly glancing at her, he lifted his own drawing in a silent question, asking if she wanted to share. 

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” she answered easily, getting an affirmative nod from Magnus as well. 

Izzy had sketched a tent on the floor, full of cushions as well. It had little cotton balls hanging and she’d also added in some fairy lights. Unlike Magnus, hers had been designed to be in a corner in a room and also did have some dolls and stuffed toys. 

Which reminded him of Ellie. He’d forgotten Ellie. As he thought about it… he wasn’t sure where to put Ellie. Was he too old for his favourite elephant? But Izzy had some too. And did he only want Ellie in his nest? What if he wanted Ellie on his bed too? Would that work? Or like… were things that belonged in the nest supposed to stay there forever? 

To be very honest, he didn’t know how nests worked. Oh well. He could figure that out when the time came. For now… he was very happy in his makeshift nest under the bed. If that was even a nest. He was always okay with Alec going in. And he didn’t feel the need to add so many things in there… so maybe it wasn’t really a nest? Who knew?

When Mr G actually asked him to design one… he’d gotten a lot more ideas. So… maybe he’d do something to the one he had at home. Perhaps he’d been subconsciously building one but just didn’t know what it was. So he didn’t want to have a lot of things there. It was on the floor under the bed though. 

When class ended that day, drawings of well-thought-out nests were folded very carefully and kept in bags, secrets that maybe would become reality one day. 

__________________

Heading home beside Alec on their usual journey, Magnus asked Alec the question that had been on his mind ever since they’d learnt about nests. 

“We learnt about nests today,” he began with muted eagerness. 

“Oh?” Alec answered, turning to face Magnus. He had a welcoming smile on his face, wanting to hear more from Magnus about it. 

“So is this why… you started asking before you came under the bed with me?” Magnus asked softly. 

“Y-yeah? I mean. I didn’t know it was. And once we learnt about it and I realised that that was your nest… I didn’t want to intrude… especially if you didn’t want me there. They said it was bad.” 

“Hmmm,” Magnus said thoughtfully. 

“Does it… does it bother you?” Alec asked carefully, preparing himself mentally for the answer. Sure, he’d been welcome before… but that had been before Magnus had learnt about it. Now that he had… 

“I… don’t think so? It never has…” Magnus said slowly, smiling gently at Alec. 

“Oh,” Alec smiled, slow and sincere. 

“But… I don’t know if that is my real nest. I mean… I do have some things… but I don’t have this intense urge to put more things there? I don’t know. Maybe it would change? And my ideal nest is so different though. Maybe I’d feel more about nesting and all… when I get older?” 

“Oh. So… you might make another? Or change it?” Alec asked carefully, not wanting to pressure Magnus into talking about something so personal. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” 

“I don’t mind telling you, Alec- Alexander,” he assured with calm confidence. 

“Alexander?”

“Do you mind? I thought it fit the seriousness of the situation. And… I like it really.” 

“Oh. Well. You can call me that if you want. It’s just… no one ever does. It’s too long. Alec is so much easier.” 

_ Sure. When he was younger… it might have been a mouthful. But now… it wasn’t. It came out easily. And he loved the way it felt saying it.  _

“Your name is quite lovely. Izzy’s too. I quite like Isabelle,” Magnus praised quietly, and didn’t see the small bloom of pink that appeared over Alec’s cheeks. “And to answer your question… I don’t know if that’s my permanent nest. I mean… we can’t stay here forever. So… I would definitely need to change it. Maybe… when we grow up and I have more money and everything and I design something from start to finish… I’d feel differently?” he explained hesitantly. 

That made sense. It did. But it also brought up other questions which he didn’t really have time to delve into. Where would he move out? Who would he stay with? Alec? But Alec and Izzy would want to stay together right? And Alec was a year older… does that mean he’d have to move out earlier at 18? What would Magnus do then? Did he have to be alone for one year? Or have another roommate? He really didn’t know what would happen. Before he could think too deeply over it though, Alec began to speak. 

“So you… designed your dream nest today?” Alec asked slowly. He remembered that activity when they’d had their own lesson and he wondered what Magnus and Izzy would design. But he wasn’t supposed to ask about it. But he really, really wanted to know. So… he didn’t outrightly ask about it. He left it to Magnus to make a decision.

“I did,” he answered, his eyes glazing over in happiness, sparkling as he remembered what he’d designed. When Alec didn’t say anything else, he glanced over at the Alpha who looked so hesitant, and watched his internal struggle. 

_ Oh. He wanted to ask about it? _

“Do you want to see it?” Magnus asked softly. 

“I- Um. Magnus you don’t have to. I know it’s private and everything. I- You shouldn’t,” Alec mumbled, closing his eyes as embarrassment flooded him. 

“I… don’t mind telling you Alexander,” Magnus said softly. “At home?” 

“Okay,” Alec agreed, his eyes crinkling as his smile reached them. 

Through silent agreement, they both hurried to their room and Magnus slowly removed his sketch from his bag and handed it to Alec like he was presenting him with a prize. 

Alec took it with great reverence, dropping Magnus a reassuring and excited smile as he opened up the paper to get his first look at it. 

“Wow,” Alec murmured, trying to take it all in. He didn’t know what to look at. Magnus… could draw really well. His sketch had so much detail… he could practically see it in real life. He could imagine what it looked like. 

The more Alec remained silent, the more nervous Magnus got. He felt… an itch crawl over his skin as he waited with bated breath for Alec to say something more.  _ Wow.  _ Was that good or bad? Wow, what a wonderful nest or wow what a horrible one?

_ Why wouldn’t the Alpha say anything else?! _

He began to reach out, wanting to take the piece of paper back and hide it somewhere deep where no one would ever find it again. Maybe bury it in the garden like Tigger’s poop. That would work. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Alec whispered in awe. 

_ Oh.  _

“You like it?” Magnus squeaked.  _ Oh, God. Why was he squeaking?  _

“Aw. Did you really think I wouldn’t?” Alec asked wryly, the squeak alerting him to Magnus’ nervousness. “Magnus… I love it,” he quietly affirmed. 

_ He did? Oh.  _

Magnus felt warmth emanate from deep inside him and fill him. Alec loved it. He did. Why did that make him so happy? 

“Can I.. Can I ask you about it?” Alec asked slowly, a sudden smile breaking out on his face as Magnus began to nod eagerly, excited to tell Alec more about it. 

“You want it by the window?” 

“Uh huh. So that if there’s something nice outside, it would be nice to relax and feel calm and just enjoy everything.” 

“And I saw that there are books?” 

“Well… you know I like to read. What if I wanted to read in there?” he sheepishly said. 

“Of course, of course,” he agreed immediately. “How would the curtains work?”

“I want some nice ones so that I can cover the window if it’s raining or like the scenery isn’t that nice. And if I want the place to be cosier, I’d like to have some outside the bed as well to create like a mini nook. And it might be dark… so lights. But not too much,” he added. 

“That sounds really lovely. And comfy. And very you,” Alec complimented and Magnus beamed, preening with satisfaction. 

“So um. Do you… Have you wanted to keep more things inside? From others?” Alec asked hesitantly and Magnus began to flush. 

“I do… have your one of your old blankets there. You brought it in and forgot it.” 

“Oh. That’s mine? I thought you had two!” Alec said in slight surprise. But… his heart warmed at that thought. “Do you want more of my stuff? You can just take them. If you want,” he offered. 

_ Oh. Did he? He wouldn’t be opposed. But… was it too much? Alec and he… were roommates. Best friends. Was it okay to just take his things? Maybe a jacket? _

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, of course,” Alec stressed. 

“Okay. I’ll… think about it. And let you know.” 

Two days later, Magnus finally built up the courage to ask Alec if he could have a jacket. Alec had immediately offered it to him, smiling widely as he did so. Magnus carefully placed it under his bed, in the middle of the two blankets. 

It was then that he began to think in greater detail about what else he wanted. After he managed to ask Alec, he’d gathered up some courage and was able to ask Izzy for something too- which led to her asking him for something in return. They exchanged shirts like they were exchanging Christmas gifts, both placing it in their nest. 

With Maryse and Robert… it was harder. Magnus asked Alec to follow him and when he’d gotten too nervous to speak, Alec had spoken for him. He’d gotten a scarf and another shirt which he held onto tightly, and brought it back to his nest, which was fast becoming a pile of clothes. 

It needed… arranging. And sorting. And it sure felt more like a nest now. Before… it was a comfort. Now, with the things he’d added in… it felt like more. It felt like home. It felt like… family. 

______________

As they became teens, both Maryse and Robert tended to take a step back when it came to getting them clothes. When they were younger perhaps it was easier to get them clothes based on their likes and dislikes and favourite colours. But when they became older… their tastes changed for one. And they had the desire to express themselves and it was important for them to find their individuality. 

Which meant that clothes shopping probably took longer as they learnt to navigate that newfound freedom where instead of Maryse or Robert picking out clothes and asking them if they like it, they had to do it themselves. 

They were dropped off at a department store and given a shopping time limit of an hour and a half. They were to collate some items within a budget and it had to include a range of clothes- t-shirts, casual collared shirts, polo-tees and such for the boys and a variety of tops and bottoms for the girls. Sure the boys needed bottoms too… but they didn’t need them as often as the girls. Once they had a few staples… they were good to go. 

Izzy, Raphael, Maia, Alec and Magnus were on this trip together and that had made it fun. Jonathan would have joined them as well but after having an accident which resulted in burnt holes in some of his clothes…an emergency shopping trip had been required so he didn’t need the new clothes. 

Raphael and Alec finished their selection in half an hour. They were fast, efficient and hardly needed deliberation when it came to choice. They both were beginning to find their own individual styles, with Raphael favouring button-downs and Alec favouring more casual wear, though he did choose some that would be more formal as well. 

What made things easy for them was that they both realised they favoured the same colours. Dark colours. Colours that were simple and sophisticated. That looked good and classy. So as they walked around… they were immediately drawn to the blacks, greys and navy blues. 

Magnus had vanished into the depths of the male section but Alec and Raphael stuck together. In fact, they were so in tune with each other’s styles that sometimes, they picked out a shirt and just held it out until they got the other’s attention. 

And usually, their taste was on point. They both tended to trust the other’s selection, especially when they thought the other would like it. They also didn’t need a lot of time to try on their clothes… because once they found something that fit… they’d just see if they had it in other colours that they liked. 

Magnus, on the other hand, was more experimental. He loved trying out various styles and combinations, often putting together things that others might not think went together. Of course, that meant trying out many different permutations and combinations but… that’s how one developed a sense of style was it not?

Magnus’ basket was usually filled quickly. His decisiveness easily came when it was about what he wanted to try on. When it came to what he wanted to actually buy though… that was where the trouble started. 

So after Alec and Raphael were done, they usually found seats outside the fitting room, to give Magnus their opinions. 

Magnus’ style… was hard to describe. What Alec and Raphael noticed was that though he tended to prefer the darker tones as well, Magnus’ choice included more variety in colours. His basket usually contained brighter, cobalt blues, teal, and deeper reds and greens. Plus, he needed a little extra spark. It wasn’t plain ones like what Alec and Raphael usually went for- his usually had patterns or a shimmer of glitter. Stripes, swirls, flowers… he didn’t discriminate. His choice of pants… were not the usual ones. Though he already had the black and blue ones… he now didn’t mind trying some with patterns. 

As they waited for Magnus to come out, they replied Izzy’s and Maia’s texts. To save time, they didn’t wander into the female section (plus they’d have to walk past a whole lot of lingerie which made all of them uncomfortable). But that didn’t mean the girls didn’t want their opinion. So they often got messages from them, posing in different outfits. 

Phones were new to them of course. A rite of passage and a privilege they’d only gotten as they became a teen. A simple, basic one of course. Enough to get by and not the latest iPhone some of their classmates had for sure. But it was okay and it was enough. 

Izzy favoured tank tops and pants, though she liked a few simple dresses as well. Sleeveless or off-shoulders were okay and she didn’t mind some lace too. Maia had a lot more pants as compared to dresses, still finding her footing there. Though among all of them, she dared try on bright colours like a sunny shade of yellow which popped on a skin tone. 

‘That’s nice!’ Alec replied as he scanned some of their outfits. ‘Love this,’ he continued. 

Raphael tended to reply with emojis, often giving them a thumbs up. Or a smile. Which was a win in Raphael’s books they all knew. 

Magnus’ opened the door and peeked out and smiled exuberantly when he saw that Alec and Raphael were there. It was time to start showing off his outfits. 

He pranced out happily in his first choice, which he loved and waited with bated breath to see their reactions. His first top, was a blue short-sleeved shirt, with red flower prints and vines over the shirt. He’d dressed it with white pants and swivelled around for them to take in the whole look. 

“What do you think?” he asked with hardly concealed excitement. 

Both Alec and Raphael looked at him thoughtfully, with Alec cocking his head to the side and Raphael having a furrow between his brows. 

“You don’t like it?” he asked, feeling a little self-conscious. He really liked it… so he hoped they did too. Wiping his hands against his pants in nervousness, he waited for their reply. 

“It looks… good on you,” Alec said slowly, assessing the shirt on Magnus who then turned to look at Raphael. 

“Yes. If you like it… it’s not bad,” he confirmed. 

_ Oh. Okay. They liked it.  _

“Really?” he asked eagerly, spinning to look at himself in the mirror too. 

“Yeah. I mean… it’s not something I’d wear,” Alec continued, and saw the way Magnus’ face fell a bit. “But… our tastes are very different. What I like… can be very different from what you like and I do think it looks really good on you. It suits you,” he finished, flushing a little. Maybe he’d said too much?

But Magnus was beaming at him so that was good. He did good. Magnus’ heartwarming smile was something he’d always loved seeing. 

“And the pants?”

“Hmmm. I’m not sure about white,” Alec began. 

“It will get dirty easily,” Raphael added and Magnus’ smile dimmed slightly as he stared at the mirror. 

They were right of course. But… maybe he could reserve it for special occasions? And he extra careful?

“I mean… I don’t think I’d wear them to school. It might be ruined. But maybe if we went out?” he said hesitantly. 

“Is it worth the price though?” Alec then asked. They didn’t exactly go out that often… so would it really be practical. 

“I’ll check. I think it was discounted,” Magnus added, before going back into the changing room, placing the shirt in the ‘yes’ pile and the pants in the maybe pile. The price… was discounted. It was only 25 bucks. But… maybe he’d have other things he wanted more. They did have a point, the two of them. It was nice. But coupled with the fact that it could get dirty easily and he may not have many occasions to wear them… maybe it wasn’t worth it. 

The next outfit was a black shirt with the slightest shimmer, paired with red pants.

He waited with nervous anticipation for their comments, knowing that this combination was a little wilder. They took longer this time, and he watched the way their eyes travelled from the top to his pants, assessing him. 

_ What if they didn’t like it? What if they hated his sense of style? _

He moistened his lips and swallowed, trying to calm his quick pulse. 

“I like the shirt,” Alec complimented, easily seeing the way Magnus’ face lit up at that. 

“Yeah?” Magnus asked, running his hands over the material. 

“Yeah. It looks plain at first but when it catches the light, there is a soft shimmer to it,” he explained. 

“It’s nice,” Raphael added. 

“Okay, the pants?” 

Both of them went silent, choosing their words carefully. 

“Its… bold-” Alec began. 

“Is it ugly?” Magnus immediately asked. Because if Alec thought it was ugly… there was no way he was buying it. 

“No? It’s just… I think it makes you look a lot older? Like I can imagine you wearing that combination when you’re like 20? Not now?” Alec said tentatively, hoping beyond anything that Magnus wouldn’t be upset. 

“Buy that pants in like 10 years Magnus. Or ask us again in 10. We’ll tell you,” Raphael agreed. 

_ Hmmmm. They did have a point. And it wasn’t like his sense of fashion was bad… it’s just that he needed to wait. That was good.  _

The next outfit was something new, and again, something he really hoped they approved. A short-sleeved black shirt with thin white stripes, paired with dark black jeans that actually had a double-layered chain at the side. 

When he came out to look at them apprehensively, Alec had stood up immediately to walk up to Magnus and take a look at the chain and how it was attached to the pants. 

“Is it bad? I can remove the chain,” he said slowly, but he prayed it wasn’t. The chain was what made the outfit pop, in his humble opinion. 

“I… think. I mean… it’s new. I’ve not seen anything like this before. I think it looks nice? Raph?” Alec asked, wanting to be sure. 

“Magnus can pull it off I think,” Raphael gave his quiet assessment. 

“Yeah?” Magnus asked excitedly as he spun to look at the mirror again and met Alec’s eyes. 

“I think so,” Alec confirmed, smiling softly at him. 

“Yay!” Magnus exclaimed and rushed back in. 

Magnus’ last outfit that he’d found was a black t-shirt with what looked like cloud patterns up front. He’d paired it with a faux leather jacket that could be casual or dressy and stayed in the same pants. 

Once he saw himself in the mirror, he was already shaking his head. This… wasn’t what he’d thought it would be. He probably wasn’t going to get it, but he decided to show his two friends anyway. 

When Magnus came out, he was already smiling but shaking his head wryly, letting the others know that this wasn’t something he was going to get. Which gave them the courage not to mince their words as well. 

“Magnus? I love you but… you look like a cow,” Alec commented. Magnus’ heart fluttered at those words before his brain caught up and he threw back his head and roared with laughter, turning to stare at himself in the mirror. 

“Oh Alexander. You are absolutely right!” he grinned, turning back to them and cocking his head. “Moo?” 

Raphael himself had a wide smile gracing his face as he tried not to laugh at the poor boy. 

“Nope. Definitely not.” 

“But… the jacket is nice,” Alec added, decided that maybe he’d been too mean in calling him a cow. 

“I do actually like the jacket,” Raphael said thoughtfully. “Though for the love of God, pair it with something else.” 

“Alec take a photo of me?” Magnus asked and proceeded to give him an outrageous pose that had the other two giggling. Once Alec was done, Magnus shot them a huge grin before glancing at the mirror one more time, and proceeded to glide back into the changing room and make his decisions. 

Robert soon came to look for them, informing them that the girls might need a little more time, but if they were done, they could go for ice cream first and of course, that sounded wonderful to them, each getting a cone of their favourite flavours for themselves. 

When the girls joined them, they had so many bags, but there was one bag they’d kept… or tried to keep hidden. 

“All good?” Robert asked Maryse. 

“Yes. We got what we need,” Maryse informed him and went to get them a round of ice cream as well. 

____________________

That night, as Magnus lay in bed after they’d just turned out the lights, he decided to ask Alec a question. 

“Alexander?” he whispered. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think my choices of clothes are weird? Should I be choosing safer options? I mean no one I know dresses like that. Including you,” he added, feeling doubt begin to overwhelm him. 

Alec remained silent, choosing his words with great care. 

“Magnus? Do you like those clothes?” 

“Yeah,” he said hesitantly. 

“Do they make you feel comfortable? Happy?” 

“Yes.” 

“That you don’t have to worry about what anyone else thinks okay?” he said reassuringly. “None of that matters.”

Magnus absorbed those words, feeling a little more confident. Sometimes, he just thought he should be like everyone else. It was hard to be different and he feared getting picked on. But Alec was saying it was okay to be different. As long as he was happy. And that… made his heart feel lighter. 

“And just to add, I think you look wonderful,” he finished quietly. 

_ Oh.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nesting and shopping! What do yall think? 
> 
> If there's any aspects of sexualtiy education when it comes to Alpha/Omega dynamics that you'd like to see me cover... please let me know!
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on my twitter for some sneak peeks if you like! I'm on twitter as [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)! Drop by for some sneak peeks or if you're talking about the fic, use #ITCOY


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of scents, learning and some... shocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy weekend!!! I'm back again. Thank you all for all the support and encouragement you've been giving me. It really means sooo much!! This chapter... is not as fluffy as the previous ones but it is... exciting.

When Alec learnt about scents and scenting… he didn’t know what to do with that information. He knew that at 13, he was supposed to begin developing a scent. So… that made him pause. He was going to smell. That was weird. He’d lived his life all perfectly fine and now he was going to have a smell. What would he smell like? Would it be nice? Or awful?

It made him self-conscious, that first day he learnt about it. He tried not to make it obvious but it seemed like the whole class was suddenly sniffing the air as if trying to determine each other’s scent. He had to fight so hard not to sniff himself and barely managed to hold on until he reached a toilet. He tried. He really tried. He sniffed his shirt a few times and couldn’t smell anything. So he didn’t have a scent yet, he concluded. But… he’d also learnt that sometimes you couldn’t smell yourself. So how was he to know if he smelled bad? Did he have to ask someone? Urgh. The horror. 

After a while though, he’d learnt that his own nose will become more sensitive to scents… and that was the blinding indication that he himself was developing one. When he was alone in his room, he tried sniffing his own clothes and even Magnus’ but he couldn’t smell anything really. 

He desperately wanted to check and see if Magnus’ himself had a scent… but sniffing him would be too weird. And Magnus hadn’t learnt about it yet and there was no way that he was going to be the one to tell him that he’d smell one day. 

Well. The most he could hope for was that he wouldn’t stink. What if… what if Magnus hated it? Would he have to move out? Change roommates? Nope. He wasn’t going to think about it. If he stank… he’d just bathe 10 times a day or something. Yup. Okay. 

And then he’d learnt about scent glands. The places that emit their scent. And the places where family scented. Usually, between family members, whenever they hugged, they sniffed each other’s neck to scent each other. Being in close contact with each other’s scents, resulted in those scents overlapping. But… they had been cautioned. Scenting and going near someone’s scent glands… was strictly prohibited if you weren’t family. Between friends… it almost never happened. 

Again, Alec was caught in a dilemma. He knew. But no one else did. Not Izzy and most definitely not Magnus and it was too complicated for him to explain. Plus it made him a little anxious to think about explaining scents. Especially since their opinion… whenever he developed one, would matter the most. So first… he needed to determine if he smelled good. 

* * *

After learning about nests, Magnus was excited about his next sexuality education lesson. This time around, Mr G had written three things on the board. Scents. Scent Glands. Scenting. 

_ Huh? Were they going to develop a supersonic nose? What’s with all things smell-related? _

“First up, I’m going to teach all of you about scents. Scents are something you develop as a teenager around 13 to 14 years old. They start before your first heat for omegas… but usually, you won’t be able to smell yourself. Omegas generally begin to develop their scent first and have an undertone of sweetness. Alphas develop theirs slightly later, but their undertone tends to differ. Some have spices, or trees or even some herbs. Betas have milder scents but could have a mix of both types.”

_ Oh. That was interesting. He was supposed to smell sweet? That was good. Sweet was good. People liked things that smelled sweet right? Like Mama's roses? Yup. He and Izzy were going to smell wonderful.  _

How would Alec smell? He’d smell amazing too. His clothes… already brought him comfort and if his scent was going to intensify… it’ll be so good. 

_ Wait. Did he already have a scent?  _ Magnus subtly brought his wrist up to rub his nose, taking a secret whiff of his hand. Little did he know that many in his class were trying to do the same. 

“Scent glands are places that emit your scent. They are very sensitive areas, especially the area near your neck, so it is only polite to avoid those areas, for anyone who is not your family.”

_ Oh.  _

“These are found in your neck, your wrists and also your privates. Scents can change whenever we feel strong emotions too. Happiness, sadness, fear, anger… all these can be smelled and the stronger you feel, the stronger the scent you emit. Omegas… have an additional ability to calm others when they want to.” 

Magnus felt so many thoughts whizzing around in his head. It was so hard to grab on to one even as Mr G continued. 

. 

“Scenting is a very intimate act that can bring comfort and peace to those around you. But it is only done between mates and family. It is a huge sin, to scent someone without their permission. Plus, if their unhappy, their scent would change and you wouldn’t get that comfort or peace anyway.” 

_ Could he scent Alec? Was that okay? He wasn’t technically family. And did that mean he couldn’t scent anyone? Ever? Would others always know his emotions? That… wasn’t fair. He didn’t talk so that he wouldn’t make others angry especially if he were scared. But… if they knew… that was bad right? But… he could make them less angry. Mr G said omegas could. But he didn’t know how? How did one learn? Did he need to practise like how Alec did with his orders? _

Somehow, he needed to go to the toilet to settle himself and also take time to process all these details. He had so many questions but he didn’t dare ask. Maybe if he got Mr G alone. Or he could ask Maryse and Robert at home. Maybe they’d know. 

He walked up to Mr G and pointed towards the door, getting a nod from him immediately. They’d developed a system over the years, an unspoken communication. Magnus pointed whenever he needed the toilet and he’d let him go. Sometimes, if Mr G were lucky, he managed to get verbal responses from Magnus or he overheard him talking to Izzy or Simon. But that didn’t happen very often. 

As Magnus closed the toilet door and sat on the closed seat, his thoughts went back to Alec. 

_ Alexander knows about scenting. And scents. How did he smell? Did he have a scent? Would he let me smell him? I don’t need to be near his scent glands. Would he let me scent him? He was the closest thing to family. If he couldn’t scent Alec… then he probably couldn’t scent anyone.  _

_ But it was something private. Should he even ask? _

He wasn’t sure. Maybe he’d just… bring up the topic.  _ Hey Alexander. We learnt about scents today. *stares intensely and hope Alec lets him smell him* _

Yup. That would work. 

He walked out of the cubicle, ready to wash his face and head back to class when he froze, his whole body going rigid as he saw Jonathan playing with a lighter and lighting a paper towel. He’d already lit some and faint wisps of smoke were drifting upwards towards the ceiling.

Jonathan had tensed up the moment he saw Magnus as well, realising that he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t. What if Magnus complained? He couldn’t get into any more trouble. But it was just… Magnus. He was supposed to be alone here. No one was supposed to be here. Why was Magnus here just screwing things up? He’d need to scare him. Make sure he wouldn’t speak. Or tell anyone. This should be easy. It was Magnus. 

Both of them didn’t hear the fire alarm begin to blare as the smoke detectors caught the hints of something burning. 

Standing up to his full height, Jonathan towered over the smaller boy as his stunned face morphed into a warning glare. Stomping towards Magnus, he smiled dangerously when Magnus shrank back. 

_ What was happening? What was he going to do? Leave me alone. I won’t do anything. Go away. Let me leave. Oh god. No.  _

Lifting the boy and pushing him against the wall, Jonathan got in his face, curling his lips in disgust. 

_ No. Please no. I didn’t do anything.  _

“If you  _ ever… EVER  _ tell anyone about this… you’re dead meat you hear me?” he spat, shaking Magnus. “If I ever find out…”

Magnus let out an involuntary whimper at that contempt. His whole body trembled. He just wanted to be let down so that he could flee. 

“Don’t tell anyone about what you saw here,” he commanded, using his Alpha voice. 

Magnus felt it wash over him, making him go rigid once more as he was dropped and Jonathan spun around and left him, heading towards the field after he had stomped on the barely burning paper towel. 

Magnus didn’t even know if he could fight it, the order. Alec always ordered him in the morning before he left for school. Telling him that he didn’t need to follow anyone’s order. But right now… all he could feel was the terror that had consumed him. Blinded him. Overwhelmed him. 

His breaths came in harsh pants as he sank onto the floor, his knees weakening as the onset of tears warned him of the sobs that were about to start. 

Small sobs wracked his body and he didn't know how to stop. 

_ Why did this always happen to him? He never did anything wrong and people got angry and mean.  _

Stricken, he hid behind his hands as he desperately tried to forget it ever happened. His heart was pounding and he felt sick. Nauseous. Like a sickening wave of horror was welling up inside him. He barely made it to the toilet before his lunch saw the light of day again. 

He felt marginally better when he stiffened. The door had slammed open again. 

“Magnus?” Simon’s urgent voice asked. “You okay? You’ve been in here a while. The fire alarm has gone off!” 

_ Oh. Simon. I wish you were here earlier. I wish I hadn’t gone alone to the toilet. It’s fine though there’s no fire. I know what happened. _

His face an absolute mess, he walked out to Simon’s gasp. 

“What happened?” Simon asked, reaching out for him. His hand fell when Magnus flinched slightly, unintentionally. 

“Are you not well?” he tried again. 

Magnus only shrugged. Fear had stolen his voice once more and he didn’t know if he could get it back. Yet. It was palpable. 

“Are you... “ Simon sniffed the air. “Scared?”

_ Wait what? _

Magnus turned to look at Simon, both their eyes wide. 

“I’ve never been able to smell it before. But I think so?” he said hesitantly. 

_ Great. Just great. It’s like learning about it had given his body permission to give its secrets away. Being sick was a good excuse. Now Simon knew he was scared. And there was no way he could explain that. Jonathan would… You see? Not talking was always a good idea.  _

“Don’t worry Magnus. If you’re sick, you’ll be better soon. Let’s go tell Mr G? Maybe you can go home,” he suggested, reaching out slowly again to rub his back. He smiled when Magnus allowed it this time. “But first… we need to go to the field okay? We don’t know if this is a drill or not.” 

_ Yeah. Maybe going home was a good idea. But… he couldn’t tell Alec or face him. No, he couldn’t do this right now. Alec would ask. And… he felt ashamed. At the moment, he couldn’t talk to anyone. Even Alec. So maybe it would be best if he went home.  _

Magnus was in a daze as Simon gently cajoled him to the field where a worried Mr G met them immediately. He didn’t hear Simon explain that Magnus wasn't feeling well. Alec, who had been quick to realise that Magnus hadn’t been there, appeared at Mr G’s side when he saw Simon and Magnus come in late, and overheard Simon’s explanation. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked gently. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

Magnus couldn’t meet his eyes. He just couldn’t. It didn’t help that the kindness he exuded made him want to cry again. And he didn’t want to. So he bent his head, and closed his eyes tight, not meeting anyone’s gaze. 

“That bad huh?” Alec comforted, putting his arm around Magnus and running his thumb over his bicep. “Want to go home?” he asked then and that was the only response he got from Magnus. A jerky nod. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll call Maryse,” Mr G assured, allowing the boys to stay with Magnus. He walked around to ensure that the rest of the students were in their classes and in orderly lines and sighed when he saw that Izzy had joined Alec and Simon as well, and was doing her best to make Magnus feel better. 

But the boy was making himself feel smaller. He didn’t want that many people around him, even his closest. 

“Hey. Let’s give him a little space alright? He needs some fresh air,” he tried to guide and Simon and Izzy moved a little away, still remaining near. Alec hadn’t budged. What a surprise. 

They knew the protocol when it came to Magnus, especially when he didn’t speak so once it was cleared as a false alarm, Ms Maryse was then called and she said she’ll come to pick Magnus up within the hour. After assuring Alec that Mr G would stay with Magnus, Alec went back to class with the utmost reluctance. 

* * *

“Hey, sweetheart. Everything okay?” she asked when she came. He stared unwaveringly back at her with wide eyes, holding her gaze for a moment before he closed them and slumped. He couldn’t answer her. Saying that it wasn’t okay… she’d ask more. And he couldn’t say anything else. 

“That bad huh? Let’s get you home alright?” she assured, getting a small nod from Magnus. 

Once she’d driven back in silence, she decided to talk to Magnus before sending him up to his room. She didn’t know what was wrong with Magnus and no one, not even Simon could tell him. She could smell his discomfort and fear though. That was a new one. So she was working on guesswork here. 

“Magnus? Baby… are you sick?” she asked. 

_ I puked. Does that make me sick? But that was because I got so scared and my tummy got weird and I couldn’t help it. Did that make me sick? _

He shrugged helplessly. 

“I see. Did… did something happen at school today?” she then prodded. 

His eyes instinctively widened before he shut them, his nails digging into his palms so that he could tame down his reaction. Little did he know that unfortunately, his scent had given him away, turning sharp, with bitter notes bursting out once again. 

_ Fear,  _ she realised. Which meant that yes, something had happened and he was refusing to talk. So probably… he wasn’t sick. 

“Hey. It’s okay,” Maryse comforted, pulling him close to her. “Whatever happened… I’m here for you. You can tell me anything. If you want. Or Alec. Or Dr Branwell if you would prefer,” she gently laid out all of his options. 

_ Maryse… was out. He couldn’t tell her. She’d punish Jonathan and then he’d know. Alec… he didn’t know what Alec would do. But he couldn’t imagine him sitting still and not speaking to Jonathan about it. And Dr Branwell… well he wasn’t ready. He didn’t want to talk. To anyone.  _

“Okay. You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to,” she assured again. “Just… are you hurt anywhere?”

He shook his head and let himself be held. 

* * *

When their bus arrived at their stop, Alec practically ran to their room, wanting to check on Magnus. 

It was empty to his dismay. Maybe Mama had brought him to the doctor? Wait. 

Bending down, he peered under Magnus’ bed and found him there, buried in blankets and clothes. He saw his own jacket on Magnus and felt his heart flutter at that sight. That his clothes could actually help Magnus. 

He was burning with a desire to enter and to wake Magnus up… but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t enter his nest without permission, especially now that he wasn’t okay. It was a safe space and he didn’t want to change that. 

So he took his own pillow and put it down in the middle of their floor and lay down, keeping an eye on Magnus. This was, he wasn’t too near but he also wasn’t too far. 

Magnus’ rest wasn’t peaceful. He saw. His face twitched and his body jerked at some points. Alec had almost thought him awake… but he wasn’t. 

He didn’t know how long he waited, but the concern he had for Magnus made the wait seem minuscule. He let his gaze wander over his face, wondering what had caused Magnus to become like that. He’d stopped speaking. Even to Alec. That… had never happened. Did he feel that bad? Or… did something happen? Was he getting bullied? Was a teacher mean?

All of a sudden, he heard a soft gasp, followed by the whole bundle of blankets moving backwards, he met Magnus’ wide eyes and knew he was awake. 

“Hey…” he whispered. “How are you feeling?” 

He shrugged at Alec. 

“Want to talk?” he then asked. 

Magnus shook his head and that… stung.  _ Had he done something wrong? He couldn’t remember a time when this happened.  _

“Okay,” he said slowly. “That’s okay. Is there something I can do for you?”

Magnus shuffled further in and opened one side of the blanket, allowing Alec to see that Tigger was in there too.  _ Oh. He wanted me to come in.  _

Alec brought his own pillow in, and Magnus threw one side of the blanket over him. They lay like that, side by side, not touching. Until Alec reached out, hand above the blanket, and placed his hand on Magnus’ waist. 

Staring into his wide eyes, he swallowed hard before speaking. 

“I wish… I wish I knew what was wrong… so I could fix it.” 

_ There’s nothing you can do Alexander.  _

“I hate it when you’re upset.” 

_ I do too. But it helps. You being here. I don’t know why but it does. It always does. _

“When you feel better… talk to me okay?” Alec whispered vulnerably. 

Magnus closed his eyes and nodded. 

Eventually, Alec began to run his fingers through Magnus’ hair, in an effort to soothe him in some way. 

When Maryse came to their room and bent down, she was shocked to find Alec’s legs sticking out from under Magnus’ bed. 

She bent down to take a look and realised at once that she was staring at Magnus’ nest. 

“Alec. You shouldn’t be in there,” she reproached. 

“It’s okay. I asked and he asked me to come in. Makes him feel better, I think.” 

“Did he speak?”

“No.” 

_ Oh. Magnus could communicate even when he didn’t speak, she knew. And that was why she’d to ask that question. To ascertain his mental well-being. Things weren’t good if Magnus wasn’t even speaking to Alec.  _

“Everyone has eaten. Would you two like to come down and eat?” she asked gently. “Or should I bring it up?”

Magnus was torn at that question. He didn’t want to see Jonathan. He couldn’t. So bringing the food up would be better. But… he also didn’t want to trouble anyone. And have more people get upset at him. One was enough. Plus Maryse had said everyone had eaten. 

“Magnus? Go down?” Alec asked simply, giving him just one option to respond to.

Magnus gave him a small nod. 

“We’ll come down,” Alec informed Maryse and she left the room. 

He didn’t speak for the rest of the night. 

Alec’s presence helped him stay in the here and now. Magnus had tried to sleep in his bed that night. And also so that Alec would sleep in his and not spend an uncomfortable night in his nest. That resulted in him crawling into his nest after Alec had fallen asleep. But what he realised was that without Alec’s presence, it was hard to keep his thoughts from tail spinning. 

_ Why did this always happen to me? Why didn’t people like me? Why did they get upset when I didn’t do anything wrong? Is there something wrong with me? Papa… was like that. He said I was bad. Omegas were bad. He was weak. A baby.  _

_ And he was proving him right by crying.  _

He felt tiny licks against his cheek and opened his eyes to see Tigger there.  _ Oh. She knew. That was sweet.  _

“Magnus? You okay?” came a hoarse voice and he saw Alec’s eyes shine as the light from outside met them. 

_ Shit. He’d woken Alec. Oh no.  _

“Want me to come in?”

He should say no. He should. Alec didn’t need to spend the night on the floor. 

“If you don’t it’s okay. I’ll stay here where you can see me. If not, I’ll grab a pillow and come in.” 

_ Oh. So he was going to stay on the floor either way?  _ He felt his heart tighten and a foreign warmth bloom inside him.  _ That silly Alpha. Here he was trying to make things better for him… and here he was, wanting to sleep on the floor.  _

So, he did the only thing that made sense. He shuffled inside and made space for Alec.

Alec crawled in, leaving his blanket outside. Magnus shared some of his bundle with the Alpha, throwing it over him as they lay side by side. 

“I’ve got you,” Alec whispered and tentatively reached out to put a hand on his waist. “This okay?” 

Magnus nodded, staring up and Alec for a bit as he tried to process and calm himself. 

_ Alec’s a really good Alpha, wasn’t he? His presence… it always comforted him. Other Alphas… didn’t really have that effect. Except for Alec. And maybe Ms Maryse. But Alec’s effect on him was more. Why? _

The two of them didn’t speak but gazed at each other. Magnus’ in slight wonder and vulnerability, Alec’s soft and reassuring. They didn’t know exactly when they drifted off to sleep or who fell asleep first… but rest came gently and all-encompassingly. 

* * *

The next day, Magnus didn’t speak. Again. He kept to himself, stayed in his room and refused to even go to school. Alec had a tough time leaving him and had asked him multiple times if he wanted him to stay. He’d reluctantly shaken his head.

Maryse had been understanding as well, allowing him to stay home when she’d come to check on them in the morning and found Magnus not dressed for school. Gently she’d asked him why he wasn’t ready and Magnus had shaken his head, and the tinge of fear that appeared in his eyes when he refused her had shaken her. 

It also made her vividly aware that something momentous had happened in school the previous day, if Magnus was refusing to talk, even to Alec still, and refusing to go to school. 

So she’d called up the school and the school had assured her that they’d investigate the matter and get back to her. 

Two hours later, they’d called with an update. They’d been having class, learning about scenting. He’d gone to the toilet and hadn’t come back. Mr G sent Simon after him who saw him come out of the toilet having just puked. And he looked like he’d been crying… maybe due to not feeling so good. 

And that was all they got. 

Which was nothing. 

Her worry magnified, and she didn’t feel comfortable leaving him alone. 

“Magnus?” she asked gently. “Would you like to come rest in my office today?”

He would have. She was sure. But she caught the forlorn look he had when he glanced at his nest. 

“Or. I could come here and work?” she suggested instead and he nodded immediately. 

So that was how she spent the day, working while using Magnus’ desk while he alternated between reading and staying in his nest. 

* * *

The following day, the same thing happened and Maryse and Alec looked at each other helplessly. They didn’t know how to help him. Alec had reluctantly admitted to Maryse that he’d been troubled by nightmares and he’d had to soothe him a few times during the night when he jerked awake. 

Troubled, she decided that she’d allow him just one more day before she’d need to take further action. 

When it happened again… she had no choice. It was time for a visit to Dr Branwell. 

It was so much harder to convince Alec to go to school that day, especially when he knew that they were going to go to the doctor’s to find out what was wrong with Magnus. Maryse and Alec had taken to discussing what they could do to help him every day when he went to shower. They both stayed close by in case he needed them, especially since he wasn’t talking. Maryse had assured Alec that he was doing everything right and providing Magnus with the comfort he needed. 

But Magnus still wasn’t talking to him and that gut-wrenching pit of worry in him hadn’t eased in three days. 

So when Maryse had informed him that this was the logical next step… Alec had desperately wanted to follow. But Maryse had to remind him that they didn’t know how long it would take and Magnus would probably need to be alone with her. So Alec would just be waiting outside not doing anything. It was better for him to be in school and he’ll be updated once he was back.

The Alpha had gone to school with the utmost reluctance, squeezing Magnus against his side and whispering that he hoped he felt better soon and that he missed the sound of his voice before he left. 

* * *

“Hello, Magnus!” Dr Branwell greeted as Magnus came into her office with Maryse. “It’s been a while hasn’t it?” 

Magnus small smile brought relief to Maryse who hadn’t seen much of that over the past three days. 

“Here take a seat. Are you okay for Ms Maryse to wait outside?” she asked gently. 

Magnus turned to look at Maryse thoughtfully, before turning back to Dr Branwell, assessing the situation. Eventually, he nodded and Maryse ruffled his hair a little before she left. Normally, he’d jerk away, not wanting to mess his carefully styled 13-year-old hair. But this time, the gesture brought comfort. 

“I heard you’ve been feeling down huh?” Dr Branwell started and saw his huge orbs peering up at her before he nodded. 

“I hope to help you with it if it’s alright?” she continued gently and got a nod back from Magnus. He… wanted to be able to speak again. But words seemed to left him and were out of reach. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to get back to normal. 

_ I’ve missed the sound of your voice.  _

He needed to try. 

She started by making him think back to a month earlier, asking him to show her using his book how he felt in school and to draw what made him feel that way.

He slowly flipped to a face that showed excitement before beginning to draw an experiment they’d conducted in the science lab for chemistry. They’d been changing the colours of liquid in test tubes, which he’d enjoyed thoroughly.

“Oh wow. That’s a wonderful drawing. You’d make a great artist!” she praised, assessing his picture. “You like science huh?” 

He nodded, offering her a shy smile. 

“Great. Let’s think back to a week ago okay? Same thing. How did you feel? And can you draw for me what made you feel like that?” 

_ One week ago. Hmmm. He remembered reading with Alec in the treehouse. They’d both been reading different books but often shared interesting quotes with each other. That had been fun.  _

He showed her a face that showed happiness before he began to draw. Alec and his long, lanky body lounging against some cushions on one side of the treehouse and Magnus at the other end. Both smiling widely at each other. He’d even drawn speech bubbles and put in one of the quotes they’d each shared. 

Magnus’ one had been from ‘The Fault in our Stars’. “As he read, I fell in love with the way you fall asleep: slowly and then all at once.” The look Alec had given him at that… wistful and soft… was something that warmed Magnus’ heart. He was probably thinking of his future with whomever he chose to spend it with. 

Alec had been reading ‘The Hunger Games’ and Magnus loved his quote. ‘Hope is the only thing stronger than fear.’ 

As he wrote it out, it warmed him from the inside. Hope. Fear. He feared Jonathan and his actions. But where was the hope? Jonathan forgetting? Jonathan realising that it’s been days and Magnus’ hadn’t told anyone? Was that the hope that would make the fear go away?

He continued to ponder over this revelation that he was having over Alec’s quote as he showed Dr Branwell his drawing. 

She praised him again and asked him if that was Alec. Of course, it was. She knew. He’d talked about Alec to her before. Wasn’t it obvious from the drawing? I mean… he’d tried to get Alec’s kind eyes and wide smile right. He was always so open. So warm and caring. 

Both their smiles reached their eyes as she asked him yes or no questions so that he could nod or shake his head. 

Finally, once she was done, she asked him to think back to three days ago. How did he feel?

His hands trembled ever so slightly as he flipped his book to fear. “Would you be able to draw for me what caused this?” she asked gently, her eyes going soft as she smiled compassionately at him.

He looked at her nervously. Did he? Was he okay with that? What would he draw? He could… draw what happened but he didn’t need to tell her who did it? Would that work? No one would know so Jonathan couldn’t go after him right?

He slowly began to draw, pressing his pencil into the paper hard. It was definitely dark and moody. Dr Branwell had given him space to draw, but she’d glanced up in surprise after a while and sniffed the air. 

Fear and anxiety began to consume him after a while as he began to draw himself against the fall and a figure in front of him. 

“You’re safe, Magnus. No one will harm you here,” came a reassuring voice. 

Hard strokes. Deep indentations. He blackened the surroundings, drawing his face turned to the side with terror. He drew a beast in front of him and a speech bubble filled with ‘!?!!!!**#$%%’. 

The background was shaded, drawn with vivid dark lines until all that was left in the picture was him, with the beast melting into the background somewhat. He was panting hard, almost gasping for air as he finished, not even feeling the soothing hand running over his back. 

_ He felt warm. So warm. Why was it warm? _

Finally, Dr Branwell’s voice got through and he breathed deeply, trying to calm his racing heart. 

_ He was safe. He was safe. He was safe.  _

“Someone threatened you? Scolded you?” Dr Branwell asked seriously. 

After waiting for a beat, Magnus nodded. 

“You’re safe here okay? Would you be able to tell me who?”

Magnus shook his head adamantly, suddenly afraid that he might be ordered to. 

“Alright. That’s okay. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” she reassured quickly. 

His body was still incredibly tensed and beads of perspiration began to form over his forehead. He adjusted the collar on his shirt before settling and waiting. 

“Okay. Now. Let’s see what we can do to prevent this from happening okay? Is it okay if I call Ms Maryse in as well?” 

Nodding slowly, he gave her his permission. 

Maryse came in and sat next to Magnus, who was looking down at his hands as Dr Branwell took her through the three drawings. 

He felt a burn in his gut, his pulse roaring in his throat while he waited for her to say something. Anything. 

“Oh baby,” Maryse whispered, pulling him close to her side.

“So right now, we need to work on making Magnus feel safe in school,” Dr Branwell suggested, having already highlighted that Magnus did not want to share the name of the other person in his drawing.

“Magnus? Do you have anyone you trust in school? In your class?” Dr Branwell asked. 

Magnus nodded and was passed a piece of paper. He wrote Alec’s and Simon’s and Izzy’s names and paused. 

“Oh. That’s great. And… do we know their genders?”

Alpha. Alpha. Omega. 

“I see. If I may make a suggestion then. Can we,” she said pointedly, looking at Maryse as well, “make sure that Magnus is never alone? And if he feels unsafe at any point in time… maybe he can look for an adult he trusts?” 

“Of course. I can call the school.” 

“Magnus? Do you have an adult you trust?” 

He wrote down Mr G’s name for them. 

Maryse squeezed his arm in comfort at that. 

“Okay. So. Simon, who’s in the same class as you, will stick with you. Him being an Alpha… would help fend off anything. Izzy… as part of a group would be okay. The more the merrier. But her being an Omega like yourself, may not necessarily keep whoever this is away. And if you feel scared, you can head to Mr G immediately. How does that sound? Does that make you feel better?”

Magnus thought over what she was suggesting. That way… Jonathan would never get him alone. So he wouldn’t dare be mean or scary. That could work. 

“What if I got him a phone? To message me for example if he’s scared?” 

“That could work too,” Dr Branwell smiled. 

Magnus’ face shot towards her and a wary, but thankful smile appeared on his face. 

“Okay. So on a scale of 1 to 10, with one being not scared and 10 being absolutely terrified, what number were you at before we started this?” Dr Branwell asked softly. 

Magnus showed her eight fingers. 

“And now?”

Three, this time. 

“Ah good. That’s great. I think this is also an important question to ask regularly. Especially if you can’t speak. You might need to let someone know that level okay? Especially since you not being able to talk seems to be very strongly triggered by fear.” 

_ Oh.  _

“So maybe, Maryse, I could get you to inform those closest to him and advise them on the protocol especially in school?” 

“Of course. Thank you so much,” she added. 

“Now. Magnus, since you’re at a three now, would you like to try speaking again? Think of a word. Something with many syllables. Something that brings joy and comfort. Do you have one?”

It wasn’t even difficult to think of one. He nodded almost immediately. 

“Okay. So whenever you’d like to start speaking, I want you to think about how you feel when you think of that. Happy. Safe. And then… you’d try to say it. Feel ready to try?” 

He quickly nodded. “Have a go then,” she said encouragingly.

“A-Al. Al-le. Al-ex,” he tried, stammering softly. Maryse’s eyes twinkled as she quickly realised where he was going with this. “Alex-an… Alexan-der. Alexander,” he finished softly, his eyes shiny as he found his voice again. 

“I think my job is done,” Dr Branwell grinned. 

“Thank you so much for helping this dear boy,” Maryse said gratefully. 

“My pleasure.” 

As they headed out, Maryse turned to look at Magnus. “Ice cream?” He nodded eagerly. Hopefully, that calmed the burning in his stomach. 

* * *

After enjoying the little treat that he deserved, they headed home with Magnus feeling lighter. This time, when he crawled into his nest, he felt calmer, aside from the warmth that wouldn’t leave him. He’d even turned on the air conditioner, something that he rarely did. It was usually cold enough. 

It was an hour later that his eyes flew open and he realised that something was wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we anticipating the next chapter? HEHE. 
> 
> What will happen eh? And how did we like our nuggets of fluff and angst and healing and everything here? Let me know!
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on my twitter for some sneak peeks if you like! I'm on twitter as [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)! Drop by for some sneak peeks or if you're talking about the fic, use #ITCOY


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... Magnus starts to mature?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we're nervous about this... but we're also looking forward to it yes?

At 14, Alec was still grappling with the flood of feelings that had seemed to increase tenfold with every year that passed. He didn’t know when it had begun… but probably around the time when he’d accidentally ordered Magnus. 

Emotions… were nothing but a distraction. He needed to focus. And not feel things. Yes. 

He wanted to protect. Badly. But that also meant he worried. And worried he was, about Magnus. It flooded his being and consumed him and all his senses had that one, singular focus. Magnus. And it had been like that for the past few days and it was killing him, to not be able to comfort him, to make him feel better and okay again and to not have been able to protect him in the first place. 

With the urge to protect and comfort, also came anger. Sometimes, he felt like smashing things. Even people. Only when he saw something that wasn’t right though. He didn’t know what had happened. Suddenly, holding himself back involved gritting his teeth and allowing his nails to bite into his palms. When he saw a younger student getting bullied… it really took a lot to talk and reason rather than shove the bully away. 

But he’d never lost control. It was hard… but he fought for it. He didn’t want to be one of those Alphas that lost control. 

That wasn’t the biggest or newest change though. Recently… he’d began to develop other feelings. And after hearing how Jace had boasted about jerking off while thinking about some girls and coming (which was supposedly the best feeling in the world), he… wanted to know what that felt like. Especially after the few days he’d had. He still didn’t know what had happened to Magnus except that someone threatened him and he hoped he’d find out soon. He really needed to do something to ensure it never happened again. 

So… he’d experimented. In the shower. And discovered the wonders of pleasure. He tried thinking of females like Jace… but that… didn’t do it for him. So he kept his mind blank and focused on sensation instead. And he was mind blown. He didn’t know such pleasure existed. It should be illegal. 

Apparently, all his friends thought of the opposite genders; males with females and alphas with omegas. Betas… also followed the male/female rule… their second gender didn’t really matter... Except for Raphael that is. He had proudly proclaimed that he didn’t like it and dared anyone else to say something. No one had. 

So it came as a shock to him when he began to feel arousal at the most random moments. When he saw some of the boys training shirtless. When a boy wore tight pants. Or stylish clothes. And… he felt ashamed. 

It wasn’t unheard of. But it was the coupling that people usually tried to avoid. Or was frowned upon. Or was made fun of. 

So he kept it to himself. 

What shocked him the most was that one day, his brain had helpfully supplied something else. Magnus… wore tight pants. Magnus was stylish. And he looked good in everything. 

The problem though… wasn’t how good he looked. The problem was… he knew how Magnus was like. And that lit up a whole other part of him. 

Magnus was kind and caring. Sweet. And generous. And brave. And just incredible. Whenever he walked into a room… it lights up. How could it not?

Which made things complicated for him. Whenever he looked at Magnus or Magnus threw a smile in his direction… it caused stirrings in his heart. Whenever he… touched himself, his mind drifted to Magnus on more than one occasion before he stopped himself. 

It took him a long while to understand that he might have a small crush on Magnus. And though some of his classmates dared do something about it, even stealing kisses here and there… he didn’t dare let himself even think about it. 

Magnus was his roommate. His closest friend. He grew up with him, had taken care of him, had comforted him. He cared so much for him. And he’d do anything to protect him, even from himself. 

Because what if he said something and it changed things between them forever? What if Magnus didn’t want to be his roommate after? Or stopped talking to him? Or if he couldn’t be there for him anymore? In the strangest universe, if they got together… what if it didn’t last?

Those thoughts kept him in line. Sane. 

He’d never do anything to hurt him. There was no way Magnus felt the same way. He could have a nice female Alpha and not be made fun of. And he’d still have their close friendship. He would continue to always be there for him and be in his life. 

Like now. Like when he was upset. Wouldn’t he feel weird getting comfort from Alec when he was upset if he knew that Alec felt something for him? That he loved holding him?

He’d feel weird. 

The respect he had for Magnus… was immense. Which was also why, he refused to let himself think about Magnus while in the shower. It seemed disrespectful. It wasn’t the type of Alpha he wanted to be. 

He wanted to be one that Magnus felt safe with, that he trusted. 

He wanted to keep him safe. That was his biggest priority. 

The problem was… he couldn’t control what happened to him. It wasn’t like he could spend all day with him. So it left him shattered that Magnus had stopped speaking and his mind wouldn’t stop supplying him with all the possibilities of things that could have happened. 

_Was someone mean to him? Did they order him? Did they force him to do something he didn’t want to do? Make fun of him? What can cause him to not speaking, even to Alec?_

_Did he not trust him? Did he think it would make him angry? Or did he not feel safe?_

His mind kept going around in useless circles, without getting any answers. But he was hoping. He was hoping for some answers after the doctor’s appointment. 

He’d go home and go straight to Mama Lightwood. See what she knew. Ask how Magnus was. Then he’ll go see Magnus with a better idea of how to help him. Hopefully… he’d start talking again. 

He desperately missed the soothing, melodious voice of his. 

* * *

“Mama?” he called out, knocking on her door. 

“Alec? Come in. How’s Magnus?” 

“I don’t know? I haven’t gone to our room yet. I wanted to talk to you first. Do you know what happened?” he asked, his voice flooded with concern. 

Maryse considered his question carefully. “Not really. Someone threatened him. That’s what we know and-”

“Who?!” _How dare he? Or she? Magnus was the kindest, the sweetest the-_

“We don’t know.” 

“What do you mean? He spoke? I’ll ask him,” he snapped.

“Alec. Calm down. Take a few deep breaths for me. You can’t go to him like this. You’ll scare him. He drew, baby. And we did ask but he didn’t want to say. And we need to respect that. We can’t go against his wishes. But we can make sure he’s safe.” 

“How?” Alec asked, a little lost. _Anything. He’d do anything for him._

“We have a plan to keep him safe in school. Magnus feels safe most with you, Simon and Izzy in school. So the idea is that he sticks with one of you and is never left alone. Simon and you are definitely better because the two of you are less susceptible to an Alpha’s voice.” 

“Okay,” Alec nodded. _That sounded like a good plan._

“This… makes him less afraid to go to school. And if he’s afraid in school. He can go to a teacher he trusts. Mr G. And I’ll be called and I’ll bring him home.” 

Maryse waited after finishing that because she knew that, when it came to protecting Magnus… he’d definitely want a say. 

“Could he look for me too?” 

“If he’d like. Though you might be in class.”

“It doesn’t matter. I want to know. Not knowing whether he was okay or not… I can’t,” blurted. If Magnus wasn’t okay… he wanted to know too. 

“Okay. I’m sure that can be arranged.” 

“Thank you,” Alec then whispered, remembering his manners. He’d kinda snapped at her a little. “And I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. You were worried. Why don’t you head up to him?” she suggested, and he nodded immediately, turning to head out of her office. 

“Oh, and Alec?” she called out, her smile reaching her twinkling eyes. She waited until he turned back before continuing. “He’s speaking again.” 

Alec’s answering smile was brilliant before he swiftly hurried off. 

* * *

“Magnus?” Alec beamed, entering their room quickly. “You here?” He was bursting with excitement. He couldn’t wait to hear his voice and actually have a conversation about their day. Would it be too much if he asked him to read to him? He really missed his voice. He’d fallen asleep the past few days yearning to hear it. Now he could fall asleep listening to it. Unless… Magnus got offended. I mean… was it even a good thing if you fell asleep to someone’s voice? Also… he loved his voice. So… would he even get sleepy if he was speaking? Probably not. 

Magnus wasn’t there. He could smell the familiar tinges of fear. So he’d been here. That had only just developed and he hated it. It made the whole situation worse. He wanted to know how he smelled when he was happy. Yes. It’d be wonderful, he was certain. But then again… their room smelled different. There was something alluring about it. It made him want to curl up on his bed and just enjoy it. But where was Magnus?

He heard a meow from under Magnus’ bed and that was when he saw him. Tigger, bless that cat, had alerted him to Magnus’ presence. Magnus’ eyes were blown wide, as he stared outward and he looked… afraid. 

_No. He wasn’t supposed to be afraid. He was supposed to be happy. He was speaking again. Did something happen again? Was he too late again?_

“Magnus? You okay?” he asked carefully. 

He heard a small whimper at that and Magnus shrank back from him, as if… afraid of him. 

“Hey. It’s okay. I won’t come in if you don’t want me too. I won’t hurt you, Magnus,” Alec assured firmly. He tried to determine what had happened, his eyes roaming around Magnus but… he couldn’t see or feel anything that could be wrong. 

Except for the smell. It was lovely. Comforting. It just… brought warmth to the room. And conflict. He couldn’t get a handle on it because he also smelled fear, which had been diminished earlier but was now becoming more prominent. 

_Shit. He was afraid of him. He was causing the fear._

“Magnus?” Alec called out, moving back himself. “I won’t hurt you. Don’t be afraid of me, please? I would never. I _swear,”_ he said in desperation beseechingly.

Magnus’ breathing felt loud to him. He didn’t know why. Was the room too quiet? Was the shock making it seem like that? Because he was absolutely flabbergasted. What had caused Magnus to be afraid of him?

“H-hot. So hot,” came the hoarse whisper. 

“Hot? The blankets? Want to come out from under there?” 

“N-no.”

Alec got up, as he did he heard another pained whimper. “Shhh. I’m getting you some water alright?” He came back with Magnus’ bottle and stretched his hand into the nest, willing Magnus to take it. 

Magnus came out of his blanket burrito to reach for it, before realising that he needed to come out of his nest to actually drink it without spilling it. 

Alec, having realised the same thing when a flushed Magnus met his eyes, scrambled backwards to give him some space. Which he’d never needed before. 

But once Magnus was out, he was allowed to clearly see Magnus, flushed red and perspiring. He hadn’t been dreaming it, his breaths were slightly harsh, and he was panting slightly. 

Watching as he gulped down mouthfuls of water, Alec tried to take him in, noticing red marks on his arms as well. _He’d scratched himself? No scars. No bleeding. Just long red lines._

“Magnus? What’s wrong? You’re scaring me. Are you sick again? Should I go get Mama?” he asked worriedly. 

Magnus shook his head, meeting Alec’s eyes in apprehension. He drew in a deep breath to steady himself. 

* * *

Before Alec had come in, Magnus had been both praying and dreading his return. It had struck him that this… intense warmth he was feeling was his heat. His first one. And it scared him. He didn’t know what to expect. 

His mind had raced with so many thoughts. He wasn’t ready. Alec had to be separated from him now. And he was scared. Did he have to go through it alone? He didn’t want to. He wanted Alec. Alec always helped make him feel better. Especially when he was scared… he gave him that security and sense of calm. No one else came close. 

And he couldn’t have that. Alec was going to be forced to be away from him. Because Alphas couldn’t control themselves when an Omegas went into heat. It was to protect him. To keep him safe. How was Alec being away from him going to make him feel safe? In what universe did that actually make sense?

Would Alec hurt him? Take advantage of him? Because of his scent? Because he’d make his hormones go crazy? Did he now have to fear the boy he trusted with everything he had?

He’d somehow began to wrap himself with things in his nest, especially things that contained Alec’s scent. It… helped. But it wasn’t the real thing. 

He felt like crying. This wasn’t fair. Why was his body betraying him like that? Making Alec stay away? Why couldn’t he be a Beta? Or an Alpha? His dad had been right, all those years ago. Omegas… were useless. A burden. It had been so many years but he could still hear exactly how that sounded in his head. 

And in his turmoil, Alec had walked in. And looked for him. And found him. 

And all that he could think about was that… he wasn’t supposed to be near Alphas during his heat. They could hurt him. Alec was an Alpha. 

But… he’d gone and gotten him water. And he couldn’t drink it lying down and there wasn’t enough space to sit up either. So he’d crawled out of his nest. 

And Alec had shrunk back from him, giving him space. He also hadn’t come into his nest, respectful of that. Alec… Alec wouldn’t hurt him, right? Could he stay with him? Maybe Alec was immune to it? His scent? Maybe he didn’t have one yet. 

“I- I think… I’m going through. Heat,” he said hoarsely and Alec who’d been kneeling on the floor assessing Magnus’ state, actually fell back and stumbled away from him. 

“M-Magnus?” he asked hesitantly. _What the hell did he do?_ “Do you… do you need me to leave?” It was as if he could feel his heart break into two at the question but he understood. He wanted Magnus to be safe… even from him. Would he hurt him? Really? Somehow… he didn’t believe that. But this… this was Magnus’ decision. 

Magnus’ eyes began to tear at that question, his answer was clear. “N-no. I… I want you here,” he admitted, his eyes filling fast at that. Because he couldn’t have that, could he?

Alec was torn. Yes. He wanted to stay too. To help Magnus through what must surely be a difficult time. But… all those things he’d learnt about… 

“I won’t hurt you, Magnus,” he decided firmly, his voice coming out as an order. _Oops. Did he really just… give an order to himself?_

“I- You’ve never,” Magnus affirmed quietly. “I’m scared. I don’t want to go through this alone. You… you’ve always helped me.” And the thought of not having that now… caused his tears to roll down his face.

It broke Alec, to see it. He fought his need to comfort, to wipe those tears. He didn’t even know if Magnus could have him touch him. “You want me to help you through it?” 

“Stay with me, Alexander. Don’t leave. I- I need you,” he whispered, feeling the warmth inside him begin to burn. He began to scratch his hands again. Why was he itching? Urgh. He hated this. 

“If you want me to stay, I’ll stay. I won’t ever hurt you, Magnus, I swear. I’ll never do anything you don’t want. And if I feel the need… I’ll leave. And get Izzy. Or Mama,” he vowed solemnly. 

Magnus nodded, the tears now changing to ones of relief. Alec would stay. He wouldn’t be alone. He’d get to… be taken care of. 

“How are you feeling?” Alec now asked, inching forward a little, watching for Magnus’ reaction. If he didn’t want that… he’d move away. Maybe he’d just bring Magnus food and water and made sure he was okay. Or sing him a song. He remembered doing that when they were younger. It always made him smile. He hadn’t done that in so long though. Or he could read to him. That would work too. 

“Hot. I can’t stop perspiring. And it itches,” he admitted. 

“Itches? Is that why you scratched?” Alec asked, pointing at his arms. 

“Yeah.” 

“Should I turn up the air con? You can remove your shirt if it’s too hot,” he suggested, blushed after. Did he really ask Magnus to remove his shirt?

“Yeah. The air-con. I… I don’t want to remove my shirt. It comforts me?” Magnus whispered. Somehow… going through this… without his shirt… made him feel really vulnerable. And exposed. He knew it was Alec. And they changed in front of the other all the time. But… at this moment? Clothes felt good. Even if they caused him to perspire like crazy. 

“Of course! Just… don’t know what would make you feel better. Ice water?” he then asked.

“That… sounds nice,” he admitted. 

“Okay. I’ll bring both our bottles down and get some ice. Anything else?”

“No. Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said gratefully, feeling lighter for once since his heat had started. 

Alec disappeared and moved quickly, and Magnus decided to crawl back into his nest. He felt… strangely emotional and his nest gave him comfort. It was new though. He always felt better there but now… it was like a whole other level of peace. 

When Alec rushed back in, he found Magnus in his nest and brought both bottles close by, leaving it just outside the nest. He also grabbed snacks for them and apparently, they now had a little snack corner just outside Magnus’ nest. And then, he grabbed his pillows and blankets and started dumping them on the floor, just outside the nest. There was no way he was going to be sleeping up on his bed while Magnus was going through god knows what under his bed. 

_Did he smell… better? Sweeter? There was something… rose? Woody?_

He settled down outside and faced Magnus, smiling reassuringly at him. “Everything is going to be okay Magnus,” he said softly. 

Magnus nodded, offering him a small, sincere smile. 

“You… Don’t be afraid to tell me what you need okay? I’m here for you and I want to help. Anything. I don’t know what you might want… but if there’s something I can do… _please_ tell me?” 

“O-okay. Thank you. I’ll make this up to you I promise,” Magnus vowed. Alec was doing so much, wanting to do so much. Out of his own heart. It… made him feel even warmer inside. 

“You don’t have to,” he protested. 

“I can read to you. Or pat your head till you sleep?” he offered. 

Alec smiled endearingly at Magnus. “Okay. If you insist. You don’t have to though.” 

“I want to.” 

“Okay.” 

“Alec? Would you come in here?” Magnus then asked. Suddenly feeling like he needed more of Alec’s scent inside. This wasn’t the scent his scent glands would give off though. This was… just Alec, the Alec he’d grown up with. The detergent? His soap and shampoo? Something just uniquely him? Magnus didn’t know. He didn’t even try to wrap his head around it, considering that they used the same detergent and soap. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. You always make me feel safe. And calm. And your actual scent is better than your clothes.” 

“Wait my scent? You can smell me?” Alec asked in shock. 

“Not… not your Alpha scent. Just… your normal one.” 

“Do I stink?” 

“No? Why do you think something stinky would make me feel safe and calm?” Magnus quipped. 

“Right. That’s good then,” Alec said sheepishly, moving into Magnus’ nest. Magnus threw the blanket over him, knowing that he’d be cold, considering that he’d changed the temperature of the room for Magnus. 

They kept their conversation light, with Alec telling Magnus about school but he noticed the way Magnus trembled slightly and sometimes rubbed his skin. His face had a gleam of perspiration as well. The blanket was near him, but he pushed it off, leaving his tee and shorts on. 

Alec wanted to reach out, to make him feel better and do just anything really, but he controlled himself. As an Alpha, he shouldn’t do anything Magnus didn’t want. And as of now, Magnus only asked that Alec come into his nest. 

“Is it any better? With the air-con?” he asked after a while. 

“Yeah a little.” 

“Would you like it colder?” he offered. 

Magnus looked abashedly at him, fiddling with his ear. “You’d freeze,” he protested. 

“I can wear more layers,” Alec said eagerly, finding at least one thing that would help him. He crawled out of the nest and adjusted the temperature before changing to his comfy wear- sweatpants, a tee and his thickest jacket that Magnus had left him. 

“Thank you,” Magnus rasped when Alec returned, before he was forced to drink more iced water. 

They didn’t realise how much time had passed until there was a knock on their door. 

“Hey, you two okay? You didn’t come down for dinner,” they heard Maryse’s voice call out and they froze. 

They’d had it all planned out. Alec would stay, Alec would control himself and leave if he needed to. He’d help Magnus. Magnus was less scared. But Maryse’s presence was a stark reminder of something they both hadn’t considered. _Would that be allowed?_

Alec poked his head out of Magnus’ nest and looked at her before he crawled out, wringing his hands a little before he clasped them behind his back in an effort to stop. 

“Magnus in there? Is he okay?” was an immediate question and she inhaled deeply. 

“Yeah. Um. He’s… he’s…” Alec tried to say but felt nerves spread through him. Saying it, admitting what Magnus was going through to her… brought their feared reality closer. He considered lying for a moment. He did. 

But a shivering, perspiring Magnus came out from under his bed and silence filled the room as she took in his appearance. They didn’t need to say more. How he looked and smelled… gave it away. 

“You’re in heat…” she gasped, taking a moment to process that. Both of them looked apprehensive, and pleadingly at her. 

“Alec… Alec, you can’t stay here,” she stated sorrowfully, turning to look at Alec. 

Helplessness flooded him at that. Magnus needed him. He could help. He could take care of him. But he wasn’t allowed to? No. 

Magnus let out a pained whimper, moving closer to Alec and clutching his shirt, not allowing him to move or take a step towards the door. His eyes begged Maryse, not to do this. “ _Please_ ,” he implored.

Desperation etched its way onto Alec’s face as he turned to look at Magnus, slipping an arm around him to assure him, before looking back at Maryse beseechingly. 

“Mama. I won’t hurt him, I promise. I just… I really need to take care of him and Magnus himself wants me here. I asked. I won’t do anything to him. I swear. And if that changes and if I feel I might harm him… I’d be the first one to leave. I won’t hurt him. _I can’t,”_ his voice broke and he held Magnus tighter against him. 

Both of them waited for her to say something. Her eyes flitted from Alec to Magnus before they softened. 

“Okay,” she said slowly and both their faces lit up as if they got all the candy in the world. “But. You need to know a few things. Number one, it being his first heat, it would probably be mild. Everyone’s needs are different so I can’t tell you exactly what he needs-”

“I’ve lowered the temperature and have two bottles of iced water,” Alec said proudly, indicated the bottles behind, near Magnus’ nest. 

“That’s good Alec,” she praised and Alec all but glowed at that. “Food?”

“I did bring up some snacks,” Alec added, pointing them out as well. “Okay. I’ll bring up some proper food as well. He may not feel like eating but you need to encourage him.”

Alec nodded seriously, listening intently. _Of course. She knew what needed to be done._

“It shouldn’t go too bad this time. But if he asks for something that is odd, some new thing you’ve never done before that he may regret once this is over… you need to say no,” she said firmly and Alec was nodding at her almost immediately. _Of course, he would. They learnt about this._

“Okay. You also need to know that this… can’t go on forever. As he grows… his heats will get more intense and Alec… it will be hard for you to control yourself as an Alpha. So I’m allowing this now… But that may not always be the case. This door… stays unlocked and I’ll be coming to check on the both of you. Alec if you need to leave… get me,” she finished solemnly. 

After getting nods from both of them and promising to bring up some food, she left them on their own and they both retired to sit on Magnus’ bed. Alec had let go of Magnus the moment she left, after the assurance that yes, they could stay with each other. They remained closed though, with their thighs against each other and knees brushing. 

It took her about 15 minutes before she came up with a proper meal for Alec- rice with chicken and broccoli and carrots- and soup for Magnus. 

“I know you may not feel like eating Magnus. But you need your strength. I’ve brought you soup just for that. Try to eat as much as you can alright?” she encouraged.

Magnus gave her a small, shaky nod from the bed, before attempting to stand. Alec braced him, slipping an arm around his waist and guiding him to his table slowly. A frisson of worry spread through him as he turned to look at Maryse in question. 

“The trembling and perspiring… cause him to lose a lot of energy. That’s why it’s so important that he eats,” she explained. 

“Okay. I will. Thank you, Mama,” Alec gratefully said and she smiled at both of them gently before leaving. 

Alec brought his own meal next to Magnus and dragged his chair over. It was a squeeze, yes, but it was weirder to eat while each of them had their backs to the other and faced their desks. 

As they began to eat, Alec saw the way Magnus’ hand shook as he tried to have his soup. Reaching for his hand at once, he steadied it and guided it into his mouth. 

“Here. Why don’t you let me help you?” Alec murmured and Magnus flushed in embarrassment and was about to object. 

“Head pats and reading to me remember?” Alec reminded and Magnus’ gaze softened and he let go of the spoon. 

Alec slowly took some soup onto the spoon and blew on it gently before guiding it to Magnus’ gaze. Magnus, still shivering, looked at him softly and with a hint of vulnerability as he allowed Alec to feed him. 

_Why did Alec want to do this? Wasn’t this… a lot?_

He tried not to think about being useless as Alec fed him. He tried. 

Once he couldn’t stomach more, he covered his mouth, knowing from experience that Alec was capable of shoving the spoon into his mouth. 

Alec saw the gesture and looked wryly at Magnus. “Fine. Here, have some iced water,” he guided, helping him once more. 

“A little more?” he asked when Magnus wanted to stop and Magnus gave in. Water was definitely easier than food. 

“Okay. You want to wait for me in the nest while I eat mine?” he offered. 

“O-okay,” Magnus agreed, feeling like he needed to lay down for a bit. 

Alec helped him once more, guiding him with an arm around his waist until he went down on knees to crawl under his bed. 

“Call if you need me okay?” Alec requested and Magnus smiled, settling himself inside as he faced Alec. 

“Kay.”

Alec chomped down his food, barely chewing as he tried to be as quick as possible so that he could return to Magnus. 

When Alec crawled back into the nest, he saw Magnus fighting sleep, trying to stay awake when he was so desperately tired. 

“Hey. It’s okay. Go to sleep Magnus,” he cajoled, reaching out to gently run his fingers through his hair, brushing it to the side. 

Magnus smiled, closing his eyes. He still trembled, but slightly as he allowed sleep to claim him with Alec beside him and Tigger curled around his head, and his favourite scents surrounding him.

Alec remained awake, checking on Magnus periodically after he’d grabbed a book. He wasn’t sleepy yet but he knew Magnus wanted him near. So he stayed. It was simple. 

When Maryse came to check on them, he shushed her immediately, before she could even speak, gesturing that he was asleep. 

She nodded in understanding and gestured to ask if everything was alright. Alec nodded and she left, whispering that she’d be back in the morning. 

Eventually, when Alec felt sleep calling for him, he turned off the lights and returned to Magnus. 

He didn’t know how long he slept but when he felt a change in something, he jerked awake, his eyes immediately flying to Magnus, who he realised was awake and trembling again. 

It took him a moment to realise that he felt something different coming from Magnus. It wasn’t fear. It wasn’t the heat. It was something else, not necessarily a good thing. 

“Magnus you okay?” he croaked. 

“Need to pee,” he whispered. 

_Oh. He was in discomfort. Or nervous? Or unsure? Was that it?_

“Oh.” _Wait. Oh._

“Crap. We have to walk all the way to the other side. You shouldn’t even be leaving the room! It’s not safe.” 

“I really need-” 

“Of course,” Alec agreed, moving to get out and help Magnus out. He couldn’t exactly pee here. They needed to go. What time was it? Oh. 2 am. There shouldn’t be anyone. But still? Magnus should be given one of those rooms with an attached bathroom. It wasn’t fair. 

They made their way slowly, and eventually, Alec gave up and piggybacked Magnus. He waited off to one side as Magnus took care of himself but he was alert to Magnus trying to make his way to the sink to wash his hands by himself and Magnus found himself with his arm around his waist once more. 

Once they got back into his nest, Magnus turned to face Alec. 

“I hate this,” he whispered painfully. Not being able to do anything without help… it was awful. His admission caused his eyes to sting and he was thankful it was dark. 

“It’s okay Magnus. It’s normal. You’re doing great. And I'm here,” he stressed. 

“Maybe my father was right. Omegas are useless,” his voice cracked and tears began to slip down his face. He didn’t know what was wrong with him honestly. His emotions were all over the place. He felt useless. And bad. Just like what his Papa had told him. It was like he’d gotten a brand new understanding over why he’d said that. And maybe it was true. 

“Magnus no,” Alec protested firmly, reaching out to cup his face. “Don’t think that. Ever. You’re not useless. Far from. Your body is just going through so much right now. It’s okay to depend on me. It’s like if I were sick or injured. You did so much for me. This is the same. And you are not useless. You are useful. I mean… you’re kind and giving and smart and everything. Don’t say that okay,” he finished rambling, turning a little sheepish.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” 

“Not in the slightest. And if it makes you feel better… you can pay me back remember? Just tell me what you need and let me take care of you for now.” 

“Okay,” Magnus rasped, still crying silently, unable to stop as Alec wiped his tears away with his thumbs. 

“Can I hold you?” Alec asked softly, need to comfort him but also wary of his boundaries, especially during his heat. 

“Y-yeah,” he sniffled and Alec pulled a trembling Magnus into his arms, finding that he fit against him perfectly. Tightening his hold, he used one hand to soothe him, rubbing his back gently. 

What struck him a lot later, was that Magnus seemed to shiver less when he was close to him, and being held by him. Did he even know that? I mean he honestly wouldn’t complain if Magnus needed that from him throughout his heat. It was a comfort that he’d gladly provide. 

Magnus’ breathing seemed to have deepened though, so that was a conversation to have later. For now, he’d just enjoy the fact that he got to hold him and that that actually gave him peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a busy week so I don't know how I got this done. If they're any plot holes please let me know haha. My brain is not working HAHA. 
> 
> Let me know what you liked! Or what you'd like to see! 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on my twitter for some sneak peeks if you like! I'm on twitter as [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)! Drop by for some sneak peeks or if you're talking about the fic, use #ITCOY


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I didn't think I would make it today but I didddddd. 🎉🎉🎉🎉
> 
> Enjoy this chapter of things I didn't plan to write but ended up writing. I don't know what happened. Oh wells. Sometimes the words choose themselves.

Magnus awoke in Alec’s arms, feeling warm, but safe. The burning inside him had dimmed and he actually felt hungry. He shifted a little and Alec’s body stiffened, his eyes jerking open to search for answers. 

“Okay?” he rasped, still half asleep. 

“Yeah. Good morning,” Magnus whispered, flushing slightly at their proximity. During the night, their legs had intertwined and he’d slipped his arms around Alec where they now loosely were. It was different, this closeness. And he found himself enjoying it immensely. 

It was something that could only be offered during heats right? He couldn’t have this normally. This was Alec comforting and helping him through it because he’d been upset last night. But… he didn’t want to say anything to stop it. Alec would move soon enough anyway. It was best to enjoy this as much as he could. 

“Awake long?” Alec croaked, his eyes roaming over Magnus’ face. 

“Only just.” 

“Good. How you feeling?” he asked gently, his hand running down Magnus’ back, not knowing about the trail of goosebumps they caused in their wake. 

“Um. A little better? The burning has lessened. Still warm. Hungry,” he added. 

“Oh. I can go get you food. You okay to be here by yourself for a bit?” he checked, knowing that he hadn’t wanted to be left alone the day before. 

“Y-yeah. You’ll come back right?” he couldn’t help but ask. Alec nodded reassuringly. “Of course. Give me about 10 to 15 minutes? I need to freshen up too. Do you want to use the bathroom?” he offered, not knowing if Magnus would still need help. 

“I’m good I think. I’ll stay here,” he said softly. 

Alec’s hold tightened for a moment before he let him go and slowly backed away. 

_ Oh. It was time huh. He felt… odd without that comfort. His presence and warmth had been nice. But he’ll be back soon.  _

“Magnus? Drink some water?” Alec called from outside.

Magnus crawled out and took the bottle, his hand steadier than it had been the previous night, though Alec still helped just in case. 

Alec was hovering. And he… kind of liked it? He didn’t even need to worry about anything. Food. Water. Going out to the toilet. He had taken care of everything. 

And it made his heart clench, while something fluttered in his belly. Alec… really was the sweetest, wasn’t he? 

As he’d left the room, Magnus let his thoughts roam, thinking about how it would be like to be this close to Alec all the time. To be the recipient of his megawatt smile. To be held. Hugged. Taken care of. It was precious. And he wanted it. Forever. 

But it wasn’t just Alec doing all that for him. He also wanted to do that for him. To make him happy and comfort him when he needed it. Take care of him too. He loved it when Alec let him pat his head and run his fingers through his hair. He’d always looked at Magnus differently during those moments. His whole face softened and his eyes looked at him with emotion he couldn’t place. 

That was why he’d offered. To read to him and give him head pats. He became… more at peace whenever that happened. And Magnus loved it- that he could cause such a reaction in Alec. 

He wanted this. With Alec. He wanted more. He wanted it for the rest of his life, this feeling. But… Alec was an Alpha. He would probably want a female omega. And he wasn’t female. 

Even on shows he watched, he saw how it worked. Male omegas were hardly ever mentioned. And if they were, they were with female Alphas. Because why would a male alpha go for a male omega when he could have a female omega?

Higher chances of pups. More acceptance. 

Being a male omega sucked. 

Sure, he’d heard of some relationships where a male omega and alpha were together. But they were rare. So… he wasn’t counting on it. Most people were attracted to someone of the opposite gender. 

But for him… it was different. He thought some females were really mesmerising. True. But… he also appreciated the male body. He didn’t even think much of it until he’d almost said it out loud to someone. That’s when he stopped himself. It had been Simon he’d been talking to. And Simon was talking about how no girl could compare to how beautiful Izzy was. He’d agreed, of course. Izzy had a unique combination of… everything really. But he’d started to bring up Alec as well and then… he’d stopped himself. 

It struck him then, that he appreciated the human body in both forms. It didn’t seem weird to him at all. But he didn’t know how others felt about it so he kept silent. 

Sometimes, they’d had their lunch in the bleachers and… well, others had physical education. Izzy, Simon and him sometimes talked about who looked good and all. And he’d chimed in about boys then, making it seem like he was adding it in for Izzy. But it was for him. Really. He’d kept silent on Alec though. He didn’t know why but him feeling that Alec looked… kind of good looking felt more private. 

But that didn’t stop him from looking though. 

He didn’t know how long this could last. Them being close. At least until Alec turned 18. But then he’d need to move out. And Magnus would have to stay with someone else. Who would Alec stay with? Who would he stay with? Alec and Izzy… might stay together eventually. They were family. But what would happen to him? He didn’t have family. 

But that was a problem for the future. He knew what he had to do now. He’d enjoy Alec’s presence for as long as he could. 

* * *

Alec rushed to the toilet first before he went to see Maryse. She was allowing him to stay with Magnus, even when he had school which had come as a surprise to him. She hadn’t even let him stay when Magnus had been sick. 

“Mama?” he asked tentatively, alerting her to his presence. 

“Alec? Everything okay? Is Magnus?” she quickly checked. She didn’t think anything could make the boy leave the other. 

“He’s okay. He’s hungry so I’m going to go get some food. But I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

“Okay. Of course.”

“Magnus… should. We should get a room with our own bathroom.” 

Maryse froze for a moment, realising that she’d missed something important.  _ Of course.  _

“It’s not right. For Magnus to leave the room. He’s so weak too. I helped him to go to the toilet yesterday and I piggy-backed him,” he continued quickly, and accusingly almost. 

“Oh, Alec. Of course. After this heat, which is going to be milder, we’ll get started on that okay? I’m so sorry. It… slipped my mind. Of course, he’d need his own bathroom.” 

Alec’s hopeful smile brought out her own smile and he quickly thanked her and left to go get breakfast for them. 

Somehow, when Alec came back to the room with lots of sandwiches, Magnus was a lot more subdued. 

“Hey, you okay? Is it becoming bad again?” Alec asked as he put the plates on the floor in front of them and moved nearer to Magnus, gently laying one hand on his back. 

“No.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’d miss you. You know. When you need to move out.” 

_ Huh? Where did this come from? _

“Magnus? Move out? That’s wayyyy in the future.” 

“Yeah. But you’re older. So you turn 18 first. And then… I’d have to stay alone. Or with someone else. I don’t want that. I want…”  _ You.  _ He swallowed heavily, looking forlornly down at his hands. 

“Magnus hey,” Alec started but was cut off. 

“I’ve only ever had you as a roommate,” he whispered mournfully. He didn’t know where these emotions were coming from and he didn’t know why now… but it was there all the same. 

“Magnus. I… I won’t leave you. I’d talk to Mama. Okay?” 

“But after… you’d get your own place anyway. With your family. With Izzy. I… don’t have that,” he sniffled. 

“Hey. Don’t. You can always stay with me. In fact, I’d think it weird if you didn’t. I stayed with you for most of my life. I like it. You do too right?” Alec asked slowly, suddenly afraid of the answer. What if… 

“Of course I do.” 

His smile was like a beam of light, bright and huge. “Then you’ll always have a place with me.” 

Magnus gave him a heartfelt and grateful smile, slowly reaching to pick up a sandwich when Alec nudged the plate towards him. Alec watched him like a hawk, seeing if his hands were steady before helping himself. 

He couldn’t help but realise a few things. Magnus… seemed to have bouts of sadness during his heat. And he hoped he could make it better. He’d almost cried again and Alec had had to think quickly to find out the issue and to nip it in its bud. Of course Magnus could stay with him. He hadn't even considered anything else. Not talking to him every day? Not seeing his smile? Nope. Not happening. 

Until… he found someone that is. Maybe another Alpha. Then he would have to leave. But until then, as long as Magnus wanted, he had a place with him. 

After their breakfast, Alec put their plates aside to be brought down later while Magnus crawled into his nest again, soon to be joined by Alec. Once Alec was there though, Magnus, in small increments, shuffled closer bit by bit until Alec realised what he wanted and opened his arms immediately, inviting him there. It was no burden to hold him. 

Magnus shot him a shy smile before closing the gap and reaching tentatively around Alec as well, sighing when Alec’s arms closed around him. 

“How’s… your heat feeling?” Alec murmured. 

The burn was there. He felt it intensifying. Slowly spreading. But it seemed more tolerable like this. He wasn’t shaking like he was the day before. So he let Alec’s cool body soothe his burn. 

“Getting hot again,” he admitted. “But not as bad as yesterday.” 

“Yeah. You’re not trembling as much today. Just a little.” 

_ Oh. Alec could feel it? He didn’t even realise.  _

“Sorry. Can’t control it. And my emotions,” Magnus confessed bashfully. 

“You’ve got nothing to apologise for. And you don’t have to control anything. I’m here for you. And you’re going through a lot. It’s understandable that everything is a little haywire at the moment,” Alec comforted, running his hand over Magnus’ back again. 

Magnus hummed silently, letting those words wash over him. Alec was here for him? Yes. He wanted that. And before he could stop himself, his mind told him that it was only for now, until he found a nice female omega to get married to. Then… Alec couldn’t exactly do this, could he? Nope. 

He unknowingly tightened his grip on Alec, refusing to let him go at the moment. He’d savour this. For as long as he could.

* * *

It seemed that that morning was the calm before the storm. And by that evening, Magnus' heat was scorching through him and he couldn’t get the flames to die down. He felt itchy again and though being in Alec’s arms lessened his shivers… it was certainly a lot more than it had been. 

He jerked in Alec’s arms, moving his arms to rub at his shirt uncomfortably.  _ Why was the material just so scratchy? He needed comfy clothes. Urgh.  _

“Magnus? You okay?” 

“It’s so hot. Hot. I. Need it to stop,” Magnus rasped, tugging at his shirt. 

“What do you need? Ice water? A shower?” Alec asked quickly, already moving out to grab the bottle. “Here. Drink.” 

Magnus crawled out and grabbed at his, gulping down mouthfuls immediately. 

“Hey. Slow,” Alec had to caution him, but he was a little beyond listening at the moment. 

_ Why was he not cooling down? Was the air-con… not working? His shirt… he needed it off.  _

Magnus began to pull it over his head, whining when Alec’s hand stopped him. 

“Magnus? What?” he said in surprise and confusion. Magnus didn’t have time to explain though. He just wanted it off. 

“Hot. Off.” 

Alec looked at him carefully, before he drew back his hand, allowing Magnus to yank his shirt off. 

There that was better. He wanted to turn on the fan near their desk as well. Maybe he should. 

“Fan?” 

“Okay,” Alec agreed immediately, turning it on and pointing it towards Magnus’ nest. “Okay.” 

“Yes.” 

Magnus, currently outside his nest to drink water earlier, began to stand up and pace slowly around the room. He was trying to get the heat and itch to stop… but it wasn’t working. 

“Do you feel better at all?” Alec asked softly. 

“A little. Not enough,” Magnus admitted, irritated with his body. 

“A shower might help. But… I need to make sure no one is there,” Alec suggested. 

“Will you wait for me a little? Let me go get Mama?” 

“Kay,” Magnus agreed, before pausing in front of his nest to lie down and crawl back in. 

Alec left the room and sprinted towards her office, hoping she’d be there. When he came to a stop outside an empty, dark room, his heart sank. 

It was 8 pm. She might be making her rounds to all the different rooms to talk to everyone and check in with them together with Robert. 

So he ran. Room by room, until he finally found her, on the lower floor. 

“Mama!” he gasped, jerking to a stop at the door. 

“Alec? Everything okay?” she asked. 

“Need help with Magnus.” 

“Alright. I’m coming. I’m sorry you guys. We’ll continue this later or tomorrow okay?” she said gently before bidding the two young girls goodnight and leaving with Alec. 

“Hurry. He’s been alone for too long,” Alec urged. “He’s too hot. And itchy. It’s bothering him a lot. I think maybe a cool shower is what he needs. But… I don’t want to bump into anyone. People might still be in the toilet.” 

“I see. Let me call Robert,” she added, timing her steps with Alec’s as they rushed to his room while she called Robert and got him to check and clear out the male toilet before he called her back. 

Walking into their room apprehensively, she watched as Alec rushed to the nest and his knees slammed onto the floor as he looked for Magnus. 

“Magnus? Mama is here. She’s called Papa to make sure the boy’s toilet is empty then we’ll get you there okay?” Alec said soothingly. 

“Mmm,” Magnus whispered. Alec crawled in and Magnus a quivering Magnus moved towards him. 

All Maryse saw were two arms that fold themselves around Alec and fists that bunched his shirt up tightly. That… was certainly a new sight. But she could tell that Alec’s presence brought him comfort if his grip was that desperate. 

“Shhhh. It’s okay Magnus. I’ve got you,” she heard Alec’s soft murmur. Alec continued to hush and murmur to him and it helped cement the fact that she’d made the right decision, allowing Alec to stay with him. It was clear that Magnus needed him. And that Alec himself was doing what he was great at- taking care of those he loved. 

And with Magnus… she just had a feeling. 

Keeping quiet, she allowed Alec to comfort him until the shrill ring of her phone broke the silence. 

Alec fell silent as she answered it. “Hello?” 

“The toilet’s clear,” she heard Robert say. 

“Okay. I’ll bring them,” she alerted, before hanging up. 

“Alec? Magnus? There’s no one in the toilet. Let’s get you feeling better shall we Magnus?” she said gently, hearing a soft grunt of discomfort from under the bed. 

“Shh. I’ll get you there,” Alec whispered, but she heard it all the same. 

Alec slowly crawled out and waited, his hands reaching for a half-naked Magnus as he slowly came out. Helping him to stand, Alec made him sit on the bed first before he quickly ran to Magnus’ cupboard and searched for clothes he could wear after his shower. 

“Not itchy. Not itchy,” he murmured as he dug in, trying to find the perfect shirt, something worn and comfortable. He pulled out shorts. And underwear while he tried not to blush. But as he looked for a shirt… he realised something. Magnus’ shirts were too… new though. But Alec had some worn-out clothes he absolutely loved wearing. He was certain some of it was in Magnus’ nest too.

“Magnus? Want my shirt to wear?” he offered, knowing he had something perfect. A plain black tee- but it was so soft and comfortable. It’ll help, right? Magnus won’t feel so itchy. 

“Itchy.” 

“I know. I have something soft. It won’t itch as much. I promise. I don’t think you’d like to walk to the toilet half-dressed,” he commented, turning to look at Maryse as well. She nodded in approval. This was one of the things she talked about. Something out of character. Sure some of the kids… happily went to the toilet half-dressed. But Magnus had never done that. And maybe when he wasn’t so hot and itchy… that might bother him.

He saw Magnus give him a quick, sharp nod and it didn’t take him long to open his cupboard and bring out one of his favourite shirts. Passing it to Magnus who gingerly took it and put in on, he realised how small Magnus suddenly looked in his clothes. 

_ His clothes.  _

_ Magnus was wearing his clothes.  _

Why… why did that cause a flutter inside him? 

“Come on let’s get you there,” Alec softly murmured, bending down in front of Magnus and not catching the look of surprise on Maryse’s face. “Hop on Sir. Your ride awaits,” he exaggerated, winking at Magnus and earning himself a grateful smile. 

Magnus climbed on, his arms and legs slowly winding around Alec as Alec’s own hands gripped Magnus’ thighs to make sure he was safe before he slowly stood. 

“Oh Alec,” Maryse whispered before moving quickly to grab the other clothes Alec had put together to bring for Magnus’ shower. 

Maryse helped to ensure they were alright along the way, and thankfully, there were no students out and about. She led the way, ready to fend off anyone if they did bump into them. But they didn’t. Turning back frequently to check on them, she saw Alec’s fierce determination, and Magnus’ trust in the way he’d slumped against Alec, hands holding on tightly across his shoulders while his eyes closed as he leaned his head against Alec’s. 

_ ‘They really deserved their own room. This was an oversight that should not have happened,’  _ she mentally berated herself. 

It hadn’t struck her… they mainly had female omegas and while she knew Magnus would go into heat… she hadn’t expected it so soon. And reality struck that the boys’ room was actually further away from the toilet than the girls. This was not right. It needed to be remedied straightaway. 

Well. That was something she would correct immediately. But they had to be careful with Magnus though. Omegas were protective over their spaces. And nests. And moving like that suddenly… Magnus may object. 

When Robert saw them, he opened the door for them and allowed all three of them to pass. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll stand here,” he assured, assuming his position as a sentinel on watch duty. 

Maryse and Alec rushed towards the shower area and Alec slowly bent down and let go of Magnus’ thighs, allowing his legs to slip off and slide to the floor. He held on to his arms though, not wanting to let go of Magnus all at once in case he fell. 

Once he was sure Magnus had his footing, he let go of him and turned to face him. 

Magnus was looking up at him and Maryse apprehensively before turning to look at the showers. 

“Hey. It’s going to be okay. Just a quick one, under the cold water, and it’ll help you feel better okay?” Alec cajoled and Magnus looked at him and nodded trustingly. 

His hands went to Alec’s shirt that he was wearing and he struggled as he tried to pull it off.  _ Why was it not coming offffffff? Urgh.  _

He felt a gentle tug though, and the shirt slowly came off. 

“Thanks,” he whispered, embarrassed when he realised Alec had had to help him. 

“No problem,” Alec assured, and his eyes fell downwards to his shorts before his hands nervously fell back to his sides.  _ Magnus could manage that right? The shirt was one thing. The shorts… _

“I think I’ll go in first,” Magnus whispered, flushing. 

“Here,” Maryse added, passing him his clothes that he took carefully before he walked into the shower area. Glancing back nervously, his eyes flitted from Maryse to Alec, before holding Alec’s. 

“Don’t leave okay?” he blurted, as his face flushed with embarrassment. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Alec said fiercely, the furrow between his eyebrows emphasising his seriousness. 

“We’re not going anywhere, Magnus,” Maryse added. “And if you need help, there’s no shame in letting us know.”

Magnus looked at both of them and nodded, before closing his eyes and shutting the door. He stripped off his clothes slowly, feeling really drained already. He hadn’t even done anything yet and he knew he needed to make it through the shower. 

There was no way he was asking for help. Nope. It was already bad enough. Alec had done so much for him. And while Maryse and Robert might have helped with the showers when he was younger… he was way too old for that. And self-conscious. There was no way. Nope. 

Once naked, he walked forward to the knob and turned it to the coolest setting before he turned in on. He needed to be out of there as soon as he could. Cool down. Head off. It struck him that this was the furthest he’d been away from Alec. He’d been glued to his side for hours and hours and now, they had a whole door between them and that thought caused him to shiver. 

Gasping as the cool water hit his overly heated skin, he forced himself to remain standing rigidly. If he didn’t, he might just… melt into the floor and not get up. Never had he felt this drained in his life. It sucked. Honestly. He felt weak and useless and god… did he need to go through this whole thing every time? He felt even more tired just thinking of it. 

“Magnus? You okay?” he heard Alec's worried voice. 

“Y-yeah. Water cold,” he explained. 

“Oh. Okay. That’s good. It’ll help,” Alec assured. 

He stood there for a few minutes, allowing the water to do his job, slowly turning in a circle so that it could hit every part of him. 

The problem was… as the water washed away, he felt more and more of his energy seep away. The thought of soaping and cleaning himself… it was too much work. He was so tired. He just wanted to go back and sleep. But he couldn’t. He wasn’t clean. Why did he have to go through this? 

He didn’t even realise he was crying again, his tears merging with the water as they streamed down his face. He couldn’t do it. It was… too much. Could he just stop? And go out? He wasn’t clean though. He really really wanted to be clean. Why was everything so hard?

Sharp, painful sniffles began to fill the air and soon, he heard Alec calling out to him again. 

“Magnus? You okay?” he asked worriedly, his voice louder as if he were just outside the door. 

Magnus swallowed down the lump in his throat as he tried to speak. 

“I can’t Alexander. I can’t. It’s too hard. I can’t,” he sobbed.

“Magnus? Do you want my help?” Maryse offered immediately, standing up and coming closer as well. 

Did he need help? Yes. Did he want Maryse in there with him? No. Alec? Yes but… he was naked. And he wasn’t comfortable being that bare. Nope. He couldn’t. Not knowing what to do, the helplessness of everything… brought even more tears to his eyes and his chest began to heave with small sobs. 

“No- I can’t. I don’t want you to see me like this”

“Magnus? There’s nothing wrong baby,” Maryse entreated. 

“Magnus? Do you want my help?” Alec offered slowly. “You can like wear your underwear and I’ll help you with the rest. Or Mama can. Or Papa.” 

Magnus considered that for a moment and realised… that wasn’t so bad. He’d been wearing loose boxers anyway. And they were like shorts. Shorts and shirtless with Alec… was just like in his nest right? It was the same. Alec. Alec was so far away. Having him closer… yes. That was what he wanted. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay to what Magnus?” Alec asked gently. 

“You.” 

“Okay. Wear your underwear and open the door for me,” Alec encouraged. 

The thought of being near Alec again… gave him a little more energy and he slowly put on his underwear again. He’d had to sit down to wear it because he didn’t seem steady enough to balance on one leg and slip in on. His limbs felt like jelly. Or a sack of potatoes. 

The soft click indicated the opening of the door and Alec quickly slipped inside, his eyes looking at his face carefully. 

“Thank you for trusting me with this. I won’t let you down,” he said solemnly and closed the door behind him. 

“Alec? Don’t lock it. Just in case,” Maryse called out. And Alec understood. In case help was needed. And also to protect Magnus. Mama was doing her job. 

Alec squeezed some shampoo into his hand and got Magnus to face away from him, quickly working up a later as he gently massaged his head. He didn’t spend too long though, knowing that Magnus was not going to last very long. 

Moving slightly backward, he instructed Magnus gently. “Okay. You can turn on the shower now.” 

He tried to remain back so that the spray of the water wouldn’t hit him but Magnus… was just standing under the spray and not rubbing the shampoo off. And that was going to take ages to get it off so… he decided that getting a little wet was fine. 

A fine mist hit him as his long arms reached forward and helped Magnus rinse it off as fast as he could. 

“Okay. You can turn it off.” 

Next came washing his body and Alec squeezed some soap onto his hands and started with his arms. He worked rhythmically and methodically, as he firmly rubbed it onto his skin. 

This was different. His hands were actually feeling Magnus’ body. But he refused to let his thoughts stray. Now was not the time. He focused solely on Magnus, moving on to his chest, trying not to think about the fact that his hands brushed over his nipples. 

Magnus was trim and fit, his body slender. . He knew that. But feeling it was a whole other story. Though he fought his thoughts… he couldn’t fight the fact that he was happy about doing this. It felt good. To feel him… and more importantly to help him. His mind only focused on helping though, burying the fact that it felt good deep inside a box, only to be opened at a later time. 

When his hands reached his abdomen, he heard a small gasp from Magnus as he inhaled sharply. 

“Easy,” Alec whispered, taking his hands off immediately but Magnus was opening his eyes and nodding at Alec, giving him permission to continue. In circles, he soaped him before turning him around and helping him with his back. 

Finally, it was time for the last bit that he was allowing himself to help with. His legs. He firmly ran his hands up, stopping just shy of the boxer shorts. Once he was done, he got Magnus to turn on the shower again and helped him to rinse off, not minding that he was receiving some of the spray and backsplash. 

“Okay. I think… it’s time for me to step out. Do you think… you could finish up and get dressed and come out to me?” Alec asked carefully, looking at Magnus softly. 

“I… I’ll try,” Magnus whispered. “Thank you, Alexander,” he said quietly, his voice swimming with emotion. 

“You don’t have to thank me. I… I want to take care of you,” Alec admitted. “Come out to me once you’re done okay? We can go back and rest.” 

It was that thought that kept Magnus going. That there was now a door in between them again. And all he needed to do was get dressed and Alec would take care of everything else. Once he got out. Was there anything that could have motivated him more and given him more energy? Nope. 

He barely managed to pull on his boxers before he opened the door again. 

“Magnus?” 

“Help.” 

Alec nervously peered in again and relaxed when he saw that Magnus had his boxers on. 

“Hey sit here,” he guided, indicating the small bench where Magnus had placed his clothes. Alec got both his shorts and his new shirt that Magnus had worn earlier back on him before urging him out. 

They went back the way they came, with Maryse and Robert bringing them both back while Magnus clung to Alec with all the reserves he had. 

He didn’t know how but suddenly he was crawling into his nest. He did hear faint murmurs from the others but… it was too much right now. He needed rest. 

When Alec crawled in again, he smelled a little different and somewhere in the back of his mind, Magnus realised he’d changed his clothes. 

Settling himself in Alec’s arms again, he drifted off into an easy sleep, feeling safe and cared for. 

When Magnus opened his eyes again in the middle of the night, feeling itchy again though not as warm as before, his eyes widened when Alec was already asking him to come out and drink some water. 

Somehow Alec had gotten an icebox into the room and the water was so cool and refreshing, exactly what he needed. 

The burn subsided and turned mild, but the itchiness remained so he pulled off Alec’s shirt and crawled back in. Instinctively, they found their way into each other’s arms, not even questioning it any more. It was a gift, freely given, accepted and appreciated. 

After a few moments, Magnus whined and tugged angrily at Alec’s shirt, causing Alec’s eyes to widen as he realised why he was angry with his shirt. Magnus had taken off his shirt to be less itchy but that defeated the purpose when he was against Alec’s own shirt. 

“Magnus?” 

“Itchy,” he complained. 

_ Oh. Okay. It wasn’t a problem. It wasn’t. It was fine. I don’t mind. Our half-naked bodies will just be touching. That’s all. Everything’s fine. Yup. Great. Fine. Perfect. Okay. Sure.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked ittttt. Let me know. Thank you for all the encouragement too. I really really appreciate it alllll. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on my twitter for some sneak peeks if you like! I'm on twitter as [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)! Drop by for some sneak peeks or if you're talking about the fic, use #ITCOY


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post heat shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I only started writing this chapter today and it is a real miracle that I finished it!! I literally finished it and left immediately to go out for dinner! I hope yall like this!!!

When Magnus finally awoke again, his eyelashes fluttering against Alec’s chest, he realised a multitude of things at once. 

  1. Their bodies were bare, the gentle warmth surrounding them both. 
  2. He wasn’t as hot as before, or itchy. Was it over?
  3. He didn’t want to leave Alec’s embrace. 



Though the clutches of sleep were still waiting to pull him under, he refused, wanting to enjoy this moment. He knew that reality would strike soon, when Alec awoke but until then, he could have this. 

Alec had a sprinkling of soft tuft across his chest and though Magnus had thought it might look uncomfortable… it really wasn’t. With his cheek pressed against it… it reminded him of home. A gentle caress. 

His heat… hadn’t been as scary as he thought it would be. The feelings coursing through him had surprised him at times, but it had mostly been heat, and itchiness. And vulnerability somehow that had chosen to burst out at sudden moments. And weakness. Physical and well, emotional weakness. 

He’d felt it building throughout the three days. He tried to fight it. He felt like he was fighting it. And then… he’d gotten so hot, and so itchy, to the point that it hurt and that’s when he knew he had to give in. He allowed it to flood him, knowing that Alec was there. 

And Alec… he’d been wonderful. If he ever had to go through this without him… he wasn’t sure if he could do it. Alec had fed him, made him drink water (he had a vague recollection of iced water soothing his burn), and he had to carry him to the toilet and goodness… he’d helped him in the shower too. 

Burying his flushed face against Alec’s chest, he processed everything that had happened. How did he feel about it? He’d hated feeling weak. Like his body was betraying him. If this was how he felt and it was only starting… he didn’t know how he’d feel when it got worse. 

But at the same time… he’d felt… treasured. Safe. Content. And just… happy. Warmth bloomed in his heart as he thought about it, a welcomed warmth, different from what he’d felt for the past few days. He knew… a lot of it had to do with Alec. An Alpha. Who had done everything he could to take care of him. 

Magnus had even made him take off his shirt. And he’d done it. Without question. They’d seen each other of course. And Magnus had tried not to ogle. But… this? Pressed against each other? He desperately hoped that Alec didn’t mind. 

His emotions had swung. That much he knew. He’d been happy one moment and then close to tears at one point of time… but that had always been coupled with the knowledge that he was safe. Alec had created this… bubble of security, a judgement-free zone and Magnus knew that he could trust him. 

He hadn’t cried or let his emotions get to him like that (except for Jonathan and the whole incident) but his insecurities had flared up and Alec and gently soothed them away. Holding him. Rubbing his back. Whispering comfort in his ears. It was a heady feeling, that safety. 

And Magnus felt himself falling more and more for the kind Alpha. Alec was everything he wanted. Compassionate. Gentle. Worthy of trust. 

And he vowed, to enjoy every moment of this. For as long as he could. 

He blushed thinking about the shower now. He trusted Alec with that and he was so glad that he’d been the one to do it. If Maryse had insisted on coming in and helping 13-year-old him in the shower… he’d just combust and die of horror. And god forbid Robert. 

But with Alec… he trusted him. Not to make fun or be weirded out. And somehow his hands on his body… well that thought caused more redness to spread over his face. In all that vulnerability though, he knew he was safe. And that was why he’d allowed it. Alec had very gently washed him, staying away from his boxers of course. And all he’d wanted to do was melt. Even getting him dressed and carrying him back, holding him without question… he was perfect. 

Snuggling into his chest, he felt Alec’s arms tighten around him and sighed happily. Why did this feel so damn good? Was this something he could only have during his heat? It would be weird right? If it wasn’t during it. Cuddling without shirts… that was something only couples did. 

And Alec and him were not one. He doubted they could ever be one. Them being males aside, his greatest fear was losing him, especially if they took a risk and things didn’t work out. It wasn’t something he wanted to even take the smallest step towards. 

For now, he’d enjoy this. And Alec’s tenderness during his heat. Freely given, with no expectation. Wasn’t that the greatest gift? Magnus had felt terribly exposed but… it was Alec. 

Maybe once Alec woke up… he might feel a little shy. Because their relationship had sort of changed a little. For the better though. Plus… he didn’t know what Alec would say or do about everything that happened especially now that he didn’t need to take care of him. His heat was over. 

Magnus didn’t know if he was relieved or upset. 

Feeling Alec begin to stir as he squeezed him gently and moved his hands, Magnus felt everything go on hyper-alertness realising that things were about to change. Small shifts from Alec and a change in his hold before his hands began to move up and down his back signalled that he had woken up but Magnus pressed his face against him, refusing to move to even check if he was. 

After a while though, Alec's deep, husky voice murmured into his ear. “You awake?”

It was then that Magnus slowly and heartbreakingly lifted his head to meet Alec’s eyes apprehensively. “Yeah,” he whispered.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, and Magnus felt another tender brush down his back as Alec gazed at him through sleep-filled hooded eyes that filled Magnus’ stomach with gentle flutters.

He didn’t want to answer the question and even considered lying for a fleeting moment but he collected himself. No. He couldn’t do that. That would be taking advantage. Taking a lot more advantage that he had already done. 

“I’m… good. I think it’s over,” he unwittingly admitted, before his face did the worst thing ever and flamed. Meeting Alec’s eyes, bare-bodied and just realising the intimacy of the past few days… he couldn’t help but blush in front of his roommate. His friend. His… Alexander. 

“It is? That’s wonderful!” Alec exclaimed and Magnus felt his heart crack a little as his arms loosened their hold on him slightly. 

“Yeah,” he added, lowering his gaze to hide it. It didn’t seem right to press his face against Alec any longer. 

“Are you okay? With everything?” Alec asked, noticing that there was just… something off with Magnus, his hold getting more firm around him again. 

“Yeah… Just. Thank you. For  _ everything  _ you did,” he whispered gratefully but bashfully. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Magnus. I… enjoyed taking care of you? Is that weird to say?” Alec confessed. 

“Not at all.”

“I really did. Your trust… I just… wanted to take care of you and make you happy you know? Make sure you were okay. I knew that you felt better close to me and it made me incredibly happy that  _ I  _ could give you that,” Alec said reverently, pulling him close and tucking him under his chin again. 

Magnus let out a long, happy sigh at that comfort. “You really helped Alexander. I don’t know what I would have done and gone through without you,” he said softly. 

“As long as you want me with you, Magnus, I’ll stay,” Alec vowed, murmuring into his hair. 

_ Always. I’d always want you. But… there were so many obstacles. His heats would change. Alec was an Alpha. Alec might have someone else. So many possibilities.  _

“As long as you’re willing, I’d like that,” he eventually admitted. “It… wasn’t too much? You had to help with…  _ everything _ .”

“No Magnus. It wasn’t. It wasn’t a burden to make sure you were okay so you don’t have to feel bad. There’s very little I wouldn't do, especially for you. And Izzy.” 

And… the flutters were back. 

“I- I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable by… asking you to remove your shirt,” he said with shame, calling out the elephant in the room. 

“Magnus? Don’t.” Alec said firmly, his hand snaking around to lift Magnus’ gaze. “I didn’t mind. It… helped. It wasn’t much actually. My shirt was making you uncomfortable and I didn’t want you to hurt because of me either. It was a small thing that I could do. And it was nothing. Again, there’s very little I wouldn’t do for you,” both his eyes and voice softening wonderfully. 

Magnus’s smile was small, pleased and sincere. “Thank you,” he whispered again. 

“You are most welcome.” 

“So when you want those head pats?” he gave him a small grinned which widened at the sound of Alec’s laugh. He’d felt it- that rumble that began in his belly before speeding upwards and escaping. He’d felt that, pressed as he was against Alec. 

“Whenever you want Magnus, whenever you want.” 

Alec’s arms loosened then and he leaned out of Magnus’ nest to look for the clock in his room, realising that it was 10 am. Breakfast would have been done by then and the others would be in school. 

“Want to go shower and then get breakfast?” Alec asked. 

“I’d love to go shower with you,” Magnus answered quickly before his face flamed at the meaning of those words. 

“I mean… I’d love to go to the showers with you.” That hadn’t sounded any better. 

“I can shower by myself now,” he finished, his face deep-red with embarrassment.  _ Kill me now.  _

Alec only laughed and shook his head wryly.

“Of course… but if you ever need my help…” 

_ Um, what? What was that? Help as in… outside of his heat? Or help as in during his heat? He must mean during my heat. If not… that was almost like flirting? Right? He didn’t know. No one had flirted with him before.  _

Alec climbed out of the nest and offered Magnus a hand to help him up, missing the curious glance Magnus had shot him. 

They each put on a shirt and headed to the bathroom together, with Magnus offering Alec a shy smile before he entered his own cubicle and shut the door, hearing Alec get into the one next to his. 

His mind couldn’t help but wander to the last time he’d been in there, with Alec’s gentle hands washing him. His only wish was that his mind hadn’t been clouded with weakness and discomfort, deterring him from enjoying that feeling to the fullest. 

* * *

After their breakfast downstairs, Maryse had asked to speak to Magnus alone, much to Alec’s dismay. He… didn’t feel right being away from him yet. Sure, his heat was over but… he’d been stuck together for so many days and so many things had happened and now they had to separate? He didn’t want that. 

His eyes shot to hers in shock and in a silent plea. 

“Just a bit Alec. It’s kind of private,” Maryse explained gently. 

“I- I. I’ll wait outside?” he asked. 

“If you want. Or you can wait in your room and I’ll bring him back after I’m done,” Maryse offered. 

“I’ll wait outside,” he reaffirmed. 

So he followed them to her office, and then literally sat on the floor outside the door that shut behind them, feeling conflicted and in turmoil as he crossed his arms and waited for Magnus. 

He didn’t understand why it was so hard to be separated. But it was. He didn’t know if Magnus had felt the same but he’d tried to give him an encouraging look and nod before he entered so he must have understood. 

_ What were they talking about? It was private? Why couldn’t he be there? Was everything okay? Magnus would… tell him what they talked about right? Right? I mean… after the past few days… things felt… a little different. They’d gotten closer for sure. And he just couldn’t fathom the thought that he’d keep something, something important from him.  _

_ ‘Like… why he’d been so upset about what happened in school,’  _ his mind helpfully supplied. 

Right. So maybe… Magnus might not tell him. Feeling a little more distressed, he began to wait in silence. 

* * *

“Alright. Magnus, I would like to talk to you about your heat,” Maryse began and Magnus felt his face flame. 

_ Nope. He couldn’t do this. Seriously? This woman was like a mother to him. He couldn’t. Nope.  _

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about okay? Everything you went through is normal and I’ve had this conversation many times. I just need to check-in and make sure everything is okay.” 

He nodded slowly and Maryse gave him a small, relieved smile. 

“Was everything okay? Did Alec take care of you properly?” she asked and Magnus didn’t know why, but his already red face flushed more. 

“Y-yeah. He was wonderful,” he admitted bashfully. 

“That’s great. I knew he’d do great. Alec and you…” her voice trailed off and she shook her ahead. 

“Okay. So I’d like to give you this book, for you to record your symptoms during your heat. If ever you can’t remember and Alec was with you… you can ask him. If you’re alone… then you need to fill in as much as you can remember. It’s important so that you see the changes and you can somewhat guess what could happen next in your heat because since it begins, it would change quite a bit,” she explained and handed the book over to Magnus. 

“Okay. Let’s take a look okay?” she said reassuringly and gave Magnus a pen. “First, we’d need to fill in the date of your heat and the number as well. So this was your first, and it lasted about three days?” 

Magnus filled in the details quietly before reading on. 

“Okay. Next, we’ll tick some of the symptoms you experienced and give it a number on a scale of one to ten, about how bad it was.” 

He read through the symptoms, ticking some of the boxes quickly. 

Headaches- yes. 

Dizziness-yes. 

Fever- yes. 

Neck aches-no. 

Chest aches- no. 

Back aches-no. 

Muscle pain-no. 

Itchiness- YES. 

Hot flashes- yes. 

Night sweats-yes. 

Constipation- no. 

Diarrhoea- no. 

Anxiety- yes. 

Stress- yes.

Unable to concentrate- yes. 

Weakness- yes.

Ashamed- yes. 

Relaxed- yes. 

Horny- no. Omg. No. 

Unsafe- no. 

Masturbation- NO. 

Anal stimulation- NO. OH GOD. 

Slick- No. AH. Seriously? No. This could not happen. He couldn’t imagine. Just...

Fingering- no. Kill me now. 

Humping- No. Where was a world disaster when you needed one? 

Sex- no. He was 13 wtf?

Knotting- no. Oh god. NO. 

Biting- No. What was he? An animal?

Finishing, he shoved the book back towards Maryse, wrinkling his nose in embarrassment. 

“Okay. As expected. There’s no shame in any of this okay?” she reiterated. “Now, we just need to rate these, the ones you circled yes for, on a scale of 1 to 10. 

Headaches- 4?

Dizziness- 3. It had only been a short time. 

Fever- hmmm. He hadn’t really taken his temperature. But 6 maybe?

Itchiness- 8. God that had been the worst. 

Hot flashes- 7? Yup, that seemed right. 

Night sweats- what was the difference? 7. 

Anxiety- 6-7? It had gotten better though. But that had probably been the worst. 

Stress- 6-7. 

Unable to concentrate- 5. 

Weakness- 7. 

Ashamed- 6. 

Relaxed- 3? 4? At times in Alec’s arms… that had been good. 

And he gave it back to Maryse who scanned through his symptoms. “Okay. That’s good. Was there anything that helped make it better?” 

“Alexander,” he answered without thinking, before swallowing. “And baths. And the nest.” And being held by Alec. 

“Ah. That’s good. I’m glad he did. But… I need you to also be aware of a few things. Your heats… based on all the symptoms you saw there... might change. And there might come a time where you don’t feel comfortable with him there. And that would be okay too. Plus, we also have to take into consideration, how your scent might affect Alec, an Alpha.” 

On one hand, Magnus couldn’t imagine doing this without Alec. On the other… reading about masturbation and slick and anal stuff… how in the world could Alec actually be there? It made him nervous really. 

“Hey. It’s okay. When the time comes, I’ll guide you,” Maryse said gently and Magnus looked at her in horror. 

_ What _ ?!

“No I mean… I’ll make sure that you’d be okay. And check in on you. Alec might be able to come in and check on you when you have your downtime. If he can control himself,” she added. 

Magnus honestly, didn’t like where this conversation was going and he didn’t even want to think about it. 

“That… won’t happen yet right?”   
  


“I don’t think so, but we will need to monitor how often your heats happen as usually, it can range from 3 to 6 months. And how bad your symptoms are. But I think… it might get worse around the time you turn 15 or 16?” 

“Oh. Okay.” That left him at least two to three years of not worrying about getting separated from Alec. 

“Now. Based on these and also something Alec brought to my attention, I need to broach another topic,” she began slowly. 

Magnus looked at her in apprehension again.  _ It couldn’t get worse right? _

“Alec brought up the fact that you need your own bathroom in your room. It’s easier that way, especially during your heats. Now I know… you’ve stayed in that room all your time here. And you’ve built a nest. But… how do you feel about moving to a new room with an attached bathroom?” she asked carefully and gently, wanting Magnus to know that whatever he said was okay.

_ Oh. Moving.  _

“With Alec?” 

“Yes. Of course.” 

“Oh.” 

“Does it upset you? To move? Your nest especially?” 

“Um-” he began, not knowing how to continue. How did he tell her that as long as Alec came with her, it was okay? “I think I’m okay.” 

Moving his nest… though it did make him uneasy about getting everything right again, he knew that it was something that needed to happen eventually too. And for now, as long as Alec came with him… everything would be okay. 

“That’s great. Whenever you feel up to it, I can show you both to your new room. And we can start moving whenever you feel like you have energy.” 

“Now?” Magnus asked, wanting to take a look first. “To see?” 

“Of course.” 

They headed out, with Magnus’ new heat journal clutched in his hand and found Alec sitting against the door outside and almost falling as Maryse opened it. 

“Oh. You’re done. Everything okay?” he asked, his eyes travelling over Magnus to ascertain his well-being. 

“Everything is great,” Magnus assured, and fought the need to hide the book when Alec’s eyes found it before he looked back at Magnus. 

“Magnus would like to see your new room. Would you like to take a look?” Maryse offered, knowing that Alec would say yes of course. 

“Okay,” he agreed immediately, finding his spot next to Magnus as the two of them headed in after her. 

Their new room looked the same really. With one extra door that led to the bathroom. But there was something about new space that you could design from scratch that got Magnus thinking about decorating. 

Their other room had evolved with them as they grew so it was different when you got to start from scratch though. He had ideas about lights and maybe some decorative items. Hmm. 

The thought of that made him excited really and he turned to look at Maryse. 

“Do you think… we could get some fairy lights?” he asked hesitantly. I mean… it wasn’t exactly needed but… it would be nice. He’d had this idea about putting it across the windows and his bed and even some in his nest. And Alec’s side if he wanted. And maybe putting some pictures up. 

“We can,” Maryse agreed, giving him a small, encouraging smile. 

“Yes! Thank you,” he bubbled with excitement as he walked around, assessing the room and even checking out the view from the window. It was of the garden and he loved it. 

“Do you like it?” he suddenly asked, turning to Alec. It was to be their room after all and he didn’t want to be making all the decisions. 

“I do. And the idea of fairy lights,” he assured, a fond look on his face. 

Magnus nodded before deciding that it was time to head back to their room. 

* * *

With his new journal still gripped firmly, they entered their room and Magnus walked to put it down on his table as he looked around, thinking of the best way to start this move. 

“What’s that?” Alec asked, looking at the book and then at Magnus. 

_ Oh. He’d forgotten that earlier embarrassment which now came back in full force.  _

“Um. It’s a book to record down my heat symptoms,” he explained simply, hoping that Alec wouldn’t ask to see it. It wasn’t that he had a problem showing Alec but… the rest of the symptoms listed there made him feel rather embarrassed that Alec would know that he would go through all that. Not that he didn’t already with the lessons they’d had but still… having it all listed out was different. 

“Can I see?” 

_ Kill me, please. _

Magnus handed that stupid book over to Alec and walked towards his desk to stare at some books so that Alec couldn’t see his scarlet face. 

“ _ Oh.”  _

Yup. 

“Oh the itchiness was so bad?” he then asked, and Magnus turned around to see an equally flushed Alec looking at him. 

“Yeah. I felt like there was something crawling under my skin at times,” Magnus confessed, shuddering at the memory. 

“And the stress and anxiety and weakness. Hmmm. Is there anything you think I could have done to help more?” Alec asked seriously, handing the book back to Magnus. 

“You helped a lot, Alexander. The shower, the iced water… just you… helped so much. That was only at the worst of it, but you brought it down so much.” 

Alec looked pleased with that statement and his smile reached his eyes when he looked at Magnus. 

“Good.” 

“What do you think we should start with?” he then asked, walking up to Magnus who was looking around their room. 

Magnus told him his ideas and Alec nodded along, agreeing with him easily. It was sound, it made sense and Magnus’ excitement in decorating their room made him feel rather eager himself. Maybe he’d ask Mama if they could go get the lights that night itself. 

* * *

Over the next few days, as the weekend started, the packing began, and Maryse had given them a few boxes to help. They worked slowly, moving bit by bit, deciding to start with their desk. 

Raphael, Izzy and Maia had turned up, with Izzy offering Magnus a hug and whispering that she’d missed him during his heat, whispering that she’d get details from him later. 

Magnus nodded, blushing a little but understanding. It would be good for her to know what to expect and hopefully, someone could help her too. 

Magnus directed the whole thing, telling them where to bring the boxes and what to pack and Alec couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride. 

Magnus was really good at this and it was because of him that things were getting done at a quick and efficient speed. 

He didn’t touch his nest though. Not feeling right about moving it as of yet.    
  


By the first night, all their books and desk items had been moved, wiped and neatly arranged on their shelves in the new room. 

That had been most of their stuff anyway. 

The next day had been spent shopping and Robert had brought them out to get fairy lights and Magnus had managed to convince him about printing photographs and getting twine and clips to pin it all up. 

Robert had been most indulgent and Alec realised very quickly that no one could say no to Magnus. Not him, not Maryse, not Robert, not Izzy or Raphael or Simon even. Everyone loved him. 

He didn’t usually ask for much so when he did need help, people were quick to offer. 

Somehow when they’d arrived back with an all but glowing Magnus and bags full of items and clothes (why they’d ended up shopping for clothes he didn’t know honestly), Alec couldn’t help the giddy feeling he felt just being near Magnus. 

His happiness exuded and reached everyone and his scent… it was just so lovely and rapturing. Addicting. He just… wanted to have that surround him all the time. It was such a complex scent. But the more Alec was around it, the more he got notes of citrus, but also… something floral. Jasmine maybe. And a woody scent. Sandalwood? And just a hint of rose. 

It was heavenly. 

So he found himself not wanting to leave him at all. 

Only once though, his scent had dulled and Alec had been quick to ask if he’d been okay. 

“I need to move my nest,” he admitted softly, conflicted about something. “Don’t want the others here.” 

“Okay, everyone! We’re taking a break!” Alec said without warning and essentially chased everyone out and turned back to Magnus with a pleased grin, seeing a heartfelt, grateful smile on his face. 

“Better?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you want me to leave too?” he offered, wanting to offer him privacy if needed. 

“No. You can stay.” 

“Okay. Can I help?” 

“Um. Just stay there,” Magnus said bashfully before he crawled into his nest. 

Magnus brought out bit by bit and passed it to Alec, whom he instructed to arrange all the items in neat piles on his bed. 

All of Alec’s items were in one pile and they were the biggest of the lot. Alec felt pride just looking at it. 

Friends’ items were in another. Maryse’s and Robert’s in another and his own things of value to him in another. Ellie. And in another… all the big things. Blankets, pillows and all of that. 

It was odd for Alec to see all the items compartmentalised like that and not put together perfectly but he understood. Even Tigger had been confused, investigating all the items carefully and looking at them weirdly. 

The first trip they made, Magnus made Alec help him carry the big items, the base of the nest so to speak. Then came Alec’s items. And then Maryse and Robert’s and their friends. 

Carrying them over was easy. Magnus took some time though to arrange everything perfectly. 

That’s it. That was the last thing. Now all he needed to do was put up his lights. 

When the two of them took in their room that night, they looked at it with wonder. After turning off the lights and letting the room be illuminated by only the fairy lights, it was… magical. 

“Like it?” Alec whispered. 

“I love it!” Magnus exclaimed, feeling like he would burst when Alec slipped an arm around him and squeezed him tight. 

Yes. It felt like home. 

* * *

The first night they spent there, they lay down on their beds and just took in everything. The lights, their pictures… it was lovely. 

They’d each chosen some pictures to put up and Magnus had lots of him and Alec plus Izzy and Raphael and even Simon. At birthdays, at the zoo, even some at school. And Alec had done the same. 

Magnus felt butterflies in his own stomach when he realised that almost every picture that Alec had selected had him inside it. It was… wonderful. 

So in that glow and comfort, they each smiled, satisfied and bubbling with joy. 

They talked that night, about everything under the sun, with Magnus and Alec sharing their dreams and hopes about the future. 

Alec didn’t know what he wanted to join for an extracurricular activity but he was leaning toward a sport. Maybe track? Or basketball. He wasn’t sure. 

Magnus had affirmed both choices and said he’d come down to support Alec in races or matches no matter what. And somehow that made him rather thrilled. 

Magnus himself… wanted to go with art. It had always been therapeutic for him and made him feel better. Even when he’d been upset, that was how he communicated. 

And then was when Alec decided to tentatively ask Magnus something. 

“Hey. You trust me right?” he began. 

“You know I do,” Magnus whispered, turning to face Alec who seemed too far away from him. 

“Could I ask you something?” 

“Of course.” 

Alec swallowed heavily and decided to go for it. It was something that had been bugging him for the longest time. 

“What happened that time? When you stopped talking? In school?” he asked gently and carefully, watching his Magnus closed his eyes tightly. 

Magnus… wanted to tell Alec. He did. After everything they’d gone through and how Alec had helped him through his heat… he felt like their relationship… was just more. And he didn’t mind sharing this with him. Their trust had grown immensely. 

It’s just… talking about it was difficult. 

“I want to tell you. But it’s hard,” Magnus whispered with shame.

“Is there anything I can do to help? Would drawing help? Writing?” he offered, grateful that Magnus was actually considering it and willing to tell him. 

“Um no. I think I need to say it. I’ve never actually said it. But… my nest?” he asked vulnerably. 

“Of course.” 

They went back in, the first since his heat and the first for Alec since they’d moved and he loved the new vibe it had. While the old nest had been dark, now with the fairy lights there too… it was intimate and quite homely. 

Alec looked at Magnus then, seeing him looking at him with wide eyes and opened his arms in a silent offer. 

Magnus gave him a shy smile and moved slowly into them, sighing when they enfolded him. 

Yes. Homely alright. 

So maybe… he didn’t need to only have this during heats. But he needed a good reason of course. 

He allowed Alec to soothe him a little before he decided to begin. 

“I went to the toilet after Sexuality Education with Mr G. After we’d learnt about scenting,” he began and the familiar feelings of not being able to scent anyone who wasn’t family appeared again. If only… no. He couldn’t. It was against the rules and it wasn’t right. 

He swallowed and gripped Alec tighter a little. 

“And then…” he whispered and took a deep breath, realising that this was it. He was really going to tell someone, tell Alec, and he trembled slightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!! Hehe. What do you think about their growing relationship? What extra curricular activity do you think alec would choose? 
> 
> How do you think their talk would go? Hehe. 
> 
> Hope you liked this!!
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on my twitter for some sneak peeks if you like! I'm on twitter as [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)! Drop by for some sneak peeks or if you're talking about the fic, use #ITCOY


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's angry. Really angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back again!! Thank you so much for all your support!! It really means a lot to meeeee!! We've been waiting for Alec to react to what happened to Magnus! So let's see how it goes! Enjoy!!

Alec felt Magnus’ body quavering in his arms and tightened his hold on him. “It’s okay. You’re safe. I won’t hurt you. And they can’t hurt you here.” He ran his hand over his back to soothe him a little more and waited patiently. 

“J-jonathan was in there,” Magnus rasped. 

“He did this?! All this time it was him?!” Alec exploded with outrage that consumed him in totality. That asshole did this? To _Magnus?_ _I’ll kill him. I’ll punch him. I’ll…_

The hitch in Magnus’ breath and his shudders brought Alec’s attention back to him. His eyes had widened in fear, burgeoning with tears. 

“A-Alexander… you can’t go after him. Please… you can’t. He…” Magnus sobbed and Alec hushed him immediately, his anger taking a backseat as the need to comfort took over. 

“Magnus… it’s okay. Shhhhhh. It’s okay,” he assured, cradling him until he calmed. 

“I’m sorry. I just… I didn’t expect him to be the one to do this. I  _ hate  _ that. But please… continue,” he encouraged. “Take your time. I’ve got you.” 

Magnus didn’t speak for a while, as he gathered himself, focusing on taking deep breaths. Finally, he continued slowly. 

“I saw him when I came out of the cubicle and he was playing with fire. Lighting a paper towel up and seeing the smoke drift towards the ceiling,” he croaked. 

“And he thought you would tell,” he surmised and Magnus nodded against him. 

“The smoke alarm went off. And then he threatened me. If I told someone. And… o-ordered me not to,” he confessed and Alec got a whiff of a change in his scent. Earlier on… it had gone dull… when he’d cried. But now… shame? A tinge of bitterness that he detected?

“He ordered you?” Alec confirmed. 

“Y-yeah,” he stammered. 

“Was that why you couldn’t speak? Or didn’t want to tell anyone?” he asked gently, keeping it as non-accusatory as he could. 

“N-no. I was scared, Alec. Of him. He’s bigger and stronger and he didn’t even need to order me. I wouldn’t have told.” 

“Oh.” Alec was trying his damnedest to keep his tone gentle and keep the rage that he felt inside of him subdued. He wanted to punch him. Did he understand the consequences of his actions? Magnus had not spoken for days! He’d been traumatised. How could someone do that? To him?

“I didn’t want to face him again. And I just… I was so scared he’d find me and threaten me again… I just… I couldn’t go to school,” he admitted, and the bitterness in the air increased. 

“I understand Magnus. You don’t have to explain. Of course, you were scared! Someone bigger and scarier than you threatened you and then ordered you against their will.” 

Magnus didn’t reply, so Alec just continued rubbing his back and tried to keep his emotions in check. After a while though… he couldn’t. 

“I hate that he did that to you,” he whispered, pulling him closer still. 

“Yeah. I couldn’t do anything. I’m just this weak… omega,” he brokenly sobbed.

“No. Magnus No. Don’t say that. You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re… perfect,” he admitted, swallowing a lump in his throat. “The order… did it work too?” 

“I- I don’t know. I felt it… like wash over me. My body reacted to it and tensed up. But I don’t know if… if I could have fought it. And I didn’t want to,” he mumbled, voice heavy with emotion. 

“Of course,” Alec agreed immediately. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It was all him. And if I have anything to do about it… I’ll make sure he doesn’t do it again,” he denounced, his anger bleeding through in his words then. 

“Alexander. You  _ can’t. Please _ . He said… he said he’ll,” Magnus begged, gripping his shirt fiercely as he leaned back to look at Alec with eyes filled with tears and Alec’s heart broke at that sight. 

“Magnus? We can’t just not do anything. He’d do it again. And again. We need to stop this,” Alec tried to convince, but it didn’t work as rivulets of tears spilled down Magnus’ face and his breathing turned harsh. 

“ _ P-Please _ ,” he cried. “ _ You can’t.”  _

Seeing how affected Magnus was… Alec was torn. He desperately needed to put Jonathan in his place. The injustice… and to Magnus… he needed to scream at him and punch him and just hit something. The rage was bubbling up inside of him and he needed to do something. Anything. For Magnus and to make sure Jonathan never hurt anyone again. 

But Magnus was begging him not to. And… that made him conflicted and it twisted something inside of him into harsh knots. 

“Shhhh. It’s okay Magnus, it’s okay. Nothing will happen to you, I promise. I swear Magnus. I would never do anything that affects your safety okay? It’s okay. Shhh,” he whispered into Magnus’ hair, allowing his anger to still inside of him as he felt his shirt dampen with tears. 

Magnus’ wavering breaths and sharp gasps broke his heart but he held him as tight as he could, hoping his presence would help give him some comfort as it had during his heat. 

“I’ve got you. You’re safe,” he murmured, dropping a soft kiss into his hair. “Don’t cry. Please. I can’t take it.” 

Rocking him gently, his soft sobs began to lessen, his shivers began to still until he lay there, buried against Alec, silent. 

“Magnus? Do you trust me?”

“Y-yes,” he rasped. 

“To keep you safe?” Alec asked. 

“Y-yes.” 

“I am asking you this okay? You can say no. And if you do… I won’t ask again. I feel that Jonathan needs to know that what he did was wrong. But he’s afraid of getting into trouble. It doesn’t excuse what he did… but I can work with that. I can… talk to him. And I can warn him. If he ever comes after you again… Mr G and Mama and Papa would be the first people I’d tell. He wouldn’t dare. He’s gotten into other trouble too. So he wouldn’t come after you. I promise Magnus. I would never do anything that got you in trouble. But he needs to be spoken too. What if he did that to someone else too?” Alec implored, hoping that Magnus would give in. 

He felt Magnus’ grip tighten on him. Felt the way he took in slow, deep, wavering breaths as if preparing himself for the worst. There wasn’t anything he could do but wait. So he did. Hoping that he’d be okay. Hoping that he hadn’t pushed him too far, that he didn’t feel like he couldn’t trust Alec, and praying to all the gods that this didn’t frighten him until he went silent. That would absolutely kill him. 

“O-okay,” he eventually whispered, his nails digging into Alec at that admission. “But tell me. When and where.” 

“Of course. Of course Magnus. You… are amazing. And so brave.” And Alec wanted to drop another kiss into his hair… but he didn’t. He didn’t know why he’d done that earlier… but it had felt right. A gesture done to comfort. Now… he held him, running a soothing hand over his back until his breaths deepened and he slipped into sleep in his nest. 

It looked like he was spending the night in Magnus’ nest too. 

* * *

Alec’s rage had not simmered down by the time he woke up. In fact, it seemed to have enjoyed the slumber along with them and awoke with rampant energy. He needed to get it out. He did. But… he needed a plan. For Magnus. It was that reminder that kept him in check though he came close to just throwing it all away a few times. 

He didn’t bring it up with Magnus again, though he stayed close or as close as he could have until they headed to school and were forced to separate. There was only one thing he’d asked for. That was to know the when and where. To mentally prepare himself. To stay in the room, he presumed. 

So with what he knew… he’d done the toughest thing he’d ever needed to. He pretended he didn’t know. 

When Jonathan had made a snide remark at Ragnor during one of their lessons, Alec’s chair had screeched as he jumped to his feet, to the shock of everyone. The veins in his neck bulged, his nostrils flared as he looked at Jonathan. Before he forced himself to look away. “I don’t feel so good,” he’d muttered before he’d asked to head to the toilet to calm down. 

When Jonathan had thrown a sweet wrapper towards the bin and missed and not done anything about it during break, he spoke before he could control himself. “Stop littering asshole,” a statement that got him surprised looks from everyone around him- Jace, Maia, Raphael and Ragnor. Alec had always been polite. But he’d used a derogatory term then, and the fierce glare in his eyes was unlike him. Even Jonathan had been surprised, and had gone immediately to pick it up, missing the telltale glare that Alec had dropped as he shifted his gaze to stop himself from looking at the cause of his rage and Magnus’ pain. 

In class, when he kept flicking eraser dust at Jace… Alec snapped. “Can’t you behave yourself? Is that so hard?” he bellowed as the class turned silent. The teacher had hurried over quickly to prevent the situation from escalating and it was clear to everyone that Alec was furious. His chest was heaving and his clenched fists were silent proof that that something was wrong. But no one knew what. 

Alec was sent out to the toilet to calm down and Raphael had been asked to accompany him. 

“You okay man?” he asked softly, watching as Alec splashed water on his face and gripped the sink tightly after, trying to calm himself. 

“Y-yeah,” Alec replied grudgingly. He wasn’t okay. He could barely hold everything inside of him… which was what led to the mini-explosions he was having throughout the day. He needed to talk to Magnus that night. This couldn’t go on for much longer. He needed to yell at Jonathan proper. 

“You seem off today,” Raphael commented. 

“I know. I’m just… upset about something. I’ll get it sorted out I promise,” he gave Raphael a small, tight smile. “Thanks for coming after me.” 

“Of course. And if you need to talk…” 

“I know. Thanks, Raph.” 

Alec stopped by the water cooler before heading back to class, allowing the iciness to soothe his anger. He walked back to class, feeling more centred and refused to look in Jonathan’s direction for the rest of the day. 

* * *

That evening, Alec was sombre as he looked at Magnus carefully, and even Magnus became more subdued when he understood Alec’s mood. 

“You’re going to talk to him,” he stated simply, wringing his hands carefully. 

“I am,” he confirmed quietly and Magnus nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

“When?” 

“Tonight I think. I was… so angry in school today,” he admitted, slightly ashamed at not having his emotions in check. Magnus tilted in his head, his eyes asking a silent question. 

“I don’t know… Every time I looked at him… all I could think about was what he dared to do to you. And I just… I snapped at him a few times. Even Raph asked if I was okay,” he confessed sheepishly. 

“You snapped at him? Does Raph know?” Magnus asked quickly, the two things of most concern to him. 

“No. He doesn’t. I didn’t tell him of course Magnus. Did I not say it’ll stay between us? Of course, it will,” he assured first, before addressing the first part of the question. “Yeah, I did snap. I don’t know. Everything he did just got to me. He littered and I growled. And he was irritating Ragnor and Jace and both times I wanted to just… roar at him and let my anger out. But I didn’t. Came close though.” 

“Oh.” 

“That’s why… I need to do this soon.” 

“Okay.” 

“Are you? Okay?” Alec asked softly, his eyes full of concern at Magnus’ downcast eyes. 

“Y-yeah. I… think I’ll stay here… when you… you know,” he admitted nervously, not wanting to appear weak in front of Alec again. 

“Of course. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with that. Maybe Izzy can come here and you can play a game? Or would you rather be alone in your nest?” he offered. 

Looking at Alec thoughtfully, he considered both options before deciding on one. As comforting as his nest was, if he were alone in there… he probably would feel a lot more panicked than he would be if Izzy were there. 

“Izzy?” 

“Of course. I’ll speak to her alright?” 

“Okay. Thank you,” he whispered. 

“My pleasure Magnus.” 

* * *

Alec had arranged for Izzy to come over at 6, hoping that he’d be able to talk to Jonathan before dinner at 7. Izzy had immediately agreed and already had some game suggestions of what she could play with Magnus. She had been recently gifted Exploding Kittens and 5 Second rule during her recent birthday and she’d been dying to play them more. 

When she happily came over with the games, Alec had politely excused himself from the room. 

And that was when she looked at Magnus curiously. “I didn’t ask him this earlier… because I was so excited to play these games… but why did he ask me to accompany you?” she asked. 

A flush appeared on his face as he tried to tell her a little… but he honestly wasn’t ready to tell her everything. “He… needed to talk to someone. Wanted me to have some company.” 

“Oh. Well, I’m not complaining. My brother’s really sweet on you huh,” she teased and Magnus found his flush deepened at that tone. 

“What? No. He’s just sweet. I mean… he’s sweet to everyone,” he protested.  _ And Alec had always been sweet to him. It wasn’t something different… like what she was trying to say. It wasn’t. Right?  _

“Sure,” Izzy said in disbelief as she opened the pack of exploding kittens and dealt out the cards. 

* * *

Alec went down to look for Jonathan, finding him near the playground in the workout corner that the older kids usually used. 

“Hey. We need to talk,” he announced in a brash tone and Jonathan met his gaze, assessing Alec. 

“Okay.” 

“Come with me. Let’s… go to the garden,” Alec suggested, and wordlessly, they made their way there. 

“Is this about school?” Jonathan asked. 

“No. Well yes. This is about how you threatened Magnus in school,” Alec growled, feeling a sudden stab of anger in his gut that spread within him and burst out. His gaze unwavering as he stared down Jonathan and dared him to say otherwise, he watched as Jonathan’s expression changed and became one that dripped with spite. 

“That little shit told you,” he sneered. 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ . Don’t you  _ fucking  _ dare call him that,” Alec exploded, pushing Jonathan away from him with both hands as his lips grew thin with rage. 

Jonathan’s muscle ticked angrily at his jaw, his cheeks flaming with fury. 

“I’ll do what I fucking want to do. Who are you to stop me?” he spat. 

Alec gripped Jonathan’s shirt in a vice grip, wanting to just… shake some sense into him. He didn’t get why Jonathan was like that. Couldn’t he just be nice? Why did he have to be so mean?

Jonathan shoved his hands away and sauntered up to him with his chest thrust out threateningly and Alec couldn’t help the step he took back. This time, when his hands came up, he was going to push Jonathan away from him. 

“What are you going to do about it huh Alec? I told him not to tell. And now he did… I’m going to…” 

Alec felt the instant his restraint broke and a fist swung and connected with Jonathan’s jaw. His eyes flamed with outrage and he barely registered Jonathan’s shock before he found himself on the receiving end of punches as well. 

Adrenaline got a hold of both of them, and punches, kicks and even scratches were thrown and given until Robert was there, screaming at them to stop and pulling them apart. 

With chests still heaving and eyes spitting rage, they glared at each other, separated by Robert’s outstretched arms that were forcefully holding them back. 

“Stop it right now!” he bellowed, stilling them both in their acts of trying to get to the other. “I don’t care what happened, or who started this. But we do  _ not  _ use violence to solve our problems here!” he chastised firmly. 

They panted hard, still high on adrenaline rushing through them before they mellowed slightly as his words got through to them. When Robert was finally certain that they weren’t going to go at each other again, he let go of them, allowing his gaze to swing from one to the other. 

“Look at what you’ve done to the other,” he chided, watching as the boys assessed the injuries on the other. 

Jonathan had a swollen eye and face… and Alec seemed to have scratches on his face and was also bloody for some reason. Swiping a hand across his mouth and seeing that it had come off stained red, his eyes widened in shock in realisation that his teeth had probably cut into his lips, which were also swollen. 

And those were just the visible injuries. As the fervour died down, Alec began to feel sore in his chest and ribs as well. 

“Come with me. We’re going to get the two of you cleaned up,” Robert instructed, standing in the middle of them both as he brought them to one of the toilets while calling Maryse at the same time. 

Robert dealt with Jonathan, checking on him and realising that he probably needed ice. “Are you hurt anywhere else?” he asked in a kinder tone, receiving just a curt reply. 

“No.” 

“Okay. I’ll go get ice. Alec would need some too. I want you to sit here and think about what you’ve done.” 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the toilet, Maryse took care of Alec. Alec winced as she slowly cleaned off some of the blood from the side of his mouth and made him gargle before taking a look at his cut. 

“Oh thank goodness it’s not too deep,” she said quietly, before looking at him seriously. “I must say, I’m rather shocked and disappointed to find you involved in a fight,” she began. 

Alec hung his head in shame, looking down at his hands. Maybe if she was angry and yelled at him… it wouldn’t be so bad. But the disappointment in her tone and her caring actions… reached a part of him that made his eyes sting. 

“What happened Alec?” she gently asked. 

More concern. And it made him feeling like he’d let her down. He’d let everyone down. Mama. Papa. Magnus. Why wasn’t he good enough? Why couldn’t he protect him? Why couldn’t he make sure that Jonathan didn’t do this again? Why was he so angry that he punched Jonathan? 

A tear fell into his hands and closed his eyes tightly, refusing to let them be seen. 

“What are we going to do with you huh?” Maryse asked rhetorically before Alec felt her moving a little. 

“Here. Tilt up,” she instructed, raising and turning his face slightly as he continued to shut his guilt-ridden, tear-filled eyes. “It’s going to sting,” she warned before gently dabbing cotton over the scratches he had on his face. 

Gasping at the first sting, he mentally prepared himself for the rest and her soft touches and assurances did nothing to stem the wetness behind his eyelids so he kept them shut. 

By the time she was done, Robert had returned with ice packs, handing one to Jonathan before coming over to Alec. “Here. You need to ice your face. Especially near your jaw,” Maryse guided, placing it against his face. The only acknowledgement she received was Alec reaching up to hold the ice pack against his face so she could let go. 

He didn’t see the look she exchanged with Robert. 

But he did hear the sigh that fell from her lips. 

“Would someone like to explain what happened?” she asked, allowing her voice to carry towards Jonathan as well. 

Both of them kept silent, not saying a word. 

“Alec?” she asked, hoping for a response. 

Alec didn’t want to outrightly ignore her. It was rude. And after everything she’d done for him… he just couldn’t. 

“I was angry at him. I started it,” he stated. 

“Jonathan? Anything to add?” Robert asked, noticed the way the other boy sat up straighter at Alec’s words. 

“N-no.” 

“Alec. Why were you angry?” Maryse asked, knowing that Alec needed to have a good reason for this. He wasn’t one who was violent, his demeanour usually calm. 

“I… I’d rather not say. It’s between us,” Alec eventually said slowly, as a slow realisation spread through him. Jonathan… was going to threaten Magnus. And here Alec was… not giving him up. He’d owe him. He could use this to make him behave. This was better than any idea he’d had. 

Finally, calm enough to open his eyes, Alec looked up to see Jonathan assessing him seriously. He gave him a solemn nod. 

Alec returned it easily with a slight tilt in his direction. 

Jonathan acknowledging that Alec hadn’t snitched when he very easily could have.

“Well. If you’re not going to tell us… I would still like you to resolve this. Today. I don’t want this to fester. Do you think you could have a discussion about this like adults?” Maryse asked. 

She got two nods from them both and decided to bring them out to her office where they could talk it out among themselves but where both she and Robert could remain close enough on the other side of the room to stop any fights from happening if it did. 

So the boys, ice packs in hand, headed towards her office. 

* * *

Alec sat down hard, next to Jonathan, feeling his hair stand at the sudden proximity to the person his anger had been directed towards ever since he’d found out what he’d done. He was weirdly calm now though. Maybe the punches he’d thrown had relieved some of it. 

He wasn’t sure what would have happened if Robert hadn’t stopped them though. He’d seen himself in the mirror. He definitely looked worse than Jonathan, with scratch marks and a cut and swollen lip. Jonathan… may just bruise. 

Before he had time to delve into those feelings though, Maryse cut off those thoughts. 

“Now I know Alec said he was angry and that he started it. I would like you to calmly explain to Jonathan why you’re angry. And Jonathan… I’d like you to listen. And when he’s done… you can explain yourself to Alec. And together… I want a solution. An agreeable one. But you don’t have to tell us what it is.” 

They gave her serious nods and watched as the both of them moved towards the other end of the room where her desk was located. 

“I… I hated what you did to Magnus. The order. He didn’t deserve that. He didn’t do anything wrong. And you have no idea the damage you did to him,” Alec accused, his tone low. 

“Magnus has one of the gentlest souls. He likes to help. And he cares so much for others. And you… harmed him,” he continued, feeling a wave of protectiveness and anger return steadily but he was in control of his emotions, allowing them to seep into his tone, but not allowing them to overwhelm him. 

“Why did you?” he asked, wanting to hear what Jonathan had to say. Because to him, there was nothing in the world that could justify harming Magnus on purpose. 

Jonathan was looking down at his hands, Alec realised, remaining quiet for a while until Alec wasn’t even sure he was going to speak. 

“He caught me. I was scared. Didn’t want him to tell,” he admitted. “Been in a lot of trouble already.” 

Alec thought over his words, trying desperately to see it from Jonathan’s point of view. “He wouldn’t have told, you know. Not if you asked him.” 

“Oh.” 

“We shouldn’t ever order Omegas. It isn’t fair. We don’t have to abuse our power,” he continued, suddenly sounding wiser for his age. “And it messes with them… with him. It’s not right.” 

“I know. I just… didn’t know what else to do. I won’t… do that again.” 

“Good.” 

“Why didn’t you tell her? When she asked. You could have… and I’d be in so much shit. Maybe they’d give me away. I’m not worth the trouble,” he said mournfully. 

And of all things… Alec found himself feeling sorrow for Jonathan. Huh. Would you look at that? How the tables have turned. 

“They wouldn’t have. And I wasn’t planning on telling her in the first place. I just… wanted to talk to you and make you see reason. And understand that they were other methods. And better ways to solve it without threatening someone. Like how I knew and didn’t say anything.”

“Oh…” he whispered, chagrined. 

“But then you threatened him again. And I lost it. For that… I’m sorry.” 

“I… I’m sorry too,” Jonathan admitted. “Thank you. For not saying anything.” 

“You’re welcome. Just… don’t do that again. This is the only chance I’m going to give you. What you did… probably won’t get you in trouble. But what you did to Magnus? That was wayyyyy worse. And I’m not the one you should apologise to.” Magnus hadn’t spoken in days. He’d been that scared. 

“I won’t,” he promised and they both fell silent, with nothing more to say or add. 

“We’re done,” Alec finally called out. 

Maryse looked up and stared at them both. “You solved it?” 

“Yeah.”

“And you’ve come to an agreement? No more fighting?” 

“No more,” Alec confirmed. 

“Good. I’ll let you leave then. And please remember this before the next time you let your anger rule you.” 

After assuring her they would, they both left her office, heading back to their respective rooms. 

* * *

Alec waited outside their door for a bit, realising a few things as he listened to Magnus and Izzy play inside. 

They were playing the five second rule game now. And Izzy had just screamed, “Name three things that make you wet!” resulting in a loud burst of laughter from Magnus. 

“Rain! Shower! Water!” 

“All of that was water!” Izzy complained. 

“But right!” Magnus argued back and Alec smiled, loving the sound of his excitement and joy. 

“Name three types of underwear!” Magnus called out, and though Alec wasn’t even playing the game, he flushed outside the door.

“Um. Um. Briefs! Boxers! G string!” he heard his baby sister scream and learnt the very meaning of the word scandalised. 

_ Seriously? Izzy? Gods.  _

He zoned out after that, realising that he was going to walk in, bruised and bloodied… and of all people… Izzy and Magnus were going to see him like that. What would he say? How would he explain himself? Magnus would worry, he knew. And he didn’t want to be the cause of that. He hoped he wouldn’t be too upset but… he didn’t know how he’d react for certain. 

Well… there wasn’t anything else he could do now. Taking a deep breath, he opened their door and walked in. 

* * *

Magnus glanced up quickly at Alec when he came in and was about to blurt out his answer to Izzy when a loud gasp escaped him as he took in Alec’s appearance. 

“Alexander!” he blurted, jumping to his feet and moving to Alec, his eyes moving quickly over his face as he took in the ice pack, the cuts and the swelling, his eyes widening with worry immediately. 

“I’m fine, Magnus,” he assured, meeting his eyes steadily and trying to give him a soothing smile, which only emphasised his injured lips. 

“He did this?! To you? I’ll…” he thought frantically, trying to think of a way to get payback on the person who scared him so much. “I’ll put Tigger’s poop on his bed! I’ll… hide all his shoes. I’ll keep changing the time on his clocks!” he ranted, and Alec’s smile turned wry and amused. “How dare he?!”

“Alec? What happened?” Izzy asked, moving near him as well. 

“I’m fine. It was my fault. I threw the first punch,” he admitted sheepishly. 

“You what?!” Magnus exploded, smacking Alec in the arm, causing him to hiss in return. “You have more injuries!” he accused. 

“Who did you fight?” Izzy asked. 

Alec exchanged a look with Magnus, understanding that he couldn’t just stop at telling her it was Jonathan. If he did, he’d have to tell her the whole story, and Magnus wouldn’t want that. He’d only told Alec, in the strictest confidence. It was something just between them, no one else. 

“It doesn’t matter Izzy. We solved it and I’m fine. I promise.” 

“Liar. You have more injuries. Shirt off. Now,” Magnus ordered. 

Alec felt heat spread across his face but he complied, and Magnus’ breath hitched again as he realised that bruises were beginning to appear on Alec. 

“We need more ice,” he stated, and Izzy immediately volunteered to go get it. As she left, Magnus met Alec’s eyes again. 

“You threw the first punch?  _ Why _ ?” 

“He. Um. Said something about you,” he admitted. 

“You idiot! Look at you now! You should have just let him! It doesn’t matter what he says! You have bruises and cuts  _ everywhere!”  _ Magnus complained. 

“I got angry. I let it take over me,” Alec confessed. 

“Ya think?” Magnus grumbled, turning him around to assess all his injuries. 

Izzy came back with another ice pack and Magnus made Alec lie down on his bed and pressed the ice pack to a bruise himself, swatting Alec’s hand away when he tried to take over. He had already been holding one to his face. 

Izzy came over too and decided to take over the other one and Alec felt awkward laying there and letting his sister and his… Magnus hold ice packs to him. He could do it himself really. But after a while, he began to feel… rather cared for. And he’d realised that Magnus’ scent had calmed too. 

“Iz? I think this one is fine already. It’s been 20 minutes,” he finally said, and she removed it from his face and they both stared at his face. 

“Is it that bad?” 

“You look like you tried to do something stupid to a cat and got scratched,” Magnus stated. 

“Oh.” 

“You idiot.” 

“Magnus!” 

“You are!” 

Izzy giggled a little and that laughter caught on until Alec winced, causing it to die down. 

“I’m fine you guys. I promise,” he affirmed again. “Iz? You can go to bed. I’ll just sleep too,” he tried to cajole, not doing well with the attention. 

After getting a reassuring nod from Magnus, she bid them goodnight and left. 

Magnus hovered over Alec until he knew 20 minutes were up before he helped Alec change into what he wore to bed. A simple cotton tee. The shorts though, Alec handled himself. Once he was done, Magnus dragged Alec’s pillow and pushed that and Alec down and into his nest, before climbing in after him, sleeping on the outside for the first time. 

“Are you mad?” Alec asked after a bit. 

“No. You’re still an idiot.” 

“Okay.” 

“So… what happened?” 

Alec filled him in, telling him about the talk and ending with the fact that he told Jonathan that he should apologise to Magnus. 

“Doubt he’d do that,” Magnus commented. 

“We’ll see,” Alec said hopefully, somehow feeling that Jonathan might. 

They slept in Magnus’ nest that night, something they’d done before but somehow it felt rather different. Magnus was on the outside. Alec wasn’t holding on to him. And Magnus kept trying to bundle Alec up in soft blankets and clothing he found around the nest. 

It was different for sure. Not that Alec was complaining. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that!! Let me know!! HEHE. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on my twitter for some sneak peeks if you like! I'm on twitter as [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)! Drop by for some sneak peeks or if you're talking about the fic, use #ITCOY


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-fight and Alec's decision about which curricular activity he'd like to join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! We've reached 500 kudossss!! Thank you all so much for liking this fic, giving kudos, commenting, subscribing, everything! I appreciate it all sooo much! Enjoy this chapter!! Hopefully it starts a great weekend for you!

Alec was feeling odd as he regained his senses, having slept deeply at times though waking frequently whenever he felt his bruises on his body ache in the night. He had a vague memory of Magnus’ arm being thrown over him somewhere in the night, causing him to gasp in pain. Of course, he knew that he could have gently moved his arm away- he was certain that Magnus hadn’t meant to do that in his sleep- but… he hadn’t done that. If he pretended that he was asleep… he could enjoy it right? It had always been Alec holding Magnus to him whenever he needed it… but this had been done by Magnus… though he was asleep. And of course… moving his arm might wake Magnus and that was bad right? He shouldn’t wake him up. 

Yup. 

So he let the welcomed arm stay, but shifted so that it wasn’t putting undue pressure on one of the bruises he had. He felt like a train had slammed into him. Well. A train by the name of Jonathan had slammed into him. Technically, he had got into the path of the train so… he only had himself to blame. Releasing a quiet sigh, he shuffled back slightly and put his hand over Magnus’ hand, soaking in the tingly new feeling of doing that before sleep called to him again. 

Just as he was feeling like something was wrong, he snapped his eyes open and was bombarded with a range of sensations all at once. First, he noticed the soft glow in the room, the morning beams of light streaming in and illuminating the room in its warmth. Next, of course, he took in Magnus’ eyes as wide as saucers, shooting daggers at him while he’d been sleeping. 

_What?_

“Idiot.” 

_Okay wow. He just woke up. What did he do to deserve that?_

“Hmh?” he grunted, raising an eyebrow slightly, quizzically. 

“You are _purple._ Purple! And not the nice shade of purple that I like. You’re this ugly shade that looks like a spoiled eggplant!” Magnus chided. 

“Oh.” Alec felt silent after uttering that one word. _He was ugly huh?_ “That bad huh? Sorry. I didn’t mean to be ugly today,” he said hoarsely, his response unfiltered and still hazy with sleep. 

“I didn’t mean that! You know you’re beautiful but the bruises! God. Are you hurting?” he then asked, his tone softening. Beautiful? Really?

“A little I think. I’ll know more when I move,” he commented, closing his eyes again until he felt a small poke on his chest. 

“Nope. I’m hungry. And you need food. And ice again,” Magnus insisted, not letting him fall back asleep. 

“Magnusssssss,” he whined, pleading with him. 

“No. Should have thought of that before getting beaten up. Let’s make that a rule. You get beaten up? No sleeping in. That’s your punishment.” 

“And being called an idiot?” 

“Yes. That too. Until the evidence of that leaves your face… I’m going to be reminded of that and trust me, I’ll remind you of that too. Maybe I’d annoy you into never getting into a fight again.” 

“You could never annoy me,” he murmured, eyes closing again and this time, he felt a sharper poke, on a bruise nonetheless, resulted in a wince. 

“Sorry,” Magnus said immediately. 

“No, you’re not.” 

“Well. If you want it to stop hurting… we need to ice it,” he stressed, not giving in an inch.

“Okayyyy,” Alec agreed reluctantly. 

They headed out from his nest then, with Alec gasping as he took in his body in the mirror when he changed, and then seeing Magnus glaring at him again from the side as he took in the bruises on his body too. Sure, he had a few purple ones all over but it was his face that was bad. His jaw was purple and his lip, still swollen. It looked like one of those dogs that had tried to be too friendly with a bee and had gotten stung. 

Yup. He looked like a dog. 

Magnus had said he was beautiful though. Was he? But he’d also said ugly. Well. He was a beautifully ugly dog. Yup. 

Okay. Breakfast. Need to eat. Before Magnus yells again. 

* * *

They headed down to find their seats near Izzy, and Alec had to allow her to check on him as well. When she tried to lift his shirt to look underneath though, that was when Alec caught her hand. Nope. Not happening. They were in the dining room!

Izzy looked affronted at that and Alec stared at her indignantly, his eyes widening, his lips twitching in mild embarrassment. 

“He has a few purple bruises. I hate that colour. But the worst is his face.” 

“Well if you wanted to try purple Alec, you could have told me. I just got one eyeshadow palette.”

Alec rolled his eyes at that. 

“Oh, really Isabelle? Maybe we need to do something. His face is a little uneven now with all that bruising. Maybe we need to even it out. Make it rather symmetrical,” Magnus said assessingly. 

Alec’s eyes widened in horror and he shook his head vehemently. Nope. No way. 

Magnus and Izzy chuckled at that before Magnus forced him to remain sitting as they went to get them their breakfast. 

While they were halfway through their English breakfast spread, Jonathan came down and Alec’s eyes were immediately drawn to him, noticing in the corner of his eyes the way Magnus stiffened slightly. 

Jonathan… looked almost as bad as Alec. His eye socket was blue and swollen. But other than that… he seemed fine. Alec had scratches on top of a swollen lip that had made eating all too odd that morning as he struggled not to let food fall out of his mouth at one time. But… if Jonathan’s hair fell over his face right, you couldn’t even tell that he’d been punched in his face. 

Izzy noticed their sudden change in mood and turned towards Jonathan’s direction. Understanding, and then anger filled her face and before Magnus or Alec realised what was happening, she was out of her seat and storming towards Jonathan. 

Jonathan hadn’t even realised the smaller lightwood heading his way until it was too late and all he could do was step back against the wall at that oncoming threat, without having had the time to even think about defending himself. 

“You! You did this. To Alec!” she yelled, shoving at his chest. “He’s injured!” she continued, drawing the eye of everyone in the dining room even as Maryse came rushing out of the kitchen. “If you ever hurt him again…”

Jonathan’s eyes widened just as Alec reached Izzy and pulled her away. “Iz. It’s fine. I was the one who started it. We’ve settled this, him and I.” He repeated it twice before she calmed, though still glaring at him, and Jonathan visibly relaxed, giving Alec a short nod as he headed towards the kitchen and Maryse. 

Only Alec noticed the stiff way Magnus held himself and the way he’d all but curled into himself at that. 

_Shit. He’d left him alone. And Jonathan just walked past after threatening that he’d do something to Magnus if he’d told anyone and he’d just found out the day before that Magnus had indeed told someone- Alec._

Alec rushed back to Magnus then, moving close so that the sides of their bodies touched. “You’re safe,” he whispered quickly before Izzy joined them. 

He received a curt nod from Magnus then and he relaxed slightly as Izzy joined the table as well. 

Alec knew he couldn’t convince Magnus fully that Jonathan wouldn’t harm him. It was something he needed to see for himself. All he could hope for was that he saw it soon so that the tendrils of fear wouldn’t escape him every time Jonathan was near. 

* * *

It happened sooner than he thought it would, with Jonathan clearing his throat outside their room after breakfast. 

Alec had been making his bed when he turned at that sound, standing up straight when he saw Jonathan there before his eyes flew to Magnus. Magnus had paled, his face stricken as he looked towards their door, making Alec take the few steps that would get him to his side. 

“I’m here,” he murmured, placing a hand on his back. He had a feeling Jonathan was going to do what he said he would. “Here him out okay? You won’t be alone.” 

“May I come in?” Jonathan asked nervously. 

Alec wanted to say yes, but it wasn’t his opinion that was important. It was Magnus’, and from his unnaturally still and rigid countenance, he wasn’t sure what he’d decide. 

“Magnus?” he asked gently, letting him know that Alec was on his side and that it was his choice. 

Alec allowed his thumb to stroke his back calmly and tried to ensure that he was close enough for Magnus to feel like he was safe. 

Jonathan stood at the doorway, awkwardly shuffling his feet as he waited. 

Magnus eventually nodded, causing Alec to wonder if he was able to speak at that moment. He’d learnt from Maryse previously that fear made him go silent. And he was probably afraid now so it might be the case.

Jonathan took a few steps in and when Magnus stiffened again, he stopped, glancing at Alec.

Alec gave him an encouraging nod while pressing himself closer to Magnus. 

“I’m sorry for ordering you,” he blurted. 

“And?” Alec prodded. 

“And threatening you. I… was scared,” he admitted, his head falling low. They were all silent at that admission but for different reasons. Jonathan collected his thoughts, Alec waited to see both their reaction and Magnus… Alec had a feeling he was surprised, by the change in his scent. 

“I didn’t want to get into trouble again. I was scared you’d tell. Alec… he told me you wouldn’t have and… I’m sorry for scaring you,” he finished, clasping his hands as he waited for a verdict. 

But… Magnus couldn’t speak. He never really spoken to Jonathan anyway. Alec knew this of course. So he knew that Jonathan wasn’t going to verbally get the validation or forgiveness he was looking for. 

Magnus waited though, for what seemed like the longest, most boring moments of his life until Jonathan lifted his head to meet Magnus’ eyes. That was when he gave him a quick nod. 

Alec’s eyes widened in pride, shifting from Magnus to Jonathan, seeing Jonathan himself nod back at Magnus and offer him a small smile. 

Magnus’ lips quirked up a little too, giving what he could. And the matter apparently, had been settled by the two of them. Alec and Jonathan exchanged an understanding look before he turned on his heel and left. 

Magnus had already turned to face Alec at that, raising one eyebrow at him. “Well, that was unexpected.” 

“I… thought he might. Or I was hoping he would actually. We did have a good talk yesterday and we settled it. Hopefully, this lasts,” Alec thoughtfully said. 

“Yeah.” 

“But… Still. Don’t be alone with him okay?” Alec added, somehow just uncomfortable with Magnus facing him without anyone else. 

“Kay,” came the soft reply. 

“So… who do you think might win in a fight? Jonathan or Izzy?” Alec teased. 

Magnus’ eyes widened at that and he considered it for a moment. “Isabelle. For sure. She’s... devious. And fierce.”

Both of them chuckled, throwing ideas of what Izzy might do to someone as they made their beds, and the mood lightened as the relaxed scent of Magnus’ joy filled the air. 

* * *

“Alec, I don’t think I’m going to school today. I don’t feel too good,” Izzy wearily informed him, seeming like she was ready to fall back into bed any moment. “I don’t know. I’ve felt… warm since morning…”

Alec looked at Magnus and then Izzy, torn about what he should do. _He should stay with her yes?_

Maryse however, made the decision for him. “Alec? You should go to school. I’ll take care of her. You’ve already missed some recently when Magnus went into heat.” 

_Oh. That was true._

“It’ll be fine. Once you come back, you can check in on her.”

“Okay,” he agreed with reluctance, dragging his feet downstairs and looking back with a forlorn expression on his face. 

“Don’t worry Alexander. Izzy will be okay,” Magnus assured, nudging him with his shoulder. 

Alec didn’t understand how Izzy could suddenly feel under the weather in the short span of time from breakfast where she had been fierce enough to go after a boy bigger than herself, and barely an hour later, she was so weak. But… who knew how illnesses worked. Everyone got sick suddenly so maybe… that was it. Or something she ate. But they’d eaten the same thing?

Maybe Izzy had one spoiled baked bean in hers. Or a rotten egg. Who knew?

Soon, he needed to head to school though and found himself thinking of her multiple times throughout the day, only to feel relief when the day ended and it was time to head home. 

“Finally,” he muttered as the bus started moving again and Magnus shot him a wry look. 

“You’ve been waiting for this the whole day haven’t you?” 

“No.” 

“Liar.” 

“Shhhhh.” 

“She’ll be fine Alexander. You’ll see.” 

After dropping his bag in his room, Alec was rushing almost immediately to her room, only to be stopped by Maryse. 

“Alec… I don’t think you should go in there.” 

“What? Why? You said she’ll be okay!” he accused. 

“She is. She’s sleeping. And she’s going through her first heat,” she added. 

_Oh. Izzy too? And Magnus? Why were they doing it at the same time? Or almost the same time? Is it because they were friends?_

“I can help her,” he voiced out, wanting to make sure his sister was okay. 

“Alec… I know you do. But… she’s in the middle of it and she had to strip down to her underwear. She may not be comfortable with her older brother in there now,” Maryse explained. 

Alec felt an embarrassed flush spread over his face as he rubbed his neck, trying to figure out what to do. He wanted to help. He’d helped Magnus. But who would help her? No one? No. He could. Maybe close his eyes and all. Izzy won’t mind that right?

“I’ll take care of her Alec. I promise. I know you want to do something. Maybe you can get me some of your’s and Magnus’ clothes? I’m sure she’d like your scents in her nest.” 

_Oh. Okay. That he could do._

Racing back to their room, he told Magnus to quickly give him something of his that smelled, not realising how odd that sounded. 

“Excuse me?” Magnus asked, affronted by the very suggestion that he smelled. 

“No! I meant… Izzy is going through her heat… and Mama said something with our scents would help.” 

Magnus turned serious at that, heading to his cupboard to grab a shirt to pass to Alec before facing him solemnly. 

“Does that mean you’re going to stay with her to help her like you helped me?” he asked gravely. 

Alec’s eyes wandered over him, taking in the carefully blank expression on Magnus’ face and realised that he wouldn’t stop him and he was in fact, mentally preparing himself for that- to be left alone for a few days as Alec took care of Izzy. 

“No. I… thought of that… but Mama said it might make her uncomfortable because she’s in her underwear.” 

“Oh. That’s right,” Magnus said, shivering slightly at that thought. “She wouldn’t want you to see her like that.” 

“Yeah. I guess? Mama said she’d help her though. And maybe that’s better. Maybe I can bring her food? Iced water? Talk to her from outside maybe?” 

“Yeah. That sounds like a great idea,” Magnus affirmed, a soft smile gracing his face as he looked at Alec with tenderness. 

“I’ll be right back,” Alec then said, remembering what he needed to do. He grabbed both their shirts and rushed off to pass them to Mama so that she could give them to Izzy. 

He walked back into the room barely a few minutes later and Magnus met his gaze with an unspoken understanding. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah? Just worried.” 

“Yeah. Don’t worry. We’ll bring up some food for her later okay? Maybe you could slip notes under her door too!” 

“Okay.” 

“Now. Take off your shirt.” 

“What?!” Alec gasped, his face turned beetroot red. 

“Did you forget how bruised up you are? It’s time to ice you first or I swear I’m sitting on you and not letting you go to Izzy later,” he threatened gleefully. 

“I swear you’re way too happy about my suffering.” 

“Of course not,” he sang, gesturing with his hands for Alec to remove his shirt as he made his way to the door. 

“Make yourself comfortable on your bed Alexander. I’ll go get the ice.” 

Alec sighed, pulling off his shirt and staring at himself in the mirror first. Oh. Oops. Magnus was right. He did have ugly purple splotches on him that seemed to have deepened since morning. It was weird that the moment he stared at them and remembered them, the soreness made itself known. Okay maybe icing it wasn’t that bad an idea. 

* * *

Over the next few days, Alec spent his time near Izzy’s door, doing as much as he could for her from the outside. Iced water, food, and even bringing her books- he tried to think of as many things he could do for her as he could. When she was slightly better, she leaned back against the door and talked to Alec as well, and had told him she was glad he wasn’t in there. She was fine and she was almost naked and there was no way she wanted her big brother in there. Alec had agreed as well, but assured her that if she needed him… he’d do anything for her. Izzy’s voice had gone husky at that and slightly emotional before she told him she was going back to her nest. 

So Alec sat there with a book, a silent sentry guarding his sister’s door, often joined by his mighty companion. 

When Izzy’s heat was finally over and she opened the door with wet hair after a shower, Alec squeezed her tightly, holding her for a few moments. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah. It wasn’t that bad. Just really hot and needed to shower a lot,” she said sheepishly. 

“Okay. That’s good. Your hair’s wet. Can I help dry it?” Alec hopefully asked and Magnus nodded behind him, telling Izzy silently to accept it. 

Izzy smiled in understanding and agreed, allowing her brother in, who instructed her to sit on the bed while he used a towel to dry her hair properly, before he took it one step further and helped gently brush it. 

“I used to do this all the time when we were kids,” he reminisced softly. 

“Yeah. I remember. I loved it.”

“I can still do it now,” Alec insisted, daring anyone to say otherwise. 

“Don’t tempt me, big brother.”

“I can,” he insisted. “If you want.” 

“Don’t be surprised if I’m knocking on your door every day with a brush.” 

“Will you brush my hair too?” Magnus asked, fluttering his eyes at Alec exaggeratedly. 

Alec felt warm suddenly, his movement stuttering. “Y-yeah of course. Sure.” 

Running his fingers through Magnus’ silky hair? Yes, _please_. 

* * *

  
  
  


He couldn’t decide. It was time for him to make a decision and Alec was torn between which sport to choose. The only thing he was sure of was that he wanted to join a sport. 

His top two were basketball and track. Both had their ups and downs and he honestly didn’t mind either but when asked to choose between the two, he couldn’t help but be utterly befuddled. 

Somehow, his mind kept repeating the fight he’d had with Jonathan. Somehow… if Robert hadn’t stopped them, he had a feeling he might have lost. Already, his injuries looked worse than Jonathan’s. Or that’s what he assumed since he had scratches, a swollen lip and bruises on his body while Jonathan only looked like he had a black eye. Maybe he had bruises too, who knew?

How could he protect Magnus and his sister if he were weak? How could he keep them safe? He was an Alpha. He could make orders even. But when it came down to it, could he take care of them? He wasn’t certain. So that was why he was going to choose a sport that could make him stronger and fitter. 

Both sports included building muscles and becoming stronger but the final push factor he had was that Mr G was in-charge of track. As a result, it was that that he put as his first choice. 

He’d shared the information with Magnus and waited for him to say something about it. He didn’t know why but he wanted his support. 

“That’s wonderful Alexander,” he’d said at once and Alec felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

“I can easily imagine you sprinting or doing long distance with those incredibly long legs of yours,” he commented and Alec felt a warm blush rise up over his cheeks at that compliment. 

He didn’t know why but somehow he wondered if Magnus liked long legs. He glanced down and realised yeah. His legs seemed to be growing at a rate faster than the rest of his body though. Hopefully, they let the rest of him catch up. But then again… if Magnus liked them… hmmm. 

Maybe Magnus liked long legs on girls though. That might be true. I mean… he’d never given any indication of being interested in boys right? No one he knew had. Was there something wrong with him then? Why didn’t he like a girl like a normal Alpha? Maybe Maia? I mean… she was nice. Friendly. Didn’t take shit. But she was also an Alpha. 

Okay. Maybe he would just… not like anyone then. Yup. No girls and no boys. That could work.

* * *

His class had been one of the last ones to reach the cafeteria that day so by the time he got his food and went to find his friends, he managed to hear part of a conversation. 

“How often do _you_ masturbate?” Raphael had shot back at Jace and Alec’s eyes widened comically. _What the hell? Wonderful lunch topic for a break. Great. Just great._

“Well don’t call it _that._ Masturbate. Ew. What are you some old lady? Call it wanking you wanker,” Jace retorted. “And yes I do. It’s the best thing in the world. Don’t _you_?”

Jonathan hummed an affirmative reply, which shocked Alec yet again, and Raphael just stared stonily at Jace, not saying anything. 

“Jace. I don’t think that’s polite. And definitely not a suitable topic for lunch. Can we talk about something, anything else?” Alec tried to step in and froze when Jace turned and stared at him with unconcealed glee. 

“Why? Don’t wanna talk about the girls you think about while wanking?” he teased. 

Oh for god’s sake. Really? “Shut up.”

Jace sniggered but kept his mouth shut (also because of Maia’s arrival), dropping the topic which seemed to refuse to leave from Alec’s mind. 

It wasn’t like the topic hadn’t come up. But this time… he thought about whether it was actually right to think about others as they did it. He hadn’t. But…based on what Jace had said… apparently they did. Was that wrong? He wasn’t sure. I mean… it was some sort of violation wasn’t it? If it was porn and they willingly put themselves there and you thought about them… that felt like it was okay. But if it were their own schoolmates… that didn’t sit right with him. 

To each their own, he surmised. As long as they didn’t harm anyone… that was fine right? Yup. 

The topic kept coming up in his mind though until he realised that he couldn’t keep thinking about it. From that… he wondered about porn too. I mean… for Jace… he could easily get access to it. He had a computer he could use. But for Alec, Raphael and Jonathan… that wasn’t something they got yet. As of now… they were only slated to get a handphone. A simple one through an agency that helped less privileged kids. 

So… porn was also out of the question. He wondered though… if there was even porn available that wasn’t between a guy and a girl or an alpha and omega. 

Well. It wasn’t like he could easily get an answer for that though, so he allowed that riveting topic to drop from his mind. 

* * *

His first training with the Track team had him losing his mind. First, Jace, Jonathan and Alec joined the team together. Raphael had decided on photography, wanting something quieter and with as little interaction as possible. Maia had gone for the girl’s basketball team. 

At first, he thought it a coincidence that the four of them, all Alphas, had gone for sports. 

Then he realised that maybe it hadn’t been as much of a coincidence as he thought it would be. 

Practically everyone in Track was an Alpha. There was the occasional Beta of course. But Alpha pheromones were definitely dominant. And one Omega. Maybe it made sense. Alphas liked to be stronger and faster. Their bodies easily strengthened especially with puberty. Maybe that was why. 

A few problems made themselves known to him during his very first session though. 

1\. The older kids were so much faster and fitter. They ran 6 rounds for warm-up like it had been nothing. The newbies struggled of course, but he seemed to struggle more than Jace and Jonathan so didn’t that mean he was worse? Maybe he needed to switch to something else. He could carry Raphael’s tripod around for him? 

2\. The males and females trained separately. It didn’t seem like a problem until halfway through their training. The scent of pheromones filled the air, and perspiration had soaked through their shirts. One by one, some of the seniors got rid of that wet and sticky shirts, and Alec realised with blinding clarity that he was fucked. 

Droplets rolling down glistening and chiseled male bodies? How the hell was he supposed to remain calm? And not react? He felt himself unwillingly hardening and wanted to just die on the spot. Nope. He couldn’t do this. He had to think of something else. Anything. Magnus? No. NO. That made things… harder. 

Izzy! Yes. Isabelle, his lovely sister. What lessons did she have today? Did she like boys? What time of boys did she like? The kind that… OH GOD NO. 

Izzy. What subjects would she like? What career would she be good at? What curricular activity would she choose? Could she choose a sport? But she was an Omega. That shouldn’t matter though. She should be able to choose whatever she wanted and he’d make sure he’d tell her that. Magnus too. What if Magnus liked track? Or basketball? And he trained like them? Shirtless?

Aklfjaifhsjkdgfnkgnjeiogjeogk

Mama Lightwood. Kind. Caring. Alpha. What did she do in school? Why did she set up an orphanage?

The rest of his training passed like that, with him desperately trying to keep his mind focused on anything else so that his stupid erection in his loose gym shorts and boxers would stay the hell down. 

Until he went home. 

He had so much pent up frustration he dumped his bag in his room before hurriedly heading to grab some clothes so that he could barge to the toilet. 

“How was your first training?” came Magnus’ melodious voice. Why did he sound so good? Why did he smell so good? Oh god. He couldn’t. He needed to hold on just a little longer. 

“Good. Tiring. I stink. Need to shower. Talk to you after!” he quickly uttered, facing Magnus with his clothes held carefully in front of his pants before he rushed towards the bathroom. 

The sigh of relief that escaped him once he closed the bathroom door was momentous. _Finally. Alone. Was this day just someone trying to test him? Laugh at him? It felt like that._

He stepped under the cool spray of the water, trying to get his body to cool down. Physical exertion, trying to stem an erection… just made his whole body feel warm. He just needed to cool down. 

So he went through the rhythmic motions of cleaning himself until he realised he needed relief. Desperately. 

His hand fisted himself loosely, and he didn’t even bother to tease himself. His strokes were quick, jerky movements, born of a need that had been starved throughout the day. His mind didn’t even have time to wander, to think about anything else when the warmth of his seed splashed against the cold tiles in the shower. 

He panted, gasping softly as he dropped his forehead against the wall, trying to calm his racing heart. 

When he felt calmer, he opened his eyes, and his gaze zoomed onto his still half-hardened dick. Why the hell was he still hard? What was wrong with him? 

He began jerking off again, this time moving slowly as he milked himself, allowing his thumb to brush over his slit as he gathered remnants of his earlier explosion. His mind began to wander, perhaps needing more than the brainless earlier jerk-off. It swam with images of his training session before he caught himself, realising that they were real people. Real people that he’d need to regularly see and there was no way he could jerk off to them. Why he was still so rational was an even bigger question. 

It jumped to Magnus next, because it had it in for him. Magnus. Beautiful, perfect Magnus. 

No. NO. 

Eventually, he settled on a faceless male body, creating him with his mind. Muscular and toned body. Rock hard abs you could eat off of. Legs- strong, long and looking perfect in pants. Butt. Round. Toned. Perfect. He created his perfect specimen. 

He imagined that person, laying back on a bed, allowing him to look his feel, not even noticing as he took on a beautiful and familiar caramel skin tone. 

He stroked himself hard and fast, trying to keep his gasps soft as he trembled, reaching his peak before he slumped against the wall, spent and relaxed. Finally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Breathe. Calm yourselves HAHA. 
> 
> Hope you liked this one. Let me knowwww. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on my twitter for some sneak peeks if you like! I'm on twitter as [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)! Drop by for some sneak peeks or if you're talking about the fic, use #ITCOY


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's lot of googling here. And they learn stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sooooo hard to get out, I'll admit. Work's been busy. But through sheer determination, I am done. PHEWWWWWW. I am most happy about that. Thank you for all the lovely comments on the previous chapter, I read and appreciate them all. I know I usually reply before I post a chapter but... a girl barely managed the chapter. I'll reply tmr after I get some sleeeeeeep. 
> 
> Thank you everyone and enjoy this!!
> 
> Edit: forgot to put this in. This was suggested to me and I thought it was a great idea! Alec is 15 and Magnus is 14 here.

Over the next year, Alec worked and trained hard in track, realising that his strength increased tremendously the better he got at it. They each specialised in different areas. Jonathan was particularly skilled at the ‘field’ elements, shining at the shot put and discus areas. Jace was a sprinter, realising that his strengths lay in the 100m and 200m races while Alec, was one of the rare ones who seemed to be good at a multitude of things. Long-distance was his speciality when it came to running so he raced 400m at minimum. His long legs gave him an edge though if they needed help with the 100m relay, he helped there too. But unlike the others, he also had elements across in the field section as well, excelling at javelin and the long jump. It was his legs. Yup. His body hadn’t caught up yet but from 14 to 15, he seemed to have suddenly shot up, towering above his classmates. 

Not that he was complaining. He loved it. Being able to see everything. Everyone. Teasing Magnus and Izzy and asking them if they had stopped growing already and getting smacked in return. But he’d had a brilliant realisation when it came to them as well.

As he began to get stronger… he also began to force Magnus and Izzy to workout more with him. It was something he realised that all Omegas should be. Being fit and strong… that gave them a way to defend themselves or run. So, he didn’t let them get away with skipping jogs some evenings and during the weekend. Robert ran with them outside, of course, keeping pace with them. Alec’s training ensured he had better stamina than the other two, so he kept encouraging them no matter how many murderous stares he got. 

It was necessary, he kept reminding themselves and after a while, once their own stamina improved, they began to enjoy it too. Sometimes, Magnus accompanied Alec on evening runs, keeping pace with Alec which was an incredible feat, considering that he was a year younger and an Omega. 

But Magnus had perseverance and grit thrumming through his veins, along with the gentleness it took to paint a picture that evoked distinct, intense feelings. The boy was talented with his fingers alright. And he was only 14. 

Alec couldn’t wait to see what would become of his talents the more he practised. So of course, it wasn’t a surprise when he chose to join the Art club. 

With every day that passed, Alec grew more in awe of him, realising the true depth of his character and finding that no one could compare really. 

His feelings towards Magnus… deepened and strengthened, becoming almost visible and tangible to him really. He loved the way he interacted with others, always calm and never rude. He worked hard in his studies, asking Alec if he needed help though sometimes he struggled with Math. But Alec loved Math so all was good. He could always teach Magnus. He seemed to have gained a lot of confidence, especially when he was alone with people he trusted and were in his closest circle. That was when snarky, sarcastic Magnus could come out, a rarity that was that sight, resulting in chortling laughter in the rest.

Honestly… he couldn’t imagine an Omega more perfect that Magnus. He knew exactly what he wanted in an Omega… because of Magnus. 

Now, whenever he… touched himself in the bathroom… what he imagined was more than just a body. Sure, the body had grown and become more muscular too. Abs. Everything. But… it was the interaction, the bond and the conversations that led to it that he imagined as well. As much as he loved it, sometimes, it left him feeling lost, forlorn. Would he ever be able to have that? He wasn’t sure. Maybe… he needed to talk to someone. An adult. Mama? Papa? No. Somehow their opinions meant more to him. But Mr G? Maybe. 

He just… needed to know what was right and what was wrong. That’s all. And if it were even possible. Would he be accepted? Or ostracised by everyone? 

Of course… that didn’t even mean he could have the one he wanted. But that conversation was something that was becoming rather imperative to him. 

* * *

After class and before this training, Alec decided to speak to Mr G about it all. He was… understandably nervous, and his mind kept flitting from one thing to another as he made his way to his office. Mr G was nice. He wasn’t judgemental. He wouldn’t… treat Alec differently. He knew that. 

“Mr G?” Alec called out, knocking on the door respectfully. The knocks were too loud in his opinion and he gave him an apologetic, yet careful smile. 

“Alec? Come in. What can I do for you?” he asked with his signature warm smile, which never failed to make someone feel at ease. It was the same for Alec, and he began to feel the knot in him ease slightly. 

“Can I… Can I talk to you about something?” he blurted. 

“Of course you can,” his voice firm and assuring. “Take a seat. Something bothering you?” 

“Maybe? I don’t know. I don’t know who I can ask and I-” he broke off, not knowing how to continue. 

“It’s alright Alec. You can talk to me. You know that.”

“Yeah. I just… Don’t know how to begin?” 

“Well. You can start at the beginning then. You have a problem, I assume? When did it begin?” 

“I’m… not sure actually. It was just… something I realised suddenly?” he said hesitantly. 

“Okay. Is it… health-related?”

“No. Um. You know you spoke about Alpha and Omega relationships right?” 

“Yes,” he replied, nodding and smiling easily in encouragement for the nervous boy. 

“And you said that they can partner others too?” 

“Yes. Alphas with Alphas, Omegas with Omegas… all of it. Why is that something you wanted to ask me about?” 

“Yeah. It’s just… I’m not sure if it’s normal… to. Um,” he stammered, losing his confidence slightly as the possible consequences of his actions flashed through his mind. 

_ What if Mr G doesn’t like that? Or doesn’t agree? Would he… kick Alec off track? Not select him for events?  _

“Alec. Take a deep breath. It’s okay. I promise. Ask me. I will do my best to be honest and answer,” he said calmly, in a tone that Alec welcomed like a man starving for air. 

“We… talked about males and females too. But… in my case… it was always male Alphas and female Omegas,” he said slowly and looked up, watching barely restrained anxiety at the realisation that struck Mr G. 

“You’re trying to ask me if an Alpha male could go with a male? A male Alpha, Beta or Omega?” he clarified, his expression not changing at all, which gave Alec more confidence. At least he didn’t look disgusted by that. 

“Y-yeah,” he whispered, feeling shame flood him at that admission. 

“Alec. There’s nothing wrong with that. It is not unheard of-”

“It’s not?” Alec asked quickly, perking up slightly at that statement. 

“It’s not,” Mr G assured. “But… I did say that I’d be honest. While there’s nothing wrong with that and it’s not unheard of… it  _ is  _ rare. So, there are people who would disagree with that choice or who think it’s better to be with a female Omega for example. So yes, you might get some… comments about it here and there. But that is not because  _ you’re  _ doing something wrong. It’s just another’s opinion and something that they can’t accept. It won’t be on  _ you _ .”

“Oh.”

“How do you feel about it?”

“I don’t know. Relieved? Scared?” 

“Alright. That’s normal. Can you tell me why you feel relieved?” 

“I know that… I’m not the only one. I’m not weird. I thought… but I’m not.” 

“Most definitely not,” Mr G solemnly agreed. 

“But I’m scared too. What if… people close to me don’t like that?”

“Well… knowing the people around you… I, personally, don’t think they’d mind very much. But if they do… it’s not on you. You’re not doing anything wrong.”

_ Right. Still. What would Magnus think? I mean… would he even want to share a room once he knew? Or Mama or Papa? Izzy?  _

It scared him still, those thoughts so he hummed an agreement for Mr G, but decided that he’d hold off on telling them as of now.

“T-thank you,” he said gratefully, his eyes earnest as he met Mr G’s eyes firmly. 

“You are most welcome. I know… this may seem scary. But it’s not. I know Maryse and Robert. They’ll be okay. I teach your close friends too. I don’t think they’d mind. They all love you, Alec,” he emphasised. 

“Yeah. Thank you,” Alec affirmed, thinking about his words carefully. Mama and Papa had sent other, older kids to school too. Maybe one of them… was also like him?

Maybe. 

If we were to tell someone though… they’d be the first ones he’d tell. Their opinions mattered yes, but… not as much as Magnus’ and Izzy’s. 

The thought of them… treating him differently… terrified him.

So yes. He was not going to do that. Anytime soon. 

* * *

When Alec went back that day, he finally dared to do one thing that he’d been avoiding. Magnus wasn’t home yet and after his talk with Mr G… he just wanted more assurance too. 

So he went home, and finally took out his laptop, and googled the one thing he’d been dying too. 

_ Male Alpha and Male Omega.  _

The results… were rather interesting. The first hit he got was ‘10 reasons why there’s nothing wrong for males and males to be dating- regardless of their second gender.’

He loved it. His eyes brightened as he took in every word, breathing it in like air. Yes. He agreed. To all of it. 

The next link was a support group. For people who had problems. It even had a tab about how to tell your family and friends about your preferences so he saved that link because he knew he’d need it sometime. 

The last one was advice about sex. To say that he was stunned stupid would be putting it mildly. A scarlet blush spread over his face as he pondered over whether he should click the link. He was curious, yes. It also made him begin to question what was normal and what wasn’t. If he were to have a male Omega… he’d need to know, right? It was important? As an Alpha… he needed to be prepared. 

Plus Magnus was due home for at least an hour, a rare day that he ended later than Alec. It had taken some getting used to, coming back at different timings. Thankfully, they had buses at their school that did drop-offs at different timings so that worked. On days when their schedule was different and didn’t fit those timings… Maryse or Robert tried to arrange for them to get picked up. 

So if Magnus was home… he pushed the button on his mouse resulting in a deafening click in the room. 

Oh. My. Fucking. God. 

Stretching. Anal. Rimming. What? 

He was… incredulous and interested- a rather conflicting predicament. 

But… he fell down that rabbit-hole. He did. Hurling through the air like he wasn’t going to land. 

What he googled next was risque for sure. 

‘Male Alpha and Male Omega Sex’

His eyes drifted to his room door before he stared at the images that came up, hesitating for a minute as he took in deep breaths. Was he sure he wanted to do this? Yes. For science. Yes. 

Clicking on the first link, feeling his heartbeat thrumming in his veins, Alec scrolled down, staring in fascinated awe.

_ This was… so hot? Like…  _

He stared down at his pants and saw that important things were definitely awake, up and running. 

Maybe he could…

It wasn’t that hard to click play and find himself some gratification, the first of this type, but most definitely not the last. 

* * *

Another Friday, another sex ed lesson. At 14, Magnus was only just beginning to learn about bonds. It was a topic he found riveting and he listened ardently to what Mr G was saying. 

“There are many types of bonds that exist. The first being a bond of friendship. Now, generally speaking, Alphas and Omegas have rather sharp senses and are able to sense emotions very clearly, even without having a friendship with the other. Betas, of course, tend to pick up on the stronger emotions only. But… with close friends, they might have a heightened sense of those feelings, often even for the milder ones. The good part is… it only happens with close friends. The bad is… you might not be able to lie to them,” Mr G began, writing the words ‘Friendship Bond’ on the board. 

Magnus felt like that wasn’t too bad. I mean… sometimes… he didn’t like to talk. So… if his close friends like Alec, Izzy, Simon and Raphael knew what he was feeling… that would help. He wasn’t sure though if Raphael would be able to. But he didn’t mind per se. 

He had nothing to hide really. Unless…

Well. Sometimes… he got urges. Feelings. Especially when looking at girls  _ and  _ boys. Girls… they would easily accept but if they saw him looking at the Track team training and realised what he felt… that was a dead giveaway. 

What could he do? Spray perfume all over him? A little extra when he knew that his lunchtime coincided with PE lessons or the boys’ track training? Maybe. That would work, right? They’ll be so busy smelling his perfume that they wouldn’t discover other things. 

“The next type of bond, is a mating bond. This bond is only enacted between an Alpha and an Omega. During an Omega’s heat… the Alpha- after consent- could give their Omega an Alpha bite. This bite can be repeated during an Alpha’s rut as well. When that happens, you feel something snap in place, and you feel a much stronger bond with each other, able to sense more emotions and even the finer nuances of them, sometimes even when apart, especially when stronger emotions are felt.” 

Oh. Wow. To have that with someone… sounded amazing? If it were someone wonderful of course. They needed to be kind. Gentle. Caring. And… nice to Magnus of course. Hugs. They should give good hugs. And he should feel safe with them. And… having that sort of close bond with that type of person… sounded heavenly. A permanent connection, family. 

It was something that he had always wanted, only having had small slivers of it when he’d been younger, before his mother had disappeared and his father became mean. 

“The last bond… only happens with certain mates. Soul bonds. We don’t know why it only happens with some… but in soul bonds, you can feel what your mate feels inside you, even when you’re apart and experiencing mild emotions. They only have to search for that bond and they’d be able to do it,” Mr G finished. 

Oh. That… was unbelievable. Almost like magic. Why did he crave that? Imagine needing to find out if Alec was doing okay and all he needed to do was reach inside him and viola! He’d know! Especially since he’d been really hard on himself lately, trying to best himself in track in the various elements he was trying to qualify for. Magnus did try to tell him that he was expecting too much of himself in his first year competing… but he had a feeling that Alec was just humouring him when he murmured his agreement. 

Wait. Alec? No. It only happened within mated pairs… and Alec wouldn’t want to mate with him. Nope. There were too many obstacles. For one, Alec needed to like him. A male omega. Someone who he grew up with and considered his friend. That was not going to happen. Then, they’d actually need to have a successful relationship. And not break up. The risks of that… were vast and frightening. 

And then… if everything worked out, they’d have to actually agree to be mates. Alec must want him… that much. Which was a sheer impossibility. What did he have to offer?

And of course, finally, the universe needs to deem it fit to give them the ability to actually have that soul bond. He wasn’t exactly sure where he stood with the universe really. 

He could dream and hope. But he needed to temper it with a dash of cold reality. As long as he knew that, it was fine. 

He continued to focus on what Mr G said, as he moved on to the topic of consent and the unspoken etiquette when it came to being able to sense another’s feelings. 

As he left the class, he whispered to Simon, already thinking of and dreading the next lesson. “It’s Math next right? She’s probably giving us back our results huh? Urgh. I’m not going to do well again!” 

His whisper was heard by another student though, who turned to look back at Magnus. 

“It’s so funny. All of you people are supposed to be good at Maths right?” he joked. 

Simon narrowed his eyes at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he countered, as Magnus snapped his mouth shut. 

“You know. People with tiny eyes like this. Asians,” he snorted, trying to make a joke that fell flat because Simon and Magnus weren’t laughing. 

“Wow. Look at you thinking that a race all have a single characteristic. Who educated you huh?” Simon said sarcastically, watching as his point got through and their classmate realised that the joke had been made in bad taste before he dragged Magnus away. 

Magnus… well. He wasn’t really upset if he was being honest. It was something that he’d heard over and over but he’d learnt to deal with it. It wasn’t usually directed at him though… people usually didn’t address him. But today it was. 

It brought up some insecurities. It did. His eyes… were something he’d began to dislike. He did wish they were bigger. And that they didn’t disappear when he smiled. Maybe there was a way? Yes. There could be. That was what he would research about as soon as he got home. I mean… he could use his phone of course. It was simple and basic… and at least able to let him get access to the internet whenever he wanted. 

But he preferred to use Alec’s laptop. Search engines… worked better like that, in his opinion. So that was his game plan. Go home, and search, ‘how can I make my eyes bigger?’

* * *

While Alec had track three times a week, Magnus only had Art Club once. They were now involved in a new ‘paint-by-numbers’ project and Magnus’ one was a couple walking along the street, under an umbrella with a burst of sunset hues around them. It was… captivating. And since he loved it so much, he sometimes worked on it at home too, though he didn’t really need to. What was the worst that could happen? He’d finish it earlier and be given another. Urgh. The torture. 

Usually, that was what did when he came home earlier than Alec but this time… he pulled out Alec’s laptop and decided to do some research. 

He was thankful that Alec wasn’t around if he were being really honest. Alec… probably wouldn’t be too happy if he tried to find out how to make his eyes bigger. He didn’t know why… but he had a gut feeling about that. 

Plus… he didn’t even want Alec to know that that was bothering him. It was… stupid. He felt ridiculous. And in front of Alec… Nope. Definitely not. 

As he did his research, he realised firstly, that this was a topic that many people had wanted to know about. There were so many ways to make his eyes bigger. 

Paste a tape near his eyelid? Seriously? Would he even be able to blink? 

Wear contact lenses to make your pupils bigger? Nope. He wasn’t going to be shoving anything into his eye, thank you very much. 

Use black eyeliner and makeup to subtly make your eyes bigger. That seemed… interesting. The website even had men in makeup. Magnus… didn’t know what to feel about that. The eyeliner looked nice. He did manage to see the before and after image on the page and he liked what he saw. Maybe he needed to try it first to see how it looked on him. They even said that he could use brown as well so that it was more… subtle. 

Then… he began to look at eyeshadow and he was… enthralled. There were just… so many possibilities? And that coupled with mascara, contouring the crease and maybe a little highlight on the inner corners? 

How was he even going to get some though? Izzy? But she’d ask why… and what would he say?

And wearing makeup… boys didn’t really do that right? I mean… online he managed to see some photos of that. But he’d never seen anyone wear them in reality. Was it accepted? Would people like it? Hate it? What would Ms Maryse and Mr Robert think? Alec? Would they think it odd? Weird? 

Maybe he should look for other suggestions. 

Okay. He found something. Depuff the eyes with cucumbers. Okay. That was better. That would work. Was it enough though? Were his eyes even puffy?

He got up and stared at himself in the mirror for a bit, taking in his styled hair and shirt with some small flowers sprinkled over it. His mind was still drawn to adding a little bit of makeup. Somehow… it just added to the look. And he loved it. 

Maybe that was what he was going to look into. 

He subconsciously bookmarked the page before he realised what he had done. No. He couldn’t do that. This was  _ Alec’s  _ computer. There was no way he could save the page there. 

He clicked the bookmarked folder and deleted his bookmark, making sure to write the link down in case he lost what he was looking for. 

That was when he noticed the ‘history’ tab too. Right. He should probably delete the history too. 

Clicking on that, he began to remove all the pages he’d visited that day, his eyes scrolling down without him realising what exactly he was doing. By the time he did, it was too late. 

What?!

Alec… he. Alec… What? Really? He… What did that mean?

He needed to understand. So he continued looking, even as he knew that it was a violation of Alec’s privacy. He saw the titles. Male alpha takes male omega. Male omega submits to male alpha. Male-male alpha-omega sex. 

Oh my god. Alec was… gay? Dumbfounded didn’t even begin to describe what he was feeling.

All this while… he thought that Alec would grow to find a female omega… but that wasn’t what he wanted. 

Was that… hope he was feeling? 

But… there were other issues too. I mean… did Alec even like him? Did he see him like a brother? What if he took a risk and it went south?

Deep in thought, Magnus didn’t realise that the door had opened and Alec had walked in- his one hour of free time now officially up.

Magnus turned to him, shock still written all over his face in his wide eyes and gaping mouth. 

“Magnus? Is something wrong?” Alec asked, his eyes roaming over Magnus’ face before he glanced at the laptop and froze. 

“You’re… gay,” he whispered, and Alec’s face lost its colour and was absolutely stricken in horror. 

“You… what did you do?” Alec gasped before he turned around and ran from the room. 

Magnus stiffened, already questioning himself.  _ Oh god. What had he done? _

Alec… thought he’d been snooping. He’d come home and seen his history tab open and his secret revealed without his consent. 

_ Oh god. He’d… hurt Alec? Made him angry? Was he disappointed in him?  _

He’d never had any experience with Alec that even came close to this. Nothing. He had nothing to fall back on. Alec had never run from him. 

_ What had he done? Stupid. So stupid.  _

Magnus stood up shakily, and shut down the dreadful computer, before coming to a decision that he needed to find Alec. He needed to clarify. He only hoped that Alec would be willing to listen. 

He’d never seen Alec angry. At him?

Others being angry with him would terrify him. But not Alec. 

Walking out of the room, he began his search for Alec. 

* * *

After half an hour of combing the whole house, Magnus was dejected. Had Alec… left? Went for a jog? He couldn’t find him anywhere. The toilets, the kitchen, the playground… nothing. His leg bounced uncontrollably as he wracked his brain for answers. 

Jogging… but his bag wasn’t anywhere either and Alec wouldn’t have taken his bag along with him. 

There must be somewhere that he missed. And that was when it struck him. The treehouse. 

A brief recollection of him running to it when they’d been younger suddenly appeared in his mind, and how Alec had found him when he’d been injured. He’d cajoled Magnus into coming down. Oh, how the tables have turned. It was his turn now. Hopefully, Alec would listen. 

Maybe he could block the exit so that he’d have no choice. 

Magnus quickly made his way there, and as he began to climb the rope ladder, he realised he heard voices coming from in there. 

One of them was probably Alec. The other… he couldn’t place. It was familiar, he could tell and also, younger. 

His head peered over the edge and he peeped, noticing the young Max with Alec and how they’d both frozen as they noticed an intruder in the treehouse, disturbing what had been a reading session. 

Alec was reading to Max. Oh how that brought back memories of him reading to Magnus as well as a child. 

But before he could fall into the depths of pleasant memories, Magnus focused. He had to do something important first. Meeting Alec’s gaze, he gave him a guarded and careful smile. 

Which Alec returned, though his was tight and small. 

It was a start of course. And Magnus knew he had some work to do. 

He crawled in, getting a little too tall for the treehouse already and decided to squeeze in next to Alec. He wasn’t sure if that would be welcomed but he wasn’t letting Alec run from him again. So of course, glued to his side was the solution he came up with. 

Alec continued to read slowly, with the rapt attention of Magnus and Max, who allowed him to continue the enrapturing story until the end. 

“Oh. It’s time for dinner already. I better go or Mama will be looking for me,” Max explained. “Thank you for reading to me Alec.” 

“You’re welcome. Be careful on your way down,” he cautioned and the both of them watched as Max’s head disappeared, leaving them alone. 

Magnus felt his stomach contract into a tight ball with nerves that he refused to let get a hold of him. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I didn’t mean to intrude on your privacy.” 

“What were you doing?” Alec prodded and Magnus swallowed down a lump in his throat at his tone. It had never been this… apathetic? 

“I… was researching something. And I… accidentally bookmarked it but I didn’t want you to see it so I went to the bookmarks page to erase it but I saw the history page and thought I should erase that too and then… I saw. I didn’t mean to, I swear Alexander. Please don’t be angry,” he rattled on, barely pausing at all. 

“And?” Alec asked. 

_ And what?  _ Magnus was lost. And flabbergasted. What was he asking for?

“And I’m so so so sorry?” he answered. 

“No. I mean… What do you… nevermind,” Alec trailed off. 

“Oh. You mean… about that? I mean… it was a shock, I never realised. But… it doesn’t matter to me, you know that right?” Magnus asked softly and noticed that Alec remained quiet. 

“Alexander. You… are gay. It doesn’t make me love you any less. And… I think I might be right there with you,” Magnus confessed shakily, deciding to admit what he’d been hiding for so long. It was an impulsive decision… but… if Alec was grappling with this… he, of all people, would understand. 

“You’re gay?” Alec blurted, his eyes widening as he turned to stare at Magnus. It was only then that Magnus realised that Alec’s eyes were shiny. A sight so rare that… he realised that intensity of emotions flooding through him. 

“No. I think… bisexual maybe?” he said hesitantly, reaching over to give Alec’s hand a comforting squeeze. 

“Oh.” 

“Yes.” 

They fell silent at that, both absorbing the enormity of their confessions. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alec asked after a while. 

“Why didn’t you?” Magnus shot back. 

“Touche,” Alec wryly said. “Magnus… it doesn’t bother me at all.” 

“I realise that now.” 

“And you? Knowing what you know about me?” 

“It doesn’t change how I feel about you, Alec.” 

“Oh. Okay. Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me for that!” Magnus scoffed. 

“Why not?” 

“It’s supposed to be a given!”

“A given that we both thought might not be given so we didn’t tell each other,” Alec pointed out. 

“We’re idiots. Fools.” 

“Yup. I’m... gay,” Alec shakily and quietly asserted. 

“You are,” Magnus confirmed, knowing that this was bigger for Alec than it was for him. Alec had definitely struggled with this way more than Magnus had, so it that moment, he just wanted to give him his quiet assurance. 

“And you’re okay with it.” 

“More than.” 

“Do you… think Izzy and Mama and Papa will be okay with it?” Alec asked nervously and Magnus squeezed his hand again, only realising then that his hand had been holding on to Alec’s all this time. 

“I think so, Alec. I don’t think it’s something you need to worry about,” Magnus affirmed. 

“Okay. I’ll get there I think. It’s hard. I can’t believe you saw what I watched,” Alec said sheepishly, avoiding Magnus’ gaze once more. 

“Pssht. Porn? So what? We all need our things to get off. Who knows. We might like the same things,” he teased, throwing a wink in Alec’s direction. 

“No. Magnus No. You and I are not talking about porn. Ever again. Oh god. Why would you say that!?” Alec complained. 

“What? It’s true. You could create a folder. Porn Magnus might like.”

“I’m jumping off the treehouse. That’s it. Watch me.” 

“Alecccccccccc.”

“No. We are not talking about this. I’m mad at you. I’ll only forgive you if you drop this.” 

“Done,” Magnus said easily, even though they both knew that Alec had already forgiven Magnus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! HEHE. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on my twitter for some sneak peeks if you like! I'm on twitter as [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)! Drop by for some sneak peeks or if you're talking about the fic, use #ITCOY

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Do let me know what you thought about it and if there's anything you're hoping to see, I'm all ears!! A kudo or comment is really really appreciated!
> 
> I'm on twitter as [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)! Come say hi!
> 
> And I've never really done this for my other fics before but if you'd like, use the #itcoy tag when talking about the fic! Love yall!


End file.
